Kissing the Enemy
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass die Welt sich gegen dich verschwört? Dass all deine schrecklichsten Albträume wahr werden? Willkommen in meinem Leben oder jedenfalls meiner Woche. Denn James Potters Lippen haben nichts auf meinen zu suchen!
1. Chapter 1

**Kissing the Enemy**

**Titel:** Kissing the Enemy

**Autor:** czarina-kathryn

**Kapitel:** 1/18

**Hauptcharakter:** Lily Evans

**Pairings:** Lily Evans/James Potter, Sirius Black/OC

**Inhaltsangabe:** Seltsamerweise findet Lily Evans sich immer wieder in Situationen wieder, in denen etwas Peinliches geschieht oder sie James Potter küsst. Dabei hasste sie ihn doch, oder? Aber dennoch, jedes Mal, wenn sie in seiner Nähe ist, liegen ganz plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seinen…

Hattest du jemals das Gefühl, dass die Welt sich gegen dich verschwört? Dass all deine schrecklichsten Albträume wahr werden? Willkommen in meinem Leben oder jedenfalls meiner Woche. Rette mich doch jemand! Und während du es tust, nimm James Potters Lippen von meinen runter!

**Anmerkungen:** Übersetzung

* * *

** Kissing the Enemy **

**Kapitel 1: In welchem Lily gezischt wird oder In welchem die Stimmen in Lilys Kopf sie dazu bringen seltsame und unnormale Dinge zu tun**

Ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders gut.

Allerdings fühlte ich mich nicht schlecht als ich heute Morgen aufgestanden bin. Genauer gesagt, fühlte ich mich ziemlich gut. Es war ein heller, frischer und schöner Tag. Nichts war schief gelaufen und ich hatte keinen Grund zu glauben, dass es noch so werden würde (mit der Ausnahme von Verwandlung, aber das läuft immer schief).

Und jemand hat mein Lieblingshaargummi gefunden und es mir zurückgebracht! Ich war so aufgebracht, als ich es gestern während Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verloren habe. Ich habe überall gesucht, aber ich habe es nicht gefunden.

So, verständlicherweise, war ich sehr glücklich, dass es magischerweise seinen Weg zurück zu mir gefunden hat.

„Heute wird ein guter Tag.", sagte ich als ich meine Haare zu einem Zopf band.

Was für eine Lüge. Ich denke, ich muss zurück ins Bett gehen.

Es ist nicht fair! Ich hatte einen perfekten, netten, angenehmen und guten Morgen und dann hat der gute Teil nicht bis nach dem Frühstück gereicht.

Eigentlich hat es nur bis vor ungefähr einer Minute angedauert, wenn ich exakt bin.

Ich saß gerade auf meinem normalen Platz, mampfte zufrieden an meiner Banane, als _whoosh_, sich etwas wie ein Stein in meinen Bauch setzte. Ich hasse _whooshes_. Es ist so nervig, wenn dich etwas einfach in einer Welle trifft und sich wie ein Wasserguss in deinen Körper ergießt.

Die ganze Sache ist wirklich seltsam, denn, seit ich mich nicht unbedingt schlecht fühle, fühle ich mich einfach … angeschlagen.

Ich, als eine umsichtige Person, entschied mich das Ende des Frühstücks auszulassen. Es braucht kein Genie, um zu sehen, dass beide, Stein und Essen nicht zur gleichen Zeit in meinen Bauch passen. Schade, denn ich bin irgendwie hungrig.

Ich schwang mir meine Tasche über die Schulter und stand auf. Prompt schwankte ich nach rechts. Taumelnd fasste ich nach dem Tisch und hielt mich verzweifelt fest.

Offensichtlich hat das _whoosh _mich benommen und Balance los gemacht – wie reizend.

Ich ging meinen Weg aus der Großen Halle ohne eine einzige Unze Anmut, was bedeutet, dass ich in gut 10 Leute gerannt bin und die Tische mir immer in den Weg gesprungen sind. Dumme Tische.

Ich brauchte Jahre um zum Verwandlungsraum zu kommen und als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, brach ich auf meinem Stuhl zusammen.

Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als schwimme er ungefähr 30 Fuß über meinem Körper. Ich denke nicht, dass das eine gute Sache ist.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch sinken während ich einen tiefen, gleichmäßigen Atemzug nahm.

Alles was ich will ist, dass diese verrückte, mich plagende Krankheit, weg geht. Ich kann Verwandlung nicht verpassen, es geht einfach nicht. Dies ist die eine UTZ Klasse, bei der ich gleichermaßen durchfallen wie durchkommen kann. Eine Unterrichtsstunde zu verpassen würde jede meiner Chancen, etwas anderes als ein T rauszuholen umbringen. T für Troll. Ich bin kein Troll! Ich weigere mich es überhaupt in Betracht zu ziehen!

Wenn ich es einfach für weitere zwei Stunden aushalte, kann ich Zauberkunst schwänzen und zum Krankenflügel gehen, dort zusammenbrechen und Madam Jeffries sich um mich kümmern lassen. Gut … zu versuchen sich um mich zu kümmern. Ich habe eine dieser schleichenden Verdachte, dass es einen Grund gibt, dass sie nicht im St. Mungos arbeitet. (Nicht dass sie nicht sehr nett ist … aber nur nett zu sein hilft einem nicht als Heiler).

Mein Bauch machte einen heftigen Ruck, als würde ihn jemand Richtung Slytherin Kerker aus meinem Körper reißen. Ich vergrub verzweifelt meine Hände in meinem Umhang und versuchte mich nicht auf das seltsame Gefühl zu konzentrieren, das durch meine Nerven fuhr. Diese Gefühle sind wirklich zu seltsam. Es ist nicht so als wären sie schmerzhaft, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde irgendeine fremde Substanz durch meine Venen fließen, sich mit meinem Blut verflechten, sich auf mich einstellen wie eine Muggel Antenne auf eine unbekannte Macht.

Ich riss überrascht meinen Kopf hoch, als ich mich mit einem abrupten und letzten Ruck meines Bauches plötzlich besser fühlte. Oder vielleicht gab mein Körper mir einfach nur eine Pause bevor die wirklichen Probleme begannen? Ich blickte misstrauisch auf meinen Bauch runter.

„Du wirst mir kein Problem machen, oder?", fragte ich leise.

„Sprichst du mit dir selbst, liebe Lily? Scheint schwerlich zu meiner sehr geschätzten Schulsprecherin zu passen.", sagte James Potter, der ‚sehr geschätzte' (ha ha, ja richtig) Schulsprecher und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. Und wer war er, dass er mich „seine" Schulsprecherin nannte? Er hat Glück, dass ich ihm dafür nicht den Kopf einschlage.

Aber ehrlich, von all den Leuten, die reinkommen hätten können, während ich mit meinem Bauch sprach, musste er es sein. Es musste einfach sein, denn ich kann nie etwas entfernt Peinliches machen ohne dass er da ist, oder? Es ist eine Art gestörte Regel, nicht wahr? Alle sind hinter mir her, nicht? Das ist alles nur ein riesiger gigantischer Plan um mich in die nächste Nervenheilanstalt zu bringen. Ich weiß, dass es so ist!

Ähm … zurück zu einem logischeren Gedanken.

Während ich über die zuvor erwähnte Verschwörungstheorie nachgedachte, hatte es Mr. Potter irgendwie geschafft, sich über meine Schulter zu lehnen, so dass er in so einer Position war, wo er mir in die Augen gucken konnte. Dazu muss man sagen, dass er es schaffte in dieser Position einer verdrehten Art Brontosaurus erstaunlich ähnlich zu sehen, denn ohne diese Information würde man meine nächste Laune einfach nicht verstehen.

Ich hasse Brontosaurus´. Ich verabscheue sie absolut.

Ich entschied mich darauf nicht näher einzugehen, immerhin hatte ich viel wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Etwas wie Mr. James Potter ohne bestimmten Grund die Meinung zu sagen (plus die ganze „meine Schulsprecherin" Sache). Unbewusst streckte ich meine Schultern und setzte mich aufrechter auf meinen Stuhl, während ich mich auf meine Rede vorbereitete. Sie würde eindrucksvoll sein. Unglücklicherweise hatte die ganze strecken und aufrichten Sache meinen Stuhl dazu gebracht ein wenig zu verrutschen.

Ein wenig zu verrutschen ist nicht so ein Problem, außer du bist in der Mitte davon einen Brontosaurus zu imitieren, dann werden die Dinge ein _wenig_ kompliziert.

Mir fielen fast vor Überraschung die Augen aus dem Kopf als Potter vorwärts auf meine Schulter geworfen wurde und mich so auf meinen Tisch drückte. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es geschafft hat (wirklich nicht), aber als er über meinen Stuhl stolperte und begann in meine Richtung zu fallen, sah er tatsächlich irgendwie süß aus.

Das kann ich bezeugen, denn ich hatte es irgendwie geschafft mich während des Fallens umzudrehen und auf meinem Tisch zu landen, so dass ich Potter ansah (und bekam dadurch einen guten Blick auf seinen bezaubernden Fall). Ich warf meine Hände hoch in dem Versuch ihn zu fangen. Nicht dass ich eine Chance hatte, ihn zu stützen, aber ich dachte es war meine bürgerliche Pflicht es zumindest zu versuchen.

„Mr. Richter, Sir, ich _habe_ versucht ihn zu retten." Das klingt wirklich gut. Ich wette 10 Galleonen, dass ich diesen Fall gewinnen könnte.

Meine Hände trafen natürlich nutzlos auf Potters Oberkörper als er flach auf mir landete.

Ich hatte immer schon den schleichenden Verdacht, dass mein Tisch ziemlich gebrechlich ist. Er sieht einfach alt und irgendwie spindeldürr aus. Natürlich wählte er diesen Moment, als James Potter und ich auf ihm lagen um zu beweisen, dass ich Recht hatte. Armseliger, sadistischer, Sch … Schnürsenkel Tisch.

Hast du das gehört, Mum? Ich hab nicht geschimpft … sogar im meinem Kopf, wo du mich wahrscheinlich nicht hören kannst, aber nur für den Fall … und sogar wenn ich hätte, das ist die Sorte Situation, die einen guten Teil vulgärer Sprache gewährleistet.

Als wir in einem Wirbelwind aus Holzsplittern, Pergament und Gliedmassen auf den Boden purzelten, wusste ich, dass heute nicht mein Tag war. Man könnte denken, dass war, weil ich gerade einen Tisch zerstört hatte, aber leider war das nicht ganz so. Normalerweise würde ich, nachdem ich einen Tisch kaputtgemacht hatte, (auch wenn ich eigentlich noch nie einen kaputt gemacht habe, also rate ich hier) kreativ stürmisch fluchen, wenn auch verzweifelt eigentliche Fluchwörter vermeiden für den Fall, dass meine Mutter zuhörte.

Unglücklicherweise ist jede Art von Fluchen (kreative oder tatsächliche) im Moment unmöglich, da ich ganz sicher, absolut und ohne einen Zweifel James Potters Lippen auf meinen gepresst habe.

So rette mich doch jemand!

Die ganze Sache passierte in dieser grotesken Art von langsamen Bewegungen, die man in Filmen sieht und ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, wie seine Lippen es eingefädelt hatten auf meinen zu landen. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich geblinzelt haben muss oder so etwas, denn eine Sekunde waren seine Lippen wo sie sein sollten, nämlich nirgendwo in der Nähe meiner eigenen und in der nächsten Sekunde waren sie genau dort wo sie nicht sein sollten, auf meinen Lippen.

So, lag ich da, schaute in seine Augen und fühlte mich der ganzen Situation leicht fremd. Das musste so unwirklich sein, wie das Leben nur werden konnte. Ich küsste James Potter. James Potter küsste mich. Yeah … unwirklich.

Es war eigentlich irgendwie amüsant, ihm dazu zuzuschauen, wie er sich abmühte sich wegzustoßen. Ehrlich, küsse ich so toll? Ich denke nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mich nicht einmal bewegte. Nope, nicht ein Bisschen. Ich lag nur da, täuschte vor, versteinert zu sein und dass das nicht wirklich passierte. Ich denke, ich machte eigentlich einen ziemlich guten Job dabei.

Was zum Teufel! Da waren unsichtbare Fäden an meinem Kopf geheftet! Jetzt musste mich wirklich jemand retten! Ich schwöre, da müssen unsichtbare Fäden sein. Ich weiß nicht, wie sonst das hätte passieren können. James hob seinen Kopf und mein Kopf ging mit hoch. Er ging hoch! Ich habe ihm nicht gesagt, dass er hochgehen solle! Was hat er da getan? Ich werde vor Demütigung sterben, denn auf den zufälligen Beobachter (und James) würde es wirken, als ob ich nicht wollte, dass unsere Lippen sich voneinander lösen. Das kann nicht passieren! Ich muss jetzt direkt von ihm gelöst werden!

Verzweifelt reichte ich hoch und legte meine Hand auf seine Stirn, und mit all meiner Kraft schaffte ich es sein Gesicht von meinem zu schubsen. Unsere Lippen gingen mit einem hörbaren Plop auseinander und er rollte sich leicht keuchend von mir runter. Ich realisierte, dass ich ebenfalls keuchte.

Oh mein lieber Gott da oben, ich keuchte. Ich werde vor Verlegenheit sterben. Als ich da saß, spürte ich, wie mein Gesicht eine reizende scharlachrote Farbe annahm. Das kann nicht passieren. Was ist wenn jemand das gesehen hat? Ich sah mich panisch im Raum um und stellte zu meiner Erleichterung fest, dass er leer war.

Schnell konzentrierte ich mich auf meinen gerechten Ärger, dass ich von James Potter, hoch geschätzter Schulsprecher oder nicht, geküsst worden war und drehte mich zu ihm, um ihm einen sehr eloquenten Vortrag über all die Gründe, dass er ... er … er so ein netter Küsser war … NEIN!

Wer hat das gesagt? Wer ist da in meinen Gedanken? Ich weiß, dass du da bist! Verschwinde! Er ist ganz sicher kein bisschen ein guter Küsser und nebenbei habe ich offensichtlich nicht die Erfahrung gemacht um eine gute Basis für so eine Feststellung zu haben. Ich würde mindestens fünf oder sechs Küsse mehr brauchen … Ich werde jetzt einfach aufhören. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich habe es sogar geschafft mich vor meinem eigenen Gehirn zu blamieren.

Zurück zu dem, was ich vorher sagte. Ich wollte ihm einen Vortrag über alles, außer dass er ein sehr netter Küsser war, halten, aber in genau dem Moment betrat Professor McGonagall den Klassenraum. Ich habe sie immer gemocht. Sie ist so eine nette, scharfsinnige Lady. Alles was sie zu tun hatte, war uns auf dem Boden sitzend zu sehen, keuchend und (in meinem Fall) rot wie eine Tomate und sie drehte sich um und ging wieder auf den Flur. Gott, ich liebe diese Frau.

Sobald sie gegangen war, krabbelte ich wieder auf meine Füße und sah zu wie Potter das gleiche tat und dabei ein wenig über seine Robe stolperte. Ich fasste seinen Arm um ihn zu halten und sobald er seine Füße fest auf dem Boden hatte, wandte ich mich ihm zu, damit wir unsere Geschichte festsetzen konnten.

Ich wette, ich hätte den Abstand zwischen unseren Köpfen mit meinem kleinen Finger messen können. Ist das nicht ironisch? Ich denke, meine Tiefenwahrnehmung muss heute einen fliegenden Sprung aus dem Fenster gemacht haben.

Ich versuchte zurückzuziehen, aber irgendeine unsichtbare Macht hielt meinen Kopf da. Nicht nur, dass sie meinen Kopf da hielt, aber sie zog mich auch noch zu James Potter hin!

Hilfe!

James schien panisch zu sein, aber mit seinen unbeschreiblich beeindruckenden Argumentierfähigkeiten fand er einen Weg um unser Problem zu lösen.

Ich würde gerne anmerken, dass ich das sarkastisch meinte, und ich denke, dass seine Argumentationsfähigkeiten in die dunkelsten Tiefen der Hölle verdammt werden sollten.

Oder besser noch, was ist unter der Hölle?

Also was war Mr. Potters brillanter Plan? Wieso, er war ziemlich erstaunlich und provozierend. Er legte ganz einfach seine Hände auf meine Schultern und schubste mich weg. Ich würde vermutlich besser von seinem Plan denken, wenn er den Fakt eingeplant hätte, dass mein Stuhl direkt hinter mir lag.

Unglücklicherweise hatte er das nicht und ich fühlte, wie mein Herz durch meine Zehen sank als meine Füße auf den Stuhl trafen und meine Balance das Schiff verließ. Ich fiel rückwärts und die harte Holzecke des Tisches hinter mir bohrte in meinen Hintern … aber nur 3 Sekunden oder so.

Ich schätze, man würde dazu sagen, „Nun, das ist eine gute Sache."

Aber das war es wirklich nicht. Es war eine schrecklich schlimme Sache, denn der Grund, dass er nicht in meinen Po drückte war, dass seine Splitter sich in jedes andere Teil von mir drückten. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der Tisch hinter mir sogar noch klappriger als meiner war?

Ich muss sagen, ich dachte immer, er sah stabiler aus, aber ich schätze das stimmt nicht.

Oh, da ist eine gute Sache, die man noch erwähnen sollte. Ich denke nicht, dass du jemals gesehen hast, wie ein Tisch unter Druck nachgibt indem er eins seiner Beine durch den Raum schießt, oder? Ausgenommen vor fünf Sekunden, ich auch nicht. Aber ich würde das gerne einen Moment zurückstellen, um zu sagen, dass Mr. James Potter, in Form eines fliegenden Tischbeins in seinen Bauch rammend, gerade bekommen hat, was er verdient hat, dafür dass er mich geschupst hat. Hehehe.

Ah ja, da lag ich nun in der Mitte eines geschrotteten Holzstapels und sah James Potter mit einer makaberen Faszination dabei zu, wie er tapfer versuchte sich nicht auf dem Boden zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen. In dem Moment kam McGonagall rein.

Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sagte, „Ich schätze, das nächste Mal wenn ich zurückkomme, wird der ganze Raum demoliert sein."

James sah keuchend von da auf, wo er auf dem Boden zusammengebrochen war und würgte hervor, „Wahrscheinlich." McGonagall nickte und zog ihren Zauberstab. Mit einem Schwenker setzte sie meinen Tisch wieder zusammen.

Ich frage mich, ob sie damit wohl Übung hat?

Sie sah mich ziemlich scharf an und ich bemerkte, dass sie diesen Tisch nicht reparieren konnte, wenn ich in seinen Trümmern lag. Ich krabbelte auf meinen Händen und Knien aus der Trümmerzone, in Sorge, dass ich, wenn ich aufstände etwas anderes kaputt machen würde. Ich benutzte zögerlich meinen Tisch um mich hochzuziehen als McGonagall den zweiten Tisch reparierte und wieder an die Vorderseite des Raumes ging.

„Danke, Professor", sagte ich wackelig.

Aber ich hatte ein Recht wackelig zu sein. Ich meine, jeder würde wackelig sein, wenn er gerade von James Potter geküsst worden wäre und dann fast noch einmal. Und NEIN, ich meine nicht diese Art von wackelig, ich meine die unterdrückte Wut Art von wackelig.

„Jederzeit, Miss Evans.", sagte McGonagall und kam auf mich zu. Ich sah runter und riss meine Augen auf.

Oh heilige Mutter von Cheese Whiz **(1)**, mein Rock war bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln hoch gerutscht!

Ich strich ihn eilig wieder runter, während ich James ansah um sicher zu gehen, dass er mich nicht angaffte oder so. Ich schätze, während ich das gemacht habe, muss ich einen Schritt zurückgegangen sein. Es war recht hart James anzusehen, da er hinter mir stand und deshalb würde einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen logisch gewesen sein.

Wenn ich mich nur erinnert hätte, dass mein Stuhl immer noch da auf dem Boden lag. Ich mag diesen Stuhl echt nicht. Ich merkte, wie mein Fuß in einem Déjá vu Moment am Stuhl hängen blieb und alles was ich tun konnte, bevor ich mit wirbelnden Armen auf den Boden stürzte, war kurz aufschreien.

Rate mal? Ich habe es nicht ganz bis zum Boden geschafft.

Ich weiß, was du jetzt denkst, „Oh, James muss sie gefangen haben."

Nun, das hat er nicht. Eher habe ich ihn gefangen, im Überraschungsmoment, meine ich. Ich landete direkt auf ihm während er versuchte aufzustehen. Er hätte vermutlich aus dem Weg gehen können. Schließlich kann man ohne gute Reflexe kein halbwegs ordentlicher Quidditchspieler werden (und ich werde sogar zugeben, dass er ein fantastischer Spieler ist), aber er benutzte sie nicht. Ich schätze, er war ein Gentleman oder so etwas, da er mich auf ihn fallen ließ.

In Ordnung, in Ordnung, ich gebe zu, ich bin leicht dankbar, dass er willig war, mein Kissen zu sein.

James stöhnte als wir auf dem Boden aufkamen. Ich schätze vor Schmerzen schreien ist zu sehr eine mädchenhafte Sache. Ich fühlte hingegen nicht zu viel, da er ein sehr effektives Kissen war.

Ich war jetzt ein wenig in einer Zwickmühle. Ich hatte es geschafft mich über ihm zu balancieren, so dass nur ein kleiner Teil meines Gewichtes auf ihm lag, aber ich konnte mich nicht bewegen, denn wenn ich es tun würde, würde ich mich entweder versehentlich auf ihn setzen oder ihn mit meinem Ellebogen treffen.

Ich bin übrigens nicht panisch.

Nein, bin ich nicht.

Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen.

In Ordnung, ich bin panisch.

Ich bewegte mich so schnell wie möglich und versuchte mein linkes Bein rüber zu meinem rechten zu manövrieren. Das hätte klappen können, wirklich, es war möglich, aber dann war da wieder der Fakt, dass der Boden unter meinem rechten Bein irgendwie rutschig war, der auch eine Möglichkeit war.

Wie kommt es, dass in jedem Kampf zwischen mir und dem Boden, der Boden gewinnt? Ich fühlte, wie mein Fuß mir wegrutschte und ich bewegte mein anderes Bein um meine Balance wiederzugewinnen, was irgendwie damit endete, dass ich mit dem Kopf zuerst auf James Potter fiel. Also wo hat mich das hingebracht?

Wieso, natürlich, es brachte meine Lippen direkt auf seine!

**(1) Cheese Whiz ist ein Käse Dip aus der USA.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2: In welchem Lily in Not ist oder In Welchem Lily einen Tisch kaputt macht … schon wieder**

Wie dumm von mir überhaupt zu denken, dass ich auf seinem Oberkörper oder auf seinen Schultern oder sogar auf seinem Hals hätte landen können, Herrgott noch mal!

Also blieb ich auf ihm liegen, unsere Lippen gute drei Sekunden aufeinander und versuchte herauszufinden wieso in aller Welt das passiert war, als James offensichtlich entschied, dass ein Gentleman zu sein zuviel verlangt war.

Man könnte sich fragen, wie ich zu dieser Schlussfolgerung kam….

Nun, in Wahrheit war es eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich, als er uns umdrehte, sodass er oben war und begann mich zu küssen, als wäre ich Sauerstoff und er ein erstickender Mann.

Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ihn zurück küssen.

Es ist nur, dass ich mich ziemlich verrückt gefühlt habe, seit seine Lippen meine das erste Mal berührt haben und vielleicht wird es aufhören, wenn ich ihn zurückküsse.

Nur um es dich wissen zu lassen, ich denke, dass Selbsttäuschung eine wundervolle Sache ist.

Ich war so in seinem Geruch gefangen und darin, wie weich seine Lippen waren, dass ich sogar kaum McGonagalls Stimme im Hintergrund sagen hörte, „Wirklich Kinder, könnt ihr das nicht irgendwo anders machen?"

James schenkte ihr keine Aufmerksamkeit, also tat ich es konsequent ebenfalls nicht. Er fuhr einfach fort, Küsse auf meine Lippen zu drücken und seine Hände fieberhaft durch meine Haare zu fahren. Sie werden ein Wrack sein, wenn er damit fertig ist. Ich hoffe, ich habe immer noch die extra Haarbürste in meiner Tasche.

Was uns endlich trennte, war ein lauter, anerkennender Pfiff aus dem Türrahmen.

James zog sich leicht überrascht aussehend von mir weg. Er nahm eine seiner Hände aus meinen Haaren und schickte seinem besten Freund ohne seine Augen von meinen zu nehmen eine ziemlich rüde Handgeste.

Endlich fähig zu atmen ... und denken ... bewegte ich mich Zentimeterweise unter ihm weg und benutzte den Tisch um mich auf die Füße zu ziehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich _ihn_ geküsst habe. Ich werde vor Scham sterben. Während ich mich weigerte irgendjemand in die Augen zu sehen, ging ich vorsichtig zurück zu meinem Tisch.

Als ich ihn erreichte, hielt ich mich krampfhaft daran fest und sah zu wie die anderen Schüler in den Raum strömten. Zumindest haben sie nicht mich und James gesehen. Nur an diese Demütigung zu denken lässt mich vor Horror erschaudern.

Vorsichtig ging ich um meinen Tisch herum, um meinen Stuhl aufzuheben. Ich beugte mich runter, aber bevor ich ihn fassen konnte, fasste ein Paar sehr netter, starker Hände ihn für mich. Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, wessen Hände es waren, bis ich hoch in James´ haselnussbraune Augen blickte.

Genauer gesagt war das so ziemlich alles was ich sah, da ich mich dabei wieder fand, wie ich ihn sofort küsste. Es war sehr seltsam. Ich hatte ihn nicht küssen wollen. Ich hatte einfach meinen Kopf gehoben und war ein paar gute Zoll von seinem entfernt und dann küssten wir uns.

Normalerweise erfordert küssen mehr Nähe als ein paar Zoll und ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass keiner von uns beiden sich bewegt hat. Wirklich seltsam. Ich versuchte mich von ihm zu lösen, bemerkte aber, dass ich es nicht konnte.

Oje. Ich versuchte mich energischer von ihm zu lösen, aber ich konnte fühlen, wie James zu mir zu fallen begann, also hörte ich auf. Guter Gott, ich konnte es schon vor mir sehen. Er würde auf mich fallen und wir würden auf meinen Tisch fallen und ihn kaputt machen … schon wieder.

Glücklicherweise habe ich vorgedacht, so dass das nicht passieren wird. Unglücklicherweise hatte ich nicht weit genug vorgedacht um einen weiteren von Potters beunruhigenden Plänen zu stoppen.

Er zog sich hart zurück und zerrte mich mit ihm, _einfach_ wie ich es vorhergesehen hatte, außer dass es sein Fehler war (der blöde Depp), nicht meiner. Ich stolperte spektakulär über meinen Stuhl und streckte meine Arme aus in dem Versuch balanciert zu bleiben. Natürlich klappte es nicht und ich purzelte in seinen Oberkörper, der _sehr_ nett ist, aber dass ist nicht wichtig, da James ebenfall seine Balance verlor und wir auf den Tisch hinter uns stürzten.

Lustig genug, dass der Tisch nicht kräftiger als das letzte Mal, als ich auf ihn fiel, war. Er zerbrach mit einem reizenden kleinen Krach. Wir stürzten auf den Boden und während unseres ziemlich rauen Aufpralls auf dem Boden, prallte ich von James´ Oberkörper ab und landete ziemlich hart auf meinem Hintern, gerade außerhalb der Trümmer.

„Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, kontrollieren sie sich und HÖREN SIE AUF meine Tische zu zerstören!", schrie McGonagall halbherzig als James sich auf seine Knie rollte und zu seinem Tisch krabbelte.

Ich kämpfte mich auf meine Füße als James sich auf seinen Stuhl hievte und sich seinem besten Freund, der den Sitz neben ihm belegt hatte, zuwandte und sagte, „Ich denke nicht, dass heute mein Tag ist."

Sirius heulte vor Lachen. „Au contraire mon ami!"

James hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie hast du Französisch gelernt?"

Der Gong läutete als McGonagall den Tisch hinter mir das zweite Mal reparierte. Das _zweite_ Mal! Ich habe heute drei Tische zerbrochen. Drei!

Ich denke, ich werde eine Panikattacke bekommen. Großartig, jetzt guckt McGonagall mich böse an. Ich schätze, ich werde diese Panikattacke einfach verschieben müssen.

Ruhig manövrierte ich mich um meinen Stuhl, der wieder auf dem Boden lag, hob ihn auf, stellte ihn fest auf den Boden und setzte mich elegant hin.

In Ordnung, lass uns wahrheitsgemäß sein, ich bin nicht ruhig. Ich werde eine lange Zeit nicht ruhig sein. Genauer gesagt, werde ich vermutlich niemals wieder ruhig sein. Aber ich bin sicher, dass ich erwähnt habe, dass ich gerade Selbsttäuschung praktiziere, weshalb ich sowieso vortäuschen werde.

Zumindest schmerzt mein Bauch nicht mehr. Nein, ich nehme das zurück, weil ich jetzt nicht die gute Seite sehen will. Ich bin ziemlich verflixt gut auf der Beschweren und Trübsal blasen Seite aufgehoben und du kannst mich nicht dazu bringen zu gehen. Also HA!

Oje, habe ich dieses HA gerade laut gesagt? Ups, muss wohl. Ich habe so einen schlechten Tag.

Ich sah, dass McGonagall gerade etwas auf die Tafel schrieb und ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch klatschen. Ich wünschte, ich wäre unsichtbar. Ich muss einen Zaubertrank oder besser noch, einen Zauber finden, der das bewirkt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass heute mein Tag ist.", wisperte ich zu mir.

„Au contraire mon amie.", wisperte jemand zurück und ich schoss fast aus meinem Stuhl. Ich wirbelte herum um zu sehen, dass meine beste Freundin Ally auf dem Stuhl neben mir saß. Ich stieß einen großen Seufzer aus. Gute Güte, sie hatte mich erschreckt. Ich hatte nicht einmal realisiert, dass sie da war.

Großartig, nicht nur, dass Potter zu küssen mich zu Miss Tollpatsch gemacht hat, jetzt bin ich auch noch Miss Unaufmerksam/Blind.

„Wann hast du gelernt, Französisch zu sprechen?", schoss ich misstrauisch zurück, verärgerter darüber dass ich sie nicht bemerkt hatte als dass ich es wissen wollte.

Ally lächelte einfach nur dieses nervige Lächeln, das sie in letzter Zeit konstant trägt und sagte, „Nirgendwo."

Nirgendwo mein Fuß! Ich wette sie nimmt Stunden. Ok, das war irgendwie offensichtlich, oder? Ich schätze, Miss Offensichtlich muss auf die Liste der neuen Probleme, die ich habe, gesetzt werden. Ich verdrehte die Augen, teilweise über mich und teilweise über 'nirgendwo' (Nur um es dich wissen zu lassen, nirgendwo sollte mit einer passend quietschigen und nervigen Stimme, die am besten zu der dümmsten Person die du kennst passt. Wieso? Weil es 20 Mal dümmer ist als diese Person und ich hasse es!).

Ähm, also entschied ich mich wieder die Welt zu ignorieren. Im Moment klappt das ziemlich gut. Ich stelle mir vor, dass ich an einem netten tropischen Ort bin, den es ganz sicher _irgendwo_ gibt und der keinen James Tristan Potter in der Nähe hat. Er ist eigentlich auf der anderen Seite der Welt, die exakte geographische andere Seite. Merlin, Fantasien wie diese sind so angenehm.

Auf meinem nächsten Wagnis in die Welt, um zu sehen, was alle machten, entdeckte ich, dass wir Steine in Kaninchen verwandeln sollten. Ich werde mich nicht einmal damit plagen es zu versuchen. Mit meinem Glück würde ich vermutlich mit einem Feuer speienden Drachen enden oder etwas genauso unangenehmem.

„Miss Evans, ich verstehe, dass sie das Schicksal heute lieber nicht mehr herausfordern wollen.", sagte McGonagall und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Aber ich muss wirklich darauf bestehen, dass sie zumindest einen Versuch an der Verwandlung machen. Ich bin sicher, Potter wird sie retten, wenn es zu schlimm wird."

Ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Ohren warm wurden während sie wegging. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte ich mir _vorgenommen_ ihn zu küssen oder so. Genauer gesagt war der einzige Grund warum ich ihn geküsst hatte, weil ich ein paar beschissene unsichtbare Seile habe, die meinen Kopf an seinen fesseln.

Umm … ich mag ein wenig verrückt werden und ich mag auch ein wenig paranoid sein, aber es gibt schlimmere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Feuer speiende Drachen.

Ich sah zögerlich auf meinen Stein, dann sah ich auf Allys Kaninchen. Sie krabbelte gerade seine Ohren.

Keinesfalls werde ich jemals fähig sein das zu tun.

„Es ist nicht schwer, Lily", sagte Ally.

Ich weiß, sie versucht zu helfen, aber ich hasse es, wenn sie das sagt. Es lässt mich, mich sogar noch dümmer fühlen wenn ich es nicht kann. Ziemlich unsicher, was bei diesem Versuch entstehen würde, schwenkte ich halbherzig meinen Zauberstab. Ich weiß, ich habe die richtige Zauberformel und die korrekte Zauberstabbewegung benutzt, das tue ich immer. Sie klappen einfach nie. Es ist so ärgerlich. Ich habe mit McGonagall daran gearbeitet und sie kann nicht herausfinden was ich falsch mache.

Zum Teufel, ich war so verzweifelt, dass ich sogar freiwillig mit Potter daran gearbeitet habe und selbst _er_, der selbst-ernannte Verwandlungsmeister unter uns allen, hat es nicht herausgefunden. McGonagall ist übrigens überraschend hilfreich bei dieser ganzen Sache. Sie sorgt immer dafür, dass in den praktischen Prüfungen auch ein paar Fragen sind, die nur Zauberstabbewegungen sind und nicht die eigentliche Verwandlung von Dingen. Das und nur das alleine, hält mich davon ab, in dieser Klasse miserabel durchzufallen.

Ich beobachtete mit einem unparteiischen Interesse wie mein Stein verschwand.

„Gut gemacht.", gratulierte ich mir selbst, „Es ist nichts schreckliches passiert."

Dann erschien mit einem lauten Plop eine riesige Sonnenblume in einem nett gemusterten Tontopf auf meinem Tisch. Das war nicht schlimm; ich mag Sonnenblumen.

Sie drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen. In Ordnung, bewegende Sonnenblumen sind nett, auch wenn sie kleine Knopfaugen haben, die irgendwie gruselig sind.

Doch dann knurrte sie und zeigte ihre ziemlich bösartig aussehenden Zähne.

Ich habe entschieden, dass ich diese Sonnenblume nicht sehr mag und ich habe den schleichenden Verdacht, dass sie eine Fleischfressende Pflanze sein könnte.

Ich schmiss meine Hände vor mein Gesicht als sie sich auf mich stürzte. Bevor sie die Chance hatte meine Arme als Kauspielzeug zu nutzen, wurde ich von einer besonders schweren Person aus meinem Stuhl geschlagen. (Dreimal darfst du raten wer.)

Ich versuche nicht unhöflich zu sein, indem ich sein Gewicht beleidige oder so, aber da er auf mir drauf gelandet ist, denke ich, ist es mir erlaubt, mich ein wenig zu beschweren. Er mag zwar normalerweise nicht als ‚schwer' betrachtet werden, aber wenn er sich auf dich wirft, dich gewaltsam aus dem Stuhl stößt und dich auf den Boden drückt, ist er echt verflixt schwer. Ich werde morgen ein paar reizende blaue Flecke haben … verflixte Fleischfressende Sonnenblume, das ist alles deine Schuld.

James (ja, für die klugen Menschen da draußen, die James geraten haben, ihr habt recht) rollte sich von mir runter und ich atmete dankbar tief ein. Die Sonnenblume wandte sich um, um nach Ally zu schnappen, worauf diese aus ihrem Stuhl kletterte.

James fummelte seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und mit einem sehr beeindruckenden Schnörkel seines Zauberstabes schrie er, „Immobulus!"

Die Sonnenblume erstarrte und Ally nutzte die Gelegenheit um zurück zum Tisch zu rasen und ihr Kaninchen zu nehmen bevor sie wieder zurückwich. James wandte sich mir zu und ich öffnete meinen Mund um ihm zu danken und dann waren seine Lippen auf meinen. Ich schwöre, ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass wir so nah waren.

Ich schubste James weg, indem ich all meine Kraft benutzte und unsere Lippen rissen auseinander. Die Stoßkraft meines Schubsens ließ mich über den gut polierten, leicht rutschigen Boden gleiten und unter meinen Tisch. Ich rollte mich auf den Rücken und starrte zur Unterseite des Tisches hoch. Wer hätte gedacht, dass gigantische, eingetopfte, Fleisch fressende Sonnenblumen so viel wiegen?

Zumindest nehme ich an, dass das die wachsenden Risse auf der Unterseite meines Tisches bedeuten. Das ist einfach nicht mein Tag, oder? Schwer seufzend, rollte ich mich unter dem Tisch weg. Ich war gerade unter dem Tisch weg, als die ganze Sache einstürzte. Ich rollte mich weiter weg und stoppte dann.

Ich entschied, dass die beste Lösung auf all dies hier vielleicht war, vorzutäuschen dass es nicht passierte. Also lag ich einfach nur da und betrachtete die interessante Anordnung der an die Decke gespuckten Papierbällchen während die Leute herumhantierten und versuchten mein Chaos aufzuräumen.

Ich hörte James laut fluchen während Sirius lachte. Scheinbar hatte die Sonneblume James Bein erwischt. Ich hätte mich zwar hingedreht um zu gucken, aber ich werde langsam irgendwie paranoid wegen Potter. Wieso ende ich immer damit ihn zu küssen? Nun, nicht immer, aber heute. Genauer gesagt habe ich ihn nie geküsst, außer heute.

Wow, was wird das für eine Geschichte für unsere Enkelkinder sein, „Ja, Kinder, unser erster Kuss war als wir versehentlich einen Tisch kaputt gemacht haben und aufeinander gefallen sind.", Das würde einfach so gut rüberkommen.

Warte! Stopp, zurücksetzen, zurückspulen, Pause!

Wer in aller Welt sagte, dass wir Enkel haben werden? Denn wenn ich das korrekt Abrufe muss man um Enkel zu haben erst Kinder haben und um die zu haben würden wir … nun zumindest eine gute Beziehung zu dem anderen Elternteil des besagten Kindes haben müssen und ich habe keine gute Beziehung der Art (oder irgendeiner anderen Art) mit James Potter!

Was für ein Witz, ich, Lily Marie Evans, Kinder mit Potter haben. Oh Junge, das ist so ungefähr wie … als würde McGonagall entscheiden ihre Haare offen zu tragen! Von McGonagall sprechend (oder eher denkend): ihr Kopf ist gerade in meinem Sichtfeld erschienen. Ich schätze sie wünscht mit mir zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, ich muss gehen.", wisperte ich ihr zu.

„Wie klingt Krankenflügel?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin nicht krank."

„Das hab ich gemerkt, Miss Evans, aber sie müssen gehen und Mr. Potter muss zum Krankenflügel gehen, also dachte ich, wir könnten einfach die beiden kombinieren."

Ich nickte bevor ich überhaupt darüber nachgedacht hatte. McGonagall hat die Art einen das tun zu lassen. Sie präsentiert dir einfach eine Idee in so einer sachlichen Stimme, dass man nicht anders kann als zuzustimmen. Als ich mich aufsetzte, realisierte ich, dass ich mich gerade zu einer Wanderung durch die Flure, alleine, mit Potter, verurteilt hatte. Ugh. Mir ist danach, meinen Kopf in etwas Hartes und möglichst glattes zu hauen.

Ich sah auf den Boden, hmmm … das könnte klappen.

Bevor ich es ausprobieren konnte, wurde ich an der Rückseite meiner Robe auf meine Füße gezogen. Nachdem ich wieder auf den Füßen stand, ließ die Hand mich los und ich klopfte ordentlich meine Robe ab. Ich drehte mich um und sah mich Sirius Black, James´ bester Freund gegenüber. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Er verschwand nicht magischerweise. Ich schätze er muss echt sein.

„Normalerweise", begann er, „bin ich derjenige der James in den Krankenflügel bringt, wenn er verletzt ist."

„Ok ...", sagte ich, als er scheinbar nicht dazu tendierte weiterzureden.

„Da gibt es ein paar Dinge die du wissen musst, wenn du diese imposante Aufgabe richtig tun wirst. Erstens, sogar wenn er sagt, er ist okay, ist er es nicht. Genauer gesagt, ist er es besonders nicht. Zweitens, lass dich nicht von ihm überzeugen ihn aus dem Krankenflügel zu schleichen. Diese Dinge klappen nie so wie man sie geplant hat. Drittens, wenn er dir ein Problem gibt, wie zu stoppen und sich zu weigern weiterzugehen, weil er nicht gehen will oder vortäuscht, dass er einen langen Aufsatz vergessen hat, den er vor dem Trip zum Krankenflügel noch fertig machen muss, erinnerte ihn daran, dass du von dem Sojabohnen Zwischenfall weißt."

„Sojabohnen Zwischenfall?", warf ich ein.

„Was es ist, ist nicht wichtig.", sagte Sirius, mit einer lässigen Handbewegung, „Vergiss das einfach nicht. Ja, also viertens, wenn er versucht wegzurennen, musst du ihn daran erinnern wieso er zum Krankenflügel geht. Der einfachste weg das zu tun, ist, ihn an der Stelle, wo er sich verletzt hat, dieses Mal sein Bein, zu treten, hauen, stoßen und/oder kratzen. Der Schmerz, den diese Erinnerung bei ihm verursacht wird ihn überzeugend, dass der Krankenflügel wirklich seine beste Option ist."

James, der an der Tür lehnte, hustete ungeduldig, sein Bein blutete verhältnismäßig reichlich.

„Richtig, ich werde jetzt zum Ende der Dinge springen. Endlich, wenn er meint, er wäre zu schwach um weiterzugehen und würde gerne einfach in Frieden auf dem Boden sterben, erinnere ihn, dass wenn er stirbt, er dich nie wieder sehen wird."

„Mich?"

„Wirkt wie ein Zauber, er wird direkt wieder munter."

Ich sah Sirius ratlos an. Erwartete er wirklich von mir, dass ich glaubte, dass James in mir einen Grund zum Leben sieht?

„Jetzt geh schon.", sagte er, mit einer scheuchenden Bewegung.

Ich schätze, ich werde später nachdenken müssen. Es scheint auch ein wenig weit hergeholt. Schließlich ist es nicht so, als wären wir wie verrückt verliebt oder so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3: In Welchem Lily ihre Reflexes trainiert oder In Welchem Lily und James einen Ausflug zum Krankenflügel machen**

Ich ging zu Potter rüber und half ihm seinen Arm um meinen Hals zu schlingen. In dem Versuch ihm dabei zu helfen sich auf mich zu stützen hielt ich seinen Unterarm fest. Er taumelte und ich legte ihm verzweifelt meinen anderen Arm eng um die Taille. Es fühlte sich nett an, sehr nett; sogar angenehm.

Was war das? Ich habe bei dieser Total-Verrückt-Verliebt-Sache Scherze gemacht, versteht mein Arm das? Er sollte sich um seine Taille geschlungen nicht nett anfühlen. Der dumme Arm kriegt nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge richtig hin.

Meinen Arm so gut ich konnte ignorierend, humpelten Potter und ich die Flure entlang wie ein verletztes Tier. Armer Potter, das ist heute wirklich nicht sein Tag. Erst das Tischbein und jetzt das.

Hey, ich hatte gerade die brillanteste Idee!

Fakt ist, Potter wird in meiner Nähe immer verletzt.

Annahme, er wird jetzt Schmerzen mit in meiner Nähe sein assoziieren.

Ich hoffe, er wird trainiert mich zu meiden und, dadurch, Schmerzen zu vermeiden!

Es ist brillant, es ist pures Genie!

So etwas klappt doch mit Hunden, oder? Es war dieser Pavlov Kerl **(1)**. Er bimmelte mit einer Glocke wann immer er seine Hunde fütterte und letzten Endes fingen sie jedes Mal wenn er eine Glocke bimmelte zu sabbern an, auch wenn er sie nicht fütterte. Wie wird das noch genannt … abrichten! Ich werde Potter abrichten!

Ich weiß, dass es mit Potter auch klappen wird. Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er sehr viel schlauer als ein Hund.

Schön, er ist leicht klüger als der Durchschnittshund.

Ich habe es übrigens geschafft einen Rhythmus für unseren verrückten kleinen Spaziergang zu entwickeln. Schritt, Potter ein wenig ziehen, Schritt, Potter ein wenig hinter mir lassen, Schritt, Potter ein wenig mitbringen … und so weiter. Es klappte ziemlich gut, bis ich realisierte, dass ich Potter weiter und weiter hinter mir ließ.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn wirklich an und was ich sah war definitiv nicht gut. Sein Atem war schrecklich beschwerlich und rau, schien in seiner Brust zu rasseln und sein Gesicht war so bleich wie der Fast Kopflose Nick. Er verlor zuviel Blut. Ich drehte mich um, um über unsere Schultern zu gucken und sah, dass wir eine Blutspur hinter uns auf dem Flurboden hinterließen. Guter Gott, alleine in diesem Korridor mussten schon Pinten von Blut sein.

Ich fühlte, wie sich Panik meinen Rücken hoch bewegte als ich realisierte, dass wir uns schneller bewegen mussten oder ich andernfalls einen ohnmächtigen James Potter in meinen Händen hätte.

„Potter, du wirst doch nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, oder?", fragte ich. Dumme Frage, ich weiß, aber mir fiel nichts Subtileres ein.

„Noch nicht, Evans.", sagte er. Er klang schrecklich angespannt, als würde seine Stimme es kaum aus seinem Mund schaffen.

Ich nahm seine Antwort, tat sie in meinen handlichen Potter B.S Übersetzer im Handformat und fand heraus, dass er in Wahrheit meinte, dass er jetzt jederzeit in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

Verflixt!

Warte ... wenn er ohnmächtig wird, ist er leblos. Während das ein ziemlich offensichtlicher Fakt sein mag, ist es eigentlich die äußerste Konsequenz, denn wenn etwas leblos ist, wirkt ein reizender Schwebezauber Wunder. Einen Schwebezauber auf lebendige Dinge anzuwenden, lass uns einfach mal James Potter hier als Beispiel nehmen, einen Schwebezauber auf Potter würde erstens nicht nur höchste Zauberkunst Beherrschung (welche ich habe) verlangen, aber auch eine fast unbeschränkte Kraftquelle (die ich irgendwie nicht habe, auch wenn ich es verabscheue es zuzugeben). Leblose Objekte schweben zu lassen, lässt keine routinierte Hexe und keinen routinierten Zauberer in Schweiß ausbrechen, aber lebendige Objekte … das ist eine andere Geschichte. Nur sehr wenige Leute können das tun und sogar dann, nicht sehr lange.

Ich denke, dass ist ein anderer der Gründe warum Potter mich so nervt. Ich bin eifersüchtig. Ich verstehe nicht woher er all seine Macht nimmt. Verdammt, er lässt Leute nur zum Spaß schweben und bricht nicht einmal ein bisschen in Schweiß aus. Wenn er sich jemals mehr darauf konzentrieren würde, könnte er … alles tun. Ich hasse es, wenn Leute ihr Potenzial nicht nutzen. Aber ich schätze es wird nicht mehr besonders von Bedeutung sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass, wenn Potter nicht in der nächsten Minute oder so Ohnmächtig wird, er von Blutverlust sterben wird, bevor ich ihn zum Krankenflügel kriege.

Ich warf Potter einen Blick zu als wir unseren Weg den Korridor entlang gingen. Er ist wirklich ein sturer Idiot. Gelegentlich bewundere ich das widerwillig an ihm, aber jetzt ist keiner dieser Zeitpunkte. Durch den energischen Blick auf seinem Gesicht entschied ich, dass er das vermutlich weitere gute 10 Minuten aushalten konnte … dann wird er Ohnmächtig werden und sterben.

Wenn ich ihn schweben lassen würde, könnten wir glatt in 45 Sekunden am Krankenflügel sein. Nun, vielleicht ein wenig länger, wenn man bedachte, dass ich aus Aussehensgründen bevor wir zum Krankenflügel kamen mein Rennen stoppen müssen würde. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass Madam Jeffries wusste, dass es mich vielleicht interessieren würde, wenn Potter sterben würde. Dann wieder mochte ich vielleicht fähig sein es als ein beiläufiges Interesse abzutun, da er mein Leben gerettet hat. Ich wette sie würde mir das abkaufen.

Potter stieß einen Schmerzenslaut aus und ich war zurück bei meinem Problem, wie ich ihn dazu bekäme Ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich könnte …. ihn verfluchen, schätze ich … oder ihn gegen das Bein treten, aber das würde ihm wirklich wehtun … und ich würde Blut an meinen Schuhen bekommen. Ich mag diese Schuhe.

Ich stoppte unser Vorwärtsschlurfen und wandte mich Potter zu. Ich denke ich werde ihn einfach verfluchen. Ein nettes sanftes Schwingen meines Zauberstabes und er wird auf seinem Weg zum Krankenflügel sein.

Ich fühlte einen Stich von Schuld, wen veräppele ich da gerade? Das wird bei ihm zu ernsten Schmerzen führen.

„Tut mir Leid, Potter", sagte ich und küsste ihn direkt auf die Lippen. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass das das wenigste ist, was ich tun kann. Vielleicht wird er so von dem bedenklichen Vergnügen mich zu küssen abgelenkt sein, dass er nicht bemerkt was für Schmerzen er hat.

Ich fuhr sanft mit meiner Hand seine Wange entlang und er zog mich näher zu sich. Offensichtlich lässt James eine kleine Sache wie immensen Blutverlust seine Freude am Küssen nicht beeinflussen. Er ist manchmal so ein Idiot; habe ich das in letzter Zeit schon mal erwähnt?

Heimlich bewegte ich meinen Zauberstab hinter seinem Rücken nach oben und aus mir unbekannten Gründen fasste Potter meine Bewegung als ein Zeichen auf, dass er beginnen sollte meine Gesichtszüge entlang zu küssen.

_Bitte, lass ihn nicht seine Augen öffnen! _Ich schoss mein Gebet hoch zu irgendwelchen Gottheiten, die in Hörweite waren. Wenn er es tun würde, würde er sehen, wie ich den Drang ihn ans Schienbein zu treten unterdrückte.

Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass ich trainiert wurde, Verstand in Männer zu treten. Besonders extra nett und gut aussehende … ahhh! Ich war abgelenkt. Das ist alles Potters Schuld, er muss aufhören, mich abzulenken, auch wenn diese Ablenkung irgendwie nett ist, aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Er wird STERBEN! Und dass ist der Punkt.

Ich sollte wirklich dankbar sein, dass er mich nicht mehr auf den Mund küsst, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich meinen Mund öffnen muss um die Formel zu sagen und das könnte etwas unangenehm werden.

Ich bewegte meinen Zauberstab in einem schnellen Zirkel und wollte gerade die Zauberformel sagen, als Potters Lippen sich runter zu meinem Hals bewegten. Ich schätze er hat die Gesichtsache als gutes Zeichen auffasst. Unglücklicherweise für ihn, war da wenig was ich tun konnte um meine Reflexe an dem Punkt zu stoppen weil ich niemanden (besonders jemanden den ich nur küsse um das fluchen wieder gut zu machen) meinen Hals entlang küssen lasse.

Als mein Fuß sein Bein berührte realisierte ich einen Sekundenbruchteil zu spät, dass ich sein verletztes Bein treten würde, was, unnötig zu sagen, keine gute Sache war.

James ließ einen abgewürgten Schrei heraus, der ganz klar wie ein sterbender Hippogreif klang und stürzte Ohnmächtig zu Boden.

Zumindest küsst er nicht mehr meinen Hals.

Armes Baby. Ich bin wirklich arm dran, denn er wird mich umbringen wenn er aufwacht.

Oh gut, es war für sein eigenes Wohl.

Ich ließ ihn mühelos schweben (Gott, Zauberkunst ist so viel besser als Verwandlung) und raste durch die Flure. Ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft ein paar Sekunden der geschätzten 45 einzusparen, da ich an der Tür nicht anhielt sondern durch sie sprintete und direkt vor einer sehr erschrocken aussehenden Madam Jeffries rutschend zu stehen kam.

„Hilfe!", schrie ich und gestikulierte wild auf Potters ohnmächtige schwebende Form. Großartig, es klang verzweifelt; keinesfalls wird sie mir die Geschichte von wegen milde Sorge jetzt noch abkaufen.

Madam Jeffries ließ Potter eilig auf das nächste Bett schweben, untersuchte seine Wunde und wischte etwas von dem Blut auf. Da ich nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, schlurfte ich hinterher und ließ mich auf den Stuhl neben Potters Bett fallen. Ich inspizierte meine Schuhe als Madam Jeffries versuchte die Blutung von Potters Bein zu stoppen.

Ich habe Blut auf meinen Schuhen. James Potters Blut. Zumindest sind es nicht meine neuen Schuhe oder meine absoluten Lieblingsschuhe. Dennoch mag ich sie.

Bis Madam Jeffries weghaste um einen Blutregenerierungszaubertrank zu holen sah ich zu den leeren Krankenbetten auf der anderen Seite des Flügels. Ich wandte mich James zu und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Er sieht nicht schlecht aus, wenn er ohnmächtig ist und sein Bein sieht jetzt zehnmal besser aus. Da ist eine hässliche rote Bissstelle auf ihm, aber es ist kein Blut mehr da.

Ich nahm ihm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf den Tisch neben seinem Bett, da ich nicht wollte, dass er sie kaputt machte wenn er sich rumrollte oder so etwas.

Ich hatte meine Hände zurück in meinen Schoß tun wollen, wirklich! Also kann ich dir versichern, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie ich dann damit endete, seine Haare von seiner Stirn zu streichen. Aber seine Haare waren so weich und sie fühlten sich einfach so nett an als ich meine Finger hindurch zog.

Seine Augen schossen auf und ich versuchte meine Hand zurückzuziehen aber ich konnte sie nicht bewegen! Es war als ob ich gefangen war … als ob seine wundervollen schwarzen Haare sich in die Schnauze des Teufels verwandelt hatten und meine Finger in den Tod und darüber hinaus ziehen würden. Nun, Tod und darüber hinaus wären nicht so schlimm mit Potter, aber ich würde lieber nicht an seinem Kopf kleben, da er fast ein Fuß größer ist als ich und der Blutkreislauf in meinem Arm sehr schnell weg sein würde.

Ich beobachtete wie seine Augen sich auf mich fokussierten und fühlte mich sofort schuldig. Ich hatte ihn gerade gegen das Bein getreten, nicht nur das, aber ich hatte ihm solche heftigen Schmerzen verursacht, dass er Ohnmächtig geworden war (was mag oder nicht mag eine gute Sache gewesen sein, wenn du zwischen Tot oder in intensiven Schmerzen zu sein urteilst.)

Aber wieso hatte ich ihn nicht einfach verflucht oder so? Jetzt wird er mich mit Schmerzen assoziieren und er wird nie wieder in meine Nähe kommen. Warte ... sollte das nicht eigentlich eine gute Sache sein?

Nein ... nein ... das ist es ganz sicher nicht weil … ähm … weil ich es so sage. Wie lahm ist das; ich kann nicht einmal in meinem kopf zu einer anständigen Begründung kommen. Dummes Gehirn, dumme Begründungen, lassen mich immer durchfallen. Aber wieso habe ich ihn nicht einfach verflucht? Das wäre so sensibel gewesen, so logisch, so wie typisch ich.

Meine Augen trafen auf James' und dann erinnerte ich mich wieso ich ihn getreten hatte. Er hat meinen Hals geküsst, meinen HALS, was nicht erlaubt ist. Ich meine, komm schon, wir haben noch nicht einmal mit Zunge geküsst ... nicht das wir das je werden, aber das kommt definitiv zuerst und diese Hals Sache kommt ... nie. Außerdem. Was ist wenn er einen Knutschfleck hinterlassen hat?

Oh große Götter, ich habe keinen, oder? Ist hier irgendwo ein Spiegel? Hier muss doch ein Spiegel sein. Wieso habe ich heute Morgen keinen eingepackt?

Ich fühlte meinen Hals; er schien okay zu sein, außerdem hatte er wirklich keine Zeit einen zu hinterlassen. Ich habe ihn zuerst getreten.

Oh verdammt, ich fühle mich wieder schuldig.

Ich lehnte mich über sein Bett, so dass er mich auch ohne seine Brille klar sehen konnte, damit ich mich entschuldigen konnte und dann passierte es … der unsichtbare Magnet in seinen Lippen wurde eingeschaltet.

Ich schwöre, dass ist es. Ich wollte ihm nur sagen, wie Leid es mir mit seinem Bein tat und die nächste Sache, die ich wusste, war, dass seine Lippen auf meinen waren. Ich fühlte mich noch schuldiger, als James sich versteifte und ganz klar von mir erwartete ihm wieder heftige Schmerzen zuzufügen. Verflixte, dumme Magneten.

Ich gab meinem Kopf einen gewaltigen Ruck nach hinten und mein ganzer Körper flog mit und landete schwer auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Clever genug, entschied der Stuhl sich, dass es witzig wäre, sich auf seine zwei Hinterbeinen zustellen und mich nach ein wenig rumwackeln seinerseits und Arm winken meinerseits, mich rückwärts abzuschmeißen, so dass ich ausgestreckt auf dem Boden landete.

„Lily?", schrie James besorgt klingend. Der Idiot. Ich hatte ihn gerade dazu gebracht Ohnmächtig zu werden und schien Probleme zu haben, aufzuhören ihn zu küssen und er machte sich Sorgen um mich. Ehrlich, ich wäre besorgter um diese Magneten. Mich Selbstmitleidig und den armseligen Zustand meines Lebens fühlend, kringelte ich mich zu einem Ball zusammen und stöhnte.

„Lily?", rief er wieder.

„Geh weg.", murmelte ich. Dann fühlte ich eine Hand auf meinem Arm. Ich hob meinen Kopf und sah James ziemlich besorgt aussehend über mir kniend.

„Du solltest nicht aus dem Bett sein.", sagte ich ziemlich dumm.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er, meine Frage ignorierend. Ich rappelte mich auf in eine sitzende Position.

„Yeah." Ich sah ihn an und fühlte den verrückten Drang zu plappern beginnen. Was ist mit meinen Drängen heute los? Sie müssen in die Irrenanstalt, denn sie haben mir in letzter Zeit ein paar recht verrückte Ratschläge gegeben. Traurig genug, dass ich dennoch auf sie höre.

„Weißt du wie Leid es mir tut, dass ich dich getreten habe? Denn es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich meine, ich habe geplant dich nur zu verfluchen oder so, aber ich habe diesen Reflex und sobald die Hals Sache begann, naja, kam es einfach. Natürlich, wenn ich nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich dein anders Bein treten können, aber ich war irgendwie mit den Gedanken woanders, weil ich dachte du würdest durch den Blutverlust sterben. Das war das ganze Problem, weißt du. Ich musste dich zum Krankenflügel kriegen, aber ich habe nicht die Kraft lebendige Dinge schweben zu lassen. Gott, du weißt nicht einmal wie glücklich du bist, oder? Du hast all diese Kraft und du schiebst sie nur in Streiche. Wenn du wolltest, könntest du vermutlich der stärkste Zauberer der Welt sein. Aber zurück zum Problem Blutverlust, ich konnte nicht einfach warten, bis du Ohnmächtig wurdest, oder? Ich hasse es, es zuzugeben, Potter, aber du bist vielleicht sogar noch sturer als ich es bin und du hättest das Ohnmächtig werden hingehalten bis du tot wärst. Und wenn du sterben würdest, wäre das alles meine Schuld, da ich diejenige war, die versehentlich diese dumme Fleisch fressende Sonnenblume gezaubert hat. Ich würde mir selbst nicht vergeben können, oder, James? Ich meine, du hast mir das Leben gerettet oder zumindest die Knochen. Wenn du sterben würdest, würde ich dich nie wieder sehen und müsste einen neuen Schulsprecher einarbeiten und unser Quidditchteam würde gegen Slytherin verlieren und Sirius würde mich umbringen und du würdest mich nie wieder küssen und..."

Ich brach ab als James seine Lippen auf meine presste.

**(1)** Petrowitsch Pawlow aus Wikipedia, der freien Enzyklopädie 

**Iwan Petrowitsch Pawlow** (russisch Иван Петрович Павлов, wiss. Transliteration_Ivan Petrovič Pavlov_; 14. September/26. September 1849 in Rjasan; † 27. Februar 1936 in Leningrad) war ein russischer Mediziner und Physiologe. Er erhielt 1904 den Nobelpreis für Physiologie oder Medizin für seine Arbeiten über die Verdauungsdrüsen.

Er hat aber auch wichtige Grundlagen für die Verhaltensforschung erarbeitet und legte den Grundstein für fast alle neueren Lerntheorien.

Er war der Überzeugung, dass Verhalten auf Reflexen beruhen kann und entdeckte das Prinzip der (klassischen) Konditionierung. Dabei unterschied er zwischen unkonditionierten (auch _natürlich_ genannten) und konditionierten Reflexen (die durch Lernen erworben werden).

Einer von Pawlows Hunden

Am bekanntesten dürfte der so genannte Pawlowsche Hund sein: ein Forschungsprojekt, das unmittelbar aus seinen mit dem Nobelpreis gewürdigten physiologischen Studien hervorging. In diesem Zusammenhang stellte Pawlow fest, dass die Speichelsekretion eines Hundes nicht erst mit dem Fressvorgang beginnt, sondern bereits beim Anblick der Nahrung. Auch ein anderer Reiz, zum Beispiel ein Klingelton, kann die Sekretion von Speichel und anderen Verdauungssäften auslösen, wenn er regelmäßig der Fütterung vorausgeht. Pawlow erklärte das Geschehen durch das mehrmalige Zusammentreffen des Reizes und dem anschließenden Fressvorgang. Irgendwann reicht dann bereits der Reiz aus, um die Speichelsekretion auszulösen. Pawlow bezeichnet dies als konditionierten Reflex.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey!  
Ich weiß, ich bin wirklich viel zu spät dran und es tut mir auch Leid, aber ich bin leider nicht früher dazu gekommen das Kapitel fertigzustellen. Leider musste ich in letzter Zeit wieder etwas mehr für die Schule tun und dazu kam noch, dass ich zwei Wochen ohne Computer (Klassenfahrt, Urlaub) war und dann auch nicht weitermachen konnte. Also sorry und ich versuche mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel wieder mehr zu beeilen.  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 4: In welchem Lily Küchlein isst oder in welchem Lily ihre Konzentration verliert**

Zögerlich hob er die Hand und strich mir über meine Haare als ich ihn noch näher zog. Ehrlich, dieses Mal küsste er mich, also kann ich sagen, dass ich vorüber gehend verrückt geworden bin.

Siehst du das? Dieses fliegende schuhförmige Objekt? Yep, das war mein gesunder Verstand, der da fliegen gegangen ist und er kommt vielleicht nie wieder zurück. James´ Lippen waren sanft und vorsichtig als er sich ein wenig zurückzog um mir Küsse auf meine Stirn, meine Wange und meine Nasenspitze zu geben.

„James", wisperte ich, als er wieder nahe meinen Lippen zögerte. Oh großer Merlin, ich bin wirklich verrückt. Sicher, als ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, habe ich Potter toleriert, aber ich wollte mich ganz sicher nicht auf ihn stürzen und ihn besinnungslos küssen. In Ordnung, ich gebe zu, ich will ihn besinnungslos küssen, aber mich auf ihn zu stürzen wäre ein bisschen zu viel. Schließlich wird er sich vielleicht auf mich stürzen, wenn ich meine Karten richtig ausspiele und ich werde mich überhaupt nicht auf ihn stürzen müssen.

NEIN! Dummes Gehirn! Wenn ich meine Karten richtig ausspiele, wird er mich nicht anspringen und ich werde ihn nicht anspringen und wir werden beide unglücklich – glücklich (ich meinte glücklich) sein.

Übrigens habe ich in letzter Zeit die seltsamsten Dinge an James bemerkt. Ich habe noch nie zuvor bemerkt, dass er total reizend ist, wenn er errötet und seine Haare sind so weich. Sie bringen einen einfach dazu, dass man immer seine Finger durch sie fahren lassen will. Verdammt, dass ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, wieso James diese süße – schreckliche – Angewohnheit hat, sich mit den Händen durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass es die Unzurechnungsfähigkeit des Sprechenden Hutes war, die ein arrogantes, egoistisches Schwein wie James Potter nach Gryffindor geschickt hat, aber er ist wirklich selbstlos und mutig. Er hat mich ohne einen zweiten Gedanken vor der Sonnenblume gerettet. Er hätte schrecklich verletzt werden können … oh, warte … das ist er. Nun gut, er hätte sterben können. Aber die alarmierendste und etwas beunruhigende Sache ist, dass ich heute ganz offiziell herausgefunden habe, dass James Tristan Potter ganz sicher und ohne Zweifel ein verflixt guter Küsser ist.

Ich habe nicht die Erfahrung um sagen zu können, dass er der beste Küsser ist, aber ich würde darauf wetten, dass er mit all diesen griechischen Adonis' in einer Liga spielt. Ich sage nur, dass wenn ein Kerl einen dazu bringen kann, sich zu fühlen, als würde man fliegen, nur indem er seine Lippen auf die eigenen presst, ohne Zunge, ist er offensichtlich echt verflixt gut. Oder er ist einfach dein Seelengefährte und das pure Glück, in der Nähe von ihm zu sein, ist genug um bei dir mit dem Fliegen-Gefühl anzufangen. Und wir alle wissen, dass das nicht das ist, was ich fühle.

„Mr. Potter, gehen sie sofort wieder ins Bett!", erklang Madam Jeffries schrille Stimme und unterbrach unsere Küsse. James zog mit sichtlicher Anstrengung seine Lippen von meinen. Ich frage mich, ob er das gleiche Problem mit der magnetische-Lippen-Sache hat wie ich? Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich mir ohne Zweifel die ganze Sache einbilde und/oder komplett verrückt werde. Es ist vermutlich die verrückt Sache, oder?

Ich half James vom Boden auf und auf das Bett. Nachdem ich den Stuhl wieder aufgestellt hatte, wollte ich meinen vorherigen Platz wieder einnehmen, aber Madam Jeffries scheuchte mich mit enorm viel Arm Winken und vielen schrillen Schreien fort, sie schubste mich, nicht zu sanft, aus dem Krankenflügel.

Nun stand ich eine Weile vor den jetzt geschlossenen Türen und realisierte, dass ich mich nicht mehr sehr gut fühlte. Ich schätze all diese Aufregung mit den klapprigen Tischen und Sonnenblume hat mich dazu gebracht, zu vergessen mich seltsam zu fühlen … kränklich seltsam.

Als ich zurück zum Verwandlungsraum ging um dort meine Bücher zu holen, wuchs das unbestimmte Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Ich hätte im Krankenflügel bleiben sollen. Jetzt würde Madam Jeffries mich natürlich nicht rein lassen, außer ich läge im Sterben, weil sie denkt, dass ich nur mit James rummachen will, was wahrscheinlich nicht zu gut für seine Gesundheit wäre.

Aber ich will nicht mit James rummachen; ich will James nicht einmal küssen. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie ich in diese missliche Lage geraten bin … aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich dieses dumme _whoosh_ vom Frühstück heute Morgen beschuldigen kann. Ich hasse _whooshes_. Dann wieder, könnte ich auch diese dummen Tische im Verwandlungsraum beschuldigen. Ich hasse Tische. Oder vielleicht sind es diese Gott verlassenen Magneten oder unsichtbare Seile oder was auch immer sie sind. Ich hasse diese … diese … Dingchen!

Ich öffnete die Tür des Verwandlungsraumes und trat in McGonagalls Erstklässler Unterricht. Ich schätze, ich habe den Anfang der nächsten Stunde verpasst während ich im Krankenflügel war. Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter mir, so dass ich die Klasse nicht stören würde. Als ich auf die Notizen an der Tafel schaute grinste ich ein bisschen. Nun, das war mein Verwandlungslevel.

Ich sah McGonagall an und bemerkte, dass sie ziemlich beschäftigt schien. Gerade versuchte sie einem rothaarigen Kind zu erklären, dass er nicht die passenden Fähigkeiten hatte um seinen Partner zu verwandelnd und deshalb sein lassen sollte, es zu versuchen. Ich entschied, dass sie nicht wollen würde, dass ich sie störte. Also sah ich mich im Klassenzimmer um und bemerkte meine Tasche neben ihrem Tisch.

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und mit einem sehr einfachen sausen und schnalzen ließ ich die Tasche schweben. Lautlos stieg sie auf und ich wisperte eilig über die Tische, „Accio Tasche.", und ließ ihn sie zu mir kommen. Die Tasche war gerade ungefähr auf dem halben Weg durch den Raum und gerade über dem Kopf eines Jungen, den ich als Slytherin wieder erkannte, als ein Ohrenbetäubendes Jaulen voller Schmerzes durch das ganze Schloss schallte und mich erschreckte.

Lass mich es dir sagen, ich gehöre nicht zu der Sorte Leute die durch ein lautes Geräusch von Zaubersprüchen abgelenkt werden; es ist nur, dass in genau dem Moment mein Bauch einen außergewöhnlichen Purzelbaum machte und ein paar Rucke. Also lenkte mich der Fakt ab, dass ich mich fühlte als wäre ich auf einer Looping-Achterbahn und der Fakt, dass ich ziemlich sicher war, dass der Schrei von James stammte und ich vergas meinen Zauber. Meine Tasche fiel auf den unglücklichen Slytherin Erstklässler.

„Sorry.", schrie ich. Ich fühlte mich ehrlich schrecklich, dass ich das arme unschuldige Kind getroffen hatte. Ich versuchte dem kleinen Kerl aufzuhelfen als er seine Hand aus meiner zog und höhnisch lächelnd über mich die Nase rümpfte. Ich war eigentlich irgendwie beeindruckt, dass er es schaffte, wenn man bedachte, dass er sogar noch kleiner als ich war.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe von einem Schlammblut.", spuckte er verachtend aus. „Du wirst für deine Dummheit zahlen."

Ok, diese Kind sieht nicht mehr so süß aus. Schnell sammelte ich meine Tasche und die Dinge die rausgefallen waren auf. Ich wandte mich zu gehen und fing einen Blick voller Abscheu und Hass von dem kleinen Jungen auf mich gerichtet. Er konnte erst was sein? 11 ... 12 ... wie konnte jemand so junges so viel Hass haben? Als ich in den Flur eilte, fühlte ich ein unerklärliches ziehen um mein Herz und ich fühlte mich als wollte ich weinen.

Ich habe nie geweint wenn Leute mich beschimpft haben (außer dieses eine Mal, aber das zählt nicht wirklich, weil ich gerade herausgefunden hatte, was Schlammblut bedeutet). Ich schätze, es ist einfach der Fakt dass es ein kleines Kind war. Ich meine, Kinder sollte die Unschuldigen in unserer Gesellschaft sein, aber sie werden bereits zum Hass verdorben. Ich schniefte und entschied mich, mich im Schlafsaal wieder zu sammeln.

Sobald ich in dem Raum war, ließ ich mich auf mein Bett fallen und genoss die Stille der leeren Schlafsäle. Ich kuschelte mich ein wenig in mein Bett unter die Bettdecke. Mit einem sorgfältig perfektionierten Manöver verbarg ich mich in einem Kokon von Decken, die mich mit Wärme umgaben, so dass kein bisschen kalte Luft reinkommen konnte. Mit einem Seufzer schlief ich ein.

Schlagartig wachte ich auf. Ich blieb in meinem Kokon, aber ich war ganz wach … so als hätte ich nie überhaupt geschlafen. Normalerweise bin ich ein langsamer Aufwacher, der die Schlummertaste des Weckers einmal oder zweimal drücken muss, nur um den Fakt, dass er gewiss aufstehen muss zu realisieren. Also war direkt wach zu sein ein neues Erlebnis.

Aber was ich wirklich nicht glauben kann, ist, dass ich gerade ein Nickerchen gemacht habe! Ich habe seit ich sieben war kein Nickerchen mehr gemacht. Ich setzte mich auf, auf meine Ellebogen und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah ich mich in meinem Schlafsaal um, der immer noch leer war. Ich bemerkte Allys Zauberkunst Buch auf ihrem Bett. Sie musste es abgelegt haben, also war es entweder Mittagessenszeit oder Nachmittagsunterrichtzeit. Meine Ahnung ist Nachmittagsunterrichtzeit, weil die seltsame Sensation in meinem Magen von einem Mordhunger ersetzt wurde.

Großartig, einfach großartig, jetzt habe ich so ziemlich alle meiner Klassen heute verpasst. Ich sehe nicht den Sinn darin, noch zum Unterricht zu gehen und Nachsitzen zu bekommen. Außerdem ist Pflege magischer Geschöpfe im Moment ziemlich langweilig; alles was wir tun ist die Theorie über Einhörner zu lernen, um uns darauf „vorzubereiten" ein richtiges zu sehen. Wir haben uns das ganze Jahr auf Kreaturen „vorbereitet" und wir haben uns nur um eine kümmern müssen: Flubberwürmer. Ich schätze, Professor Kesselbrand macht sich Sorgen, etwas könnte schief gehen. Mit Potter und Black in seiner Klasse hat er vermutlich einen Grund sich zu sorgen, aber wenn man sie beschäftigt sind sie gar nicht so schlimm. Ich sollte wirklich mit ihnen darüber reden mit Kesselbrand etwas nachsichtiger zu sein, da das sein erstes Lehrjahr ist und er Vertrauen aufbauen muss.

Aus dem Bett stolpernd machte ich mich auf den Weg zu der Küche. Es interessierte mich nicht wirklich, dass ich aussah, als hätte ich mich gerade aus dem Bett gerollt, denn …. Naja, das hatte ich.

Die erste Sache, die meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte, als ich die Küche betrat, waren nicht die schönen Gerüche, welche sehr nett waren, wenn ich das schon so sage und mich dazu brachten ein Apfelküchlein zu wollen, sondern der Fakt, dass niemand anderes als James Tristan Potter auch in der Küche war und an etwas mampfte das verdächtig wie ein Apfelküchlein aussah.

Das war nicht fair! Ich wollte auch eins. Ich eilte zu ihm rüber.

„Sind noch mehr davon da?", fragte ich eifrig. Er sah mich überrascht an bevor er auf sein Küchlein runtersah und es mir dann hinhielt. Ich wollte ablehnen, ehrlich, ich meine, er hatte bereits reingebissen und alles, aber ich war so verflixt hungrig. Ich hatte mich buchstäblich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so hungrig gefühlt. Also schnappte ich das Küchlein aus seiner Hand und verputzte es, wobei ich versuchte so zu erscheinen, als ob ich es nicht genießen würde einen ganzen Traktoranhänger voller Küchlein zu essen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Erfolg hatte.

James lächelte mich amüsiert an. „Hungrig?"

„Ausgehungert." Er lachte und ich konnte nicht anders als mitzumachen. Sein Lachen war so ansteckend.

„Neues Gefühl?"

„Yeah, Ich hatte nie zuvor das Verlangen alles entfernt genießbares zu essen." Oops, ich wollte das eigentlich nicht zugeben. Ich errötete als er wieder lachte.

„Keine Sorge, Ms. Evans, ich habe eine Menge Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet, also lass uns sehen, was wir für dich finden können."

Mit James' Hilfe schaffte ich es 6 weitere Apfelküchlein zu finden und zu essen, 2 Schinken Sandwichs (Ich mag Schinken nicht einmal!), ein dutzend oder so Stangensellerie (Ich habe ihm das eingeredet, er war total dafür gesundes Essen zu vermeiden), ein Beutel Reiskuchen (Verdammt, diese Dinge sind Suchterzeugend, besonders die mit Karamellgeschmack), und 5 große Schokokekse.

„Ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben so viel gegessen.", sagte ich zu ihm, als wir zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Er legte einen Arm um meine Schultern und sagte, „Nun, wann immer du dich nach einem weiteren Essensgelage fühlst, lass es mich einfach wissen." Wir beide lachten und ich bemerkte, wie ich näher an ihn rückte. Wieso kann ich nicht sagen, aber ich werde es einfach abschreiben als, dass ich mich ein bisschen kalt fühlte und er ziemlich warm schien.

Schön, ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen, aber du darfst sie niemandem sagen. Und ich meine niemand!

Ich habe gerade realisiert, als wir während unserem späten Mittagessen geredet haben, dass James Potter okay ist. Ich habe mich noch nie damit behelligt mit ihm zu reden, wirklich mit ihm zu reden. Jetzt, da ich mich dabei erwische, wie ich ihn jedes Mal, wenn ich mich rumdrehe küsse, fühle ich mich irgendwie, als wäre es eine nette Geste, mit ihm zu reden. Ich war ein wenig überrascht darüber, wie einfach es war. Ich hatte keine Probleme damit mit ihm über meine Muggel Familie zu reden und er schien total ungezwungen seine Reinblutfamilie zu diskutieren. Es war als ob wir einander verstanden.

Nein, es war keine tiefe Verbindung, es war mehr so, als ob wir so viel Zeit miteinander streitend verbracht hätten, dass wir einander gut genug kannten, um fähig zu sein zu kommunizieren. Oh, noch eine weitere Information, die ich beim Mittagessen gesammelt habe; es war tatsächlich James, der geschrieen hat, als ich meine Tasche fallen gelassen habe. Scheinbar hatte Madam Jeffries eine Flasche Desinfektionsmittel auf seinem Bein umgestoßen und … nun ja, wir alle wissen wie sehr das sogar bei kleinen Kratzern sticht.

Ich schätze ich protestierte nicht, als er seinen Arm um meine Taille schlang, weil James okay ist. Oder vielleicht ist mir kalt. Ich wette, dass ist es; das Wetter ist einfach so kalt … irgendwie.

„Isst du immer so viel?", fragte ich. James hatte bei meinem Appetit mitgehalten und es sogar geschafft mehr Reiskuchen als ich zu essen.

„Sicher.", sagte er und lächelte auf mich runter. Ich fühlte wie meine Knie ganz weich wurden. Was ist heute nur mit mir los? Ich denke, ich muss wirklich in den Krankenflügel.

„Ich bin ein wachsender Junge. Ich brauche meine Energie."

Ich stieß ihn spielerisch an. „Aber was passiert, wenn du aufhörst zu wachsen?" Er war bereits über 6 Fuß groß, wie viel mehr wollte er noch?

„Dann werde ich fett und hässlich.", sagte er in einer tragischen Stimme. Dann stieß er mich zurück. „Aber du wirst immer noch denken, dass ich umwerfend attraktiv bin, richtig?"

„Träum weiter, Potter", sagte ich und verdrehte die Augen obwohl ich sicher bin, dass er Recht hat. Was soll's, sogar seine Stimme ist umwerfend attraktiv und man kann sie nicht einmal sehen.

„Wie wäre es mit umwerfend sexy?", schlug er vor.

„Du denkst, dass du immer noch sexy sein wirst, wenn du fett und hässlich bist?", fragte ich skeptisch.

„Oh, ho! Hast du gerade zugegeben, dass du mich sexy findest?"

„Nein!", schrie ich. Hatte ich doch nicht, oder? Sicher, er ist sexy. Er ist sehr sexy, aber ich habe das nicht gesagt, oder? Oh nein, ich hatte es angedeutet! Ich fühlte wie die Röte meinen Hals hoch kroch. Wir alle sind uns einig, dass er sexy ist, aber solche Dinge kann man nicht zugeben! Besonders wenn ich es bin, die zugibt, und ich bin nicht die Sorte Person, die etwas zugibt!

„Ich denke, das hast du.", sagte James und stoppte unseren Gang, „Gib es zu."

„Das habe ich wirklich nicht."

„Doch, hast du.", sagte er. Bin nur ich das oder kommt er näher? Ich denke, er kommt näher. Oder vielleicht bin in diejenige, die näher geht. Verflixt, diese dummen Magneten/Seile Dinger machen es schwer das festzustellen.

Wow. Er riecht wirklich nach Apfelküchlein. Diese Teile waren wirklich gut. Ich hätte irgendwie gerne noch einen, jetzt wo ich…

Ich sage dir, da sind unsichtbare Stricke oder Magneten oder Klettverschluss oder so etwas an meinem Kopf festgemacht, denn gerade ist er drei Zoll nach vorne gegangen, ohne dass ich es ihm gesagt habe.

Nicht, dass ich mich beschwere, aber jetzt wird James wirklich denken, dass ich denke, dass er sexy ist, was er ja ist, aber ich meine, sieh dir die Größe seines Egos an. Wenn du das Ding noch mehr fütterst, ist er nicht mehr fähig durch Türen zu passen. Meine Gedankenlinie wurde abgeschnitten als James mit seiner Zunge über meine Lippen strich.

Heilige scheiß Champignons, er will, dass ich meinen Mund öffne. Ganz ruhig … ganz ruhig. Oh Merlin, die ruhigsten Gedanken helfen nicht. Ich weiß! Ich werde eine pro und contra Liste machen. Gute Idee.

**Pro**

1. James ist wirklich sexy (Ich schwöre, ich wollte das nicht als erstes setzen).

2. Seine Haare sind sehr nett (aber unordentlich).

3. Er ist sehr nett und sensibel (manchmal).

4. Ich werde sagen können, dass ich James Potter mit Zunge geküsst habe (auch wenn ich nicht weiß zu wem ich es sagen würde).

5. Er hat mich vor einer gigantischen Fleischfressenden Sonnenblume gerettet.

In Ordnung … das sind genug Pros (plus, mir fallen keine mehr ein).

**Contra**

1. Er hat ein großes Ego (nun, das ist eine 'von wegen' Art von con).

2. Er wird denken, dass ich leicht bin (und ich bin NICHT leicht).

3. Er wird wissen, dass ich denke, dass er sexy ist (und das ist nicht was wir wollen).

Oh, vergiss das. Ich will wissen ob er nach Apfelküchlein schmeckt …


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5: In welchem Lily zu Wahrsagen geht oder In welchem Lily das Risiko von Langen Haaren entdeckt.**

Es ist offiziell ... er schmeckte nach Apfel-Küchlein. Lecker …

Ich kriege ihn immer noch nicht aus meinem Kopf und es macht mich verrückt. Naja, sogar noch verrückter als ich schon bin. Bevor man weiß, werde ich in der Verrücktenabteilung im St.Mungo sein.

Nachdem ich meine Hausaufgaben, ziemlich verwirrend, beendet hatte, ging ich ins Bett. Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, eingeschlafen zu sein, aber dass muss ich, da das nächste woran ich mich erinnere das Aufwachen war.

Seit ich aufgewacht bin, ist mein Tag nicht normal gewesen. Zuerst bin ich mindestens eine Stunde später als normal wach geworden. Als ich auf meine Uhr sah (und es ist glücklicherweise nicht 7:00 Uhr) schmiss ich mich verzweifelt aus dem Bett und verhedderte mich in meinem Schlafanzug, welcher sich um meine Beine gewickelt hatte, als ich geschlafen hatte. Ich rappelte mich vom Boden auf und dachte teuflische Gedanken über meine Zimmergenossen. Wieso in aller Welt hatten sie mich nicht geweckt? Sie hatten vermutlich darüber gelacht, dass ich verschlief.

Ich eilte ins Bad und hüpfte in die Dusche. Ich wollte gerade das Wasser andrehen als ich bemerkte, dass ich immer noch meine Klamotten anhatte. Ich haute meinen Kopf gegen die Duschwand.

Autsch. Das hat ziemlich wehgetan. Mentale Notiz an mich selbst: Duschwände sind nicht so weich wie sie aussehen.

Ich trat aus der Dusche und zog mich tatsächlich aus, bevor ich wieder reinging. Ich duschte schneller als sonst, auch wenn ich meine Haare zwei Mal waschen musste.

Es war seltsam. Ich schwöre, ich hatte genug Shampoo auf meine Hand getan, aber das habe ich nicht. Vielleicht war es genug um Jungenhaare zu waschen, aber ich habe Tonnen mehr als sie. Es ist so nervig (meine Haare zweimal waschen zu müssen und Jungen).

Also schmiss ich meine Uniform über, schlang meine Krawatte um meinen Hals, schnappte meine Schuhe und rannte die Treppe runter. Ich war auf halben Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum als ich bemerkte, dass ich meine Tasche vergessen hatte, also rannte ich die Treppe wieder hoch. Auf dem Weg die Treppe wieder runter, jonglierte ich meine Tasche in dem Versuch meine Schuhe anzuziehen und rannte so schnell wie mein verhedderter Rock es erlaubte.

Das war vermutlich keine meiner besten Idee, oder? Ah, gut, es hätte schlimmer kommen können, ich hätte mir den Arm oder das Bein oder meinen Kopf brechen können, aber das habe ich nicht. Stattdessen rannte ich in Potter und wir landeten mit einem spektakulären Aufprall (der sich sehr wie fliegen anfühlte) in einem Haufen am Treppenanfang.

„Hey", sagte ich, drückte mich auf meine Ellebogen und lächelte ein wenig. Ich habe wirklich Glück, nicht wahr? Kennst du ein anderes Mädchen, das ihr eigenes persönliches menschliches Kissen hat (das ziemlich süß ist und nach Apfel-Küchlein schmeckt)? Wohlgemerkt, es wäre sehr viel angenehmer, wenn er nicht so ein Idiot wäre.

„Gehst du zum Frühstück?", fragte James zurücklächelnd.

„Jep."

„Brauchst du Hilfe, die Große Halle zu finden?" Natürlich nicht. Pah ... nur weil ich auf ihm liege, heißt das nicht, dass ich hilflos bin. Armseliges Chauvinistenschwein.

„Sicher." Warte ... wer hat das gesagt? War ich das? Ich bin nicht hilflos!

Während ich über die fremde Dienststelle, die meinen Mund übernommen hatte, nachgrübelte, half James mir auf und da er es eingefädelt hatte, eine Hand um meine Taille zu schlingen, war ich gezwungen mit ihm runter zur Großen Halle zu gehen. Ich zögerte als James begann auf seine Freunde zuzugehen. Er pausierte und sah zurück zu mir. Vielleicht hatten wir ein bisschen eine Pause von der Realität genommen, aber das war die reale Welt. Und in der realen Welt verstanden wir uns nicht. Ich schubste seinen Arm von meiner Taille und drehte mich in die andere Richtung.

Dann ging ich von ihm weg und dahin wo Ally saß und setzte mich neben sie. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Frühstückes damit James´ Starren, das ich auf meinem Hinterkopf spüren konnte, zu ignorieren.

Als ich zu meiner ersten Unterrichtstunde des Tages ging, zwang ich meine Schritte extra ins Schneckentempo.

Ich hasse Alte Runen. Wieso habe ich dieses Fach? Oh ja, weil ich ziemlich verflixt gut darin bin. Was für ein dummer Grund! Ich meine, nur weil ich gut darin bin, Leute anzuschreien bedeutet das nicht, dass ich in einer Klasse dafür bin. Obwohl, all die Übung James während Schulsprecherrundgängen anzubrüllen konnte wirklich als eine weitere Klasse betrachtet werden.

Nachdem ich im Klassenraum angekommen war, entdeckte ich, dass Professor Norwin bedauerlicherweise oder in Wahrheit glücklicherweise heute krank ist oder aus irgendeinem Grund einfach nicht da ist.

Ich schätze, dass sie vermutlich vergessen hat, dass sie Unterricht hat und ist auf einen Besen zur Küste gehüpft um Garnelen zu essen. Ich schwöre bei meinen limonengrünen, flauschigen Hausschuhen, dass sie das schon einmal gemacht hat.

McGonagall ist gerade reingekommen.

Scheinbar ist sie da, um uns in dreier Gruppen aufzuteilen und uns in anderen Unterricht zu schicken, da kein Professor verfügbar ist, um uns zu beaufsichtigen.

Oh Gott … Ich habe so einen schlechten Tag. Irgendwie, fragt nicht wie (aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, es hat etwas mit dem Fakt zu tun, dass die Welt hinter mir her ist) bin ich in einer Gruppe mit Severus Snape und Arnaud Armstice gelandet (was für ein Name; wenn ich er wäre, würde ich meine Eltern killen, sie absolut umbringen).

McGonagall kam zu uns rüber und schenkte mir ein kleines Lächeln. „Ihr drei werdet zu Wahrsagen mit Professor Glieson gehen." Ugh … Wahrsagen.

Als wir gingen, blieb ich leicht hinterher, in dem Versuch Snape und Armstice davon abzuhalten, mich zu bemerken und konsequent zu entscheiden mit mir rumzuspielen. Diese beiden sind die schlimmsten bei der Behandlung von Muggelgeborene. Der Name selbst stört mich nicht wirklich … Ich halte nicht viel auf Blutreinheit, aber ich würde lieber keine gerissene Lippe oder Hauselfenohren für den Rest des Tages haben.

Ich zögerte vor der Leiter zum Wahrsagen Klassenzimmer. Ich will wirklich nicht gehen. Ich mag Leitern sowieso nicht besonders. Nachdem ich ein sehr hässliches Gesicht gezogen hatte, kletterte ich hoch.

Krampfhaft nieste ich dreimal hintereinander als der scharfe Geruch von Räucherkerzen meine Nase erreichte. Meine Augen tränten wegen des schrecklichen Geruchs von zu vielen starken Arten Räucherkerzen zusammengemixt, also wischte ich mir mit meinem Robenärmel über die Augen. Nachdem ich eine gute Menge des Wassers entfernt hatte, war ich fähig mich im Klassenzimmer umzusehen. Es bestand aus ein Paar Schülern, die auf Kissen um kleine runde Tische, auf denen Kristallkugeln standen, saßen.

Ich fragte mich, ob ohne einen Stuhl zu sitzen den Rücken verletzen kann, als ein kleiner Mann vor mich sprang.

„Ahh … ein weiterer Schüler, der beaufsichtigt werden muss.", sagte er. Er versuchte mystische Töne zu nutzen. Ahh … Professor Glieson. Der Bursche taucht kaum aus seinem Turm auf.

„Yeah…", sagte ich und sah ihn an als wäre er verrückt, da ich den leichten Verdacht habe, dass er wirklich verrückt ist.

„Schließen sie sich dieser Gruppe an.", sagte er mit einem Winken seiner Hand. Ich drehte mich um und sah, dass er mich Potters und Blacks Gruppe zugewiesen hatte.

NEIN! Ich werde sterben! Wieso ich? Verdammt, ich wäre lieber Partner von Snape. Wieso sind die beiden überhaupt in Wahrsagen?

„Nun, dass die Unterbrechung, die ich am Anfang der Stunde vorhergesehen habe, beendet ist, fahren sie bitte fort ihre Kristallkugeln zu lesen.", forderte der Professor.

„Er hat die Unterbrechung vorausgesehen?", fragte ich skeptisch als ich mich an den kleinen Tisch setzte. Ich wette, McGonagall hat ihm mitgeteilt, dass er Schüler zu erwarten hat. Wahrsagen ist so ein schwindlerischer Teil der Zauberei (weshalb ich es nie gewählt habe).

Black lachte, „Darauf kannst du wetten; er ist absolut im Einklang mit seinem inneren Auge."

„Wir haben gehört, wie McGonagall reingekommen ist und ihm gesagt hat, dass er Schüler erwarten muss.", sagte James und lehnte sich zu mir.

Bin das nur ich oder sind diese Tische wirklich nur für zwei Personen gedacht? Ich denke, dass sind sie, denn mit drei Personen fühle ich mich Potter ein wenig zu nah, als das es bequem ist. Und das zu mir lehnen hilft nicht wirklich viel.

„Richtig.", sagte ich und fokussierte Black, damit ich Potter nicht ansehen musste. Das letzte was ich jetzt brauchte, war dass die Magneten wieder wirkten.

„Darf ich anfangen?", fragte Black aufgeregt und zog die Kristallkugel zu sich.

„Sicher.", sagte James mit einem Schulterzucken, das mich dazu brachte verzweifelt meine Hände über seine Schultern fahren zu wollen.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass er nette, wirklich nette, Schultern hat? Ich könnte es tun. Ich könnte über sie streichen. Ich könnte einfach vortäuschen, seine Robe hätte eine Falte.

Ich strich ihm mit der Hand über die Schulter. Es war sehr nett. Es war sogar netter als es aussah. Er hatte ganz sicher die richtigen Schultern, nicht zu klotzartig groß und nicht zu schwach, einfach perfekt.

„Ähm." Ich sah zu James auf und realisierte, dass ich meine Hände über seine Schultern hatte fahren lassen … in der Öffentlichkeit.

Schuss!

„Da war eine Falte.", sagte ich errötend.

Ich sah von James weg, der mich mit einem fragenden Blick ansah und wandte mich Sirius zu, der unseren Austausch mit erhobenen Augenbrauen über die Kristallkugel betrachtete.

Er sah wieder runter und sagte, „Wow, Ich denke ich sehe tatsächlich etwas."

„Wirklich?", fragte James, der sich tapfer bemühte interessiert zu erscheinen, doch gleichzeitig spektakulär scheiterte.

„Du wirst das nicht glauben, Kumpel, aber scheinbar werden da ein paar kaputte Tische und eine ernsthaft wütende Rothaarige in deiner Zukunft sein." Ich wurde sogar noch röter, wenn das möglich war.

„Oh, halt die Klappe, Black", murmelte ich. Dann sah ich überrascht zu, wie er aus seinem Sitz fiel. Ich lehnte mich über den Tisch und sah ihn an. Er lag auf dem Boden und hielt sich das Schienbein. Ich sah James an. Er grinste.

Das ist eine weitere gute Sache an James Potter … er weiß wie man seinen besten Freund zum Schweigen bringt. Besonders wenn besagter bester Freund eine üppige Menge Erpressungsmaterial von dir hat (sogar noch mehr als der Rest der Verwandlungsklasse, der auch beachtliche Mengen hat).

„Wieso lassen wir nicht unsere tomatenfarbene, kleine Rothaarige einen Versuch wagen?", fragte Sirius und kletterte zurück auf sein Kissen.

„Ich bin nicht in Wahrsagen.", sagte ich, während ich den unhöflichen Kommentar über die Farbe meines Gesichtes ignorierte. Nebenbei, ich bezweifle ehrlich, dass ich Tomatenrot bin; ich schätze ich bin eher Gryffindorrot.

„Und?", sagte er und hob die Augenbrauen.

Ich dachte darüber nach und konnte mir ehrlich keinen Grund ausdenken, wieso ich nicht versuchen konnte, in diese verflixte Kristallkugel zu blicken.

„Oh, in Ordnung.", sagte ich, hob das Ding hoch und setzte es vor mir ab.

„Also, wie funktioniert dieses Teil?"

„Naja, vermutlich wirst du nicht fähig sein es zu bedienen.", sagte Black spektakulär unnütz. „Merlin weiß, dass ich noch nie auch nur irgendetwas gesehen habe."

Ich verdrehte die Augen und spähte hinein. „Soll ich meine Hände um es schwingen oder so etwas, wie sie es in den Filmen tun?"

Black antwortete nicht. Ich sah auf und bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr auf seinem Platz saß. Es ist bewundernswert wie schnell und leise dieser Mann ist. Ich bin froh, dass er den Leuten nur Streiche spielt. Wenn er ein Auftragskiller wäre, wären wir alle tot.

Ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass er an Allys Tisch kniete und ihren Schuh für sie zu binden schien. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und sah dann zu James. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du kannst mit den Händen wedeln, wenn du willst.", sagte er, „Aber generell ist es hilfreicher sie einfach auf die Kugel zu legen." Versuchsweise legte ich meine Fingerspitzen auf den Kristall und es änderte sich kein Stück. Ich denke, man muss diesen weißen Mist einfach verabscheuen.

„Nein, nein.", sagte James und platzierte seine Hände über meinen. Er drückte sie bis meine ganze Handfläche den Kristall berührte. Da, als meine Hände fest durch James auf den Ball gepresst wurden, sah ich etwas.

Es war tief im Inneren des Kristalls und ich lehnte mich näher um herauszufinden, was es war. Ich konnte es nicht ausmachen, es war zu weit weg. Ich sah fragend zu James auf, aber sah, dass sein ganzer Körper gespannt war, seine Augen auf den Kristall gerichtet.

Großartig. (Zu deiner Information, das war total sarkastisch. Wieso muss er Visionen haben, während meine Hände auf der Kristallkugel sind? Könnte er nicht eine verdammte Minute warten, bis er dran ist?)

Ich schätze, ich hätte fragen sollen, ob James der Lehrerliebling in diesem Fach ist, bevor ich ihn dazu gebracht habe mir zu helfen. Ich schätze das ist er (also der Lehrerliebling), da ich ziemlich verflixt sicher bin, dass niemand anderes hier drin etwas in ihren Kristallen sieht. Ehrlich, muss Potter eigentlich in allem gut sein?

Nein, warte. Beantworte das nicht. Das würde mich wahrscheinlich nur deprimieren.

Ich sah zurück zur Kristallkugel und fühlte, wie mein Atem sich plötzlich verlangsamte.

Ich konnte es sehen.

Ich war irgendwo draußen; überall waren Lichter und Blumen. Da war auch Magie. Sie war so stark, dass ich sie von da wo ich weit weg in der Klasse saß fühlen konnte. Die Sicht änderte sich und ich sah einen Farbwirbel. Nach einer Minute realisierte ich, dass es tanzende Leute waren. Ich konnte nicht ausmachen, wer sie waren, bis die Sicht sich wieder verschob, sich dem Pärchen in der Mitte der Tanzfläche näherte.

Das war wichtig, ich konnte es fühlen. Ich lehnte mich vor, begierig zu sehen, wer dieses Pärchen war.

Ich erhaschte einen Blick und gedanklich sagte ich, „Ich kenne sie." Aber für mein Leben konnte ich ihre Gesichter nicht einordnen. Vielleicht wenn ich mehr als einen Blick erhascht hätte, aber das hatte ich nicht.

Sobald ich sie gesehen hatte, wurde die ganze Kugel dunkel und ein Paar teuflischer, roter Augen starrten mich an. Ich hatte diese Augen schon vorher in meinen Träumen gesehen.

Ich begann zu schreien. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber diese Augen sind die angsteinflößendste Sache in der Welt. Wenn ich jemals einem Irrwicht begegnen würde, würde er zu dem werden. Ich kann meinen Schrecken nicht erklären … es ist einfach als ob ich instinktiv wusste, dass diese Augen teuflisch sind … als wäre ich mit dem Wissen geboren.

Ich konnte meine Körper kämpfen fühlen, aber meine Gedanken fühlten sich an als wären sie Meilen weg. Ich konnte den Schrei hören, aber er war schwach und entfernt. Ein Gedanke lief mir durch den Kopf, _„Bring es weg von mir!"_ Also schubste ich die Augen mit meiner ganzen Kraft von mir weg.

Ich schnappte zurück in die Realität, als die Kristallkugel mit einem lauten Ton auf dem Boden aufprallte und sich halbierte.

Ich nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug, hörte auf zu schreien und fasste nach etwas zum festhalten. Meine Hand fiel auf James und ich hielt ihn verzweifelt fest.

Oh Gott, ich musste hier raus. Das war zu seltsam, zu angsteinflößend.

Ich versuchte aufzustehen, aber meine Füße waren in meiner Tasche verstrickt und ich fiel auf den Tisch.

James stand auf, half mir auf die Füße und fasste meine beiden Hände in einer von seinen.

Verflixt, seine Hände sind wirklich groß. Und warm. Und beruhigend. Ich frage mich, ob er je darüber nachgedacht hat, sie zu vermieten wenn Leute Beruhigung brauchen.

Sobald ich realisierte was ich dachte, wurde ich panisch.

Ich wollte nicht über James Potters Hände nachdenken, nicht jetzt, nie. Das war einfach ein Thema, mit dem ich mich lieber nicht beschäftigen würde. Also trat ich zurück und riss meine Hände mit mir.

Ich denke, für meine zukünftige Gesundheit und mein zukünftiges Glück sollte ich nie rückwärts gehen ohne hinter mich gesehen zu haben.

Dummer Tisch. Er hat mich direkt in meinen Kniekehlen getroffen und ich purzelte rückwärts, zog Potter mit mir. Wir krachten in den Tisch und er spaltete sich direkt in der Mitte in zwei Teile und ließ uns in der Mitte eingekeilt.

Ich denke, ich ziehe die Verwandlungsraumtische irgendwie vor. Auch wenn man Splitter in den Hintern kriegt, wenn man diese kaputt macht, ist man wenigstens nicht gefangen.

„Geh von mir runter, Potter!", schrie ich und schubste ihn aussichtslos gegen den Oberkörper. Dann sah ich in seine Augen und die dummen Magneten gingen wieder an.

„Geroffmmmpooer", war wie meine nächste Forderung herauskam, hauptsächlich weil sie von seinen Lippen gedämpft wurde.

Dann gab ich einfach auf. Ich gab das Protestieren auf. Ich gab das sich kümmern auf. Ich gab das denken auf. Ich ließ Potter einfach alles reparieren. Manchmal sind Männer nützlich ... wer hätte das gedacht? Und dann schmiss Professor Glieson mich aus seinem Unterricht.

Ok, schön, es war nicht wirklich Potters Schuld, dass er mich rausgeschmissen hat, da Potter alles repariert hat und geschafft hat die ganze Küssen-Sache zu erklären.

Wieso, oh wieso, musste Black die Kristallkugel aufheben gehen (oder präziser, die Stücke der besagten Kristallkugel)?

„Wow! Das ist Toll. Denkst du diese Babies klappen noch?", fragte er aufgeregt aussehend.

Ich starrte ihn eine Sekunde an und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Wie in aller Welt sollte ich das wissen? Ich bin nicht einmal in Wahrsagen.

„Ist das … meine Kristallkugel!", fragte Glieson in einer ungläubigen Stimme.

„Stücke ihrer Kristallkugel, ist der Ausdruck, glaube ich, nach dem sie suchen.", sagte Black fröhlich. Dann hielt er sie vor seinen Oberkörper wie ein Paar Brüste. „Hey, hey, nett, huh?"

Ich starrte nur, aber der Rest der Klasse brach in Lachen aus.

Glieson kreischte mädchenhaft bevor er auf seinen Stuhl sank.

„Raus.", sagte er und zeigte auf mich. „Sofort raus!"

„Aber…", begann ich, aber er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, nahm meinen Arm und versuchte mich wegzuschleppen. Zu schlecht, dass er kaum so groß wie ich ist und ich bin eine muskulöse Frau. Ich kann nicht durch Kraft bewegt werden! MUWAHHAHA! (oh, yeah, und ich halte mich an Potter fest, aber das ist nur ein kleiner Faktor).

„Raus! Verlasse sofort meinen Unterricht!", schrie er, ließ meinen Arm los und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Er sieht wie ein kleines Kind aus, das einen Wutanfall hat.

„Schön!", sagte ich, mit der richtigen Einstellung.

Wenn ich mich nur nicht wütend niedergekniet hätte um meine Tasche aufzuheben.

Wenn ich nur nicht in noch größerer Wut aufgestanden wäre.

Wenn Potter mir nur nicht so nahe gewesen wäre (sehr viel näher als ich gedacht hatte).

Wenn ich nur kürzere Haaren hätte.

Wenn er nur keinen Gürtel getragen hätte.

Wenn ich ihn doch nur umgebracht hätte, als ich die Chance hatte.

Aber nein … ich hatte nicht und meine Haare verfingen sind in seinem Gürtel.

Yeah … also jetzt schmerzt nicht nur mein Kopf sehr, sondern Glieson hat mich irgendwie (trotz seiner kleinen vertikalen Herausforderung) runter geworfen. Ich hasse Leitern!

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Glieson mich rausgeschmissen hat. Herrgott noch mal, es war nur eine dumme Kristallkugel (zugegebenermaßen, es war eine vermeintliche unbrechbare Kristallkugel, aber dennoch!). Und wirklich, dieser Tisch war eher eine Platte auf einem Paar Betonklötzen. Ich habe ihm einen Gefallen getan, indem ich ihn aus seinem Elend geholt habe. Und da jemand zu küssen nicht gerade passendes Verhalten für die Mitte eines Unterrichtes ist, habe ich seinen Lieblingsschüler geküsst … das sollte die Unangemessenheit der ganzen Sache zunichte machen. Und jemand mit ein wenig Verstand konnte sagen, dass die Gürtelsache ein totaler Unfall war.

Ich schob den Gürtel (der noch immer in meinen Haaren festhängt) aus meinem Gesicht. Meine Kopfhaut schmerzt.

Ich hoffe Potters Hose fällt ohne seinen Gürtel nicht runter. Ich würde mich dann irgendwie schlecht fühlen.

Oh, wen veräpple ich hier gerade? Ich würde mir den Kopf weglachen ... und sicherstellen, dass ich einen guten Blick kriege.

Ahh! Das war ein teuflischer Gedanke. Ich nehme ihn zurück.

Ich arbeitete daran, meine Haare über die Gürtelschnalle zu manövrieren. Ich schwöre, wenn ich meine Haare schneiden muss um hier rauszukommen, werde ich Potter ermorden. Ich werde ihn tot killen.

Ja! Ich habe sie raus gekriegt! Ich bin der Master.

Ich schmiss das dumme Stück Leder so weit ich konnte den Flur runter. Seltsamerweise ließ mich diese Gewalttat mich besser fühlen.

„Dummes Wahrsagen, dumme Kristallkugeln, dummer Schulsprecher, dumme Tische, dumme Gürtel…", murmelte ich, damit beschäftigt alle dummen Dinge, die mir einfielen aufzulisten, als ich den Flur entlang stapfte.

Ich wollte nirgendwo bestimmtes hingehen, da ich nicht wirklich wusste, was man nachdem man aus dem Unterricht geworfen wurde, tun sollte. Besonders, da ich noch nie aus dem Unterricht geflogen bin.

„Dummer Glieson!", rief ich und knallte in jemanden hinein. Ich prallte taumelnd durch den Aufprall von ihm ab.

„Sorry, Potter.", sagte ich ohne mich damit zu plagen mich zu fragen, was er außerhalb des Unterrichts machte. Schließlich wissen wir alle bis jetzt, dass es egal ist wo er sein sollte … er ist immer genau da wo ich in ihn rennen werde.

„Nun hast du nicht nur meinen Bruder beleidigt, indem du deinen Schmutz auf ihn gebracht hast, aber jetzt wagst du auch noch anzudeuten, dass ich ein Kuhdorf Blutverräter sein könnte?"

In Ordnung, ich schätze jetzt hast du herausgefunden, dass ich nicht in Potter gerannt bin. Ich habe keine Ahnung wer dieser Kerl ist (und noch viel weniger wer diese Bruderperson ist). Aber ich weiß definitiv, dass er James Potter nicht mag.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6: In Welchem Lily dem Tod entwischt oder In Welchem Lily Potters Schuh küsst**

Für den Fall, dass ich gekidnappt werde oder etwas genauso schreckliches, solltet ihr den Auroren sagen, dass sie nach einem ziemlich klotzigen Kerl suchen sollen. Ernsthaft, er ist ungefähr anderthalb Fuß größer als ich. Er hat bräunliche Haare und bräunliche Augen, sehr durchschnittlich. Wenn er mich nicht ansehen würde, als würde es ihn nicht stören, mich zu zerquetschen, denke ich ehrlich, dass ich ihn nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Sorry … Sir?", versuchte ich. Ich zuckte zusammen und wich zurück als sein Arm hervor schoss. Ich konnte seine Faust meine Wange streifen fühlen.

Heilige Mutter des Krickets!

Heilige Mutter der Pommes Frites!

Ich werde sterben!

Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Wo habe ich meinen Zauberstab hingelegt?

Ich fummelte in meiner Tasche herum und versuchte ihn zu finden, aber Mr. Klotz fasste mein Handgelenk und zog es weg. Er umklammerte es, als ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

Ok, es ist jetzt wirklich offiziell … Ich werde steeeeeeeeeeeeerbeeeeen!

„Kein Grund schon panisch zu werden, kleines Schlammblut; das war nur eine Warnung. Ich treffe nicht daneben, wenn ich dich treffen will."

Ich möchte eine Ankündigung machen.

Ich, Lily Marie Evans, schwöre feierlich und platziere diesen Schwur in den permanentesten Registern, dass wenn James Tristan Potter genau jetzt auftaucht und mich rettet, ich seine Schuhe küssen werde.

Ich schwöre es, egal wie dreckig sie sind!

Mr. Klotz grinste mich anzüglich an und ich winkte matt mit meiner freien Hand. Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. „Also ...", sagte ich um die Stille zu brechen. „Du magst Potter nicht, huh?"

Wow, Lily, das war wahrscheinlich nicht der beste Eisbrecher.

„Nein, mein süßes kleines Schlammblut, ich mag deinen Freund nicht besonders. Genauer gesagt wäre es passend zu sagen, dass ich ihn verabscheue."

„Er ist nicht mein Freund!", schrie ich in einem skandalösen Ton. Wie kann er es wagen, mich zu bezichtigen mit Potter auszugehen! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich mag zwar ein kleines bisschen ein Loser sein, aber ich kann zumindest etwas Besseres als Potter kriegen.

Mr. Klotz, anzüglich grinsender Klotz, ignorierte mich und rollte weiter. „Vielleicht ist es seine Schuld, dass du mein Interesse auf dich gezogen hast. Was gibt es für einen besseren Weg einen Potter zu treffen, als seine Frau zu verletzen?"

„Jetzt warte mal eine Sekunde, Mister.", sagte ich, und versuchte über meine Nase hinweg auf ihn runter zu sehen, was ziemlich schwierig war, da ich anderthalb Fuß kleiner bin als er. Also tat ich mein Bestes, obwohl ich vertikal herausgefordert bin und piekste ihn mit meinem Zeigefinger in die Brust um meine Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Du magst vielleicht weitermachen dürfen und verrückte Gerüchte über mich und Potter miteinander ausgehend verbreiten, was wir nicht tun, aber du DARFST MICH NICHT _seine _Frau nennen, denn ich bin NICHT und werde NIE irgendeines Mannes 'Frau' sein. Ich bin meine eigene Frau und nichts, nicht ein Freund, nicht ein hässlicher Punk Reinblüter, nichts wird das jemals ändern. Haben wir uns verstanden?", ich hob in seine Richtung eine Augebraue und er lachte.

Er kippte den Kopf zurück und brüllte einfach vor lachen.

Ich habe gerade etwas realisiert. Es ist eigentlich auch ziemlich wichtig. Ich denke, ich werde es meinen Lebensregeln beifügen.

**Regel Nummer 31**: Fahr niemals aus der Haut und schreie einen Mann, der dich vermutlich umbringen könnte, wenn er Lust hätte, mit pro-feministischer Rhetorik an.

Verflixt, das ist eine gute Regel. Ich wünschte, ich wäre da früher drauf gekommen.

Abrupt hörte sein Gelächter auf. Dieser Kerl ist geisteskrank!

„Also lässt du Potter nicht mal seinen Anspruch auf dich erheben? Das muss ihn verrückt machen."

Mein Mund hängt buchstäblich irgendwo bei meinen Knien.

Oh Junge, von Leuten beansprucht werden. Mr. Klotz hier ist ein wirklicher Spinner und sogar _ich_ gebe zu, dass er Potter ganz falsch einschätzt. Obwohl Potter ganz offensichtlich nicht die beste Person ist, ist er zumindest nicht die Sorte Mann, die Frauen ‚beansprucht'.

Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich habe endlich einen Mann gefunden, der James Potter wie den lieblichsten und perfektesten Mann der Gegend erscheinen lässt. Ich muss das in meinen Kalender schreiben, damit ich mich alle Ewigkeiten daran erinnere.

Sir ‚Mir fehlt jeglicher Sinn von Ritterlichkeit oder ordentlichem Verhalten und ich bin ein hässlicher Klotz' fasste meine andere Hand und zwang sie über meinen Kopf.

Verflixt! Ich habe irgendwie gehofft, dass er mein erneutes zu meinem Zauberstab schleichen nicht bemerken würde.

„Ich denke, ich werde ein bisschen Spaß mit dir Schlammblut haben. Dann werde ich dich an einem netten, öffentlichen Platz liegen lassen, damit der liebe Potter dich findet." Er drückte mich gegen die Wand. Seine Augen waren eigenartig groß und ich fühlte mich, als ob er sie nutzte um mich zu frieren, mich schwach zu machen.

„D ... denkst du nicht, wir könnten einfach reden und ich könnte Potter dann eine Nachricht für dich sagen gehen?"

Mr. Sadistischer Klotz lachte sanft und zwang dann seine Lippen auf meine.

Oh Gott!

Ich wand mich und versuchte wegzulaufen, aber sein Griff verengte sich und ich fühlte wie mein Blutkreislauf abgeschnitten wurde. Ich manövrierte meinen Fuß und trat ihm mit dem Absatz auf den Zeh. Er trat fluchend von mir weg und ich nutzte seine Ablenkung als eine Chance um seinen Griff um mein Handgelenk zu brechen.

Ich werde nicht ohne Kampf untergehen.

Ich werde kein Mädchen sein, das zurückgucken muss und sagen, „Ich wünschte, ich hätte gekämpft, ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht nachgegeben."

Ich werde nie nachgegeben. Niemals. (Außer die Bedingungen für Kapitulation beinhalten eine große Menge Schokolade.)

Ich wirbelte herum und ließ meinen anderen Arm hinter meinen Rücken gebeugt als ich nach meinem Zauberstab suchte. Ich fühlte seinen geschmeidigen Weidengriff und schlang meine Finger um ihn. Mein Angreifer nutzte seinen Halt meines anderen Arms um mich wieder zurück umzudrehen. Als ich mich drehte zückte ich meinen Zauberstab. Ich nutzte den geliehenen Schwung der Drehung um meinen Entwaffnungszauber schlagkräftiger zu machen. Wenn du wie ich klein bist musst du lernen wie man die Stärke des Angreifers gegen ihn verwendet.

„Expelliarmus!", schrie ich. Zum Teufel mit non-verbalen Sprüchen. Sie werden sowieso überbewertet. Schreien hat einen bestimmten Reiz, besonders wenn man das verzweifelte Verlangen hat, die Person die man verflucht nach Australien zu schicken (und wenn er landet, hofft man, dass er sich beide Beine in verschiedenen Plätzen bricht).

Ich musste ein zufriedenes Grinsen unterdrücken als Mr. Klotz von den Füßen gerissen wurde und seinen Griff um meinen Arm verlor (nicht so gut wie Australien, aber wir können nicht alles kriegen was wir wollen).

Ich rannte den Flur entlang um so schnell wie möglich so weit wie möglich von hier wegzukommen, als es mich traf: ihm meinen Rücken zuzuwenden war vermutlich keine gute Idee gewesen.

Sein Zauber traf mich sobald mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf lief. Ich fühlte meine Füße über meinen Kopf geworfen werden und für ein paar flüchtige Sekunden war ich komplett umgedreht. Dann landete ich mit einem harten Klatscher auf dem Boden.

Die einzige Seltsamkeit dieser Situation war, dass mein Gesicht nicht auf dem Boden war, sondern auf etwas lag, das ein Schuh zu sein schien. Plötzlich wurde ich an mein dummes Versprechen, Potters Schuh zu küssen, erinnert.

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht, da ich wusste, wessen Schuhe es waren. Wessen Schuhe es sein mussten, da nur ein Mann immer da war, wenn ich ihn am meisten brauchte (und wenn ich ein lächerliches, blamierendes Versprechen seine Schuhe betreffend gemacht habe) … James Potter.

Ich drückte schnell meine Lippen gegen seine Schuhbänder als James sich langsam hinkniete, seine Augen und seinen Zauberstab auf Mr. ‚Ich werfe Zauber auf anderer Leute' Rücken und bin ein schmutziger Klotz.' gerichtet und mir aufhalf. Nachdem ich mich wieder auf meine Füße gekämpft hatte, stieß James mich behutsam hinter sich und ließ seine Hand auf meinem Bauch. Er hatte mich noch nicht angesehen und ich bekam das Gefühl, dass er seine Hand auf mir wollte, damit er wusste, wo ich war.

Ich legte meine Hand über seine und er drehte seine Hand um unsere, so dass wir verflochten waren. Für eine blendende Sekunde fühlte ich etwas, dass ich wahrhaftig nie zuvor gespürt hatte … ich fühlte mich ganz. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und das Gefühl verschwand. Es muss etwas gewesen sein, das ich zum Frühstück gegessen habe.

Ich bewegte mich und legte meine andere Hand auf seinen Rücken. Ich dachte, das würde ihm ein besseres Gefühl, wo ich bin, geben, für den Fall … naja, für den Fall, dass er es wissen muss.

Ich sah Mr. Klotz an und bemerkte meinen Zauberstab in der Nähe seines Fußes. Er sah ihn auch ... der Idiot. Er schwenkte gemächlich seinen Zauberstab, ganz klar um meinen aufzuheben.

Was mich wirklich aufgeregt ist, wie lässig er aussieht … als könnte er gähnen und es würde nicht unplatziert aussehen. Die einzige Sache, die ihn verrät sind seine Augen. Sie sind voller Hass und kalkulierend, starren direkt Potter an.

Potter starrte auf meinen Zauberstab, der auf halben Weg in der Luft war und ohne überhaupt mit seinem Zauberstab wedeln zu müssen, fiel er zurück auf den Boden. (Wie kommt es, dass er in ALLEM so gut ist? Gibt es etwas worin er nicht gut ist? Nein warte ... beantworte das nicht, ich will es nicht wissen.)

„Misch dich nicht in meine Zaubersprüche ein, Potter.", knurrte Mr. ‚Auf meinem Zauberspruch wurde gerade rumgestampft und ich bin ein dummer Klotz'.

„Ich habe nichts von dieser Sorte getan, Bryson. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du unfähig bist, einen einfachen Aufrufzauber zu wirken.", sagte Potter schurkisch und klang dabei jedes kleine bisschen wie ein wohl geborener Reinblüter.

Bryson? Hmm ... für mich sieht er eher wie ein Klotz aus. Mr. Klotz _passt_ besser, vielleicht werde ich ihn einfach weiter so nennen. Schließlich scheine ich mich nicht mehr an seinen richtigen Namen erinnern zu können … wie blöd.

Mr. grinsender Klotz knurrte durch sein ganz klar vor dem Spiegel geübtes Grinsen, „Du hältst deine Frau besser an einer engeren Leine, Potter, oder andernfalls wirst du dich leider ohne jemanden zum anleinen finden."

Ich fühlte, wie Potter sich verkrampfte und ich konnte praktisch die Anspannung meinen Arm entlang und durch meinen ganzen Körper fließen spüren. Hatte Mr. Irgendwie eigenartiger Klotz gerade gedroht mich umzubringen? Oh Gott, oh Gott, ich werde sterben! Nein warte, Potter wird mich retten! Danke Merlin, ich liebe verdammt noch mal Potter absolut! Warte, warte ... nicht in dieser Weise! Ich meine in der ‚Er wird eine Kugel/Todesfluch für mich auf sich nehmen' Art. Du meine Güte ... ich in Potter verliebt, das ist ein Lacher.

„Wenn du weißt, was gut für dich und deine Familie ist, dann wirst du um Ms. Evans aufpassen was du tust.", sagte Potter, seine Stimme mit kaum kontrollierten Ärger durchsetzt.

Ich hasse das. Ich hasse diese dummen Reinblut Macht Kriege. Ich meine, komm schon. Wie in aller Welt kann man von jemandem erwarten zu verstehen, was gerade passiert ist? Der einzige Grund, warum ich das verstehe ist, weil Ally sich mit mir hingesetzt hat und es alles erklärt hat, so dass ich nicht durch einen Unfall in die Mitte einer Reinblut Fehde gelange und getötet werde (was ein sehr unerwünschenswerter Status ist). Ich meine, wen interessiert wirklich, dass da Potter gerade verkündet hat, dass ich unter seinem Schutz stehe, ich auch unter dem Schutz seiner ganzen Familie stehe? Also, wenn mir etwas passiert, würde technisch seine ganze Familie auf meiner Seite stehen (was einfach lächerlich ist, da sie mich nie getroffen haben)? Und natürlich, jetzt müssen wir rumsitzen und warten, um zu sehen ob Mr. Klotz denkt, dass seine Familie genug Einfluss hat, um es zu riskieren Potters Familie zu beleidigen.

Oh Junge, bin ich froh, dass ich nicht so leben muss. Zurück in der Muggelvorstadtwelt, lebe ich ein nettes angenehmes Leben weg von prominenten Blutlinien und ihren Machtspielen.

Mr. Klotz's Gesicht sah aus, als wäre es irgendwo zwischen Ärger und Frustration hängen geblieben, was ihm ein irgendwie verdrehtes Aussehen gab. Es war total unschmeichelhaft. Geschieht ihm recht!

Potter verengte seinen Griff um meine Hand und ließ sie dann los. Ich schätze, er hat seinen kleinen Wettkampf gewonnen. Keine Gefahr mehr!

Ich werde nicht sterben! Ich werde nicht sterben! Absolut Großartig!

„Accio Zauberstab.", sagte Potter und mein Zauberstab flog in seine nun freie Hand.

Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung für Mr. 'Ich wurde gerade _geschlagen_ (Klotz)' drehte Potter sich um und führte mich den Flur hinunter.

Sobald wir um die Ecke waren, fasste Potter meine Hand und begann volle Pulle zu rennen und zog mich mit ihm. Ungefähr auf halben Weg diesen neuen Korridor entlang zog er mich direkt in eine Wand. Zumindest hatte ich immer angenommen, dass es eine Wand war, aber scheinbar nicht.

Ich fühlte eine schnelle, kalte Dusche auf meiner Haut und ich war in einem dunklen muffigen Korridor, der mich an diese lange ungenutzten Kerkerteile erinnerte. Potter presste mich gegen die Korridorwand und sah den Weg den wir gekommen waren zurück. Ich folgte seinem Blick und war überrascht, dass ich durch die falsche Wand durchsehen konnte. Ich beobachte überrascht wie Mr. Klotz wie ein erzürnter Tiger aussehend hin und her ging.

Er pausierte eine Sekunde und ich hatte einen guten Blick auf ihn ... und seine hellblauen Haare und ziemlich vergammelten Zähne. Ich giggelte und Potter hielt mir eine Hand über den Mund. Mr. blauhaariger Klotz sah sich misstrauisch im Flur um.

„Du denkst, du bist so clever, Potter, aber eines baldigen Tages wird deine Familie fallen und du wirst bemerken, dass nichts mehr für dich übrig ist.", Mr. Klotz stolzierte den Flur runter und ich sah ihm zu als er ging und fühlte einen kleinen Verlust aus keinen ersichtlichen Gründen.

Ich wartete ein bisschen, dass Potter seine Hand von meinem Mund wegnahm, aber er tat es nicht. Ich sah ihn an; er blickte immer noch in den Gang, in Gedanken verloren. Ich hoffe er nimmt, was Mr. dummer, Ich weiß nichts Klotz gesagt hat nicht ernst.

„James", murmelte ich gegen seine Hand und er sah mich erschrocken an.

„Oh, sorry", sagte er und nahm seine Hand weg. Sofort fühlte ich mich kalt und wünschte, dass er seine Hand zurück auf meine Wange legen würde.

Er sollte die Idee seine Hände zu vermieten wirklich Ernst nehmen.

Er ist wirklich nah. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht fühlen. Ich frage mich, ob die unsichtbaren Fäden wieder zu wirken beginnen?

Ich wartete eine Sekunde ... sie taten es nicht. Verflixt! ... Ich meine ... Yay.

„Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast, James", sagte ich und sah ihm in die Augen, damit er wusste, dass ich es so meinte.

„Uh ... sieh mal, Lily, Bryson und ich kommen nicht gut miteinander klar. Unsere Familien gehen weit zurück und es scheint als ob er daran interessiert ist dich in unseren Streit zu ziehen." James seufzte schwer und sah über meinen Kopf als ob er nach etwas suchte.

Ich frage mich worüber er nachdenkt. Er sieht so ernst aus, als ob er Dinge erwägt, die ich nie verstehen könnte. Dinge, die ich nicht einmal verstehen wollte.

Verzweifelt die Stille zu brechen sagte ich, „Eigentlich denke ich, es könnte irgendwie meine Schuld sein. Ich habe gestern versehentlich meine Tasche auf diesen kleinen Slytherin Erstklässler fallen gelassen und er könnte Mr. Klotz' ... Ich meine Bryson's Bruder gewesen sein."

James' Augen fokussierten mich und er lächelte. Es ist irgendwie überraschend wie sehr ich sein Gesicht mit einem Lächeln identifiziere. Es scheint fast leer ohne sein Lächeln. Ich bin froh, dass es zurück ist.

„Erstklässler attackieren? Nun das ist sexy.", sagte er, seine Stimme wisperte über meine Haut.

Versuchte er mich verrückt zu machen? Denn wenn das sein Ziel ist, könnte er einfach aufgeben; er ist ihm bereits gelungen.

Seine Lippen streiften meine und er wollte sich schon zurückziehen. Mein Kopf begann sofort protestierend zu klopfen. Meine Finger schlangen sich gegen meinen Willen um seinen Kragen und zogen ihn zurück zu mir.

Ich schätze, es war weil ich gerade etwas realisiert habe ... Ich könnte nicht ohne James Potter leben. Ohne seine Arme um mich. Ohne seine Lippen auf meinen. Denn in diesem Moment, aus irgendeinem Grund, brauche ich ihn.

Ich ließ seinen Kragen los und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, zog mich noch näher an ihn.

James hätte jemand größeres finden sollen, der von seinen Küssen besessen wurde. Ich meine, er muss sich ein gutes Stück runterbeugen um meine Lippen zu erreichen; das muss mörderisch für seinen Nacken sein. Warte mal … heh heh … habe ich besessen gesagt? Denn das bin ich nicht, überhaupt nicht.

„James", wisperte ich als meine Lippen seine wieder berührten. Er strich mir mit der Hand durch die Haare und platzierte einen schlichten Kuss auf meiner Wange bevor er sich wegzog.

„Wir müssen hier raus.", wisperte er. „Bryson könnte mit ein paar seiner Kumpel zurückkommen." James nahm meine Hand und führte mich durch die dunklen Schleichwege. Er zögerte nie und es war offensichtlich, dass er sie oft nutzte. Ich lächelte ein wenig, als ich realisierte, dass diese Wege vermutlich Spielmacher in seinem erfolgreichen Streiches-Rekord sind.

Als wir gingen schaffte ich es Blicke durch andere Eingänge zu den Korridoren hinaus zu erhaschen und war erstaunt, Gebiete des ganzen Schlosses zu sehen. Auch wenn wir nie hoch oder runter gingen führte der Korridor zu Orten auf allen Stockwerken. Definitiv magisch. Während wir gingen bemerkte ich, dass wir zu Teilen des Schlosses gingen, die stufenweise älter und weniger gepflegt wurden. Die Eingänge wurden kleiner und enger, die Dachsteine sackten ein wenig und die Steinwände waren nicht so gut gemacht.

Wir stoppten endlich in einem kleinen Ausgang, der verdächtig wie alle anderen aussah und James ging zuerst rein, bewegte sich zentimeterweise seitwärts vorwärts und quetschte sich durch den kleinen Platz. Er ließ meine Hand los als er durch den Eingang verschwand.

Meine Sicht auf den Korridor wurde von den Wellen, die seine Passage in der versteckten Tür verursachte verdeckt. Ich schätze das ist eine weitere Konsequenz für die älteren Durchgänge; die Wege kräuseln sich mehr. Das muss ein Prototyp oder so etwas für die eine durch die wir gekommen sind gewesen sein.

Ich bewegte mich in den Gang, froh, dass ich mehr Platz als James hatte. Ich streckte meine rechte Hand aus und musste das Verlangen zu kichern unterdrücken als das flüssige Nichts meine Hand wie eine Feder die ich nicht sehen konnte kitzelte.

Mein Handgelenk war gerade durch den Eingang als meine Hand auf etwas stieß. Ich fühlte ein wenig daran rum und entschied, dass es James' Rücken war (zumindest hoffte ich aufrichtig dass es sein Rücken war). Blöder Depp. Er blockiert meinen Weg nach draußen.

Keinesfalls werde ich mich durch so einen kleinen Platz zwängen können. Ich gab James einen sanften Schubser. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ugh! Ich zog meine Hand zurück und legte sie auf die Wand vor mir.

Das ist so unbequem. Ich ließ meine Hand die Wand runter gleiten und sie traf auf einen rauen Fleck im Stein. In Gedanken verloren trommelte ich mit meinem Fingernagel auf den Fleck und tappte genervt mit dem Fuß. Ich konnte immer noch nicht durch den Eingang sehen, da die Kräusel langsam nach innen richteten. Nur die dunklen Ecken waren klar.

Oh mein Gott!

Ich erschrak beinahe zu Tode als ein _Whoosh _von Luft sich an meiner linken Seite ergoss.

Was war das!

Zögerlich bewegte ich meine linke Hand zum Korridor, der sogar noch dunkler geworden war und sie traf auf eine Wand.

Oh mein Gott! Eine Wand? Was macht die Wand da? Ich sitze in der Falle!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7: In welchem Lily Klaustrophobie hat oder In welchem Lily eine intensive Abneigung für Weihnachtsbäume entdeckt**

Ich quetschte meine Schultern senkrecht zum Durchgang und platzierte meine beiden Hände auf der gerade angekommenen Wand. Ich schätze, ich sah ein wenig wie ein Pantomime aus, entdeckend, dass ich in einer Box war. Nur dass im Gegensatz zu Pantomime, das hier real ist. Ich bin gefangen!

Ich drehte mich zurück parallel zu den Wänden und steckte schnell meine Hand durch den Eingang, nach der Gewissheit suchend, dass ich nicht wirklich gefangen war (außer von diesem Depp, Potter). Natürlich realisierte ich sobald ich das getan hatte, dass ich wieder die Kräusel ausgelöst hatte. Jetzt konnte ich schon wieder nicht durch den verfluchten Ausgang sehen. Verflixter, dummer, wertloser, mutterloser, nutzloser Ausgang!

Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug.

Ich werde nicht panisch.

Ich kriege keine Klaustrophobie.

Also keine Sorgen, richtig?

Ich drückte den Knopf, der meine Uhr zum leuchten brachte. Es ist 9:35 Uhr.

Kann man spät im Leben Klaustrophobie entwickeln (wie in den Jugendjahren)?

Nah ... richtig?

9:36.

Wie lange hat Potter da schon gestanden?

Das müssen mindestens 20 Minuten gewesen sein (oder 2, aber wer zählt schon?).

9:37.

Was ist falls er es nicht ist?

Was ist falls er tot ist?

Kann man tot sein, wenn man steht?

Ich bin sicher, dass das möglich ist.

Oh Gott, er könnte tot sein!

9:38.

Ich muss hier raus.

Ich kann nicht mehr warten!

Ich muss sofort hier raus!

Ich bewegte mich zum Ausgang und fühlte das Nichts um mich herum. Ich presste mich gegen Potters Rücken und er bewegte sich immer noch nicht.

Natürlich kann ich mich nicht von einer kleinen Sache, wie einem großen, starken Mann, der in meinem Weg steht, aufhalten lassen (denk mal, was das meinem Ruf antun würde!)

Mit all meiner Kraft schubste ich meine Schulter direkt in Potters Kreuz. Es klappte wundervoll! Ich flog praktisch raus in den Korridor.

Sobald ich den Eingang geräumt hatte, sank ich auf meine Knie. Ich realisierte, dass ich zitterte. Ich versuchte, es zu stoppen, aber meine Glieder zitterten einfach weiter. Dumme Muskeln.

Weißt du, ich bin vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen klaustrophobisch, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Ich meine, guter Gott da oben, das war beängstigend. Ich nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und stieß ihn langsam wieder aus, um meinem Herz Zeit zu geben, mit dem rasen aufzuhören, so dass ich etwas anderes als sein pochen in meinen Ohren hören konnte.

Ich blickte auf und sah, dass Potter auf den Boden gesunken war und sich über seinen Rücken rieb. Ich wollte ihm gerade ein paar ausgewählte Worte sagen, dazu, dass er mich in einem so kleinen Platz gelassen hatte für … nun ja wenn nicht 20 Minuten, dann mindestens hust 4 hust. Doch dann bemerkte ich ein weiteres Paar Füße hinter Potter.

Langsam hob ich meinen Blick, die Robe hoch, den Oberkörper hoch … Ich hatte eine Idee, wer das war, aber ich wollte, das es nicht so war.

Oh lieber Gott!

Ich sah auf und traf Professor Vittles saure Augen.

„Nun, nun, nun, unsere beiden Schulsprecher während des Unterrichts draußen. Das hätte ich nicht von ihnen erwartet, Miss Evans, auch wenn Mr. Potter andererseits es zu einer Tradition gemacht hat." Vittles grinste und James schickte ihm einen spöttischen Salut. „Aber das Beste von allem ist, dass ich scheinbar einen geheimen Eingang zu den kleinen Pfaden, die du und deine Freunde nutzen, um Lehrern auszuweichen, gefunden habe."

Ich war überrascht, dass Vittles es schaffte die Worte herauszubekommen, er lächelte zu höhnisch. Er muss das nachts vor dem Spiegel üben; das ist die einzige Erklärung. Ich sah James an und fühlte einen Stich von Schuld: er sah so angeschlagen aus.

Es ist alles meine Schuld, oder? Wenn ich nicht so dumm/etwas klaustrophobisch wäre, würde Vittles nicht wissen wo die Eingänge zu den Geheimgängen sind. Und wenn James mir nicht geholfen hätte von Mr. Klotz wegzukommen, würde das hier definitiv nicht passieren.

Vittles ging um uns herum und führte seine Hand durch die Wand. „Clever.", sagte er und mit gruseligen teuflischen kleinen Giggle drückte er sich durch die Wand. Er genießt das viel zu sehr.

Ich krabbelte mich immer noch schrecklich schuldig fühlend zu James rüber und legte meine Arme um ihn.

„Tut mir Leid.", wisperte ich.

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung.", sagte er und bewegte sich so, dass ich über seinem Schoss ausgestreckt war, „Ich muss es einfach die Jungs wissen lassen…"

Also das ist der Grund, wieso er das so hart nimmt, seine Freunde. Er muss sich fühlen, als ob er sie im Stich lässt. Ich bezweifle, dass sie es zu schlimm aufnehmen werden (wenn er mich aus der Geschichte raus lässt; Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass sie mich nicht besonders mögen). Dennoch ist es irgendwie süß, wenn er total ultra-loyal wird und beginnt sich um seine Freunde Sorgen zu machen.

James legte einen Arm um mich und berührte sanft meine Wange. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du Angst hattest, hätte ich einfach Vittles geschlagen und das Nachsitzen auf mich genommen." Ich giggelte ein wenig als er einen gespielten Schlag zeigte.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich giggelte, es ist so … mädchenhaft.

Er lächelte ein Herz stoppendes, Knochen schmelzendes ‚Ich bin der sexieste Mann auf der Erde' Lächeln und ich erinnerte mich wieso ich mich mädchenhaft fühlte. Es ist alles seine Schuld, dummer Idiot. Ich lächelte zurück und er stöhnte und stieß einen Seufzer aus.

„Sirius wird mich umbringen.", wisperte er, ließ seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter fallen und zog mich in eine enge Umarmung.

Das fühlt sich wirklich nett an ... als könnte nichts in der Welt mich je verletzen. Er sollte es wirklich in Betracht ziehen seine Umarmungen zusammen mit seinen Händen zu vermieten. Ich sage dir, dieser Kerl könnte ein Vermögen machen, wenn er einfach nur darauf konzentriert wäre.

„Ich bezweifele, dass Sirius dich umbringen wird. Vermutlich wird er denken, dass es lustig ist ..." Sirius denkt, alles ist lustig. Ich meine wie viele Leute drehen durch während sie morgens einen Toast buttern, da es ja einfach _sooo_ amüsant ist.

James hob den Kopf und lächelte ein bisschen. Seine Augen trafen auf meine und ich konnte mich nicht bewegen. Nun, ich konnte mich nicht bewegen außer durch die unsichtbaren Seile, die meine Lippen näher zu seinen zogen, aber muss ich das überhaupt noch erwähnen? Ich meine, es ist eine vorausbestimmte Schlussfolgerung, dass ich nirgendwo hingehen kann ohne dass diese Magneten angehen.

Seine Lippen waren gerade gegen meine gestrichen als Vittles aus dem Korridor stürmte (naja, sich in Wirklichkeit rausquetschte, er ist sehr viel dicker als James).

Ich riss mich von Potter los und endete halb auf dem Boden sitzend mit einem Bein über Potters Schoß ausgestreckt.

Ich werde vor Beschämung sterben.

Ich werde innerlich vor Scham verbrennen.

Professor Vittles hat mich gerade dabei gefangen Potter zu küssen. (Von allen Leuten, wieso er? WIESO?)

Ich denke ich werde rot. Ich kann meine Wangen sprichwörtlich aufheizen fühlen.

Vittles stand einfach da und starrte und eine Sekunde an. Ich wünschte der Boden würde sich in Treibsand verwandeln und mich aufsaugen.

„Ich schätze, ich muss einen Wal für einen kleinen Fisch eintauschen.", sagte Vittles mit einem melodramatischen Seufzen. „Ich habe mich ja so darauf gefreut die berüchtigten Geheimgänge durch die Schule zu finden, aber ich schätze ein kleines Versteck für Liebende wird es tun müssen."

Was? Wie hatte er den Geheimgang nicht sehen können, ich meine, er war direkt da … genau da hinter der Steinwand, die ich ausgelöst habe.

Treffer! Ich bin die Königin der Großartigkeit! (Auch wenn die ganze Sache etwas ungeplant war).

Vittles ziemlich trauriger Blick erhellte sich plötzlich. „Dennoch kann ich immer noch unsere Schulsprecher demütigen!" Dieser kranke, kranke Mann. Wie kann er Freude daran haben Leute zu demütigen (spezifisch mich, ich bin einfach so … nun ja, die Sorte Person, die nicht gedemütigt werden sollte)?

„Ihr beiden Geliebten könnt beide heute Nacht bei mir nachsitzen. Trefft mich um 8:30 Uhr in meinem Klassenzimmer."

Nachsitzen! Ich habe seit letztem Jahr kein Nachsitzen mehr gehabt. Ich habe so hart versucht eine nette, verantwortungsbewusste Schulsprecherin zu sein und jetzt habe ich nachsitzen. Das ist alles Potters Schuld! Aber zumindest muss ich mich nicht schlecht fühlen, dass ich Vittles die Geheimgänge habe finden lassen (da er sie nicht gefunden hat)! Ich liebe diese extra Überraschungen Bonusse die mit schlechten Dingen kommen.

„Wir sein _keine _Geliebten!", sagte Potter, seine Stimme voller Überraschung und Empörung. Ich warf ihm einen Blick zu. Bin ich so abscheulich, dass er nicht einmal will, dass Vittles weiß, dass er mich geküsst hat? Bin ich so abstoßend?

Oh Gott, was ist wenn es mein Blut ist? Du denkt nicht ... nein, nein, es kann nicht sein. Er ist nicht so. Er würde nicht. Würde er? Nebenbei, ich dachte irgendwie dass er diese Küsse genoss. Auch wenn ich das tat … nicht.

Vittles hob eine Augenbraue. Ich beschuldige ihn nicht; Ich meine, er hatte uns gerade beim küssen gesehen. Ich sah zurück zu Potter und schüttelte meinen Kopf bei dem lächerlichen unschuldigen Gesicht das er zog. Er wandte mir seinen Kopf zu und zwinkerte.

Was hat er nur vor? Oh ... er versucht uns aus dem Nachsitzen zu holen, oder? Ehrlich, man würde meinen, er könnte sich eine bessere Entschuldigung einfallen lassen, wie ich hätte in Wahrheit eine Herz-Lungen-Reanimation ausgeführt, da er vorübergehend zu atmen aufgehört hatte, durch den Schock, des Benutzens von Geheimgängen bezichtigt zu werden, die er _nie_ benutzen würde (auch wenn er von ihnen wüsste). Wirklich, konnte er nicht einfach anerkennen, dass wir verloren haben und unsere Verluste wiedergutmachen gehen mussten und zu unserer nächsten Klasse gehen … Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Vittles. Verflixt!

Vielleicht sollte ich erklären, dass mein Leben vorbei ist und die Person werden, die am Drive-In Bestellungen aufnimmt.

Zumindest ist er nicht davon beschämt mich zu küssen. Nicht dass es zählt, aber … naja egal.

„Oh, wirklich, Mr. Potter.", sagte Vittles. Seine Stimme triefte so sehr vor Skepsis, dass ich fast versucht war ihn zu fragen ob er einen Schwamm hatte, damit ich es ein wenig aufwischen konnte.

„Ich schätze, sie müssen zumindest versuchen sich aus der Strafarbeit zu wieseln.", fuhr er fort. „Aber ich kann das wirklich nicht gehen lassen, da ich einen Beweis habe."

„Welchen Beweis?", fragte James in einer Stimme die so klang als ob er tauschte für … naja, ich bin nicht sicher, aber etwas.

Vittles schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch.

Ich fühlte meine Lippen prickeln … und meine Wange. Was ist los? Was hat er getan? Ich habe das verzweifelte Verlangen Potter auf den Boden zu drücken und ihn bewusstlos zu küssen.

Mach, dass es aufhört!

Ich sah Potter gegen mein besseres Urteil an und erschrak. Seine Lippen leuchteten pink. Zögerlich sah ich Vittles an, der selbstzufrieden grinste und ich wusste, meine Lippen mussten ebenfalls leuchten. Potter legte eine Hand auf meine Wange und ich realisierte, dass er mich dort ebenfalls geküsst hatte.

Großartig. Einfach großartig. Ich bin ein netter leuchtender Weihnachtsbaum von Potters Küssen. Ich hasse Weihnachtsbäume!

Vielleicht sollte ich meinen Kopf mit meiner Tasche verbergen. Das könnte ziemlich gut klappen … wenn ich eine Tasche hätte. Mein Fehlen an Vorbereitungen ruiniert alle meine besten Pläne. Wie wäre es wenn ich meine Haare vor mein Gesicht bringe wie Cousin It von der Addams Family? Das könnte klappen!

Meine Gedanken wurden von Vittles, der zu lachen anfing, unterbrochen. Ich meine _wirklich _lachen. Nicht nur ein glucksen oder eine vorübergehende Art Lachen, sondern ein volles, unumwundenes, an die Wand zur Unterstützung lehnen Lachen. Ich habe ihn nie zuvor so lachen hören. Es stört mich irgendwie. Ich wünschte er würde aufhören. Nebenbei, worüber lacht er überhaupt?

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es überhaupt wissen will.", würgte er zwischen seinen Lachern raus und klang damit Unheimlicherweise wie ein Kind, das nicht mit dem Lachen aufhören konnte.

Wo immer Potter mich in letzter Zeit geküsst hat leuchtet. Also was? Große Sache. Zumindest hatte er nicht meinen Hals geküsst (nun, das wäre etwas zum Lachen). Ich habe keine peinliche Küsse vergeben (auch wenn Potter zu küssen überhaupt irgendwie peinlich ist). Ich habe nur seine Lippen geküsst und - Oh geknitterte Pommes Frittes Heilige der Welt, bitte lass es nicht wahr sein - und seinen Schuh.

Ich sah in Grauen runter und da war es, leuchtete auf seinem Schuh, meine Bezahlung dafür gerettet zu werden.

Es leuchtet pink! Pink!

Ich musste nicht einmal nachdenken bevor ich den Schuh von seinem Fuß schnappte und ihn mit den Schnürriemen zu mir an meine Brust umarmte. James sah mich verwirrt an.

Danke ihr Götter da oben, er hat es nicht gesehen! Diese geknitterten Pommes Frittes Heiligen kommen immer für dich durch.

Vittles war nun gegen die Wand gesackt und hielt sich immer noch hysterisch lachend die Seiten. Ich weiß, was er denkt. Perverser! Ich schätze, geknitterte Pommes Frittes Heilige können nicht alles tun, aber zumindest hat Potter es nicht gesehen.

„Nun, wir müssen gehen.", sagte ich, kraxelte auf meine Füße und schleifte James physikalisch mit mir hoch. „Dinge zu tun, Orte zu sehen, Leute zu ermorden, Tische zu zerstören…" Ich verlor mich als wir endlich um die Ecke gingen und außer Sicht waren.

Gott, ich werde heute Abend beim Nachsitzen sterben. Ich werde Vittles nicht ansehen können; das geht einfach nicht.

„Was war das denn?", fragte James, sein Gang leicht weg als er in einem Schuh meinen schnellen Schritten hinterher eilte.

Oh, ich weiß, worüber das geht, aber keinesfalls werde ich es dir jemals sagen. Jemals! Niemals! Niemals hoch zwei!

Ähm … nun gut, ich bin sicher, wenn er meine Gedanken lesen könnte, würde er die Idee verstehen.

Ich hob den Schuh ein wenig an und sah ihn an, er leuchtete immer noch. Ich drückte ihn wieder gegen meine Brust. Ich werde ihn einfach in meine Tasche tun. Warte … wo ist meine Tasche? Oh, großartig. Einfach brillant, ich habe meine Tasche verloren und ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich überhaupt damit beginnen soll sie zu suchen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wo meine Tasche ist.", sagte ich, meine Stimme ein wenig brüchig.

Wieso klinge ich so als würde ich gleich weinen?

Wieso laufen meine dummen Augen aus?

Wieso habe ich Probleme, nicht zu wimmern?

Wieso kann ich nicht einfach vor mir selbst zugeben, dass ich weinen will?

Ich frage mich nicht einmal danach etwas über diese Weinen Sache … vor … vor James Potter oder jemanden wie ihn zuzugeben … nur ich.

Ich möchte weinen.

Oh gut. Ich hasse es, wenn ich mich selbst anlügen muss. Schließlich gibt es nur eine Person, mit der man definitiv ehrlich sein sollte und das ist man selbst.

Dann bemerkte ich es, meine Rettung … eine Mädchentoilette. Perfekt! Besser als perfekt! Ich warf Potter einen Blick zu und sah, dass er das Bad noch nicht bemerkt hatte (Ich schätze, das ist eine gute Sache, Gott weiß, wir brauchen ihn nicht die Mädchentoilette bemerkend).

Als wir an dem Eingang vorbei gingen, stoppte ich mitten im Schritt, änderte schnell wie ein Blitz die Richtung und raste direkt in den Waschraum. Als die Tür hinter mir zuknallte, sank ich gegen die Wand und ließ mich auf den Boden gleiten. Ein sehr blamierendes Wimmern entkam meinen Lippen als ich den Boden erreichte und ich umarmte Potters Schuh sogar noch enger gegen meine Brust, einfach verzweifelt nach etwas um mich festzuhalten.

„Lily!" Mein Kopf schoss von meinen Knien hoch bei James Potters Ruf. Ich antwortete nicht; dann begann er gegen die Wand zu schlagen,

Konnte er nicht verstehen, dass ich einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte? Ich meine, ich war gerade ins Mädchenklo gerast, als wäre es meine einzige Erlösung ... sagt das nicht allen anderen: emotionaler Zusammenbruch, denn ich sehe das ganz sicher so. Jemand muss da raus gehen und diesen Jungen informieren, dass wenn eine Lady einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hat, er verflixt noch mal von ihr Weg bleiben muss oder fiese und unangenehme Dinge werden ihm passieren. Wie seine Gliedmassen abgerissen zu bekommen oder seine Augäpfel mit einer Nagelfeile rausgestochen zu bekommen oder … Ich sollte wirklich nicht so fantasieren, wenn ich in der Mitte eines Zusammenbruches bin. Ich will mir keine Ideen geben.

Ein weiterer Schluchzer entkam mir trotz meinen tapferen Versuchen mein weinen zu unterdrücken. James rief wieder meinen Namen. Ich antwortete nicht.

Kann er nicht einfach aufgeben und weggehen? Ich versuche mich hier gerade elend zu fühlen!

Ich schrie kurz überrascht auf und ging fast in die Luft als die Tür aufflog und der eine, der einzige James Tristan Potter in die Mädchentoilette gestürmt kam.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8: In welchem Lily sich rächt oder in welchem Lily mit Potter in der Mädchentoilette ist**

Die Mädchentoilette. Das Schlüsselwort dabei ist MÄDCHEN (für den Fall, dass du es nicht bemerkt hast).

Das letzte Mal, als ich das überprüft habe, war James Potter noch **kein** Mädchen. Genauer gesagt ist er das Gegenteil zu einem Mädchen, mit seinen maskulinen Gesichtszügen und der muskulösen Figur und den starken Händen und Armen und…. Oh mein Gott! Wer hat diese Gedanken in meinen Kopf gepflanzt? Was denke ich da?

Das ist keine Sache, die ich einfach wegerklären kann... lass uns sagen, dass ich wahnsinnig bin/noch an dem emotionalen Zusammenbruch leide und ich einfach beweisen wollte, dass Potter nicht im Mädchenklo sein sollte (Ha! Ich bin der Master von BS, ich kann meinen Weg durch alles bluffen).

All dieses Zeug über seine leckere muskulöse Figur und seine starken männlichen Gesichtszüge, die mich dazu bringen einfach darauf zu brennen meine Finger... verflixt, ich habe es schon wieder getan, oder?

Was ist los mit mir? Wieso passiert das mir?

Ein weiterer erwürgter Schluchzer kam hoch und die Tränen begannen schneller zu fließen.

Ich verliere meinen Verstand. Ich kann sogar nicht mal mehr normal denken.

Wieso passiert das mit mir?

Wen hab ich beleidigt?

Welche große Galaxie genutzt mich als die Zielscheibe eines sehr kranken Witzes?

Ich hatte an diesem Punkt bereits aufgegeben die Schluchzer zu stoppen. Ich erinnerte mich nicht mal dran, dass James da war, bis er sich neben mich kniete und mich in seine Arme zog. Er presste meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und strich mir in sanften, langsamen und beruhigenden Bewegungen über den Rücken.

Als ich etwas meiner Selbstkontrolle (und auch meine Würde) wiedererlangte, schaffte ich es mich ein wenig von ihm wegzuziehen und fand mich ihm in die Augen sehend wieder.

Seine reizenden, fesselnden, fantastischen, bezaubernden, wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen. Ich bin so was von erledigt.

„Tut mir Leid, Lily. Gott, es tut mir so Leid. Das ist alles meine Schuld."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf, bei seinem intensiven Blick mangelte es mir an Worten. Das ist nicht seine Schuld. Das ist meine Schuld! Ich! Ich bin zu beschuldigen.

Ich bin diejenige die seinen Schuh geküsst hat!

Ich bin diejenige, die gerade einen ´kleinen´ Klaustrophobieanfall hatte!

Ich bin diejenige, die aus Wahrsagen geschmissen wurde!

Ich bin diejenige, die beinahe in den Händen eines verrückten Slytherins gestorben wäre!

Ich bin diejenige, die einen Gottverfluchten emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte!

Und ich bin ganz sicher die eine, die absolut überzeugt ist, das da eine Stimme in meinem Kopf ist, die über James Potter und dessen Gesichtszüge (und Muskeln und Lippen und Augen und Hände und ich halte jetzt die Klappe) spricht!

Aber was am unbestreitbarsten und unwiderruflich ist, dass ich die eine bin, die sicher ist, dass jemand Magnete in James Potters Lippen installiert hat!

Wenn das kein Wahnsinn ist, dann weiß ich es nicht.

Also um das jetzt zusammenzufassen, James braucht sich wirklich nicht zu entschuldigen, weil ich diejenige bin, die psychiatrische Hilfe braucht.

Da das ganz klar alles mein Fehler ist, tat ich das was jede selbst respektierende verrückte Person tun würde… ich klammerte mich wieder zurück an James´ Schulter (welche übrigens sehr nett und warm und beruhigend ist) und erneuerte mein weinen... dieses Mal über den Fakt, dass ich meinen Verstand vermisse. James schlang seine Arme noch fester um mich und ich fühlte mich viel besser. Wie seltsam ist das?

Es ist wahrscheinlich wegen diesen Händen… sie sind so verflixt tröstend. Ich weinte mich aus und sogar nachdem meine Tränen gestoppt hatten, behielt James mich in seinen Armen.

„Wir haben einen ziemlich groben Tag, oder?", brach er nach einer Weile die Stille.

„Ja.", stimmte ich zu und lachte wässrig. James schüttelte den Kopf und wischte mir ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie Vittles die Durchgänge nicht gesehen hat."

Ich war so sehr damit beschäftigt die süße Verwirrung auf seinem Gesicht zu betrachten, dass ich was er sagte fast nicht genug mitbekam um zu antworten. Was ich gehört hatte, war, „Vittles… Durchgänge." Aber da ich meinem Schulsprecherinnentitel zur Ehre gereiche, habe ich es geschafft diese zwei Wort zu einem ganzen Gedanken zu bringen. Ich hoffe, dass er davon sprach, dass Vittles nicht dazu fähig war, die Durchgänge zu finden, oder andernfalls wird das wirklich seltsam rauskommen.

„Oh, das ist mein Fehler." (oh Freude, noch etwas anderes zu der Liste hinzuzufügen, auch wenn dieses hier eigentlich eine gute Sache ist), „Ich habe irgendwie eine Türöffnung oder Wand oder so etwas ausgelöst, das den Gang von dem Hauptgang geschlossen hat."

„Wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist.", sagte James mit interessiert aufleuchtenden Augen, „Das muss ich den Jungs sagen. Sie werden definitiv daran interessiert sein. Wenn wir Eingänge öffnen und schließen könnten… denk mal an die Möglichkeiten, die das eröffnen würde…."

Ich räusperte mich und sein Blick kam zurück zu mir von da wo er hingestarrt hatte, an einen zukünftigen Streich, den nur er sich vorstellen konnte, denkend.

„Richtig.", sagte er und errötete ein wenig, was ihn ungemein anbetungswürdig aussehen ließ... in einer unanbetungswürdigen Weise, „Nun, wir müssen gucken, ob wir diesen Gang nicht wieder auf kriegen…"

„Wenn ich ein Unruhestifter mit bedenklichen Absichten wäre, was ich nicht bin, aber theoretisch gesprochen-", unterbrach ich ihn desinteressiert, „Dann würde ich den Gang geschlossen lassen, weil Vittles ganz sicher da noch einmal nachgucken wird, in der Hoffnung andere…" Ich hätte fast Pärchen gesagt, aber das war lächerlich.

Potter und ich sind _kein_ Pärchen. Nicht mal ein wenig. Und der einzige Grund, warum ich ihn weiter mit Worten wie süß, anbetungswürdig und reizend verbinde, ist, dass ich gerade einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hatte. Und wenn du schon mal einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hattest, dann weißt du, wie schädlich sie für dein Gehirn sein können.

„... Schüler zu fangen.", beendete ich nach einer langen Pause. Aber wirklich, ich bin eine nette Person, ich gebe James Tipps fürs Unruhestiften und alles.

„Für einen nicht Unruhestifter denkst du ganz sicher wie einer.", sagte James und strich mir sanft über die Haare. Ich versuchte nicht zu zittern als er seine Finger durch mein Haar fuhr.

Was? Es ist kalt hier, okay? Das ist wieso ich zittere, das hat keinen anderen Grund.

„Du hast nach deiner Tasche gesucht, oder?", wisperte James, sein Gesicht extrem nah an meinem.

Alles was ich tun konnte war dümmlich zu nicken. Nicht weil er so nah war oder so was. Ich denke was passierte ist, ist, dass der emotionale Zusammenbruch meine Sprachverarbeiter beschädigt hat.

Meinen Hals liebkosend, fegten seine Worte über meine Haut, „Du hast ihn in Wahrsagen vergessen."

„Oh.", sagte ich. Nicht besonders redegewandt, ich weiß, aber meine Sprachverarbeiter sind kaputt. Gib mir ne Pause. Außerdem war ich auch sehr damit beschäftigt, dem Verlangen, in die andere Richtung zu rennen, zu widerstehen. Die Haarsache war schön, aber ich bin ziemlich paranoid über die Halssache jetzt und ich wünsche mir, dass er aufhört.

„Ich habe sie mit meinem in der Nähe des Verteidigungsklassenzimmers gelagert."

Ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und drückte ihn ein wenig weg, hauptsächlich von meinem Hals weg. Bin ich die einzige die die Halssache ziemlich seltsam findet? Ich meine, es ist einfach so vampierhaft. Alles in allem würde ich es nur mögen allen Versuchen von Halsküssen aus dem Weg zu gehen, da es mich nervös macht.

James lächelte mich auf eine Weise an, die mich dazu brachte, mich wie das schönste Mädchen der Welt zu fühlen (auch wenn ich wusste, dass meine Augen rot und meine Haut überall fleckig war). Er könnte jedes Mädchen haben, das er wollte, wenn er sie nur einmal am Tag so anlächelt.

Dann wurden die Magneten wieder angestellt.

Unsere Lippen hatten sich gerade erst getroffen und James zog mich näher zu ihm, sanft trennte er meine Lippen mit seinen, als die Tür aufschwang und eine Gruppe giggelnder Drittklässlerinnen einließ.

Wir rissen auseinander und ich sprang auf die Füße. James folgte mir auf, wenn auch ein wenig langsamer. Ich stützte mich gegen die Wand und starrte die tuschelnden Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, wartend, dass sie uns bemerken würden. Ein Mädchen, mit der Art seidenen schwarzen Haaren für die eine Rothaarige wie ich töten würde, sah in unsere Richtung und ihr Mund fiel auf. Ich winkte ihr zu und lächelte.

Wenn ich nett war, würde sie vielleicht nichts Ärgerliches tun… wie Schreien. Ich sah zu James, welcher sich langsam auf die Tür zu bewegte.

Dann begann das Mädchen zu schreien. Dummer schreiender Jammerlappen! Alle Mädchen wirbelten herum und starrten mich verwirrt an. Dann bemerkten sie James und entschieden sich ihre Stimmen der Schrei Katzenmusik im Klo zu leihen. Toiletten habe wirklich schreckliche Akustik.

Ich konnte nicht schnell genug da rauskommen. Ich rannte James fast um als wir aus der Tür rausstürzten und in die bevölkerte Halle. Es war Klassenwechsel. Vielleicht werden wir es schaffen in der Menge zu entkommen. James war vor mir und ich drängelte, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. Unglücklicherweise für mich wurde meine Entfernung zu James mit jedem Schritt größer. Dumme große Menschen mit ihren dummen langen Beinen und konsequent langen Schritten.

„James!", schrie ich über den lauten Lärm der Schüler. Er drehte sich genau in der Zeit um, um zu sehen, wie ich fast von einem großen Gör, das spielend drei mal so viel wie ich wiegt, umgelaufen wurde.

Als ich meine Füße wieder unter mich kriegte und nicht mehr fast umgerannt werden würde, sah ich mich nach James um. Er war weg. Großartig! Ich spähte über meine Umgebung. Ich war eigentlich nahe der Verteidigungsklassenräume, wo geeigneterweise meine nächste Stunde war.

Ich fühlte jemanden gegen meine Seite fegen und sah runter. Schuss. Ich hatte immer noch James´ Schuh. Wenigstens glühte er nicht mehr. Das bedeutete wahrscheinlich, dass mein Gesicht auch nicht mehr glühte! Wundervoll.

Ich startete gerade meinen Weg den Flur entlang und dann schlang sich ein Arm um meine Taille. Ich wirbelte herum und sah James, der mich albern angrinste.

„Du hast doch nicht gedacht, dass ich dich verlassen würde, Liebling, oder?" Ich fühlte wie mein Bauch flip-flops machte bei seiner Zärtlichkeit…. ´Liebling´.

_Nun, das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich liebt,_ erinnerte ich mich selbst streng. Was eine verflixt gute Sache war, denn ich würde es hassen, wenn ich gezwungen wäre, sein Herz zu brechen. Du weißt… da ich nicht das gleiche fühle. Er ist so ein netter Kerl. Und klug, auch, hoffentlich klug genug um nicht etwas Dummes zu tun, wie sich in mich zu verlieben, denn ich könnte ihn nie zurücklieben. Niemals (mit der möglichen Ausnahme des Wahnsinns, aber dafür kann ich nicht zu Verantwortung gezogen werden).

Ich bemerkte, dass ich ihn anstarrte und brach errötend meinen Blick.

„Komm schon.", sagte er und führte mich den Flur entlang.

Ich habe Glück, dass in Hogwarts niemand Gedanken lesen kann, denn sonst würden sie denken, dass ich in James Potter verliebt wäre, was ich nicht bin… nur für den Fall, wer auch immer ihr seid, die zuhören. Und nebenbei, es ist nicht nett den Gedanken anderer Leute zuzuhören, also solltet ihr sofort aufhören und das unterlassen.

James führte mich zu dem Bild neben dem Verteidigung-gegen-die-Dunklen-Künste-Klassenraum.

„Hey Schönheit.", sagte er und winkte dem hübschen Mädchen auf dem Bild zu. Sie giggelte und blinzelte in seine Richtung mit ihren unmöglich langen Wimpern.

„Kann ich die Taschen von dir zurück haben"

„Sicher.", sagte sie und erhöhte das Wimpernklimpern. Ich unterdrückte das Verlangen sie empört zu knebeln. Typisch Potter, der flirtete sogar mit Portraits.

Das Portrait schwang auf und eröffnete eine kleine Nische in der Wand. James packte unsere beiden Rucksäcke und schwang sie über seine Schulter. Ich versuchte ihm meinen abzunehmen, aber er hielt seine Hand fest über beiden Trägern. Er ist so en Trottel. Wieso gibt er mir nicht einfach meinen Rucksack?

Das Portrait schwang wieder zu und das Mädchen begann Potter wegen seinen ´verträumten Augen´ (komm schon, sie sind nicht so verträumt) zu komplimentieren. Potter schien das auch noch zu genießen. Er bemerkte nicht einmal als ein leicht hustete um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Gut, schön, er kann einfach so sein. Ich stürmte in den Klassenraum und setzte mich neben Remus, der panisch seine Hausaufgabe hinkritzelte.

„Fertig.", sagte er und legte mit einem letzten Schnörkel die Feder nieder.

Er sah mich neugierig an. „Ist das James´ Schuh?", fragte er und ich schlug ihn damit auf den Kopf.

„Natürlich nicht.", sagte ich. Und auch wenn es so wäre (wie es ja auch ist) würde ich es ihm nicht sagen.

Ich fragte mich wie er das wusste. Für mich sieht das wie ein ziemlich normaler Schuh aus. Wie in aller Welt konnte er wissen, dass es Potters war?

Das würdest du nicht! Das könntest du nicht! Also wieso würde Remus sofort annehmen, dass ich James Potters Schuhe rumtrug? Sehe ich wie der Sorte von Mädchen aus, die James Potters Schuhe rumtragen würden! Nein, tue ich nicht!

Ich schlug Remus noch einmal.

Er schrie auf. „Wofür war das?"

„Für die Vermutung." Dummer vermutender Remus und seine dummen korrekten Vermutungen.

Ich drehte mich zum Vorderen der Klasse, wo Vittles gerade hineinging und zu seinem Tisch ging. Scheinbar war seine hysterisch lachen Stimmung verschwunden. Mitleid. Es ist eigentlich eine Art von amüsierend… so lange er nicht über mich lacht (was er aber getan hat. Also ist das jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke alles gar nicht so amüsant).

„Heute eine Mitschrift.", bellte er und die ganze Klasse stöhnte.

„Remus.", wisperte ich, „Kann ich mir etwas Pergament und eine Feder bei dir leihen?" Ich kann nicht meine eigenen Sachen benutzen, weil der dumme Potter meine dumme Tasche hat.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das Pergament nicht behalten willst?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen während er mir die Sachen rüberschob. Remus war die Art Mensch, die immer darauf bestand die korrekten Worte zu benutzen.

Hier ist eine theoretische Unterhaltung:

„Kann ich dieses Buch nehmen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, _kannst_ du?"

Theoretisch verdrehe ich die Augen bei seiner theoretischen Dummheit.

„Darf ich es nehmen?"

„Ja, du _darfst_."

Ich schrieb gerade emsig die Notizen, die Vittles mit seinem Zauberstab an der Tafel erscheinen lies, ab, als mich etwas Scharfes am Hinterkopf traf. Ich rubbelte verärgert meinen Hinterkopf.

Nach einem schnellen Blick um sicher zu gehen, dass Vittles nicht guckte, drehte ich mich auf dem Stuhl um und sah alle hinter mir wütend an. Sie schenkten mir nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Meine Güte, konnten sie nicht bemerken, dass ich versuchte sie böse anzusehen? Ich betrachtete sie alle misstrauisch und drehte mich langsam wieder um.

Keiner von ihnen hatte mir einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, kein Lächeln oder ein Zucken, das er derjenige gewesen war, der das gemacht hatte. Ich sah, was mich getroffen hatte, neben meinem Stuhl auf dem Boden liegen und hob es auf.

Es war ein zusammengeknülltes Pergamentstück. Ich entknüllte es und bemerkte, dass es eigentlich ein Muggel Klebpapier war. Wer in aller Welt (außer mir) hatte Muggelpapier mit Kleberand? So weit ich weiß, bin ich die einzige die das benutzt. Sie sind so praktisch… Ich habe immer ein paar in meiner Tasche.

Meine Tasche... welche Potter hat. Dieser… dieser… Idiot! Ich habe eine starke Abneigung gegen ihn! Ich fühlte einen anderen Stich, diesmal auf meinem Arm.

Ich wirbelte ohne mich damit aufzuhalten, zu prüfen, ob Vittles guckte und sah Potter wütend an. Dieser war fleißig über seine Notizen gebeugt mit meinem Post-it Block unschuldig neben seinem Pergament liegend. Ich sah seinen stuppigen Kopf mit einem Blick wie Dolchstiche an und drehte mich wieder um.

Ich hatte nicht einmal meine Feder in die Hand aufgenommen, als ein Ball von Post-it Zetteln mein Ohr traf, auf dem Tisch aufprallte und dann unter Remus´ Stuhl rollte.

Das war zuviel!

Das war mehr als zuviel!

Dieses armselige, unwürdige, Stück… schimmlige Geleebohne! Das würde er zurückkriegen.

Ich tauchte unter Remus´ Stuhl, fasste den Post-it Ball, drehte mich auf meinem Stuhl um und feuerte es auf James Potters Kopf.

Da es so ein außergewöhnlich großes Ziel war, war ich eigentlich sicher in meiner Geschicklichkeit ihn zu treffen.

Ich habs geschafft! Ich hab ihn genau auf dem Kopf getroffen. Score!

Er hatte diese Vergeltung eindeutig nicht erwartet und sein Kopf schoss hoch und er rief, „Was ver-" Er stoppte als Vittles ihn scharf ansah.

„Mr. Potter, ein Wort des Rates. Der beste Weg einer Frau ihre Zuneigung zu zeigen, ist sie nicht mit Papierbällchen zu bewerfen."

James hatte die Anständigkeit dabei zu erröten. Ich stimmte völlig mir Vittles überein (zum ersten Mal überhaupt), nicht dass es wichtig ist, da Potter keine Gefühle für mich hat, Zuneigung oder sonst was… das kann er einfach nicht.

„Und Miss Evans."

Nein, nicht ich! Ich schwöre, ich werde mich nie wieder rächen!

„Obwohl ich ihr Verlangen nach Rache verstehe, sollten sie sich daran erinnern, dass es ihre armselige Entscheidung war, sich mit solch einem Missetäter einzulassen, der sie überhaupt in diese Situation gebracht hat."

Ich habe mich nicht mit ihm eingelassen! Kein einlassen! Nicht! Kein bisschen! Ich hasse Vittles! Was für ein Narr. Ich bin wirklich rot (wie eine Tomate oder ein Hydrant), ich weiß einfach, dass ich es bin. Mein Gesicht fühlt sich an wie auf Feuer. Das ist so peinlich.

„Jetzt zurück zu den Notizen bitte.", sagt Vittles und lässt mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabs noch mehr Notizen an der Tafel erscheinen.

Ich habe so einen scheiß Tag.

Der Gong verkündete das Ende der Schulstunde und ich hätte nicht erleichterter sein können. Ich blieb auf meinem Stuhl bis die ganze Klasse, Vittles eingeschlossen, rausgegangen war, weil ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es das Beste wäre, die ganze Welt bis später zu vermeiden.

„Ugh.", stöhnte ich und hievte mich aus meinem Stuhl. Ich fühlte mich nicht besonders nach Bewegung.

„Du zielst wirklich gut, Schatz. Du bist nicht zufällig daran interessiert mein Reservejäger zu werden, oder?"

„Sei still, Potter." Ich hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass er immer noch hier drin war.

„Hier ist deine Tasche."

„Oh... danke.", sagte ich sarkastisch. Ich nahm ihm meine Tasche ab, nicht zu nett (ich schnappte sie mehr), und schwang sie über meine Schulter. Ich sah runter auf den Schuh, der neben meinem Tisch stand.

„Oh, James, mein Lieber, hier ist dein Schuh." Ich hielt ihn bei den Schuhbändern hoch schwang ihn vor zurück.

„Danke.", sagte er eifrig und griff danach.

Ich schwang ihn fester und warf ihn dann in die Luft. Hehe.

„Hab ihn.", rief James. Ich denke, da kommt der Sucher in ihm raus. Er liebt es Dinge zu fangen. Mit dem Kopf nach oben gerichtet beobachtete er den Schuh und als er runterfiel bewegte er sich vor um ihn zu fangen und rannte in mich.

„Potter.", schrie ich, als die Kraft mit der er in mich gerannt war uns dazu brachte nach hinten zu stolpern und auf einen Haufen zu fallen. Ich quietschte als ich die Tischecke in meinem Hintern fühlte. Nicht weil es schmerzte oder so, sondern weil wir alle wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn ich (mit Potter verwickelt) in Tische rannte.

Tatsächlich fielen James und Ich über die Oberfläche und mit einem komplett klischeehaften und übergebrauchten Knacks, teilte sich das Ding in tausende winzig kleiner Stücke und überließ der Schwerkraft ihre Arbeit an James und mir zu tun.

Ich erfasste einen überraschten Blick in James' Augen als wir fielen. Ich weiß nicht warum er überrascht ist. Ehrlich, wer hat das nicht kommen sehen?

Als ich landete, prallte ich ein wenig von Boden ab, nur um von Potters Aufprall auf mir platt gequetscht zu werden. Ich keuchte als ich in Schlücken nach Luft schnappte, in dem Versuch zu ersetzen was Potter aus meinen Lungen gedrückt hatte.

„Tut mir Leid!", schrie James und versuchte von mir zu klettern. Unglücklicherweise wurden seine Versuche von seinem Schuh vereitelt, der neben seinem linken Fuß gelandet war. Als er versuchte besseren Halt zu bekommen, stolperte er (während er dabei ziemlich hinreißend aussah) und lag wieder auf mir und dieses Mal gingen die Magneten an.

Dumme Magnete.

Bevor ich wusste (offensichtlich) was passierte, verwandelte sich dieser Unfallkuss in Küsse und so fand uns Vittles, als er 10 Minuten später wieder in die Klasse kam. Zu meiner Verteidigung, wir hatten uns ein wenig vom Fußboden auf bewegt. Ich saß gegen ein Stuhlbein gelehnt und James lehnte sich an mich.

Ich hatte es tatsächlich genossen … was man auch anderes über James Potter sagen kann, er ist ein exzellenter Küsser, aber das hatten wir bereits erörtert, oder?

Ich schob James von mir weg sobald ich realisierte, dass wir Zuschauer hatten.

Was hatte ich mir dabei nur gedacht? Ich werde verrückt! Wieso, oh wieso, müssen diese Magneten mich plagen? Die Welt ist so unfair!

In Ordnung, ich muss mich beruhigen. Ein weiterer emotionaler Zusammenbruch ist das letzte, was ich jetzt brauche. Tiefe Atemzüge, Lily, tiefe Atemzüge.

„Obwohl sie oft ihren Wunsch ausgedrückt haben mein Klassenzimmer zu ihrem zweiten Zuhause zu machen, Mr. Potter, würde ich es vorziehen wenn sie ihre romantischen Rendezvous anderswo stattfinden ließen."

„Ich… Ich…" Ich begann ein paar Sätze, die nie ganz wurden, aber wenn sie herausgekommen wären, wären sie in etwas so geworden: „Ich habe einen schrecklichen Tag und wenn Sie ihn weiter noch schlimmer machen, werde ich Ihnen den Brustkorb rausreißen und ihn als Regenschirm benutzen." Oder, die immer berühmte Möglichkeit, „Ich schwöre, wäre ich eine extrem talentierte und mächtige Hexe in Verwandlung, würde ich euch beide in Frösche verwandeln und in den See schmeißen, so dass ich euch nie wieder sehen muss."

Ich entschied (mit viel Voraussicht) dass diese Sätze nicht gut aufgenommen würden und stimmte einstimmig mit mir selbst ab, dass zu gehen die beste Strategie wäre.

„Umm … nun, ich muss gehen." Ich rannte in einen weiteren Tisch als ich rückwärts zur Tür wich und nachdem ich um ihn herum gestolpert war sah ich auf, um Vittles und Potter mich merkwürdig ansehend zu sehen.

„Bye!", schrie ich und rannte aus dem Raum. Sobald ich diesen verfluchten und absolut schrecklichen Raum verlassen hatte, stoppte ich und lehnte mich gegen die Wand neben der Tür. Außer der Sicht für die im Raum, aber leicht zu bemerken für die, die den besagten Raum verlassen mochten.

Ich wartete nicht auf James oder so etwas, aber … ich holte einfach Luft. Von vorne im Klassenraum zur Tür ist eine lange Stecke zu rennen… wirklich.

Seltsam war, dass James nicht raus kam, was nicht wirklich wichtig war da ich nicht auf ihn wartete oder so.

Ich schob mich zurück zur Tür und spähte hindurch. Ich sah James den Tisch reparieren während Vittles zusah. Das ist nett von James. Aber ich schätze es ist seine Schuld, dass er kaputt ist.

„Ich muss sagen, Mr. Potter, sie hätten nicht besser wählen können."

James sah auf, „Sie ist wundervoll, oder?"

Whoa, sie reden über mich!

„Eine ziemlich bemerkenswerte junge Lady. Ich bin einfach überrascht, dass sie sie haben würde."

Ich habe ihn nicht! Oh Merlin, das klang falsch. Aber dennoch, ich habe ihn nicht.

James errötete. „Ich weiß.", murmelte er.

Nun, das ist nicht exakt wahr. Ich meine, ich bin nicht zu gut für ihn oder so. Und wenn man auf den Boden der Sache guckt, er ist auch nicht gut für mich. Das Problem ist dass wir einfach nicht zu gut zusammen sind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9: In welchem Lily (Nachsitzen) erleidet oder In welchem Lily nicht gerade den schwarzen Mann entdeckt **

Es ist 8:29Uhr.

Ich stehe gerade vor Vittles' Klassenzimmer und debattiere mit mir selbst die Vorzüge von vom Astronomie Turm zu springen.

Der Astronomieturm klingt wie eine wirklich gute Idee. Wenn ich nicht nur tödliche Angst davor hätte von Höhen zu springen. Verflixt, ich kann ja nicht mal ohne eine Panikattacke von meinem Gartenmäuerchen springen.

Ich könnte mich im See ertränken. Aber das ist so unordentlich. Ich meine, wer will ganz aufgequollen begraben werden? Und wer will schon ganz flach und Pfannkuchen-ähnlich begraben werden?

Gift! Na, das ist eine exzellente Idee. Keine sichtbaren Zeichen und mit etwas Glück könnte ich ein ziemlich schmerzloses finden.

„Stehen sie aus einem bestimmten Grund draußen, Miss Evans?" Ich fuhr fast aus meiner Haut als Vittles' Stimme hinter mir erklang. Langsam drehte ich mich um und betrachtete seine über mir ragende große Figur.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, Sir.", sagte ich. Ich werde dies so formal wie möglich halten. Vielleicht wird er dann keine unangemessenen Kommentare machen.

„Nun, in diesem Fall, lassen Sie uns dieses kleine Treffen in mein Klassenzimmer verschieben." Ich schleppte mich, wie eine pathetische kleine Puppe, Vittles nach, als er den Weg zu seinem Tisch ging. Sobald wir ihn erreicht hatten, setzte er sich nicht hin, sondern drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme. Ich musste das Verlangen, ihn zu warnen, dass sich an Tische zu lehnen nie eine gute Idee ist und zu sehr schlechten Dingen führen kann (wie besagte Tische zu zerstören), unterdrücken.

„Dein Freund ist noch nicht hier.", sagte Vittles.

„Er ist nicht mein Freund.", murmelte ich. Ich denke nicht, dass es sehr viel wirkt zu versuchen Vittles zu überzeugen, dass wir keine Gefühle füreinander haben. Schließlich hat er diese kleine Flurszene gesehen.

Gott, es ist alles die Schuld dieser dummen Magneten.

Denkst du, wenn ich in Potters Schlafsaal schleichen würde, dass ich dann irgendwie die Magneten entfernen könnte während er schläft? Es könnte klappen, aber wo genau sind die Magneten? Und was ist wenn er aufwacht. Das würde dem Wort Demütigung eine ganz neue Bedeutung geben. Also, schlechte Idee. Es ist eine Schande, ich würde es sehr lieben diese Magneten loszuwerden, sie machen mir so viel Ärger. Wie dieses Nachsitzen.

Muss ich die ganze Zeit hier stehen und einfach nur Vittles ansehen? Es ist nicht, dass er hässlich wäre oder so (die meisten Mädchen betrachten ihn als ziemlich gut aussehend für einen mittelalten Kerl), aber seiner Persönlichkeit fehlt es ganz sicher in dem Gebiet von langen Perioden zu stehen und andere anzustarren. Ich drehte mich erleichtert um als die Tür aufflog und James reinkam.

„Grüße, schöne Frau.", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung in meine Richtung. Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln und das Verlangen als Antwort zu knicksen. „Und einen guten Abend, weiser Professor."

„Sie sind spät, Mr. Potter."

„Bin ich das?", sagte James überrascht aussehend. Er sah auf sein Uhr (nun ja, sein Handgelenk wirklich, da er überhaupt keine Uhr _hat_). „Meine Uhr sagt, ich bin auf die Sekunde genau, 8:30 auf den Punkt."

Vittles starrte Potter eine Sekunde an und ich fragte mich ob er ihn dafür ermahnen würde, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich kriege irgendwie das Gefühl, dass James und Vittles diese Art Sache immer machen.

Als Vittles begann zur Tür zu gehen warf ich einen schnellen Blick auf meine Uhr. Sie sagte 8:30 Uhr. Das kann unmöglich sein. Ich meine, es war 8:29 als ich im Flur war. Ich sah zu James hoch, verdutzt, aber er lächelte mich nur an und gestikulierte mir als erste Vittles zu folgen.

Sobald wir auf dem Flur standen verschloss Vittles seine Klassenraumtür und sagte, „Heute Nacht werden wir die Flure nach Pärchen patrollieren. Eine passende Bestrafung, nicht wahr?"

Ich frage mich, ob er tatsächlich will, dass ich das beantworte. Ich denke nicht, dass es besonders passend ist. Genauer gesagt, denke ich, ist es geradezu grausam. Was könnte quälender sein, als Stunden mit Potter _und_ Vittles zu verbringen? Gott, ich hatte gehofft wir könnten einfach Trophäen polieren oder so etwas.

Also fingen wir an. Es war eine ziemlich langweilige Arbeit, wir gingen einfach nur die Korridore auf und ab, spähten in Besenkammern und hinter Statuen. Wir fingen ein paar Pärchen, aber glücklicherweise taten sie nichts anderes als Händchen zu halten.

Um ungefähr 9:30 waren die Korridore ziemlich leer außer von einem seltsamen Siebtklässler, der aus der Bücherei eilte und ich war bereit zurück zu meinem Schlafsaal zu gehen. Ich unterdrückte ein Gähnen und sah wieder auf meine Uhr.

9:32

„... aber natürlich hängt alles davon ab, ob man für Frauen oder Männer vergleicht. Für Frauen ist die Antwort natürlich klar: Dove..." Männer haben die seltsamsten Unterhaltungen. Sie sind bei dem Thema Seife seit den letzten zehn Minuten oder so. Anscheinend denkt James, dass Dove die perfekte Seife für Frauen ist. Seltsam genug, ist das die Seife, die ich benutze. Ich frage mich, ob das etwas bedeutet.

„Wartet, wir müssen die da überprüfen.", sagte Vittles, unterbrach damit James und zeigte auf eine Besenkammertür.

„Ich mach das.", sagte ich. Das ist meine erste. Wenn ich normalerweise patrolliere lasse ich Besenkammern ganz aus. Ich denke, dass es nicht wirklich wichtig ist, da ich sie einfach auf ihrem Weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsräumen erwische und mich nicht mit den ganzen dunklen, beängstigenden Besenkammern Dingen plagen muss. Als Kind hatte ich diese schreckliche Angst, dass ich eine Tür öffnen würde und der schwarze Mann herausspringen.

Ich fasste den Türgriff als James und Vittles geduldig warteten. Ich hatte das plötzliche irrationale Verlangen die Tür nicht zu öffnen.

_Hör auf albern zu sein, Lily, _schimpfte ich mit mir, _Der schwarze Mann ist nur eine Erfindung deiner Phantasie. _Ich festigte mich selbst (da ist kein schwarzer Mann!), fasste die Türklinke und zog die Tür auf.

Mir fiel der Mund auf.

Oh mein Gott!

Segne mein nicht passendes Schwein und meine Kleeblattsocken!

Nicht gerade der schwarze Mann, aber genauso beängstigend.

Ich wusste, irgendwas war mit Ally los.

„Ally... Sirius...", stotterte ich geschockt. Sie brachen ihren ziemlich leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab und drehten sich mir zu (sie schienen auch geschockt zu sein).

„Ich... Ich kann es nicht glauben.", sagte ich. James und Vittles hatten offensichtlich realisiert, dass etwas nicht stimmte, da sie beide näher kamen und über meine Schulter spähten.

„Heilige Sh... Socken!", sagte James, schnitt das sein originales Wort ab nachdem er den bösen Blick, den Vittles ihm schickte auffing. „Ihr beide seid... in einer Besenkammer."

Das war irgendwie offensichtlich Ah gut, ich bin auch irgendwie schockiert. Es erklärt wieso Ally sich so seltsam verhalten hat und verschwunden ist. Und Französisch gelernt hat. Hey, warte... hat Sirius hat auch Französisch gelernt? Oh mein Gott, sie nehmen zusammen Französisch Unterricht. Das ist so süß. Ich will auch einen Kerl mit dem ich Französisch Stunden nehmen kann! Das ist nicht fair.

„Nachsitzen für Sie beide mit dem Wildhüter morgen Nachmittag und 20 Punkte von Gryffindor."

„Hey, jetzt.", sagte James. „Ich denke, die Strafarbeiten sollten genug sein."

Vittles verdrehte die Augen. „Schön, 20 Punkte von Gryffindor aber nur für den Gentleman Nachsitzen." James schnaubte kurz, da Vittles nichts am Punkte abziehen geändert hatte. „Sie müssen die Punkte einfach bei ihrem Quidditchspiel diesen Samstag zurückgewinnen, Mr. Potter. Außer sie sind nicht fähig dazu." Eine Herausforderung. Vittles weiß sicher, wie man Potters Stolz ausspielt.

„Das scheint dennoch nicht besonders fair zu sein.", sagte ich. Wieso sollte Sirius schließlich der einzige mit der Strafarbeit sein.

„Natürlich ist es fair.", sagten James und Vittles zusammen. Diese zwei verbringen wirklich zu viel Zeit miteinander. James muss aufhören Nachsitzen zu bekommen.

Sie sind sich wirklich sehr ähnlich, jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke. Beide sind exzellent in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, beide sind stark, beide haben einen ziemlich seltsamen Sinn für Humor, beide sind attraktiv (für Ladies ihres jeweiligen Alters, mich ausgenommen), beide sind athletisch, beide sind übertrieben stolz bis zu dem Punkt wo es ein Fehler ist ... das ist irgendwie gruselig. James ist netter, natürlich, und genießt es nicht Hausaufgaben zu geben (offensichtlich, da er sie sowieso nicht macht).

Ich sah sie an. Beide gestikulierten dem anderen zuerst zu reden.

Endlich zog James eine prächtige Geste/ehrbietende Verbeugung und Vittles fuhr fort, „Wenn der Gentleman nicht den Anstand hat der Lady einen Ort zu finden, wo sie nicht beim Küssen erwischt werden, dann verdient er eine Strafarbeit." James nickte nachdrücklich.

„Ohh.", sagte ich, als ob ich eine Offenbarung erlebt hätte auch wenn ich eher dachte, sie waren beide verrückt, „Ganz recht."

„Moment.", sagte ich, ein Gedanke kam mir, „Wie kommt es, dass ich dann Nachsitzen bekommen habe?" Das war eine gute Frage. Wenn Vittles dachte James und ich hätten uns geküsst, dann hätte James nicht den Anstand gehabt, mich irgendwo hinzubringen wo wir nicht erwischt würden.

„Eigentlich denke ich, Mr. Potter hat einen ziemlich klassischen Ort für euer Rendezvous gewählt. Diesen Raum habe ich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Zugegebenermaßen nicht so geräumig wie eine Besenkammer, aber wenn sie nicht so ein Pech gehabt hätten und praktisch fast auf mich gefallen sind, wären Sie nie erwischt worden."

„Warte, Sie haben die beiden auch beim Küssen erwischt?", fragte Sirius und gestikulierte auf James und mich.

„Nein!", kreischte ich und schnitt damit Vittles und James ab, die bestätigten.

Sirius und Ally sahen von mir zurück zu ihnen und dann sagte Sirius, „Nun, wir werden einfach gehen." Er begann Ally den Flur runter zu ziehen. Ally winkte mir kurz zu bevor sie sich umdrehte um Sirius zu folgen.

„Wartet, geht ihr beiden miteinander aus!", schrie James ihnen nach. Ich sah ihn überrascht an. Für jemanden, der normalerweise so klug ist, verhält er sich bemerkenswert blöd. Natürlich gehen sie aus. Sie haben in einer Besenkammer rumgemacht. Sie nehmen Französisch Stunden zusammen. Er hat ihr in Wahrsagen den Schnürsenkel gebunden.

Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Vittles, der sagte, „Was für ein Idiot.", dann steckte Sirius seinen Kopf zurück um die Ecke.

„Natürlich, du Tölpel." Sein Kopf verschwand wieder, dann steckte er ihn eine Sekunde später wieder zurück. „Oh und wenn ihr später jemanden seht, würde es euch etwas ausmachen, zu erwähnen, dass wir ausgehen? Es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir es ein wenig herumstreuen. Diese Blicke die Armstice Ally schickt, jucken mich ihn zu schlagen, aber das kann ich nicht wirklich, wenn er nicht weiß, dass wir ausgehen, oder?" Er verschwand wieder.

„Nun.", sagte Vittles. „Das ist eine unwahrscheinliche Partie, aber sie scheinen zueinander zu passen, oder?"

„Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht.", sagte James. „Aber ich schätze schon."

„Ja, nun, lasst uns weitermachen. Ich würde gerade damit fertig werden." James und ich nickten beide.

Gott, das war eine wirklich seltsame Erfahrung: deine beste Freundin dabei erwischen, wie sie mit einem Kerl rummacht, von dem du immer gedacht hast, dass sie ihn nicht mochte, in der Gesellschaft des Mannes, mit dem rumzumachen du erwischt wurdest (und den du nicht wirklich magst) und des Professors, der euch beide beim rummachen erwischt hat (und der einem Gänsehaut macht).

Mein Leben ist viel zu kompliziert.

„Ich schätze, ich stimme Ihnen bei Dove zu, aber was ist mit für Männer?"

„Nun, natürlich das was ich benutze!", sagte James mit einem schnittigen Grinsen. „Irish Spring." Er riecht ziemlich gut. Genauer gesagt, mag ich es ziemlich wie er riecht.

Zu stolpern vortäuschend, nahm ich einen schnellen Atemzug. Mmm ... sehr nett. Ich würde es irgendwie mögen diese Irish Spring Seife öfter zu riechen. Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich ein wenig als ich mich in Gedanken verlor.

Es wäre reizend jeden Morgen mit dem Geruch aufzuwachen mit warmen, sicheren Armen um mich herum und einem schläfrigen, liebenden Lächeln mich begrüßend. Wir könnten in einem netten, kleinen Haus auf dem Land leben und nach London pendeln. Er könnte was immer er auch will sein, ein Quidditch Star oder ein Auror oder ein Straßenfeger, mir egal und ich könnte eine Heilerin sein. Das Haus würde einen Garten für mich haben müssen und eine nette Baum umgebene Fläche, wo James mit seinem Besen fliegen und mit seinen Kumpels Quidditch spielen könnte.

Es müsste natürlich auch genug Platz für die Kinder sein. Ich würde es vorziehen, dass jedes Kind sein eigenes Zimmer hat. Es ist schwer ein Zimmer zu teilen und obwohl es den Zusammenhalt fördert, ist es hauptsächlich ein Ärgernis. Eins für James und mich und je eins für die Kinder. Natürlich müssen wir eine Nanny anheuern oder vermutlich werde ich Halbzeit arbeiten bis sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Man kann nicht einfach Kinder verrückt über das Land laufen lassen. Nicht dass ich es nicht lieben würde, eine Vollzeit Mutter zu sein, aber ich würde mich so nutzlos fühlen, wenn ich meine Ausbildung nicht nützen würde und versuchen, Leuten zu helfen (was vermutlich einer der Gründe ist, wieso ich Heilerin werden will).

„MISS EVANS!" Ich schreckte überrascht auf, als Vittles meinen Namen bellte.

„Ich… uh… wollten sie etwas?" Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich war total raus. Ich habe kein Wort von dem was er gesagt hat gehört und obendrein habe ich fantasiert Potter zu heiraten und in einem Haus mit weißem Gartenzaun zu leben. Es ist armselig genug, dass ich an Potter dachte (genauer gesagt ist es richtig ekelhaft), aber ein weißer Lattenzaun?

Großer Gott, Frau, reiß dich zusammen!

Potter. Ewww! Wie krank kann ich werden? Ich mag Potter nicht einmal. Genauer gesagt ist es fair zu sagen, dass ich ihn kaum toleriere.

Da ist jemand in meinem Kopf, der mir diese verrückten Gedanken und Fantasien einpflanzt. Ich weiß es!

Es ist eine riesige Regierungsverschwörung und sie benutzen mich als ein Versuchskaninchen um ihre neuen Verstandkontrollierenden Techniken zu testen. Was? Es könnte passieren… vielleicht… Ich bin sehr gut in Selbsttäuschung – habe ich das in letzter Zeit erwähnt?

„Wir hofften, wir könnten uns weiterbewegen, aber wenn sie lieber da stehen und in die Luft starren wären wir _natürlich_ glücklich ihnen entgegenzukommen."

„Oh, sorry.", sagte ich, nahm meine Füße und eilte den Flur runter.

Der Rest des Nachsitzens war unbeachtlich. Wir haben keine weitere Seele gesehen.

„Sehr gut, wir sind fertig für heute Nacht, sie dürfen gehen.", sagte Vittles und winkte entlassend mit der Hand.

„Bis nächstes Mal, Professor.", sagte James und schmiss ihm einen Salut zu. Vittles verdrehte die Augen und verschwand den Flur entlang. James bot mir seinen Arm wie ein altmodischer Gentleman und ich nahm ihn mit einem Knicks.

Wir gingen in langsamem Schweigen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war keine unangenehme Stille; es fühlte sich einfach an, als wäre nichts mehr zu sagen da. Irgendwie endeten unsere Hände miteinander verflochten. Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich meine nicht bewegt hatte, aber die nächste Sache die ich wusste, war, dass ich praktisch an James' Seite klebte, meine Hand fest seine fassend.

Du denkst nicht, dass Klettverschluss die beiden verbindet; oder? Es könnte passieren. Es wäre eine sehr plausible Erklärung. Ich meine, wieso sonst würde ich meine Hand in seiner haben? Es würde total erklären wieso ich dachte, ich hörte ein leises Klettverschluss Geräusch als ich meine Hand endlich aus seiner zerrte.

Wo wir gerade von seltsamen Dingen sprechen: aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es mir schwer loszulassen nachdem wir den Absatz zu dem Mädchentreppenhaus erreicht hatten. Dieser Fakt unterstützt definitiv die Klettverschluss Theorie. Wer, der bei Sinnen ist, würde schließlich mit Potter Händchen halten wollen? Vorher hätte ich die Schuld meines Unwillens loszulassen der eigentlichen wohligen Kraft seiner Hände zugeschoben, aber vielleicht ist es wirklich der Klettverschluss!

„Ich kann es nicht glauben.", sagte James und brach damit die Stille die sich über uns ausgebreitet hatte. Ich sollte vermutlich hoch gehen, aber ich habe keine Lust. Ich schätze es ist weil ich nicht müde bin (_nicht_ dass ich mehr Zeit mit James verbringen will).

„Jaah, ich weiß. Wer hätte das erraten?" Diese ganze Ally/Sirius Sache ist irgendwie hart zu verdauen. Ich meine, sie hat mir nicht einmal gesagt, dass sie ihn mag. Mir! Ihrer besten Freundin. Man würde denken, ich hätte etwas herausgefunden, sogar das winzigste Ahnung von etwas, bevor ich sie mit ihm in einer Besenkammer gefunden habe.

„Ich nicht."

„Im Ernst.", stimmte ich zu.

„Naja, zumindest wissen wir jetzt wieso sie sich so seltsam verhalten haben.", sagte James.

„Yeah, du hast Recht." Und he was. Er hatte einen guten Punkt. Jetzt würde mich Ally nicht mehr anlügen müssen um ihre Beziehung zu verbergen. Ich habe schon Jahre nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen oder Tage, schätze ich. Seit diese ganze Magnet/unsichtbare Seile/Klettverschluss Sache begonnen hat, habe ich keine Zeit mehr für nichts. Es ist alles James' Schuld. Wenn er nicht so verflixt süß und verführerisch wäre und… völlig schrecklich, würde nichts davon passiert sein (außer der Ally/Sirius Sache, und nur Merlin weiß, wie das passiert ist).

„Zum allerersten Mal?", fragte James und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich bin sicher, du hast schon vorher mal recht gehabt…", sagte ich in einem gespielt nachdenklichen Ton, „… auch wenn mir nichts einfällt."

„Hey!", schrie James entrüstet.

„Du hast gefragt.", erinnerte ich ihn.

„Ja, habe ich.", sagte er lächelnd und unsere Augen trafen aufeinander.

Er zog mich schon wieder an, seine dummen haselnussbraunen Augen waren wie Whirlpools, die mich tiefer und tiefer hinein zogen. Seine Lippen berührten meine und bevor ich es wusste, waren seine Arme fest um meine Taille geschlungen. Er zog sich zurück um zu atmen und ich zog seine Lippen sofort zurück zu meinen. Er braucht sowieso nicht so viel Sauerstoff.

Dann traf es mich… Whirlpools, sicher, sie sind nett und hübsch und sie ziehen einen an, aber stirbt man dann nicht in einem wirbelnden Wasserstrudel!

Ich riss mich mit aller Kraft zurück. Diese verflixten Magneten machen es so schwer sich wegzuziehen! Wenn ich meine Analogie mit einem Whirlpool beibehalte, dann ist das wie von dem Strudel wegschwimmen zu wollen… und wenn wir ehrlich sein werden, beginne ich mich zu fragen ob ich weiß wie man schwimmt.

Ich bekämpfte das verzweifelte Verlangen ihn wieder zu küssen. Er sieht so verflixt süß aus mit seinem Haar total durcheinander und seiner Brust schnell hoch und runter bewegend in dem Versuch den fehlenden Sauerstoff wegen meinen übereifrigen Küssen wiederzubekommen… ARGH!

Wieso denke ich so? Ich muss hier weg. Jetzt!

Ich drehte mich und stürmte die Treppen hoch. Danke an die Gründer, dass sie Jungs nicht vertrauten! Das ist der einzige Ort in der Schule wo Potter mir nicht folgen kann.

Es ist schade, dass ich das über die Mädchentoiletten nicht mehr sagen kann.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10: In welchem Lily **_**Nicht**_** besessen ist oder In welchem Lily besessen **_**ist**_

Ich setzte mich im Bett auf und streckte meine Arme über meinem Kopf aus.

Es ist ein weiterer neuer und glorreicher Tag. Neue Tage sind immer so reizend, da sie immer das Potenzial haben, zu einem großartigen und verblüffendem Tag zu werden, an die man sich für immer erinnern wird.

Vielleicht werde ich heute etwas Fantastisches tun, wie die Welt von Krankheiten zu heilen oder einen Weltrekord in durch den englischen Kanal schwimmen aufstellen oder James bitten mich zu heiraten oder meinen eigenen Zauber erfinden oder… was war das über James?

Habe _ich_ das gedacht?

Weißt du ... da stimmt etwas mit mir wirklich nicht. Ich weiß, das bin nicht ich, die diese Dinge denkt. Es kann einfach nicht sein. Ich würde nie solche Dinge denken! Ich bin eine normale Person. Normale Personen denken nicht darüber nach James Tristan Potter zu heiraten! Das tun sie einfach nicht!

Ich werde das Frühstück auslassen und Madam Jeffries sehen gehen…

„Ich bin krank." Es ist wahr. Mein Verstand ist fürchterlich, fürchterlich verwirrt.

„Ich verstehe, Liebes. Was für Symptome hast du?", fragte Madam Jeffries freundlich. Sie ist sehr nett, oder?

„Ich habe diese Gedanken, die nicht meine sind.", sagte ich ihr nüchtern. Sie sah mich seltsam an, also lächelte ich mein süßestes, beruhigendes Lächeln. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich _zu_ sehr sorgt.

„Beeinflussen… diese Gedanken deine… Entscheidungen?"

Ich dachte darüber nach. „Nein, nicht wirklich. Sie nerven mehr als alles andere ... warte ...", sagte ich, meine Augen weiteten sich. „Sie denken nicht, die Gedanken sind für die unsichtbaren Seile verantwortlich, oder?" Das wäre eine wundervolle Erklärung. Es würde alles was ich getan habe so viel mehr… erklärlich machen.

Madam Jeffries zappelte, blickte über ihre Schulter als wäre sie beängstigt oder besorgt. „Kannst du eine Sekunde hier bleiben, Liebes?" Wieso nennt sie mich immer ‚Liebes'? Sehe ich aus, wie ein ‚Liebes'? Ich denke nicht, ich bin die ‚Liebes' Sorte Person. Oh gut.

„Eine Sekunde.", betonte sie, und hielt einen Finger hoch als wäre ich zu dumm um sie ohne Handbewegung zu verstehen.

„In Ordnung…", sagte ich langsam, „Ich werde hier sein.", ich gestikulierte auf den Boden um sicher zu stellen, dass sie den Punkt verstand.

Sie nickte. „Nur eine Sekunde.", rief sie über ihre Schulter als sie in ihr Büro wuselte. Sie ist irgendwie seltsam, oder? Ich meine, ich bin nicht das hellste Kind der Schule, aber ich bin auch keine Pfeife. Verflixt… sie haben mich nicht zur Schulsprecherin gemacht, weil ich nicht sagen kann, was eine Sekunde ist.

„Ein Ein-Tausend." Nun, _dass_ war eine Sekunde. Nun, man, ich habe eine Sekunde gewartet und Madam Jeffries ist noch nicht zurück. Hmmm… ich schätze, das bedeutet, ich sollte gehen.

Ich weiß, ich weiß, ich sollte vermutlich bleiben, aber es ist einfach so verlockend. Sie machte so eine große Sache aus der eine Sekunde Sache. Ich grinste als ich rausging. Sicher, ich will wissen was mit meinen Gedanken nicht stimmt, aber jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke, wäre Madam Jeffries sowieso vermutlich nicht fähig mir so viel zu helfen. Sicher, sie ist nett, aber sieh sie dir an... sie ist der Inbegriff der ziemlich dummen Blondine. Und denk mal, was sie Potters Bein angetan hat. Ich meine, _Peroxid_! Das muss stechen!

Nebenbei, ich fühle mich jetzt viel besser. Ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr an Potter gedacht.

Außer gerade, aber das zählt nicht!

Es war ganz einfach früh morgendliche Panik, die mich dazu gebracht hat, zum Krankenflügel zu gehen. Yep, früh morgendliche Panik, kein anderer Grund. Jetzt, dass es später am Morgen ist, fühle ich mich so viel ruhiger.

Ich ging leise pfeifend in den Verwandlungsraum. Ich fühle mich wirklich fantastisch. Vielleicht bin ich von diesen Gedanken über Potter geheilt… Potter und seinen knabenhaften Charme. Ich wünschte er wäre hier; ich würde eine guten Morgen Umarmung und einen Kuss mögen.

Warte! NEIN! Ich schätze, ich bin nicht so geheilt wie ich dachte. Vielleicht stoppe ich nach Verwandlung beim Krankenflügel. Dennoch, das wird ein guter Tag; ich weiß es.

Ich begann rüber zu gehen um den Platz neben Ally zu nehmen als ich realisiert, dass jemand schon seine Sachen neben sie gelegt hatte. Ich stoppte verwirrt.

Oh ... richtig, Sirius. Ich hätte es fast vergessen. Das muss bedeuten, sie machen ihre Beziehung ‚publik'. Es ist irgendwie süß ... schätze ich. Wenn es nicht so… seltsam wäre. Aber wenn sie glücklich sind, bin ich auch glücklich. Aber wo soll ich sitzen?

Ich sah mich um, in dem Versuch einen leeren Sitz zu lokalisieren. Da ist einer neben einem Slytherin Mädchen, aber der Blick den sie mir geschickt hat, lässt mich in die andere Richtung rennen wollen. Ich wollte gerade die andere Seite des Raumes auschecken als ein Arm sich um meine Taille schlang und mich runter zog.

„Ahh!", schrie ich und griff verzweifelt nach meinem Angreifer. Ich scharrte ein bisschen, schmiss meine Tasche meinem Angreifer an den Kopf und endete in seinem Schoß… mit meinen Lippen auf seinen (aber das war ein Unfall).

„Potter.", schrie ich und schubste mich von ihm weg indem ich gegen seine Schulter drückte.

„Ich dachte, du suchtest nach einem Platz.", sagte er, betäubt klingend.

„Was?", fragte ich. Dann bemerkte ich den leeren Platz auf den er mich hatte ziehen wollen. Ok… ich könnte ein wenig überreagiert haben… nur ein bisschen.

„Oh.", sagte ich, errötend als er auf den Stuhl zeigte. Von seinem Schoß steigend, setzte ich mich auf den Stuhl, mich ziemlich dumm fühlend. Zumindest ist es besser als die Slytherin Option (irgendwie).

„Ich habe dir etwas vom Frühstück aufgehoben. Du solltest keine Mahlzeiten auslassen.", sagte James und setzte zwei Brötchen vor mich hin.

„Danke.", sagte ich und riss ein Stück des halb warmen Brötchens ab.

„Also wo warst du?"

„Krankenflügel."

„Bist du in Ordnung? Fühlst du dich nicht gut? Brauchst du etwas?", sagte er, wobei er beunruhigend wie eine ärgerliche Mutter Henne klang. Eine sehr süße und sexy ärgerliche Mutter Henne, aber eine Mutterhenne dennoch.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es… Mir wird es gut gehen." Ich kann ihm nicht gut sagen, was mit mir nicht stimmt, da es ihn betrifft. Schließlich scheinen die Gedanken nur über ihn zu sein.

Ich aß die Brötchen auf und wischte die Krümel auf den Boden. Ich weiß, ich weiß, nicht sehr höflich von mir, aber ich bezweifle, dass ein Blitz mich treffen wird weil ich Krümel auf den Boden gekehrt habe, nur einmal, statt sie in den Mülleimer zu tun.

Die Zeit für den Unterrichtsbeginn kam und ging... und McGonagall tauchte nicht auf. Ich wechselte einen verwirrten Blick mit James. Ein besorgtes Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was sie denken, hauptsächlich weil ich es auch denke.

Was ist wenn etwas passiert ist, jemand verletzt wurde oder sogar schlimmeres… McGonagall ist nie spät. Das kann nur schlecht sein.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen.", wisperte James, nahm meine Hände vom Tisch weg, und fasste sie in seine. Gott, ich liebe seine Hände. Das seltsame ‚ganz' Gefühl ist auch zurück. Es waren die Brötchen! Ah ha! Ich wusste, es war etwas, was ich gegessen habe. Ich werde einfach Brötchen von jetzt an vermeiden müssen.

Meine Augen trafen seine und ich war gefangen. Es war wie die unsichtbaren Seile, aber in einer magnetischeren Weise. Meine Augen wurden von seinen gefangen gehalten, aber nicht von ihnen angezogen. Ich begann als ich seine Lippen auf meiner Hand fühlte und ich zog meine Augen von seinen weg um ihn sanft meine Hand küssen zu sehen.

„Lily.", wisperte er, „Wirst du ..."

Es gibt so viele Möglichkeiten diesen Satz zu beenden.

Wirst du...

... mir paar Pommes kaufen?

... ein Loch für mich graben gehen?

... meine Bücher tragen?

... mich küssen?

... mich heiraten?

... für den Rest unseres Lebens an meiner Seite bleiben?

... meinen Rücken kratzen?

... mir mit diesem Zauberkunst Aufsatz helfen?

... mit mir in der Besenkammer neben George dem Großen heute Nacht rummachen?

Ähm ... ja, nun, da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten diesen Satz zu beenden und er bekam nicht die Chance einen von ihnen zu benutzen, da in der Sekunde die Tür aufflog.

James' Worte wurden unterbrochen und ich wirbelte herum um zu sehen, wie Madam Jeffries, McGonagall, Dumbledore und Vittles durch die Tür kamen.

Was ist los? Wieso gucken die so besorgt, so ernst?

McGonagall ging zu der Vorderseite des Klassenraums und blickte uns an. Das ist es; sie würde die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten, die sie für uns hatte, sagen. Ich setzte mich auf den Rand meines Stuhls, bestrebt zu hören was sie zu sagen hatte und mich gleichzeitig davor fürchtend.

„Klasse.", ich erstarrte in vorrausschauendem Terror. „Heute werden wir an der Verwandlung von Menschen in Tiere arbeiten." Ich stieß meinen Atem aus. Das war nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte.

„Miss Evans.", ich sprang nervös auf meinem Stuhl als sich eine gebrechliche papierähnliche Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Meine Nerven sind so schlecht. Ich meine, falls Dumbledore meinen Namen sagend genug ist mich zu Tode zu erschrecken… nun, das sagt wohl was.

Potter wackelte mit den Fingern und ich realisierte, dass ich sie in einem festen Todesgriff hatte.

„Sorry.", wisperte ich und löste meinen Griff. Dann drehte ich mich Dumbledore zu. „Professor, gibt es etwas wobei ich ihnen helfen kann?"

„Ja, Miss Evans, das gibt es. Sie müssen bitte mit uns kommen." Er sah uns todernst an. Vittles stand hinter ihm wie eine Art Bodyguard mit seiner Hand auf seinem Zauberstab. Ich blickte zu Madam Jeffries, die bei der Tür stand und nervös mit den Händen wrang.

„Wohin?", fragte ich langsam. Jetzt war es James' Hand, die meine fester hielt, aber ich hatte nicht das Herz ihn zu bitten es zu lösen. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen (und die Wahrheit ist wirklich überbewertet) war ich dankbar für die hinzugefügte Bestätigung.

„Zum Krankenflügel, fürchte ich."

„W… wieso?", stotterte ich.

Das macht mich irre. Wieso in aller Welt brauchten sie mich im Krankenflügel? War etwas falsch? War jemand verletzt? Was ist, falls Ally verletzt war? Warte ... Ally ist in dieser Klasse ein paar Tische vor mir. Ok ... Ich muss mich beruhigen.

Deswegen muss man nicht ausflippen… außer das es wirklich ist.

Ich konnte McGonagalls Stimme im Hintergrund dröhnen hören als Dumbledore mir einen sympathischen Blick zuwarf.

„Madam Jeffries muss einfach nur ein paar Tests an ihnen durchführen."

„Jaaah und sie dann ins St. Mungos stecken.", hörte ich Vittles murmeln.

Was? Was meinte er mit ‚mich ins St. Mungos stecken'?

Ich sah James panisch an und sah, dass er Dumbledore mit einem kalkulierenden Blick ansah. Er blickte zu mir und gab mir ein warmes Lächeln, dann drehte er sich zurück.

„Wieso müssen sie ein paar Tests an Lily durchführen?", fragte er höflich. Gute Frage! Ich nickte, betonend, dass ich die Antwort auf seine Frage auch gerne wissen würde.

„Wir haben Gründe zu glauben, dass Miss Evans besessen sein könnte…", antwortete Dumbledore und sprach direkt James an, als wäre ich nicht einmal da.

„Besessen!", schrie ich und schnitt ihm in grauen das Wort ab.

_Besessen_!

Was verflixt meinte er… BESESSEN?

Und wieso hat er über mich gesprochen als wäre ich nicht hier? Hatte er vergessen, dass ich hier war oder so? Dachte er, ich könnte ihn nicht hören, wenn er mit James sprach? Dachte er nicht, dass ich an dem Fakt, dass er denkt, ich wäre besessen, _leicht_ interessiert sein könnte?

Ich. Lily Evans. Besessen. Ach wie lustig.

„Ich bin nicht besessen! Ist das irgendeine Art Witz? Denn es ist NICHT sehr lustig.", verlangte ich und sprang Dumbledore zugewandt von meinem Stuhl hoch.

James stand auch auf… vermutlich weil ich immer noch seine Hand hielt. Ich zog es in Erwägung sie loszulassen, damit ich mit den Händen wild umherschleudern konnte, entschied aber, dass mich das tatsächlich besessen aussehend lassen könnte _und_ es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass James bei mir war.

Ich starrte Dumbledore an und fragte wortlos ob er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. Er starrte zurück mit einem traurigen, ernsten Blick in seinen Augen. Oh Gott. Er meint das ernst. Er denkt ehrlich, ich bin besessen. Ich bin nicht besessen! Glaubt mir jemand?

Ich widerstand dem Verlangen panisch im Klassenraum umherzublicken. Ich konnte Leute wispern und murmeln hinter mir hören. Ich könnte mir vorstellen was sie sagten…

„Die Schulsprecherin hat endlich den Verstand verloren. Ich wusste, dass Potter sie verrückt machen würde."

„Vom Schulleiter weggebracht zu werden, nicht weniger."

„Fünf Galleonen, das sie in spätestens zwei Stunden im Mungos ist."

„Sie war so ein nettes Mädchen; es ist eine wirkliche Schande."

Ja, ist es nicht eine Schande? Ich fühlte mein Gesicht erröten und meine Augen begannen zu tränen. Ich nahm einen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu und er rückte zurück. Ich war überrascht.

Hat er… Angst vor mir?

Vittles drückte sich vor Dumbledore, stand vor ihm und zog seinen Zauberstab… wie ein richtiger Bodyguard. Ihn vor mir schützend? Ich bin nicht besessen! Ich würde Professor Dumbledore nie verletzten! Was ist mit diesen Leuten los?

James fasste meine Taille und mit einem flüssigen Ruck zog er mich hinter ihn und sich so zwischen Vittles und mich.

„Aus dem Weg, Mr. Potter. Ich werde sie nicht verletzen. Sie muss sich nur beruhigend und mit uns kommen."

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht beruhigen!", bellte ich zurück und versuchte mich um James herum zu schieben, damit ich in Vittles' hässliches Gesicht schreien konnte. „Sie haben mich gerade bezichtigt besessen zu sein! Das ist nichts worüber man RUHIG ist!"

James riss seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn schützend vor sich. „Sie ist nicht besessen.", sagte er langsam, gefährlich.

Hallelujah! Jemand zurechnungsfähiges! James denkt nicht, dass ich besessen bin. Gott, er ist der beste. Ich könnte ihn küssen!

„Das ist keine kindische Fehde, von welcher Sie sie beschützen können, Mr. Potter. Gehen sie entweder freiwillig aus meinem Weg oder ich werde Sie aus dem Weg fluchen!"

„James, beweg dich.", sagte ich und drückte seinen Arm.

Ich will nicht, dass die einzige Person, die nicht glaubt, dass ich besessen bin, von Vittles von der Erdoberfläche geblasen wird. Ich meine, Vittles ist keiner den man achtlos behandeln kann. Man kann ihn nicht schlagen. Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, dass er einst Dumbledore (Dumbledore!) in einem praktischen Duell geschlagen hat. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen wenn Potter wegen mir verletzt würde… schon wieder.

Nebenbei… was ist das schlimmste, das passieren kann, falls ich mit ihnen gehe? Sie werden mich für den Rest des Lebens ins St. Mungos werfen. Oh shit!

Sicher, ich habe mich immer gefragt, ob ich verrückt bin, aber ich fühlte mich nie geisteskrank. Aber dann wieder, bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich weiß, wie geisteskrank zu sein sich anfühlt. Vielleicht bin ich wirklich geisteskrank und ich bin einfach immer so geisteskrank gewesen, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, was nicht geisteskrank zu sein sich anfühlt! Nein… nein, ich bin nicht geisteskrank! Bin ich nicht!

„Ich bewege mich nicht. Ich werde Sie nicht sie verletzen lassen." Gott, er ist so süß, aber er wird sich nicht umbringen lassen.

Vittles schaute bei seiner Antwort überrascht (zusammen mit allen anderen im Raum). Ich frage mich, ob jemand anderes ihm je die Stirn geboten hat. Vielleicht, aber sicher nicht in der ganzen Zeit wo er in Hogwarts war.

James ist irgendwie auch wie sein Schützling. Das muss an beiden nagen.

„Mr. Potter.", begann Dumbledore, wurde aber unterbrochen als Vittles einen Entwaffnungszauber auf James warf.

Da war keine Warnung, nur ein Schwenker von Vittles' Zauberstab, aber ich konnte die raue Kraft auf James und mich zufliegen fühlen genau so klar als hätte Vittles ‚Expelliarmus!' geschrien.

Ich kreischte. Ich bin beschämt es zuzugeben, aber ich tat es. Ich habe es einfach nicht erwartet! Ich bin kein Jammerlappen oder so (die meiste Zeit).

Ganz im Gegenteil dazu war James vorbereitet, vielleicht wegen all der Zeit die er mit Vittles verbracht hat. Er riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und mit einem schnellen Schnitt, beschwor er ein Schild, das Vittles' Entwaffnungszauber harmlos in die Wand abprallen ließ.

Der ganze Raum war mit einer überirdischen Stille erfüllt als Vittles James erstaunt anstarrte. Auch mir fiel es schwer meine Gesichtszüge vom entgleiten abzuhalten.

James hat gerade einen von Vittles Zaubern abgeblockt! Vittles! Wie, der unmöglich zu besiegen/auszutricksen/bester in allem auch wenn du James Potter bist, Vittles!

Da war so viel Kraft hinter diesem Spruch, aber James hat ihn abgeblockt als wäre er nichts. Der einzige Weg, das er das tun könnte, ist, wenn er Tonnen mehr Kraft in sein Schild getan hat als Vittles in seinem Spruch genutzt hat. Wow. Einfach wow. Habe ich erwähnt, wie glücklich ich bin ihn an meiner Seite zu haben?

„Ich habe einen anderen Vorschlag, Professor.", sagte er, ein kleines bisschen spöttisch, aber verflixt, er hat das Recht sich zu brüsten. Ich würde auch mich ergötzen wenn ich Vittles' Sprüche umleiten könnte (was ich nicht kann, aber hypothetisch gesprochen). „Wie wäre es, wenn ich Miss Evans zum Krankenflügel eskortiere und bei ihr bleibe um sicher zu stellen, dass sie keine… Schwierigkeiten erleidet?"

Er drückte es als Frage aus, aber es war offensichtlich ein Befehl. Ich hasse es, wie er so gut darin ist. Etwas höflich vorschlagen, mit einem Lächeln, wenn er die ganze Zeit weiß (und du auch), dass du nicht nein sagen kannst.

Das war eine Stille, ich denke nicht, dass überhaupt jemand atmete, dann sagte Dumbledore, „Das ist akzeptabel, Mr. Potter. Ich versichere ihnen, dass es keine Schwierigkeiten geben wird, solange Miss Evans uns ihre volle Kooperation gibt." Er spricht schon wieder als ob ich nicht hier bin! Wieso macht er das immer? Es beginnt zu nerven.

„Das werde ich.", mischte ich mich ein, Dumbledore von hinter Potters Arm ansehend, nur um zu beweisen, dass ich tatsächlich Ohren habe (gegenteilig zum verbreiteten Glauben, dass ich auf einem höheren Level der Hirnwäsche funktioniere und nur Gedanken lesen kann und, dadurch keinen Nutzen für hübsche Dinge wie Ohren habe… in Ordnung, das ist nicht ein weit verbreiteter Glaube, aber eine meiner interessanteren hust verrückten hust Fantasien).

„Sehr gut.", sagte er und gestikulierte uns beiden zur Tür zu gehen.

Ich beugte mich vor und nahm meine Tasche. Als ich mich aufrichtete sah ich Vittles an.

Er hatte sich nicht bewegt seit Potter seinen Spruch geblockt hatte. Er stand einfach nur mit einem seltsamen Blick auf dem Gesicht da. Als ich ihn anstarrte verhärteten sich seine Augen plötzlich und er schien die Paralyse abzuschütteln, die ihn gefroren hatte. Ich sah zu wie er seinen Zauberstab hob.

Was tut er? Es sieht fast so aus als wird er jemanden verfluchen. Ich blickte dahin wo sein Zauberstab hinzeigte ... James Potters Rücken.

James, der vorgebeugt war und loses Pergamentpapier in seine Tasche stopfte.

Ich kann es nicht glauben ... Vittles wird James verfluchen während dieser ihm den Rücken zudreht!

Das… dieser nichtsnutzige, mist schürfende, rücksichtslose, unsportliche, betrügende, schmutzige, hinterhältige Idiot!

Meine Augen schwangen zurück zu Vittles und ich konnte sehen, wie sein Zauberstab sich in Fluchbewegung zu bewegen begann.

„James!", rief ich warnend. Ich sah, wie er begann sich umzudrehen, aber ich konnte sagen, dass er nicht schnell genug sein würde.

Oh Gott, ich kann nicht zusehen, James wird verletzt werden!

Wie kann jemand zusehen, wie die Person, die man mag oder vielleicht sogar liebt, verletzt wird!

Warte ... was war das? Waren das schon wieder die Stimmen? Dumme Stimmen! Können sie mich nicht einfach alleine lassen? Ich meine, es wäre eine Sache, wenn sie meine Gedanken wären, aber… Oh ... mein ... Gott...

Das sind meine Gedanken.

Das war keine Stimme, oder? Das war ich.

Ohne einen zweiten Gedanken (offensichtlich, denn wenn ich es durchdacht hätte, hätte ich es nie gemacht), sprang ich vor James und nahm den Fluch auf mich.

Ich hatte recht, es schmerzte … sehr.

Es begann als ein brennendes Gefühl wo der Fluch meine Brust getroffen hatte und verbreitete sich nach außen, floss durch meine Venen wie Feuer.

Ich bin in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie durch so viel Schmerz gegangen (außer als ich durch die Verlobungsfeier meiner Schwester sitzen musst… verflixt, ich hatte gedacht, die Hochzeit würde schlimm, aber es war ein Stück Kuchen verglichen mit dieser Party. Ich habe immer noch Albträume davon).

Das ist ein fieser Fluch... Ich meine, wer kreiert Flüche, die so schmerzvoll sind? Wer, bei vollem Verstand, denkt sich solche Dinge aus? Nun, wer auch immer er (oder sie, aber um der Auseinandersetzung Willen, werde ich den Spruchmacher als einen er bezeichnen) ist, er ist ein kranker Typ.

Ich keuchte vor Schmerzen als das blind machende Licht, das in meinen Augen aufgeflammt war als der Fluch traf, verblasste.

Ich fühlte meine Knie unter mir wackeln und ich fiel hart auf den Boden.

Autsch! Gott verfluchter Boden!

Zumindest ist er nicht rau. Steine nerven, aber raue Steine… Ich will nicht einmal daran denken. Der Verwandlungsraum hat sehr nette Böden in dieser Hinsicht.

In der Distanz, hinter dem Schmerz, der der Fokus meiner Welt geworden war, hörte ich jemanden schreien (Ich denke, ich habe auch meinen Namen gehört, aber ich bin nicht sicher, sie könnten auch chilly oder hilly oder Billy oder silly oder Millie oder… gesagt haben, nun du verstehst was ich meine) und ich sah Lichtblitze, aber ich fühlte keine zusätzlichen Schmerzen (was eine gute Sache ist, da ich bereits genug fühlte).

Endlich wurde die Welt gnädigerweise schwarz.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11: In welchem Lily ohnmächtig ist oder In welchem Lily nichts bewegen kann… (außer ihren Lungen und Merlin sei Dank arbeiten diese!)**

Nun ... Ich bin wach. Oder zumindest bin ich nicht ohnmächtig.

Yep, Ich bin definitiv wach. Ich habe einfach noch meine Augen nicht geöffnet oder irgendwelche äußerlichen Zeichen meines neu gefundenen Seelenzustandes gegeben. Ich schätze das ist, da ich lieber nicht herausfinden würde ob ich im St. Mungos bin oder nicht. Das wäre deprimierend. Aber es gibt viele Dinge im Leben, die deprimierend sind. Dennoch wäre das extrem deprimierend, mehr noch als viele andere Dinge.

Ich habe entschieden, da ich immer noch vortäusche, ohnmächtig zu sein, dass ich mich zu erinnern versuchen werde, was, nachdem ich mich vor diesen Zauber geworfen habe, passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich vage auf dem Boden gestürzt zu sein (der, glaube ich, ziemlich hart, aber glatt war. Der Verwandlungsraum hat so nette Böden.), aber danach wird alles ein wenig verschwommen. Ich schwöre, und ich weiß, das wird verrückt klingen, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich gesehen habe, wie Vittles von den Füßen flog und in eine Wand geschmissen wurde.

Jaaah, ich weiß, es klingt geisteskrank. Ich argwöhne, dass das eine Halluzination gewesen sein könnte. Ich würde es dem ganz klar kranken Burschen, der den Fluch erfunden hat zutrauen, dass er dem intensiven Schmerzen, brennenden und erblindenden Licht ein paar Halluzinationen zugefügt hat. Aber wieso sollte ich das halluziniert haben? Es macht wirklich nicht besonders viel Sinn. Wer würde über Vittles halluzinieren? Dummer, kranker, widerlicher Typ.

Ich war immer der Meinung, dass eine schlimme Sache pro Fluch reicht. Unglücklicherweise scheint mir da keiner zuzustimmen. Ich wette die Zauberwelt wäre viel glücklicher (und ein weniger gefährlicher Ort) wenn Flüche so eingeschränkt wären. Aber niemand hört mir je zu, oder? Es ist eine wirkliche Schande. Manchmal schaffe ich es tatsächlich gute Ideen zu haben (Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist ein Schock für euch).

Ich atmete tief durch meine Nase ein. Ich wünschte ich hätte einen besseren Geruchssinn. Ehrlich, wie soll ich allein durch meinen Geruchssinn, wenn er ganz klar unterentwickelt ist, herausfinden ob ich im St. Mungos bin oder nicht? Ich schätze ich könnte einfach meine Augen öffnen, aber das würde so plötzlich sein. Und wenn ich im St. Mungos bin, würde ich vermutlich Zeter und Mordio schreien und dann würden sie einfach denken, ich wäre noch verrückter (obwohl ich überhaupt nicht verrückt bin…. Ich bin einfach normal verrückt). Nebenbei, ich mag es eine Vorwarnung vor schlechten Neuigkeiten zu haben (nicht dass ich sie normalerweise kriege, aber ich mag sie).

Ein durch den Schock verursachtes erschüttern lief durch meinen Arm als eine Hand meine nahm und unsere Finger verflocht. Wer würde meine Hand halten? Ich habe nicht mal jemanden zu meinem Bett kommen gehört. Wer ist das?

„Hey, Lils."

Es ist James! Wenn er hier ist, dann muss alles in Ordnung sein! Ich denke, ich werde jetzt meine Augen öffnen und dann kann er mir einen ‚Ich bin froh, dass du wieder wach bist' Kuss und einen ‚Danke, dass du diesen Fluch für mich genommen hast' Kuss geben (Eigentlich verdiene ich dafür mehrere Küsse) und… oh, schlechte Gedanken. Hör sofort damit auf! Dumme schlechte Gedanken.

Also versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen.

Meine Augenlider sind gestört! Sie funktionieren nicht! Oh lieber Gott!

Du denkst doch nicht, dass das ein ernstes Problem ist, oder? Ich bin sicher, dass das eine Sache ist, die repariert werden kann.

Ich versuchte meinen Mund. Klappt auch nicht.

Zumindest kann ich durch meine Nase atmen (dank Merlin habe ich keine Erkältung) und meine Lungen scheinen auch zu arbeiten.

„Wieder hier, James?"

AHH! Wer ist das? Ich mag es nicht, nicht fähig zu sehen zu sein und wir haben die Unbeholfenheit meines Riechsinns bereits festgestellt.

Lass mich nachdenken ... die Stimme klang alt und klug ... Kenne ich jemanden der alt und klug ist? Moment... Dumbledore! Offensichtlich. Du meine Güte, manchmal kann ich echt dumm sein.

Warte... das bedeutet, meine Ohren klappen auch! Toll!

Moment mal... wenn ich richtig liege und die andere Stimme Dumbledore ist, wieso hat er Potter dann ‚James' genannt? Normalerweise bezeichnet Dumbledore Schüler als ‚Mr. Potter' oder ‚Miss Evans' und so weiter. Ich frage mich was los ist.

Hey, wenn es Dumbledore ist steht es Dollar gegen Donuts, dass ich nicht im St. Mungos bin, sondern nur im Krankenflügel. Treffer!

„Ja, Sir."

James ist nett und höflich. Er ist so ein guter Junge wenn er es versucht (was nicht sehr oft ist und nie in meiner Nähe (wenn ich wach bin)).

„Wirklich, James, wie oft muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du mich Albus nennst."

Was? Nun, jetzt können wir definitiv festlegen, dass die Stimme Dumbledore ist, aber scheinbar hat er ein paar Schrauben verloren. Oder wie eine weise Frau einst sagte, „Ihm fehlen ein paar Eierrollen auf einem Chinesischen Büffet." Wieso in der Welt sollte er wollen, dass James ihn ‚Albus' nennst… außer ich bin Jahre lang ohnmächtig gewesen und James ist in Wirklichkeit ein 25 Jahre alter, welt-berühmter Auror.

NEIN!

Ich kann nicht so lange ohnmächtig gewesen sein! Denk an all den Unterricht, den ich verpasst hätte. Meine Chance Heilerin zu werden wäre weg. Es ist unmöglich. Einfach unmöglich.

„Sorry... Albus. Leider werde ich etwas Zeit brauche, mich daran zu gewöhnen, dich bei deinem Vornamen zu nennen." (Im Ernst), „Ich bin sicher, es wird einfacher werden sobald ich Hogwarts verlassen habe und du nicht länger mein Schulleiter bist."

JA!

Ich hatte Recht, es gibt keinen möglichen Weg, dass ich sieben Jahre ohnmächtig war. Ich war überhaupt nicht besorgt. Wirklich nicht.

„Ja, du hast recht, natürlich."

Natürlich? Ok ... da ist nichts ‚natürliches' daran, dass James Recht hat. Das ist wie eine freakische Erscheinung, die alle sieben Mondumkreisungen passiert. In Ordnung… er hat gelegentlich recht, aber dennoch ist da nichts ‚natürliches' dran.

Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore das weiß. Er hat mich am Jahresanfang beiseite genommen und mich informiert, dass wenn James mir irgendwelche Probleme machen würde oder seine Schulsprecherarbeit nicht machen, sollte ich zu ihm kommen. Verflixt, Dumbledore hat sich sogar entschuldigt, dass die Basis für die Schulsprecherschaft (wie es so ziemlich immer gewesen ist) die Noten sind und James _ist _(durch irgendeine Laune der Natur) Klassenbester.

Außerdem… er hat mir keine Probleme mit seiner Schulsprecherarbeit gemacht und er muss gelegentlich Recht haben, er ist schließlich Klassenbester. Du denkst nicht, dass er einer dieser Schrankstudierer ist, oder? Oh mein Gott, ich wette das ist es. Er steht vermutlich um 3 Uhr morgens auf, versteckt sich unter seiner Bettdecke und lernt. In Ordnung… es ist ein wenig unplausibel, aber es würde seine Noten sicher erklären.

Da war eine ziemlich lange Stille, die besonders unangenehm wurde durch den Fakt, dass ich nichts tun konnte um sie zu beenden. Ich hasse unangenehmes Schweigen.

„Leidet deine Unterrichtsarbeit, James? Du verbringst mehr Zeit hier als ich."

HAHA! Der war gut. Der große James Potter macht nichts für den Unterricht. Ich verstehe es nicht… wie kann er nie seine Hausaufgaben machen und mich dennoch mit den Noten übertreffen? Oh, richtig… Ich wette, es hat etwas zu tun mit einer Klasse, die mit „Ver" beginnt und mit „Wandlung" endet. Ich mag diese Klasse wirklich nicht, aber es ist so ein wichtiger Teil der Magie.

Ich denke ich kann jetzt schlussfolgern, dass wir tatsächlich in Hogwarts sind, was äußerst exzellent ist. Ich wollte wirklich nicht im St. Mungos sein.

James lachte rauchig und kurz. „Ich mach sowieso nie Hausaufgaben."

Siehste? Ich hatte Recht. Ich kenne ihn so gut.

„Ist das so? Und du bist dennoch ein eindrucksvoller Zauberer geworden(?)"

War das eine Frage oder ein Fakt, ich konnte es nicht sagen. Nun, es muss eine Frage sein, aber wieso sollte Dumbledore das fragen? Er sollte die Antwort wissen…. Nein, Potter ist kein eindrucksvoller Zauberer.

„Ich glaube eher an praktische Anwendung als an Bücherarbeit."

Whoa, immer mit der Ruhe, James' Äußerung hat es aussehen lassen als hätte Dumbledore einen Fakt dargelegt. Hey, vielleicht fehlen den beiden ein paar Tassen im Schrank (oder wie eine weise Frau einst sagte, „Ihnen fehlen ein paar Sandwiches bei einem Picknick.") und wir sind alle zusammen im St. Mungos. Das ist eine exzellente Erklärung.

Warte ... NEIN, ich will nicht im St. Mungos sein. Wir müssen in Hogwarts sein… und… sie sind vorübergehend verrückt geworden. Ja, vorübergehend verrückt. Das passiert den meisten anständigen Leuten.

„Weißt du, James, als du bei deinen ZAGs so unglaublich gut abgeschnitten hast, haben all deine Lehrer mir versichert, dass es pauken auf die letzte Minute, Glück und vermutlich ein gutes bisschen schummeln war, dass dich zum Klassenbesten gemacht hat."

Autsch! Ich meine, kann man das nicht herb nennen? Wow, James tut mir tatsächlich Leid. Auch wenn er eine nichtsnutzige Person sein mag, schummelt er nicht bei seiner Arbeit (hauptsächlich weil er sie nicht macht) und ich bezweifele, dass er bei einem Test schummeln würde. Genauer gesagt, würde ich darauf wetten, dass er in seinem Leben noch nicht bei einem Test geschummelt hat. Trotz all seines aufgeblasenen Egos, egoistischen Natur, mag er es seine eigene Arbeit zu machen und, dadurch, fähig sein, mir ins Gesicht zu rubbeln wie wundervoll _er_ ist (nicht die Person, von der er hypothetisch abschreiben würde).

„Haben sie das?", sagte James und klang dabei so schmerzvoll desinteressiert, dass ich sagen konnte, dass Dumbledores Worte getroffen haben müssen.

Armes Baby. Er braucht eine Umarmung... nicht von mir, natürlich, aber von… oh, in Ordnung, ich würde ihm eine Umarmung geben wenn meine Arme funktionieren würden.

„Manchmal sind sogar Ausbilder blind für rohes Talent."

Was? Jetzt bin ich verwirrt (ohne Überraschungen). Hat Dumbledore gerade zurückgenommen, was er sagte? Wieso sonst würde er über rohes Talent sprechen? Immer noch verwirrt… oh, gut Verwirrung scheint meine andauernde Geistesverfassung zu sein.

„Roh in der Tat!", sagte James und ich konnte sein Grinsen hören, es durch meine Finger fühlen.

Wie seltsam ist das? James muss einer der einzigen Leute auf der Erde sein (oder überall sonst was das betrifft) der dich ein Lächeln fühlen lassen kann. Seine Lächeln sind einfach so wundervoll und ansteckend. Wenn ich meine Lippen bewegen könnte, würde ich lächeln.

„Nein." (Was, jetzt hat er kein rohes Talent?), „Nicht länger roh." (Oh, das macht mehr Sinn. Wir alle wissen, dass James rohe Macht hat, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich sagen würde, es wäre nicht länger roh.)

„Du hast dein Talent fein geschliffen, James. Das hast du ganz sicher bewiesen als du Vincent so effizient erledigt hast. Ich habe noch nie eine so flüssige Zauberstabarbeit gesehen, mit soviel Kraft unterstützt bei jedem deines Alters oder irgendeines Alters was das betrifft."

Vincent? Wer in aller Welt ist Vincent? Und wieso scheint Dumbledore so beeindruckt, dass James ihn „erledigt" hat. Oh Gott, Vincent ist doch nicht dieser kleine Hufflepuff Zweitklässler, oder? James würde das nicht tun! James hat nie (sogar in seinen schlimmsten Tagen) Kindern, die mehr als 3 Jahre unter uns sind, teuflische Streiche (harmlose ja) gespielt.

„Ja, nun, Vittles hat bekommen was er verdiente, oder!"

Vittles! Vittles' Vorname ist Vincent. Wow, das ist irgendwie aufwühlend. Aber warte... das würde bedeuten James hat Vittles „erledigt"! Das ist unmöglich.

Oh Merlin, ich habe nicht halluziniert, oder? James hat Vittles wirklich von den Füßen gerissen und in die Wand geschleudert. Aber wie... wie ist das möglich? Vittles ist wirklich gut. Wie könnte James ihn schlagen? James müsste… besser als wirklich gut sein.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dieser armselige kleine…" Ich konnte James' Hand vor Ärger sich um meine schließen fühlen. James atmete zitternd ein und ließ es wieder raus. „Er war immer der Lehrer, dem ich am nächsten stand, derjenige zu dem ich ging, wenn ich etwas brauchte und er hat mein Vertrauen missbraucht! Er ist… Er ist nicht länger jemand zu dem ich aufsehen kann…"

„Bist du verärgert, weil ich ihn nicht gefeuert habe?"

Sie haben ihn nicht gefeuert! Guter Gott, er hat versucht einen Schüler zu attackieren! Warte, er hat einen Schüler attackiert! MICH!

„Nein, nein… er verdient es nicht seinen Job zu verlieren, es ist nur… es war schwach von ihm auf meinen Rücken zu zielen. Wenn Lily nicht…", James verlor sich, ziemlich von Emotionen erstickt klingend.

„Ja, Miss Evans ist sehr mutig. Für die, die sie liebt würde sie alles tun."

Wow, das ist so süß. Wenn meine Tränendrüsen funktionieren würden, würde ich eine oder zwei Tränen rauslassen. Ich würde alles für die Leute, die ich liebe, tun, das ist vermutlich wieso der Hut mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt hat, Gott weiß, dass er mich lieber nach Ravenclaw schicken wollte (auch wenn mein Geschick in Verwandlung jedes Indiz ist, dass ich sowieso überhaupt nicht so clever bin).

Jep, für die, die ich liebe… Moment! Ich liebe Potter nicht! Nein! Nein! Nein! Wie konnte Dumbledore das überhaupt unterstellen!

„Sie liebt mich nicht.", (zu richtig, ich bin froh, dass Potter das weiß), „Sie hat vermutlich nur gedacht, dass sie einen Gefallen erwidert."

Das ist eine tolle Entschuldigung! Ich hätte mir das ausdenken sollen. Ich habe einen Gefallen erwidert. Wow, das klingt exzellent. Ich werde das stehlen müssen, ich hoffe James stört das nicht zu sehr.

„Du solltest heute Nacht zurück in deinen Schlafsaal gehen, James. In Stühlen zu schlafen ist hart für den Körper.", sagte Dumbledore nach einer weiteren unangenehmen Stille (James hat jede Nacht an meiner Seite geschlafen!), „Du siehst erschöpft aus. Eine gute Nacht Schlaf wird Wunder wirken, nicht zu erwähnen, dass man auch an das Quidditch Spiel denken muss. Ich erwarte morgen einen weiteren spektakulären Fang."

„Nun, nun, Prof… Albus, Lehrer sollten nicht im Quidditch Favoriten haben."

Wahr, aber Dumbledore war in Gryffindor, also muss er es ein wenig mehr favorisieren.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, wer den spektakulären Fang machen soll, oder, James?" Da war eine schnelle Pause. „Ich würde natürlich ein bestimmtes Ergebnis vorziehen…"

„In Ordnung, ich werde heute in meinem Schlafsaal schlafen… und ich werde morgen gewinnen, also ich hoffe, das passt zu deinem vorgezogenem Ergebnis."

Sehr eingebildet, sehr typisch James.

„Ich bin sicher, es würde nicht viel nicht übereinstimmen."

James lächelte wieder. Fähig zu sein ihn lächeln zu fühlen ist wirklich seltsam. Ich werde es wann anders noch mal versuchen müssen. Ich frage mich ob es klappen würde, wenn ich nur seinen Arm berühren würde und nicht seine Hand halten?

„Wir werden uns bald sehen, James."

Ich hörte das Geräusch von kratzen, wie wenn jemand von einem Stuhl aufstand.

„Ja, gleichfalls, Prof… Albus."

Ich hörte das Rascheln von Klamotten und dann wie eine Tür leise geschlossen wurde.

Also jetzt schätze ich bin ich allein mit James. Außer da sind andere unsichtbare (alias schweigende) Leute hier. James drückte sanft meine Hand und ich fühlte seine Lippen dagegen. Mein ganzer Arm fühlte sich an als würden in ihm Nadeln stecken. Vielleicht bedeutet das, dass ich bald fähig sein werde ihn zu bewegen (es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass James mich küsst, da bin ich sicher).

„Ich wünschte du würdest aufwachen, Lily. Ich will deine wunderschönen Augen wiedersehen. Ich will, dass du mich anbrüllst und mich beleidigst und vielleicht mit mir redest, nicht dass du das oft tust, aber ich… ich… ich vermisse dich so sehr. Bitte werde gesund, Lily. Das ist alles meine Schuld und ich… ich… es schmerzt…", er verlor sich, seine Stimme traurig.

Ist er verletzt? Was meinte er mit ‚es schmerzt'? Er ist in Ordnung, er muss in Ordnung sein!

„Ich fühle mich als würde es ein Loch in mein Herz fressen, dass du wegen mir verletzt wurdest. Oh Gott…" Er brach ab.

Merlin sei Dank, er ist nicht verletzt (physikalisch). Er klingt wirklich mitleiderregend. Zumindest weiß ich wie er sich fühlt. Ich nehme an, es ist irgendwie die gleiche Sache, die ich fühlte, nachdem Vorfall mit der riesigen Sonnenblume. Aber er war nicht ohnmächtig (für zu lange), also bin ich nicht dazu gekommen die ganze weichliche Schuldsache zu tun.

„Ich werde dich bald sehen. Ich stoppe vor dem Spiel hier und komm direkt danach wieder und ich verdrücke mich während der Siegesparty und stoppe bevor ich ins Bett gehe… nun, ich werde einfach kommen um dich zu sehen."

Ich fühlte wie er mir sanft seine Lippen auf die Stirn drückte und plötzlich konnte ich den morgen nicht erwarten, so dass er kommen würde und mich vor dem Spiel sehen. Er legte meine Hand wieder an meine Seite und sofort fühlte ich mich kalt. Ich wünschte er würde wieder meine Hand halten. Seine Hände sind so wundervoll. Ein weiches kratzen auf dem Boden wies darauf hin, dass er aufgestanden war.

„Ich… Ich… schon gut." Seine Stimme war sanft, dann hörte ich das Rascheln von Klamotten und das Klicken einer Tür, die geöffnet und geschlossen wurde.

Ich war allein.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12: In welchem Lily lauscht oder In welchem Lilys Augenlider wieder funktionieren**

Für eine Weile war alles wessen ich mir bewusst war Dunkelheit und Stille. Es war ziemlich langweilig und brachte mich dazu schreien zu wollen… wenn nur mein Mund funktionieren würde. Und wenn er es täte, wette ich, würden meine Stimmbänder nicht funktionieren, nur um mich zu ärgern.

Ein Krachen erklang, hallte im ganzen Raum nach.

Meine Augen flogen bei dem Geräusch überrascht auf (was ganz klar keine Stille war).

Warte… meine Augen haben sich geöffnet!

Hallelujah! Meine Augenlider sind repariert!

Ich versuchte aufzusitzen und zu meinem Erstaunen fand ich heraus, dass ich fähig war, auch das zu tun.

Ich bin repariert!

Ich hätte eher von Madam Jeffreis erwartet, dass sie es vermasselt wie sie es bei James Bein getan hat. Ehrlich… peroxide!

Ich zog die Decke von meinen Beinen und schwang sie über die Bettkante. Ich stütze mich auf und stand auf.

Nichts passierte...

Ich fiel nicht hin.

Die Welt endete nicht.

James Potter kam nicht durch die Vorhänge, die mein Bett umgaben, spaziert um mich zu sehen, als ich realisierte, dass dieses Ding, dass sie mir angezogen hatten, ganz sich er keinen Rücken hatte.

Das Leben muss aufwärts gehen!

Ich fasste die Robe hinter meinem Rücken mit beiden Händen zusammen. Diese Sache ist praktisch wie in einem halben Beutel und Unterwäsche rumzulaufen!

Und meine Socken ... man kann meine Socken nicht vergessen!

Ich fühle mich gerade sehr entblößt.

Ich spähte durch die Vorhänge und sah, dass der halbe Krankenflügel abgeteilt und leer war. Ich schätze sie isolieren das potenziell besessene Mädchen (und ich bin nicht besessen).

Dennoch, das ist exzellent für mich. Ich werde einfach herausschlüpfen, zu meinem Schlafsaal gehen, einen anständigen Pyjama finden und zurückkommen. Falls jemand mich fragt werde ich sagen, James hat ihn mir gebracht.

Moment, Jungs können nicht in die Mädchenschlafsaale. Oh, wen interessiert's, das ist James Potter; auch die Lehrer erkennen an, dass er jederzeit wenn er will überall in Hogwarts hinkommen kann. McGonagall hat ihn sogar einmal gebeten, ihr den schnellsten Weg zu den Kerkern zu zeigen, als sie Jeffery Bates nach all diesen Wochen entdeckten.

Als ich zu der Seitentür ging, die auf der Seite dieses Teils war, hörte ich ein Stimmengemurmel von der anderen Seite. Ich war neugierig (große Überraschung). Natürlich wollte ich wissen, wer sprach und worüber sie sich unterhielten, also schlich ich zum Rand der Abteilung und schob sie ein wenig von der Wand weg.

Dadurch spähend erblickte ich Madam Jeffries, Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall und Vittles um einen Tisch gruppiert. Seltsam, das ist die gleiche Gruppe, die wegen mir zu Verwandlung gekommen war.

„All meine Tests sind negativ zurückgekommen, Albus.", sagte Madam Jeffries. „Ich kann sie nicht hier halten sobald sie aufwacht. Es gibt keine Beweise, dass sie besessen ist."

Ah ha! Ich habe es ihn gesagt! In ihre armseligen Gesichter! Ich, besessen? Ich denke nicht.

„Wieso sollte sie dann zu dir kommen und dir sagen, dass sie Stimmen hört und die vielleicht ihre Handlungen kontrollieren?"

Heilige Cannolis, ist das, was das hier verursacht hat? Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht zum Krankenflügel gehen sollen. Nebenbei, ich… nun, ich würde jetzt lieber nicht an die Stimmen denken. Außerdem, ich leide an zeitlich begrenzter Verrücktheit und bin nicht besessen.

„Ich habe Mr. Potter nach ihres jüngsten Verhaltens gefragt und er war sehr widerwillig dieses Thema zu kommentieren.", sagte McGonagall (zumindest hat sie nicht zu James gewechselt, ich denke nicht, dass ich damit klar kommen würde), „Er ist meinen Fragen ausgewichen und hat mir raffinierte Antworten gegeben, die überhaupt keine wirklichen Antworten waren." Sie schmiss frustriert seufzend ihre Hände hoch.

Sie ist ganz klar genauso an Potter und seine nervigen Antworten gewöhnt wie ich. Dieser Man wird dir auf nichts eine ordentliche Antwort geben, wenn er es kann. Ich denke, es kommt davon, dazu erzogen worden zu sein auf seine Worte zu achten und keine andere Reinblutfamilien zu beleidigen.

„Vielleicht will er nicht glauben, dass sie besessen ist.", kommentierte Vittles trocken. Armseliger, nichtsnutziger hinterhältiger Schwindler.

„Was meinst du damit, Vincent?", fragte McGonagall.

Ja, was meint er? Nicht das es was bedeutet, da ich nicht besessen bin, also ist diese ganze Unterhaltung wirklich sinnlos, aber trotzdem, was meint er?

„Nun, wenn sie besessen ist, mögen es nicht ihren eigenen Gedanken und Handlungen gewesen sein, die sie dazu gebracht haben sich mit ihm einzulassen. Ich habe vermutlich mehr Zeit mit Mr. Potter verbracht als jeder andere Lehrer.", da war ein ironisches Glucksen von allen in der Gruppe, „Und ich kann mit angemessenem Verständnis sagen, dass das Paar sich vor knapp fünf Tagen miteinander eingelassen hat."

Wir sind nicht zusammen! Ich wünschte, er wäre sich darüber im Klaren. Nur weil da ein paar verrückte unsichtbare Magneten in James' Lippen sind, heißt das nicht, dass wir zusammen sind. Niemand scheint das zu begreifen.

„Also mag er Grund haben, zu glauben, dass ihre endliche Einwilligung zu ihm untypisches Verhalten war?", fragte Madam Jeffries.

Nun, hätte ich eingewilligt (was ich nicht habe) dann wäre das vielleicht kein typisches Verhalten gewesen, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich besessen bin. Ehrlich, diese Leute scheinen ziemlich süchtig nach dieser Besessen Sache.

„Vor fünf Tagen hätte Miss Evans Mr. Potter nicht einmal mit einem 10 Fuß langen Stab berührt."

Dumbledore lehnte sich vor und betrachte Vittles genau, drückte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander. „Ich denke, du bist zu hastig, Vincent. Aber, nichtsdestoweniger wäre es vielleicht weise James' Freunde zu befragen. Er würde es ihnen ohne Zweifel anvertrauen, wenn er sich Sorgen um Miss Evans macht."

Exzellente Idee, kein Wunder, dass alles sagen, Dumbledore ist der weiseste Zauberer unserer Zeit. Dann wieder, fast alle hätten dir sagen können, dass James seinen Freunden alles sagt.

McGonagall nickte in Zustimmung. „Ich könnte das arrangieren."

„Ich denke, es ist sicher zu sagen, dass falls sie jemals besessen war, sie es nicht länger ist.", sagte Madam Jeffries. „Ich werde, natürlich, sie hier behalten unter dem Vorwand, ihre Reaktion auf den Fluch zu beobachten so lange wie möglich."

Wieso diese B… Witch! (Ü/N: Wortspiel Bitch(Nett ausgedrückt: Miststück)-Witch(Hexe)) Wie könnte sie? Ich hasse den Krankenflügel! Das wenigste was sie tun könnte wäre mir die Wahrheit darüber, wieso ich hier bleiben musste, sagen.

Allerdings, wenn jemand noch mal besessen erwähnte würde ich ausrasten… vielleicht ist es eine gute Idee es mir nicht zu sagen.

„Das war ein besonders fieser Fluch, Vincent. Wieso in aller Welt hast du diesen gewählt?", fragte Madam Jeffries verärgert.

„Ich hab die Beherrschung verloren.", grummelte Vittles und guckte unbehaglich, „Es war das erste Mal in einer langen Zeit."

„Ich vertraue dir, dass du dein Temperament jetzt unter Kontrolle hast.", sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, habe ich. Ich habe bereits mit Mr. Potter geredet und er hat meine Entschuldigung akzeptiert, obgleich mit sehr viel Zögern."

Er hat seine Entschuldigung akzeptiert! Ich lag ohnmächtig im Krankenflügel weil dieser Idiot einen Fluch auf James' Rücken geschossen hat und er akzeptierte seine Entschuldigung. Zögerlich mein Fuß, er hätte „NEIN!" sagen sollen.

„Er versteht, dass Groll zu hegen zu ungewollten Problemen führen kann.", sagte Dumbledore, fast als ob er meine Gedanken las.

Ich schätze er hat recht, aber dennoch. Nun… solange er zögern gezeigt hat, schätze ich, ist es okay. Aber er hat besser eine ganze Kipplaster Ladung Zögern gezeigt.

„Er ist direkt unter meinen Augen aufgewachsen und ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt.", sagte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd. „Er ist von diesem irritierenden, egoistischen Schelm, der der Ruin einer jeder Lehrer Existenz war, zu einem noblen, mächtigen jungen Zauberer geworden, der einen stolz macht zu sagen, dass man ihn gelehrt hat und ich habe mich nicht einmal bemüht hinzusehen."

„Das hat niemand von uns.", sagte Dumbledore, „Außer dir, Vincent. Ich hatte es vergessen, aber nach diesem Treffen wo wir die ZAG-Ergebnisse diskutiert haben, sagtest du mir, dass James mich in der Zukunft überraschen könnte. Ich dachte zu der Zeit, dass du damit einen Streich meintest, aber…"

„Ich meinte eher Potential. Ich habe ehrlich nicht gedacht, dass er sich vor seinem Hogwarts Abschluss bemühen würde es zu erreichen. Ich dachte, er wäre derjenige, der beim 10 Jahres Treffen alle schocken würde als der, der sich am meisten geändert hat."

James hat sich geändert, oder? Ich habe es auch verpasst, genau wie all die Lehrer, aber er ist zu einem stattlichen Mann geworden. Sehr, sehr stattlich. Außerordentlich stattlich… und lecker… Ich meine… ummm… nun, ich weiß nicht was ich meine.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte ihn von den störenden Gedanken zu befreien. Ich sollte sowieso nicht meine Lehrer belauschen, schließlich bin ich Schulsprecherin.

Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Vittles versucht hat James zu attackieren. Ich schätze es war sein Stolz, der ihn anstachelte es zu tun er war vermutlich sehr… überrascht. Dennoch, es war nicht sehr nett.

Ich ließ die Abtrennung wieder zurückfallen und schlich zur Tür. Ich rutschte lautlos in den Flur, fasste meine Robe wieder hinter mir und nahm Kurs auf den Schlafsaal.

Nachdem ich der Fetten Dame das Passwort gegeben hatte – Stinktierkuchen – und einen ziemlich missbilligenden Blick auf meine Klamotten (oder das Fehlen eben dieser) (Aber ich trage Socken! Du kannst meine Socken nicht vergessen!) von ihr erhalten hatte, ging ich die Treppe hoch in meinen Schlafsaal.

Meine Mitbewohner schliefen bereits, Vorhänge zugezogen, also ging ich leise zu meinem Bett.

Au! Au! Autsch! Armseliges Stück… sadistisches Holz! Nicht schreien!

Ich biss mir auf die Zunge.

Dummer Nachttisch! Wie lange steht der schon da? Yeah, yeah, seit dem ersten Schuljahr.

Ich fasste meinen Zeh und sank auf mein Bett hinab.

Es tut weh! Ich zog meine Socke aus.

Es blutet nicht, oder?

Ich bewegte schnell meinen Fuß vom Bett weg, damit ich nicht die Decke beschmutzen würde, wenn es tatsächlich blutete. Ich wackelte mit all meinen Zehen ein bisschen. Sie alle scheinen sich zu bewegen.

Nichts gebrochen oder amputationsbedürftig, Merlin sei Dank!

Ich widerstand dem Verlangen mich auf mein Bett zu schmeißen und nie wieder aufzustehen (aber ich war nah dran) und stand auf. Dann realisierte ich, dass ich immer noch im Krankenflügel Anzug war mit nichts an als einem halben Beutel, meiner Unterwäsche und einer Socke.

Nur eine Socke, verdammt noch mal! Zumindest ist es meine Halloween Skelett Socke mit den funkelnden grünen Augäpfeln… sehr klassisch.

Ich errötete in der Dunkelheit auch wenn ich wusste, dass niemand mich so lächerlich aussehend sehen konnte. Den Rücken meiner „Robe" haltend _hust_ halber Sack _hust_, fischte ich mit einer Hand in meinem Koffer.

Santa Clause Pyjamahose.

Mein Phantom der Oper T-Shirt, das in der Dunkelheit leuchtet (das lässt mich irgendwie ausflippen, Ich meine… es leuchtet… ist das nicht einfach abgedreht?).

Exzellent.

Ich zerrte meine „Robe" aus _hust_ zerbissenes Sackleinen _hust _und zog es an. Die „Robe" _hust_ Kartoffelsack _hust _zusammenknüllend, überzeugte ich mich selbst, dass sie ins Vergessen zu hexen niemandem helfen würde. Also schmiss ich sie stattdessen aus dem halboffenen Fenster neben meinem Bett. Sie flog nicht sehr weit.

Dummes Dach.

Ich schnappte die „Robe" _hust_ halb-gekauter und ausgespuckter Sack _hust_ und schob sie stattdessen unter mein Bett. Geschieht ihm Recht, denn nur Merlin weiß, was darunter ist.

Ich zog meine sehr klassische Socke aus und schlüpfte in meine Limonengrünen, fluffigen Pantoffeln. Meinen Bademantel fassend (der die deluxe-Version der Krankenhausrobe sein muss) ging ich zur Tür hinaus.

Zurück zum Krankenflügel für mich… Blah.

Als ich die Treppen runter ging, stoppte ich überrascht. Da kommen Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Wer in aller Welt war um diese Nachtzeit auf?

Ich schlich die letzten Paar Stufen runter und steckte meinen Kopf um den Türrahmen um zu sehen, dass James und seine Freunde gerade reingekommen waren und scheinbar immer noch hellwach waren (vermutlich etwas Schändliches ausheckend). James, allerdings, sah erschöpft aus. Dumbledore hat Recht, er braucht ein paar anständige Nächte Schlaf. Wir werden Slytherin nie besiegen, wenn er nicht in Top Form ist.

„Also wie stehen die Dinge zwischen dir und Lily?", fragte Sirius. Ich lehnte mich weiter vor aus dem Türrahmen und hielt mich am Treppengeländer fest.

Wie sind die Chancen… die in einer Unterhaltung über mich passieren? Das sollte eine exzellente Gelegenheit sein herauszufinden wie James über mich spricht wenn ich nicht in der Nähe bin.

James errötet. Hmm… ist das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen? Aber meine Güte, er ist manchmal so bezaubernd. Wenn ich nicht ihrer Unterhaltung lauschen würde (und mich deshalb sorgen muss bei besagter Aktivität erwischt zu werden) würde ich wie ein liebeskrankes Schulmädchen seufzen. Was ich nicht bin! Liebeskrank meine ich… Ich habe lediglich einen Punkt gemacht. Was der Punkt war kann ich mich nicht erinnern, aber ich habe einen neuen Punkt und der ist, dass ich nicht liebeskrank bin. Also da.

„Die Dinge gehen so gut wie sie können, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie _ohnmächtig_ ist, Padfoot."

Padfoot? Ich hasse diese geheimen Marauder Codenamen. Ich habe früher Remus immer damit genervt, aber er hat mir nie gesagt, was sie bedeuten. Dennoch… Prongs hat etwas an sich (und es ist unbestreitbar mysteriös und sexy). Welches Mädchen würde keinen Kerl, dessen Spitzname Prongs ist, haben wollen (außer das Mädchen bin ich und der Kerl ist James Potter, aber dennoch!)?

„Ganz gut, huh? Und was ist mit den Geschehnissen bevor die ganze Sache der Ohnmächtigkeit aufkam? Schließlich scheinst du im Moment eine ungöttliche Menge Zeit im Krankenflügel zu verbringen.

James errötete noch mehr. Interessant. Ich brauche ein Buch, das Reaktionen von Jungen erklärt, denn auch wenn das erröten interessant ist, habe ich keinen verdammten Schimmer was es bedeutet.

„Wieso so ein Interesse? Normalerweise hörst du mich nicht gerne von Lily reden."

Er redet von mir? Und scheinbar viel. Ich schätze das bedeutet etwas. Wieso, oh wieso, gibt es kein Buch über diese Dinge? Es könnte eine gute Sache sein. Er könnte über die Wunder meines Verstandes schwärmen und die Großartigkeit meiner Zauberkunstarbeit. Oh, wen veräpple ich gerade? Er könnte über meinen reizenden Hintern und meine Körbchengröße reden (nicht das eins der beiden exakt brillant sind, aber hey, sie könnten schlimmer sein). Oder er könnte eröffnen, was für ein schreckliches Individuum ich bin und wie er meinen Anblick verabscheut (wie ich es neige bei ihm zu tun). Während ich solche Schwärmereien sicher nicht gutheißen würde, muss ich zugeben, dass ich sie herzlich unterstütze verglichen mit dem späteren. Nicht dass es wirklich zählt, schätze ich, aber es würde mich, mich besser fühlen lassen.

„Ohne Grund, Kumpel, aber ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken wie gemütlich ihr beiden wart vor Verwandlung vor zwei Unterrichtsstunden."

Ich errötete. Dieser Zwischenfall wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen, oder? Dennoch, ich denke es rangiert weniger blamabel als die ganze Weihnachtsbaum der Küsse Sache. Dank der Riffelpommes Heiligen der Welt hat nur Vittles (dreckiges, wertloses Individuum) das gesehen!

„Was ist vor Verwandlung passiert?", fragte Remus, und sah von seinem Buch hoch.

„Sag es ihm nicht!", schrie James Sirius an und ich nickte nachdrücklich zustimmend (unglücklicherweise, da niemand mich sehen konnte, zählte mein Einsatz nicht sehr).

„Der gute alte Prongsie hat mit der liebsten Lily auf dem Boden rumgemacht!"

„Sirius!"

Ich will meinen Kopf auf etwas schlagen, aber das würde Geräusche verursachen und sogar mehr als dass ich meinen Kopf schlagen will, will ich nicht entdeckt werden. Stell dir die Demütigung vor. Einfach entsetzlich. Es wäre wie der Weihnachtsbaum der küsse Zwischenfall nur schlimmer denn Sirius wäre hier und er würde es Ally sagen und dann würde mich Allly für den Rest meines absehbaren Lebens damit aufziehen! Offensichtlich kann ich das nicht haben. Ich werde einfach später meinen Kopf auf etwas schlagen um das wieder wett zu machen dass ich es jetzt nicht kann.

Sirius scheint zu viel Amüsement hier raus zu bekommen. Mentale Notiz: Sirius das nächste Mal wenn du ihn siehst umbringen (oder zumindest ernst verletzen). Oh, schön, werf ihm einfach einen bösen Blick zu.

Ich bin nie mehr fähig Remus anzusehen, nie wieder. Was muss er von mir denken!

„Gut gemacht, James!", sagte Remus breit lächelnd.

Wieso dass… dass…. Ich kann es nicht glauben! Ich sollte ihn als meinen Freund enterben.

„Danke, Moony.", sagte James und schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf „Ich… Ich… ah, schon gut."

„Nein, sag es uns, James. Was ist es?", sagte Remus, legte sein Buch nieder und faltete seine Hände auf Ratgeber Weise (Es ist verrückt wie gut er darin ist).

Ich frage mich weswegen James so abgelenkt scheint. Ich versuchte mich weiter aus dem Türrahmen zu lehnen, verlor fast meinen Griff und entschied, dass ich einfach dableiben musste wo ich war.

James sah Sirius an, der unschuldig blickte.

„Was?"

„Du kannst kein Wort sagen."

Sirius seufzte dramatisch. „In Ordnung."

Ich kann James nicht beschuldigen. Merlin weiß, ich würde Sirius nicht ein scheinbar heikles Thema kommentieren lassen, das mich beschäftigt und scheinbar ein wenig blamabel ist.

James wandte sich an Remus. „Ich bin besorgt, dass Lily nicht versteht, dass ich… dass ich es ernst meine, schätze ich. Was ist falls sie denkt, dass wir nur herumblödeln? Dennoch denke nicht, dass sie mich zuerst küssen wollte und es ist nicht so als ob ich sie je zwingen würde, aber es scheint als wäre alles was ich tun müsste, zu wünschen meine Lippen wären auf ihren und dann… waren sie es. Und es passierte weiter. Ein paar Mal dachte ich, könnte sie es initiiert haben, aber… aber ich kann nicht sicher sein. Sie ist so unwiderstehlich, in ihrer Nähe kann ich nicht einmal denken. Ich wollte sie einfach so sehr küssen und ich will glauben, dass sie es so sehr wie ich will…" James brach ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Er denkt, ich will ihn nicht küssen?

Hallo! Ist jemand zuhause? Offensichtlich nicht.

Ich meine, im Krankenflügel hab ich ihn praktisch angesprungen!

Und was ist mit in den Geheimgängen?

Oder in der Mädchentoilette?

Oh, und was ist mit im Flur nach unserem Trip in die Küche!

Ich sollte ihm meine Theorie über die Magnete sagen, damit er sich nicht so sehr darüber sorgen muss.

Weißt du, ich denke ich könnte die Magnete mit der Zeit mögen… und viele Küsse.

„Uh, James...", sagte Sirius.

„Sirius, ich will es nicht hören. Du hast versprochen nichts zu sagen."

„Aber…"

„Sirius!"

Sirius wurde hoch genervt aussehend still und Remus sagte, „Nun, da gibt es einen Weg sicher zu sein, dass sie weiß, wie du fühlst."

„Wirklich.", sagte James eifrig, „Wie?"

Ich hoffe es beinhaltet Küsse!

„Sag es ihr."

Peter und Remus drehten dabei beide durch. Ich frage mich was so lustig ist. Es scheint wie ein perfekt sinnvoller Vorschlag für mich. Es beinhaltet keine Küsse, wahr, aber ich bin sicher, nach der Sagen Sache könnte ich ganz einfach ein paar arrangieren.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte James entrüstet.

Ahh... jemand anderes der den Scherz nicht versteht. Zumindest bin ich nicht alleine. Ich bin zusammen mit Potter, was, in Wirklichkeit, ein schlimmeres Schicksal als alleine zu sein ist (außer es beinhaltet Küsse, dann kann er bleiben).

„Du wirst es ihr nie sagen.", sagte Peter kichernd.

„Ich könnte! Ich könnte… es ist nur, wie macht man es? Geht man einfach zu ihr und sagt, ‚Hey, Schönheit, ich bin total in dich verliebt, willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Total in mich verliebt… total in mich verliebt… total in mich verliebt…. James ist total in mich, Lily, verliebt…. James Tristan Potter ist total in mich, Lily Marie Evans, verliebt… oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott! AHHHHHHHHHH!

„Jaah, Kumpel, mach so etwas.", heulte Sirius und schloss sich damit Remus und Peter im Lachen an.

James stand auf und grummelte, „Ich bleibe nicht länger hier bei euch undankbaren Idioten."

Er begann auf den Türrahmen zuzugehen (und auf Grund des Faktes, dass ich aus dem Türrahmen hing, auf mich zu).

Panisch zog ich meine Gedanken zurück in einen Anschein von Ordnung, zog mich auf und raste die Treppen hoch und nahm nur jede zweite Stufe. Ich blinzelte durch den Türrahmen zur Mädchen Treppe und presste mich gegen die Wand, versuchte nicht zu atmen als ich James' (der total in mich verliebt ist) Fußstapfen auf dem Absatz hörte. Ich atmete erleichtert aus als sie die Jungen Treppe hochführten und ich warf einen kurzen Blick raus, hoffend einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen (und seine ziemlich attraktive Hinteransicht), aber was ich bekam war nicht gerade das was ich gehofft hatte (besser als seine Hinterseite, sicher, wenn sein Gesicht nur keine Augen hätte (auch seine träumigen)).

Ich hasse Spruch-lose Magie. Ich meine, wer weiß überhaupt einen Spruch um das Geräusch von Fußstapfen zu imitieren? James lehnte gegen die Wand der Jungentreppe und starrte mich direkt an.

„Sieh mal, ich weiß nicht wer du denkst dass du bist, aber es ist nicht nett andere Leute auszuspionieren." Er hielt seinen Zauberstab hoch und er leuchtete auf ohne dass er ein Wort sagte und eröffnete mein Gesicht dem Licht. Oh regen befleckte China Sets… die Freude ist definitiv vorbei. Ich bin erwischt und ich habe immer noch meine Hände im roten Farbtopf.

„Lily? Lily! Bist das wirklich du? Dir geht's besser! Du bist wach!" Er nahm einen eifrigen Schritt auf mich zu, lächelnd als hätte er gerade die besten Neuigkeiten der Welt erhalten, „Solltest du nicht im Krankenflügel sein?"

Dann gefror sein Gesicht in eine Maske des Horrors als er realisiert, dass ich seine Unterhaltung gehört hatte. Ich weiß nicht, weswegen er so besorgt ist.

„Wie viel hast du gehört?", fragte er in a monotonen Stimme, nachdem er eilig sein Gesicht zu einem gelangweilten Blick arrangiert hatte.

„Genug.", quiekte ich, schließlich will ich nicht, dass er zurücknimmt was er sagte. Ich trat aus dem Türrahmen und mit ihm auf den Absatz. Er sah an mir auf und ab, als ob er mich nach Verletzungen absuchte. Er grinste bei meinen Limonengrünen Pantoffeln, aber sein Gesicht fiel wieder in eine ausdruckslose Maske.

„Du kannst es sagen, wenn du willst."

„Was sagen?", antwortete er, auf den Boden sehend.

„Was du eben sagtest." Denkt er wirklich dass er mit mir dumm spielen kann? Ich kenne ihn zu gut.

„Das würde ich wirklich lieber nicht."

Panik überschwemmte meine Gedanken. Er kann es sich nicht anders überlegt haben. Nicht so schnell.

„Wieso? Hast du es nicht gemeint?"

„Ich würde dich lieber nicht mir ins Gesicht lachend haben."

„Ich würde dir nicht ins Gesicht lachen."

Nope, ich würde vermutlich etwas mehr der Art mich auf ihn werfen und „JA!" schreien tun.

James lachte ein wenig, „Du hast Recht, du wärst nett genug es hinter meinem Rücken zu machen."

Warte… das ist nicht, was ich meinte.

„Ich ziehe Leute, die dir ins Gesicht lachen und ehrlich damit sind, vor."

„Du hast einen Punkt, aber die Dinge sind anders mit dir."

Was meint er mit anders? Er guckt mich immer noch nicht an. Das wird nervtötend.

„Wieso sind die Dinge anders mit mir?"

„Während ich Ehrlichkeit schätze, würde ich es vorziehen weiter vorzutäuschen, dass du mich nicht hasst und meine Liebe für dich zum Lachen findest.", sagte James, seine Stimme gefüllt mit etwas, das verdächtig wie Selbst-Abscheu klang.

Du musst mich veräppeln. Wie könnte ich ihn hassen? Wo ist mein anmaßender, selbstbewusster James? Ich will ihn zurück! Sofort!

„Ich hasse dich nicht, James... Ich liebe dich.", wisperte ich, aber meine Worte verloren sich in einem lauten Bang, der aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

Ich sah überrascht die Stufen hinab, mich fragend, was in aller Welt, so eine Explosion verursacht haben könnte. (Ich schätze man kann sich das wirklich nicht zu sehr fragen, wenn die Marauder (auch wenn nur ¾ von ihnen) betroffen sind. Für sie könnte alles explosiv sein). Als ich zurück zu James blickte, bekam ich einen Schreck… er war weg.

Weg…


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13: In welchem Lily es kapiert oder In welchem dreizehn beweist wirklich Glück zu bringen**

Er war gegangen…

Ich konnte seine Fußstapfen durch den Lärm im Gemeinschaftsraum kaum die Treppe hochrasen hören.

Er hat mich nicht gehört.

Plötzlich schien die Luft im Treppenschacht mich zu ersticken und die Wände kamen näher und näher. Ich musste hier raus.

Ich floh, flog die Treppen in den Gemeinschaftsraum runter, an drei sehr verblüfft aussehenden Maraudern vorbei, aus dem Portraitloch und in den Krankenflügel, wo ich mich prompt auf mein Bett warf.

Ich drehte mich um und inspizierte meine flauschigen Pantoffeln. Liebte er mich wirklich? Liebte ich ihn wirklich? Ich hatte das nicht sagen wollen; es war irgendwie rausgerutscht, wie Trauben, wenn man sie mit der Gabel aufspießen will und sie rutschen immer unter der Gabel raus und enden im Schoß der unglückseligen Person, die dir gegenüber am Tisch sitzt.

Was ich fühle, ist ganz klar keine Liebe. Ich bin nur eine arme, hilflose Traube, die in Potters attraktives Gesicht geflogen ist.

Ich meine, sehen wir uns die Fakten an:

Es zu mögen, jemanden zu küssen ist nicht das gleiche wie jemanden zu lieben.

Dankbar zu sein, dass jemand dich von allen Gefahren in Verwandlung rettet, ist keine Liebe.

Zu denken jemand ist süß, wenn er errötet, ist keine Liebe.

Deine Finger durch die Haare von jemandem gleiten lassen wollen ist keine Liebe.

Es zu genießen mit jemandem Zeit zu verbringen ist keine Liebe.

Über weiße Lattenzäune zu fantasieren ist keine Liebe.

Nach jemandem Ausschau halten, weil er dich zum lachen bringt ist keine Liebe.

Willig zu sein einen Fluch für jemanden auf sich zu nehmen ist keine Liebe.

Ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Behaglichkeit über alles Vorstellbare hinaus zu genießen, wenn man bei jemandem ist, ist keine liebe (oder spezieller: wenn man seine Hand hält, aber es sind so nette Hände).

Jemanden zum Lächeln bringen wollen ist keine Liebe.

Sich ganz zu fühlen, wenn man jemandes Hand hält ist keine Liebe (auch wenn das etwas sein könnte, dass ich zum Abendessen gegessen habe… ich persönlich verdächtige die Brötchen).

Aber… aber was passiert wenn man alle Fakten zusammenwirft?

Oh nein… es kann nicht sein…. Ich kann nicht in ihn verliebt sein.

Was wird Ally sagen? Was wird Sirius sagen? Was werden meine Eltern sagen? Was werden seine Eltern sagen? Und am allerwichtigsten, was wird James sagen?

Ich bin in James Tristan Potter verliebt. Himmel hilf mir!

Sind da überhaupt irgendwelche Gottheiten da draußen, in dem großen weiten Jenseits, die mir gerade zuhören? Nun, wenn ihr zuhört, BITTE verlasst mich jetzt nicht! (Nicht um pingelig zu klingen oder so, aber wenn ihr Gottheiten vielleicht etwas mit einer sehr verständnisvollen und weisen (in den verwirrenden Wegen der Männer) Göttin arrangieren könntet, wäre ich so dankbar).

Weißt du, dieses ganze Liebe-Ding könnte ein winzig kleines Problem sein, da ich in der Vergangenheit nicht gerade nett zu James gewesen bin (genauer gesagt, scheint er zu denken, dass ich ihn hasse). Aber wir haben dieses Jahr als Schulsprecher zusammengearbeitet! Das sollte wirklich für etwas zählen. Aber dennoch, ich tolerierte ihn nur; es ist nicht als wären wir überhaupt Freunde.

Oh … Oh no … Oh nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Ich weigere mich es zu akzeptieren! ICH WEIGERE MICH! (und da ist nichts was du daran tun kannst!)

Oh, Affenarsch, schön, schön, ich akzeptiere es. (Aber ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben).

Ich hab mich das ganze Jahr selbst getäuscht. Das ganze Jahr. Wie das ganze Jahr, wie seit September, wie seit dem Hogwarts Express, habe ich mich selbst angelogen! Wie erbärmlich ist das? All die Male, als ich sagte ich „toleriere" ihn, habe ich Entschuldigungen erfunden um Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, oder?

All diese Mal wo ich ihn gezwungen habe mit mir Kontrollgänge zu machen wenn ich keine Hilfe brauchte und wusste, dass er für einen Test lernen musste (als ob er lernt, aber er hätte für sein Schranklernen Zeit brauchen können und es wäre nur fair gewesen den Gefallen zu erwidern, da er, wenn ich viel Arbeit hatte, mich immer von den Kontrollgängen befreit hat). Oder was ist mit, mit ihm Kontrollgänge zu machen um ihn „im Griff zu halten" wenn ich nicht mal dran war!

Wie armselig ist es, wenn man sich selbst anlügt? Ich bin Bemitleidenswert! Bemitleidenswert!

Wenn das Regierungsprogramm, das meine Gedanken liest immer noch zuhört, haben sie vermutlich jetzt was Gutes zu lachen. Ha ha ha (FYI, Ich habe das sarkastisch gemeint). Ja, Ja, lacht ruhig. Ich werde eines Tages meine Revanche haben. Ich werde euch in eurem geheimen Regierungsversteck finden und all eure Unterwäsche auf euren Kopf hexen und mit einem reizenden permanent Klebezauber werde ich eure liebste Unterwäsche an diesen hässlichen kahlen Flecken befestigen. Also schlag das!

Ich rollte mich um und vergrub meinen Kopf in meinem Kissen, und schrie. Das brachte mich tatsächlich dazu, mich ein wenig besser zu fühlen. Schreien kann definitiv mit Problemen wie diesem helfen... es kann einfach nur nicht sehr helfen.

James und ich brauchen Paarberatung und dabei haben wir noch nicht einmal eine Beziehung! Was wird passieren wenn wir eine Beziehung kriegen! Wir werden jeden Tag in der Beratung sitzen. Wir werden in Beratung leben!

Aber jetzt habe ich ein sogar noch größeres Problem mit dem ich fertig werden muss bevor ich mich um die Kosten eines Lebens in Beratung zu sorgen brauche:

Wie in aller Welt werde ich den Mut aufbringen, James zu sagen, wie ich fühle? Er hat Recht! Wie gehst du daran, jemandem zu sagen, dass du ihn liebst und ihn daten willst und ihn heiraten und Kinder mit ihm und ein Haus mit einem weißen Lattenzaun mit ihm kaufen… naja, vielleicht lasse ich das bisschen mit dem heiraten aus… und den Kindern…. Und dem Haus mit dem weißen Lattenzaun (Ich würde ihn nicht jetzt schon abschrecken wollen)?

Wie macht man es?

Sollte ich einfach zu ihm gehen und sagen, „Hey Hübscher, ich bin total in dich verliebt. Willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Wow, das klingt ziemlich gut. Genauer gesagt, das klingt wirklich gut. Ich bin so ein Genie.

Aber wann würde ich es tun? Er ist vermutlich irgendwie… Mensch, ich weiß nicht… wütend oder er könnte verletzt sein oder er könnte muffelig oder unglücklich oder… nun, lass uns einfach sagen, er wird mich vermutlich in nächster Zeit nicht mehr besuchen kommen.

Warte! Heute ist Freitag! Und wenn heute Freitag ist, bedeutet das, dass morgen Samstag ist! Ich weiß, das könnte offensichtlich erscheinen (und zwecklos), aber was du nicht begreifst, ist, dass, da morgen Samstag ist, morgen der Tag von Gryffindors großem Quidditchspiel gegen die Slytherins ist!

Also könnte ich zum Spiel gehen und ihm sagen wie ich fühle (die ultra tolle Linie, die ich mir hab einfallen lassen/von James geliehen habe nutzend)!

Es könnte wirklich romantisch sein, auf einem Quidditchfeld die Liebe gestehen. Dann wieder, ein Mondlichtpicknick wäre besser und in aller Ehrlichkeit, das Geständnis wird vermutlich bei den Umkleiden passieren und überhaupt nicht auf dem Feld, aber dennoch Liebe ist einfach ein romantisches wundervolles Glück erzeugendes Gefühl.

Wenn er nur aufhören würde zu denken, dass ich ihn hasse, da, nun… ich es nicht tue! (In Wirklichkeit so ziemlich das Gegenteil.)

**ooo…ooo**

„Sie verstehen nicht! Ich _muss_ gehen! Es geht um _Leben_ und _Tod_!", schrie ich mit mir selbst debattierend ob auf meine Knie zu fallen und mein Herz zu greifen zu dramatisch wäre. Ich bin bereits bei meiner zehnten verzweifelten Bitte zum Quidditchspiel gehen zu dürfen. Man würde denken, sie hätte bis jetzt nachgegeben.

Madam Jeffries versteht wirklich nicht. Wenn ich nicht zu diesem Quidditchspiel gehen, werde ich die perfekte Gelegenheit, James zu sagen wie ich fühle, verpassen und wenn ich es nicht wie geplant heute mache, werde ich einen anderen Plan zu machen vermutlich aufschieben auf… für immer! Und wenn ich einen anderen Plan zu machen für immer aufschiebe, werde ich alt und alleine sterben in einem staubigen Nullachtfünfzehn Haus brechend voll mit Sammelfiguren vor dem Fernseher, der auf Seifenopern eingestellt ist und niemand wird meinen Körper finden, bis er über die Grenze des erkenntlichen verwest ist und sogar dann ist der einzige Grund, dass die Nachbarn rüber kommen, dass ein seltsamer Geruch aus dem Haus auszuströmen scheint und ihre Freude an ihrer Terrasse beeinflusst!

Ich will nicht so sterben!

Es geht wirklich um Leben und Tod!

„Lily, liebes, dieser Spruch hat dich ernst verletzt. Ich kann dich nicht einfach gehen lassen."

Sie könnte einfach damit rauskommen und zugeben, dass sie mich nicht ausflippen lassen will und ganz besessen und psycho gegen die Leute beim Quidditchspiel vorgehen lassen will. Was ich nicht tun würde, da ich sowieso nicht verdammt besessen bin!

„Bitte!", flehte ich und setzte meinen besten getretener Hundewelpe Blick auf. Niemand kann dem widerstehen! Niemand! Sie muss ja sagen; elf ist eine exzellente Nummer. Es zeigt ganz klar dass ich eifrig bin, aber nicht besessen (was ich bin, aber es wäre das Beste, wenn sie das nicht wüsste).

„Ich fürchte, die Antwort ist nein. Jetzt nimm bitte deinen Zaubertrank.", sagte sie und schob mir ein Glas des abscheulichen ‚Tranks' (Ich habe den Verdacht, dass es in Wahrheit giftiger Matsch, der in dreckigem Spülwasser vom Slytherin Tisch titriert wurde, ist) zu.

Es ist Zeit verzweifelte Maße anzunehmen. Es ist Zeit für… die Wahrheit.

_Schauer_ – die Wahrheit.

Es ist eine große Sache. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so tief sinken müsste. Ich dachte nie, dass ich diesen tiefen Punkt am Boden des Bodenlosen Lochs erreichen würde, aber ich bin ehrlich, gänzlich und höchst aufrichtig verzweifelt.

Ich will nicht alleine sterben. Ich… ich will mit James sterben… oder zumindest während er meine Hand hält (Ich würde es, natürlich, für ihn lieben, wenn er Jahre nach mir noch weiterlebt, aber ich schätze er würde sich miserable fühlen, weil wir Seelengefährten sind (Klingt das nicht so wundervoll! Seelengefährten. Lily and James… Seelengefährten. AHHH! Es klingt so gut. Ich kann nicht mal meine Aufregung in Zaum halten. Wenn ich nicht versuchen würde, auf Madam Jeffries einen guten Eindruck zu machen, würde ich beginnen aus purer Aufregung auf dem Bett rumzuhüpfen!) und wenn dein Seelengefährte stirbt… nun, ich werde einfach annehmen, dass es nicht sehr angenehm ist. (Ich weiß, ich würde nicht ohne ihn leben wollen.)) und ich will ihn heiraten und Kinder mit ihm haben (naja, vielleicht ein Kind, Kinder klingen ziemlich hart zu bewältigen und was ist, wenn sie alle wie er sind? Guter Gott, ich würde aus Mangel an Verstand verfrüht ins Grab gehen).

„Ich muss gehen, weil ich eine wichtige Nachricht an den Schulsprecher habe." Mein zwölfter Versuch.

In Ordnung, in Ordnung, es ist nicht gerade die Wahrheit, aber es ist beängstigend nah und die ganze Wahrheit wäre ein so großer Schritt für mich. Ich bin noch nicht bereit! Ich kann keine großen Schritte machen!

Madam Jeffries verschränkte die Arme. „Ich werde es in Betracht ziehen.", sagte sie, „Wenn du deinen Zaubertrank trinkst."

Ich beäugte das garstige Gebräu. Ist Liebe es wert, _das_ zu trinken?

Ich dachte darüber nach… dachte etwas mehr… Oh, wen fopp ich da, was ist da, worüber man nachdenken kann? … Natürlich NICHT!

Natürlich hatte ich, als ich diese Schlussfolgerung erreichte, bereits die Hälfte des Tranks geschluckt und versuchte nicht zu würgen.

Meine dumme, sich daneben benehmende Hand! Ich habe ihr nicht gesagt, das Glas hochzuheben, geschweige denn den Trank zu trinken! Es müssen wieder die Stimmen sein.

Warte… diese Stimmen sind nicht wirklich Stimmen... sie sind ich, mein Unterbewusstsein... Das habe ich herausgefunden, oder? Ja, habe ich, in Verwandlung, direkt bevor ich vor diesen Fluch gesprungen bin.

Also... ich hab meinen Händen gesagt, die Medizin zu nehmen ohne es zu realisieren, weil... ich James liebe und dieses ekelhafte Zeug jeden Gott verlassenen Tag für den Rest meines Lebens trinken würde, wenn ich diese Tage an seiner Seite verbringen könnte.

Ich habe nie bemerkt, dass ich mich so selbst getäuscht habe (und wow, das war wirklich albern. Ich bin so glücklich, dass nur diese geheimen Regierungsagenten meinen Gedanken zuhören).

Ok, ich mache eine neue Lebensregel.

**Regel Nummer 39**:

Mir, Lily Marie Evans, ist nicht länger erlaubt, mich selbst zu täuschen (es ist einfach schlecht).

Ich schmiss den Rest des Trankes zurück und schluckte ihn. Total ekelig, aber nun, es wert.

„Danke.", sagte Madam Jeffries, nahm das Glas und wollte gehen.

„Warten Sie!", schrie ich. „Was ist mit dem Quidditchspiel?"

„Ich habe überlegt und die Antwort ist nein."

Oh Gott! Nein! Nein! Ich muss gehen!

„Ich liebe ihn!", schrie ich gegen ihren sich entfernenden Rücken.

Merlin, das fühlte sich brillant an, es laut zu schreien.

„Ich muss es ihm sagen! Sie müssen mich gehen lassen bevor ich meinen Mut verliere! Das ist der Grund wieso ich so seltsam verhalten habe!", schrie ich, meine Stimmlage hob sich expotenzial mit jedem Wort, „Ich wusste nicht, was passierte und ich war verängstigt, aber ich weiß es jetzt. Ich liebe ihn! Ich will ihn daten und heiraten und Kinder mit ihm haben und mit ihm alt werden und mit ihm sterben und wenn ich es ihm nicht direkt sage, werde ich beginnen es zu bezweifeln und dann verliere ich diese im Leben einmalige Chance für den Rest meines Leben hilflos, sorgenlos, glückselig glücklich zu sein!"

Ich stoppte, mein Atem kam in kurzen Zügen, fast in Tränen. Das war mein dreizehntes Flehen. Ah, Stück Sch... Schuhriemen, wie hätte ich es nicht einmal mehr oder weniger sagen können! Dreizehn ist unglücklich! Jetzt wird sie nein sagen!

Oh barmherzige Götter der Nummer dreizehn, bitte, bitte, sie muss ja sagen! Und ich entschuldige mich ganz übermäßig dafür, deine heilige und allwissende Nummer unglücklich genannt zu haben, sie ist, natürlich, die glücklichste Nummer je in Existenz.

Madam Jeffreis stand da, starrte mich für eine gute Minute an in komplettem Schock. Das gab mir natürlich genug Zeit leuchtend Gryffindor Rot zu werden und mich über meinen gesunden Menschenverstand zu wundern. Ich habe in Madam Jeffries Augen vermutlich gerade bewiesen. dass ich besessen bin (was ich nicht bin!). Sicher, ich habe mich ein wenig reingesteigert, aber ich bin verliebt, also ist es verständlich! Du hättest dich auch aufgeregt, wenn du gerade realisiert hättest, dass du verliebt bist!

„Du musst in exakt drei Stunden wieder hier sein.", sagte sie schlau, ging zu meinen Klamotten, die über einen Stuhl gefaltet lagen und brachte sie zu mir. „Und bitte versuche dich nicht von einem der Professoren sehen zu lassen."

Lob sei den Göttern der Nummer Dreizehn! Ich liebe euch zu jedem Stück! Ich werde es euch irgendwie zurückzahlen. Werde ich. Ich werde... Ich werde aufhören die Nummer zwölf in meinen Hausaufgaben Fragen zu benutzen und stattdessen zweimal hintereinander die Nummer 13 benutzen! Ich liebe die dreizehn so sehr! Die beste existierende Nummer, konkurrenzlos!

„Danke, danke, danke!", rief ich und schmiss fast in Tränen meine Arme um ihren Hals, um ihr eine feste Umarmung zu geben. „Ich werde mich von niemandem sehen lassen!"

Sie lächelte. „Ich war einst jung und auch verliebt. Du solltest es genießen, solange du kannst." Ich hatte bereits meinen Pyjama ausgezogen und zog meine Jeans an. Ally hatte sie mir mitgebracht, da ich vergessen hatte normale Klamotten auf meinem Trip in den Schlafsaal mitzubringen (von dem technisch sowieso niemand etwas hätte wissen sollen). Es ist ein Glück, dass sie es auch gemacht hat, da die Klamotten, die ich getragen habe, als ich den Fluch geblockt habe, so ziemlich unreparierbar sind. Ich schmiss das T-Shirt über meinen Kopf und lächelte Madam Jeffries zurück an.

„Ich werde den Rest meines Lebens haben um das zu genießen.", sagte ich ihr. Und es wird wundervoll werden. Ich weiß es einfach. Das ist keine Verknalltheit oder Lust oder verfrühte Beziehungsfreude… das ist wahre Liebe in seiner reinsten form. Was sonst könnte es sein? Was sonst wird so einfach für Hass verkannt werden? Ich hasste ihn mit so einer Leidenschaft, es war in Wirklichkeit Liebe. Wie seltsam ist das? Nun, jedenfalls, alle wissen, wahre Liebe hält für immer… und zwei Tage, also werde ich eine sehr lange Zeit haben um meine neu gefundenen Gefühle zu genießen.

Ich ging aus dem Krankenflügel und sah, dass sie Flure bereits leer waren… das bedeutet, das Spiel hat bereits begonnen! Ich rannte die Treppe runter in die Eingangshalle und platzte hinaus in den Sonnenschein. Ich konnte die Spieler kaum über dem Feld fliegen ausmachen, da ich zu weit weg war, aber ein Fleck von Rot und Gold fing mein Auge und ein ununterdrückbares Grinsen zeichnetet sich auf meinen Lippen ab.

Diese Liebessache ist toll… das ist das Beste, wie ich mich seit Tagen gefühlt habe… Monaten… Jahren… jemals. Nachdem ich es ihm sage, wird er mich küssen, richtig? Nun das… das wird das Glücklichkeitsmessgerät aus dieser Galaxie blasen.

Ich eilte zum Feld. Nachdem ich es erreicht hatte, versuchte ich zu entscheiden, was ich tun sollte.

Soll ich in der Umkleide auf James warten oder ihm von der Tribüne zusehen und nach dem Spiel runter in die Umkleide kommen? Warte, wenn ich in der Umkleide warte wird niemand mich sehen, aber dann kann ich den köstlichen sexy Mann, den ich liebe, nicht Quidditch spielen sehen.

Hmmm… jaah, nur für den Fall, dass du dich fragst, ich bin bereits den halben Weg die Treppen hoch zum Schülerstehbereich. Stell dir vor. Ich meine, _ich_, James nicht bei Quidditch spielen zusehen ist… nicht glaubhaft.

Sobald ich oben war, drückte ich mich an ein paar ziemlich heiseren Gryffindor Erstklässlern vorbei und sicherte mir einen Platz direkt vorne in der Tribüne.

„Slytherin trifft!", schrie der Sprecher und benutzte seine lange Sprecherische (sehr anschaulich, ich weiß, aber ich bin gerade ziemlich damit beschäftigt, zu versuchen, meine Unterstützung für Gryffindor auszudrücken indem ich aus den Tiefen meiner Lungen buh rufe) Stimme.

Ich sah hoch und sah, dass James hoch über dem Spielfeld flog, seine Augen nach dem kleinen Flecken Gold suchend, das das Spiel gewinnen würde. Er sieht in seiner Quidditch Uniform so perfekt aus. Er sieht aus als könnte er alles tun; er sieht aus als hätte er die Verantwortung; er sieht aus als wird nichts ihn je stoppen. Und nichts hat es je, er hat den Schnatz (nicht einmal als er mit einer Erkältung spielte) nicht einmal nicht gefangen.

Meine Augen irrten zu Jennifer Bell als sie um einen Slytherin Jäger peitschte und traf.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Ich schloss mich den ohrenbetäubenden Beifallsrufen an. Dann sah ich erschreckt zu wie ein Treiberschläger mit Jennifers Knie in Verbindung kam. Gott, ich hatte vergessen wieso ich Slytherin Spiele so sehr hasse.

Sie sind schmutzige Schwindler! Ich hasse Schwindler! Alle Schwindler sollten gefunden werden, geteert, gefedert und gezwungen den Hühnertanz auf ihrem Tisch in der Großen Hall während des Abendessens zu machen!

Unglücklicherweise kommen Schwindler generell unbestraft davon.

Ich suchte sofort nach James, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es ihm gut ging. Er sah gut aus… sehr, sehr gut… er sah äußerst, wundervoll gut aus… jaah… er sah auch unverletzt aus. Ich muss damit aufhören mich von seiner Schönheit ablenken zu lassen.

Er gestikulierte für eine Auszeit und flog zu Jennifer rüber, die kämpfte in der Luft zu bleiben und sich mitleiderregend gleichzeitig das Knie hielt. Er half ihr wie ein Gentleman auf seinen Besen.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass ich Jennifer wirklich nicht mag? Sie ist entsetzlich hässlich und dumm wie ein Türnagel – sie ist nicht einmal gut im Quidditch!

Ok… ok… Ich könnte ein wenig eifersüchtig sein, dass James seine Arme um sie geschlungen hat, aber nur ein kleines bisschen… ehrlich!

Denkst es ist zu viel zu wünschen, sie würde von seinem Besen fallen? Ich meine, sie sind nur 20 Fuß über dem Boden, das würde nicht wehtun… sehr.

Oh Gott. Ich bin eifersüchtig! Bin ich so unsicher über meine Liebe, dass ich im eifersüchtig sein Zuflucht nehmen muss?

JA! Ja, bin ich! Ich wäre sehr viel weniger unsicher, wenn er tatsächlich wüsste, dass ich ihn mag/liebe, aber er weiß es nicht (und auch dann, wie ich mich kenne, wäre ich vermutlich immer noch eifersüchtig).

Ich sah zu wie James sanft tiefer flog, knapp über dem Boden schwebte. Er stieg von seinem Besen und schwang Jennifer in seine Arme. Dumme, haarlose, Perücken tragende, hinterhältige… ugh!

Verärgert schloss ich meine Hände fester um das Stadion Geländer, in dem Versuch die heiße Aufwallung von Eifersucht in meinen Venen zu unterdrücken. Ich stieß einen langen Atemzug aus als James Jennifer _endlich _Remus übergab, der auf das Feld gerannt war.

Ich fühlte mich unbeschreiblich besser, jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr in James' Armen ist. Werde ich so… für immer sein? Ganz eifersüchtig und so? Vielleicht war dieses Verlieben Ding keine so gute Idee.

Jaah, es war vermutlich eine schlechte Idee … NEIN! Nein!

Lily Marie Evans, reiß dich zusammen. Du wirst dir das nicht ausreden. Das ist die beste und wichtigste Sache, die du je tun wirst. Naja, vielleicht nicht je, aber bis zu diesem Punkt deines Lebens. Du bist verliebt und du kommst da nicht raus!

Ich brauche ein Chocolate Chip Cookie. Ein wirklich großes mit extra großen Chocolate Chips. Ich will mindestens 20 Prozent mehr Schokolade! Verflixt, sie sollten wirklich Snacks bei Schulquidditchspielen verkaufen, wie sie es bei Muggel Baseball Spielen machen. Ich könnte jetzt ein paar Kekse essen. Ich wette, man könnte ein Vermögen machen, indem man beim Spiel Süßigkeiten verkauft. Ich meine, da ist einfach so viel Stress… und was ist ein besserer Weg mit Stress fertig zu werden, als Süßigkeiten zu essen? Ich sah in meinen Taschen nach. Nichts… nicht einmal ein elender Schokofrosch.

Ich _brauche_ Schokolade!

Sieh mich an! Ich reiß mir praktisch die Haare aus!

Wird Emerson den verflixten Strafwurf jetzt einfach machen?

Ja! Gryffindor rocks!

Ich formte meine Hände über meinem Mund zu einem Becher, „Nehmt das, ihr dreckigen schwindelnden Slytherins!"

Ich mag Schwindler nicht! Sie nerven mich.

Einer der Slytherin Treiber schmiss uns Gryffindors in der Tribüne einen dreckigen Blick zu, den wir, natürlich, mit Spott, rüden Handgesten und Beleidigungen über seine Mutter erwiderten.

Generell gesagt, sind Gryffindors nette Menschen, aber triff uns auf dem Quidditchfeld wenn wir gegen Slytherin spielen und wir sind der gemeinste, unhöflichste und lauteste Haufen Idioten auf dieser Seite der Milchstraße.

Nebenbei, Washams Mutter ist wirklich ziemlich hässlich.

Meine Augen hüpften wieder zu James hoch, der vom Slytherin Sucher verfolgt wurde und mehr damit beschäftigt ihn abzuhängen schien als zu versuchen den Schnatz zu finden.

Warte… heilige sch… Sumo-kämpfer!

Der Slytherin Sucher… es ist Mr. Klotz!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14: In welchem Lily einen Schnatz trifft oder In welchem Lily Telepathie übt **

Mr. „So hässlich wie eine Steckrübe Klotz" oder Bryson oder wie auch immer er in diesen Tagen genannt wird, aber der Punkt ist, ICH KANN ES NICHT GLAUBEN!

Wie habe ich es vorher nie bemerken können?

Er ist ein bisschen groß für einen Sucher, wenn du mich fragst (was niemand getan hat, aber wenn es jemand getan hätte, hätte ich es ihm sicher gesagt). Wohlgemerkt, er sieht sehr viel kleiner aus wenn er so hoch in der Luft ist. Ich sah zu, wie er James durch ein paar Schleifenflüge folgte.

Wie kann er der Slytherin Sucher sein und ich habe es nie bemerkt? Ich gehe zu jedem Quidditchspiel. Bin ich so unaufmerksam? Vielleicht ist er neu! Ja, ich wette, das ist es! Er ist vermutlich ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch der Slytherins den legendären (und extrem HEIßEN) James Potter (der ganz meiner ist (naja, sozusagen), so hahaha) zu schlagen.

Nun, er wird nie Erfolg haben, weil… weil ich es so sage! (Und James ist so viel netter als er und einmal wird der nette (und extrem sexy) Kerl gewinnen.)

Hey, das erklärt total wieso James und Mr. klotziger Junge nicht sehr gut (oder überhaupt) miteinander klar kommen. Nicht nur ist James ein Gryffindor und Mr. „Ich bin beschissen im Quidditch (besonders als Sucher) weil ich ein riesiger Klotz bin" ist ein Slytherin, aber sie sind beide die Sucher des Teams. Jaaah, das erklärt definitiv die Feindschaft.

Ich stieß ein „Verflixt jaah!" aus, als Emerson dem Slytherin Hüter auswich und den Quaffel durch den linken Ring schmiss. Wenn es eine Quidditch Version von Basketball gibt, dann ist es das.

Ich duckte mich als ein paar Drittklässler hinter mir ihr Banner auf meinen Kopf fallen ließen.

„Passt doch auf!", bellte ich und schubste es zurück zu ihnen. „Pfuscht nicht an meiner Sicht auf das Spiel rum oder es gibt ernste Schmerzen. Verstanden?" Sie nickten energisch, wobei sie panisch wirkten.

Habe ich erwähnt, dass Quidditch gegen die Slytherins mein Furcht einflößendes Ich hervorbringt? Jaah… Verdecke nur nicht meine Sicht… oder sonst… werden dir schreckliche Dinge geschehen.

Ich sah zurück zu James hoch, er suchte immer noch schön (beide Bedeutungen) nach dem Schnatz während er verrückte Wendungen machte und sich drehte und Mr. „Vage Faultier ähnlicher Klotz" beschäftigte.

Moment mal. Sollten da an diesem Punkt des Spiels nicht ein paar Versuche, James zu ermorden gewesen sein? Ich meine, das _ist_ für Slytherin typisch. Zu versuchen, Leute zu ermorden ist, was sie am besten können.

Ich guckte auf den Spielstand, 110-70 für Gryffindor. Jaah, diese mörderischen Verrückten müssten jede Minute aus dem Unterholz herausgekrabbelt kommen, wenn sie es nicht bereits sind.

Ich zog meinen Blick von James weg als der Junge, der neben mir stand, Zeter und Mordio schrie und sich auf den Boden schmiss.

Was in aller Biosphäre? Der Kerl hat ganz klar Probleme (und er ist ein totaler Jammerlappen). Ich sah zurück zum Spiel und dann sah ich es, der Klatscher flog direkt auf unsere Tribüne zu. Ich schrie auch und imitierte das schreien und auf den Boden kauern ganz gut. Und ich gebe zu, ich war offensichtlich ein winziges bisschen unfair als ich sagte, der Junge wäre ein Jammerlappen. Das ist ganz klar eine Situation die nach Jammerlappenhaften Verhalten verlangt.

Ich blinzelte unter dem Geländer durch und sah Sirius dem Klatscher nachrasen. Wir werden so was von sterben. Keinesfalls kann er es hier schnell genug herschaffen. Das ist so ironisch. Ich meine, was ist es, das das Universum nötigt, zu versuchen mich umzubringen, sobald ich bereit bin glücklich bis an mein Lebensende zu leben und all das ganze Drum und Dran?

Ich denke, ich habe ungefähr noch eine Millisekunde zu leben und ich habe nichts Nützliches mit meinem Leben angestellt! Ich wurde zur Schulsprecherin gemacht und ich habe einen Haufen Siegesfeiern in den frühen Morgenstunden der Nacht abgebrochen, aber anderes als das… habe ich nichts gemacht.

Nun, eigentlich, habe ich James Potter geküsst und du weißt… mich in ihn verliebt. Ich schätze, das ist etwas, auf das ich stolz sein kann. Also ist mein Leben nicht ganz so schlimm; ich habe eine verflixte Menge mehr als andere Leute getan, wie… wie der Jammerlappen Junge neben dem ich kauere. Ich wette er hat nichts entfernt so tolles getan wie ich.

Oh nein! Selbsttäuschungs-Alarm! (Der Junge hat vermutlich einen abgefahren tollen Weg um den Welthunger zu beenden gefunden oder entdeckt, wie man bereits in Stücke geschnittenes Brot backt.) In Ordnung, ich werde aufhören über Tode zu reden, denn offensichtlich tut, was ich darüber denke, nichts um es zu stoppen.

OH MEIN GOTT!

Ich LIEBE (aus den tiefsten Tiefen meines Herzens) Sirius Black! Er ist mein neuer Held! Oh wow, das war genial. Dieser Klatscher war ein paar Meter davor diese Tribüne auszulöschen, als er praktisch von seinem Besen gesprungen ist, um den Klatscher mit seinem Schläger in die andere Richtung sausen zu lassen!

Oh Gott… Ich wäre fast gestorben. Wie nicht mehr lebendig zu sein! Das war so beängstigend! Sirius plumpste auf seinen Besen, erleichtert und ein bisschen mehr als erschöpft aussehend.

Ich weiß, er hat gerade mein Leben gerettet und so, aber sollte er nicht unsere Spieler beschützen! Was tut er? Mein Leben zu retten ist keine gültige Entschuldigung! Das ist Quidditch!

Ich stand auf, kämpfte mich mit Unterstützung des Stadiongeländers auf meine Füße. Da ich die erste war, die aufstand, war ich fähig herüberzusehen und Ally ungefähr zwei Reihen hinter mir hocken zu sehen. Also deshalb hat Sirius sich fast selbst getötet, in dem Versuch den Klatscher zu kriegen. Dann sah ich, dass eine weitere Pause einberufen worden war, weshalb Sirius müde weiterflog, das Spiel war in Pause. Ich schätze das ist dann in Ordnung.

James war dort und argumentierte verärgert gestikulierend mit dem Schiedsrichter, Professor Davenport.

„Ich hoffe, Potter sagt dem ollen Davenport, dass Washam absichtlich auf die Gryffindor Fans gezielt hat, weil das der offensichtlichste Sabotageversuch war, seit letztem Jahr als Sawyer versucht hat Potters Ohr abzubeißen", schrie der Moderator über die Empörung, die aus allen Tribünen, außer den der Slytherins, kam.

James gab seinen endgültigen Schrei ab und flog weg, klar immer noch sauer. Ich schätze Davenport zeigt seinen Hang für Slytherins. Nur weil er in diesem Haus war, macht es das nicht zum Besten, genauer gesagt, ich denke, das macht es sogar noch ein wenig schlimmer.

„Keine Bestrafung! Das ist skandalös! … hol dir ein paar neue Augäpfel du dummer drecki…"

Es gab ein kollektives „Buh" von den Gryffindor Unterstützern als McGonagall das Mikrophone wegzog. Sirius warf einen letzten Blick auf Ally, die ihm einen Kuss schickte, und flog zurück zur Mitte des Spiels.

Die Pfeife erklang und das Spiel ging weiter. Ich jubelte als Sirius einen Klatscher ziemlich bösartig auf Washam zusausen ließ. Washam rollte sich und verfehlte den Klatscher nur knapp.

James war wieder dabei den Schnatz zu suchen, aber ich sah Mr. Klotz nicht. Ich frage mich wo er ist. Hmm… warte, ist das nicht er? Aber was tut er auf der anderen Seite des Feldes? Also hängt er sich nicht länger an James… seltsam. Wieso ändert er so plötzlich seine Taktik?

Slytherin traf drei Mal in den nächsten zehn Minuten (faule, im Müll wohnende, Schleimbadende Schwindler).

„Es steht 110-100 für Gryffindor. Mit dem Verlust von Jennifer Bell haben sie einen echten Schlag erlitten. Potter muss den Schnatz bald fangen, wenn er nicht Gryffindors Chancen den Pokal zu gewinnen gefährden will."

James suchte tatsächlich panisch nach dem Schnatz, aber er hatte offensichtlich nicht viel Glück.

Ich habe herausgefunden was Mr. klotziger Junge's neuer Plan ist. Er macht im Grunde genommen, das Spiegelbild von dem, was James tut. Sicherlich eine seltsame Taktik, wird aber vermutlich eher klappen als die ganze ranhängen Idee. Wenn Mr. Klotz Glück hat und der Schnatz näher bei ihm als James gesichtet wird, _mag_ er fähig sein ihn zu fangen.

Ein nerviges Flattern strich um mein Ohr. Meine Hand schoss im Reflex hoch und versuchte wegzuschlagen, was auch immer mich berührt hatte. Ich schätze es sind diese dummen Drittklässler Bannerwinker. Wenn man sein Banner nicht unter Kontrolle halten kann, soll man es auch nicht mitbringen! Ich meine, das ist nur sozial!

Das Banner berührte wieder mein Ohr und ich schlug ihn weg, ohne hinter mich zu gucken. Meine Hand traf auf kaltes Metall. Ich wirbelte herum und fokussierte schielend auf das, was direkt zwischen meinen Augen flatterte, genannt der Schnatz.

_Der SCHNATZ!_

Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott. Schschsch… geh weg! Ich schlug meine Hände verzweifelt auf ihn. Geh weg. Bitte, bitte geh. Schschsch …

„Komm schon-", bettelte ich innerlich, „Bitte geh weg." Er bewegte sich nicht. Mein Tag hat gerade die Wendung zum Schlechten gemacht (nicht dass er vorher so glatt ging). Wieso ist der Schnatz hier? Ich wette dieses geheime Regierungsamt, das meinen Gedanken zuhört, hat ihn geschickt, um mich zu strafen, dass ich gedroht habe ihre Unterwäsche permanent an ihre Köpfe zu kleben. Ich wusste, dass ich zu harsch war. Dennoch, scheint das nicht ein wenig extrem? Alle wissen, was passiert wenn der Schnatz in der Tribüne entdeckt wird (Und im Fall, dass du es nicht weißt, lass mich einfach sagen, dass es generell Zuschauer, die viele Wochen im St. Mungos verbringen müssen, involviert). Das ist so unfair. Dieser Schnatz muss mich allein lassen und irgendeinen Slytherin belästigen gehen oder so was.

Vielleicht geht er weg, wenn ich ihn ignoriere. Ja, ich werde ihn ignorieren. Guter Plan. Ich drehte mich um.

Da flattert kein Schnatz an meinem Ohr.

Da flattert absolut kein hoch wichtiger Schnatz total nervig neben meinem Ohr. Nichts ist da, nichts. Nope.

Der Schnatz verließ mein Ohr um neben die Vorderseite meines Halses zu fliegen. Ich denke, er mag es nicht ignoriert zu werden.

Er ist irgendwie süß, oder? Wie ein Babyvogel. Aber er ist nicht hier, natürlich, überhaupt nicht hier.

„Du führst mich nicht in die Irre.", wisperte ich, „Ich weiß, dass du nicht hier bist." Wenn etwas, dann wurde das flattern des Schnatzes selbstgefälliger. Dummer selbstgefälliger Schnatz. Ich versuchte den Schnatz wieder wegzuschubsen und er wich meiner Hand aus und blieb wo er war, wie ein kleines Goldmedaillon an meinem Hals. Wohlgemerkt, es war ein sich bewegendes Goldmedaillon ohne Kette, aber dennoch muss ich irgendwie James' Aufmerksamkeit kriegen.

Ich wünschte der Sucher müsste nicht derjenige sein, der den Schnatz fängt, denn dann könnte ich ihn schnappen und ihn ihm geben, aber neeeein… nur der Sucher kann den Schnatz fangen. Dumme Quidditch Regeln.

Ich schoss einen verzweifelten Blick zu James und versuchte ihm eine telepatische Nachricht zu schicken. „James, Liebling, ich weiß, dass du beschäftigt bist, aber wenn du herkommen könntest und das mit dem Schnatz erledigen, dann gebe ich dir einen netten Kuss."

Er hat es nicht bemerkt! Warum hat er es nicht bemerkt? In Ordnung, er ist vermutlich nur abgelenkt, ich werde es noch mal versuchen.

Ich konzentrierte mich fest auf James, „James, liebster, der Schnatz ist direkt hier, komm und hol ihn. Bitte!"

James warf auf seiner nächsten Runde um den Platz nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick in meine Richtung. Armseliger, wertloser, unaufmerksamer, telepatisch tauber Sucher! Ok, ich werde es noch einmal probieren, aber das war es!

„James, du Eselarsch, schieb dein armseliges O-beiniges Selbst hier rüber und fang den verflixten Schnatz."

Wenn möglich sah er sogar noch weniger in meine Richtung als vorher (was ziemlich hart war, da er mich vorher überhaupt nicht angesehen hatte). Ok, ganz klar wird die telepatische Kommunikation nicht funktionieren. Ich brauche eine neue Idee.

„Ich LIEBE dich, Potter!", schrie ich so laut ich konnte als er einen Finte zog (von der nur ich wusste, dass es eine Finte war, da er nicht in der Nähe des verdammten Schnatzes war, da der hier bei mir war!).

Niemand sah überhaupt in meine Richtung nach diesem Ausbruch. Nicht, dass ich es von ihnen erwartet hätte, denn nicht nur dass alle Mr. Klotz dabei zusahen, verzweifelt zu versuchen zu verhindern in den Boden zu klatschen, aber Liebeserklärungen für James sind ziemlich normal bei Quidditchspielen.

Weißt du, wie viele Heiratsanträge er pro Spiel bekommt? Ich würde sagen, ungefähr 50 oder so. Es ist lächerlich. Ich wäre eifersüchtig, aber er ignoriert sie immer. Ok, ich bin ein winziges bisschen eifersüchtig, schätze ich, aber zumindest ist da kein tragen oder auf demselben Besen reiten involviert! Ok, weißt du, ich wäre nicht schrecklich aufgebracht wenn all diese Mädchen (und die paar Jungen) einfach aus den Tribünen fallen würden oder wenn ihnen ein anderes Missgeschick passieren würde. Aber ich werde darauf nicht näher eingehen. Es wird mich einfach nur stören.

In Ordnung, lasst uns der Telepathie Sache einen letzen Versuch geben. Schließlich bin ich sicher, dass er mich gehört hat. Er mag es nicht wissen, aber es muss irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein deponiert sein.

„James! Der Schnatz ist direkt hier bei mir!", dachte ich so laut ich konnte.

Ich fiel fast über die Ecke der Tribüne als James mitten im Flug anhielt und herum wirbelte, seine Augen gingen direkt auf mich. Ja! Ich bin die Frau! Ich bin die Gebieterin der Großartigkeit! Ich bin die Königin der Telepatischen Kommunikation! Ich verdiene einen Preis oder eine Medaille oder zumindest ein Cookie. Ich bin die… was tut er?

WAS tut er? Wieso kommt er nicht hier rüber? Er dreht sich zurück um. Wieso? WIESO? Der Schnatz ist direkt hier. Wie hier auf der Stelle. Wie nicht dort drüben, aber hier neben… oh Mist.

Dumme, heimtückische, stiller, nichtsnutzige, wertlose Vergeudung von Metall! Er musste ja auch genau den Moment wählen, als mir die ganze Telepathie Sache endlich gelungen war, um hinter meinen Rücken zu treiben… lautlos. Lautlos wie ein… ein… Grab oder eine Rübe oder etwas.

Argh! Ich bin so wütend, dass mir nicht einmal ein richtiges beschreibendes Nomen oder Verb oder Adjektiv oder von welchem sprachlichen Teil ich auch rede einfällt. Ich ließ mich auf den Sitz fallen und legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände. Ich habe so einen schlechten Tag. Ich kann nicht mal in korrekter Grammatik denken.

Der Schnatz flatterte tröstlich bei meinem rechten Auge. Er ist wirklich überhaupt nicht so schlimm für ein kleines Stück Metall ohne Gehirn.

„Ich denke, wir können klar kommen, wenn wir es wollten.", gestand ich ihm wispernd. Schließlich wollte ich nicht, dass jemand mich hörte (nicht dass sie es mit all dem Krawall tun würden) und dachte, ich wäre besessen und würde mit mir selbst reden, da ich das Problem in letzter Zeit oft zu haben scheine.

Der Schnatz flatterte hoch und runter, wie ein Nicken. Wenn wir uns nur unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt hätten, aber, leider haben wir das nicht. Es ist eine Schande.

Ich sah auf die Anzeigetafel: 110-120 für Slytherin. Emerson hat den Quaffel, aber er wurde von den Slytherin Jägern eingerahmt. Ich sah zu James, der hoch über den Slytherin Torpfosten schwebte und Emerson Ratschläge zurief. Wieso sucht er nicht nach dem Schnatz? Ich meine, er ist direkt hier!

Hey, ich hab's! Ich weiß was das Problem ist!

In Ordnung, der Grund, warum James den Schnatz nicht sehen kann, ist weil er nach „dem Schnatz" sucht und dieser Schnatz hat eine Identitätskrise! Armes Baby, er braucht Beratung. Unglücklichweise bin ich alles was er hat, also muss es das tun.

„Mr. Schnatz, ich verstehe, du hast eine Mid-Game Crisis.", wisperte ich, „Aber der einzige Weg darüber hinweg zu kommen ist zurück raus ins Spiel zu gehen und dich deinen Ängsten zu stellen. Quidditch kann tatsächlich ein beängstigender Sport sein und offen gesagt beschuldige ich dich nicht, dass du nicht willst, dass ein Haufen Leute dir nachjagen und versuchen dich zu fangen. Das muss eine harte Sache sein, es immer und immer wieder zu tun, aber manche Sucher sind ziemlich nett und misshandeln dich nicht nachdem sie dich gefangen haben oder schlagen dich zusammen. Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass ein paar Sucher die anderen groben kaum wettmachen, aber wenn du willst, könnte ich nach dem Spiel mit den Suchern reden und sie bitten, netter zu sein. Ich stehe eigentlich in einem anständigen Verhältnis mit einem der Sucher, nun, wir waren auf anständigen Verhältnis bis letzte Nacht, aber ich bin sicher, er wird mir zuhören und wegen dem anderen müsste ich sehr bedrohlich sein und würde ihn vermutlich in komplette Körperstarre zwingen müssen, aber ich könnte es tun. Würdest du das mögen?"

Ich wartete während der Schnatz unentschlossen vor und zurück flatterte. Endlich bewegte es sich von links nach rechts, was nein bedeutete.

„Oh… in Ordnung dann.", sagte ich, mich ziemlich verstimmt fühlend.

Der Schnatz hüfte ziemlich glücklich aussehend herum.

„Fühlst du dich... besser?", wagte ich und er hüpfte enthusiastisch hoch und runter. Wow, ich sollte Beraterin werden! Ich bin klar toll. Ich habe all seine Probleme in einer schnellen Sitzung gelöst.

Ich tätschelte den Schnatz ein paar Mal als Zugabe und er drückte sich praktisch wie eine schnurrende Katze gegen meine Hand. Ich lächelte glücklich; es ist immer nett zu wissen, dass man geschätzt wird.

Plötzlich bekam ich das Gefühl, das einen trifft, wenn man beobachtet wird. Ich sah auf und meine Augen wanderten direkt über das Spielfeld um auf die von Mr. Scharfäugiger Klotz zu treffen.

Ich kann es in seinen Augen sehen, wie sie glänzen… er hat den Schnatz gesehen!


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15: In welchem Lily dem Tod entrinnt oder In welchem Lily sich in einer schlechten Situation befindet (in so vielen Ebenen)**

Das ist so was von nicht gut. Ich werde sterben und es wird grauenhaft werden.

Ich werde zu einem winzig kleinen Pfannkuchen verquetscht werden (nun, vielleicht ein großer kleiner Pfannkuchen, aber dennoch… ein PFANNKUCHEN). Und nachdem sie mich von der Tribüne geschält haben, werden sie mich in einem runden Sarg begraben müssen. Rund! Das ist nicht normal und ziemlich enttäuschend.

Es wird meiner Mutter das Herz brechen (oder es allermindestens etwas zerfetzen) und mein lieber alter Dad mag mit dem Verlust seiner jüngsten Tochter nicht zu leben fähig sein (naja, trotz des Faktes, dass er gesund wie ein Pferd ist, aber er könnte eine Erkältung kriegen oder so). Ich bin zu jung zum sterben!

Vielleicht lag ich falsch und er hat den Schnatz nicht gesehen! Jaaah, ich lag vermutlich falsch, weißt du, trotz des Faktes, dass Mr. Klotz mit Hochgeschwindigkeit in diese Richtung rast, was leicht andeutet, dass er den Schnatz gesehen hat (aber nur leicht).

Warte, was ist mit James? Ich sah rüber zu ihm und sah den Moment, wo er ENDLICH die ganze ‚der Schnatz ist neben mir' Sache kapierte. Er flog sofort los und da er so viel näher ist, ist es offensichtlich, dass er den Schnatz fangen wird. Was bedeutet, dass ich gerettet bin.

Yay! Glückstänze überall. Ich sah triumphierend zu Mr. Klotz nur um zu sehen, dass er immer noch auf mich zukam.

Was zum Teufel? Wieso kommt er immer noch? Er muss wissen, dass er den Schnatz nicht in der Zeit erreichen kann! Er wird in die Tribüne klatschen… warte… das ist der Punkt, oder?

Oh gnädige Götter der hellen sonnigen Tage, bitte quält Mr. Klotz (oder Bryson wenn ihr einen wirklichen Namen verlangt) mit einem Bündel glücklicher Sonnenstrahlen (oh, und nebenbei, letzter Montag war herrlich, exzellente Arbeit von eurer Seite), denn wenn ihrs nicht tut, wird er als Revanche gegen die Gryffindors in die Tribüne krachen und fähig sein, zu sagen, dass er nur dem Schnatz nachflog!

„Heiliger Fing Shit!" Ich schätze der Sprecher hat die ganze ‚der Schnatz ist neben mir' Sache auch verstanden. Alle in der Tribüne drehten sich zum Sprecher (und bemerkten dabei den Fakt, dass wir Gryffindors im Begriff sind massakriert zu werden, total nicht), der versuchte das Mikrophon von McGonagall zurückzubekommen. Er warf sich auf sie, was ziemlich amüsant war (hauptsächlich weil es aussah, als ob er versuchte sie besinnungslos zu knutschen) und griff das Mikrophon.

„Der Schnatz ist in der Gryffindor Tribüne! Alle raus da! Geht sofort alle raus da!"

Ich denke, ich habe es früher erwähnt, aber wenn der Schnatz auf der Tribüne entdeckt wird, enden Fans für Wochen im St. Mungos (oder sie enden tot, aber lass uns darauf nicht näher eingehen (und es ist wirklich seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert, aber dann wieder wurde der Schnatz schon seit Jahren nicht mehr auf den Tribünen gesichtet))! Die Leute neigen dazu, die Schnatz-auf-der-Tribüne-Sache ziemlich ernst zu nehmen, daher also die Reaktion des Sprechers und der Fakt, dass McGonagall gerade ihren Hut in zwei gerissen hat und es noch nicht einmal realisiert zu haben scheint.

Offensichtlich ist wegen der verrückten Warnung des Sprechers eine Massenpanik ausgebrochen. Die Leute schreien, schieben und machen grundsätzlich alles eine Million Mal schlimmer. Es wäre ziemlich amüsant, wenn wir nicht kurz davor ständen zu sterben.

„Wo ist er?", hörte ich jemanden schreien.

James und Mr. Klotz rasen jetzt offensichtlich auf die Tribüne zu, aber James liegt ein paar gute längen in Führung. Ich schätze das ist beruhigend, wenn ich sterben muss, dann wird zumindest Gryffindor das Spiel gewinnen (und wir gewinnen besser auch den Pokal)!

„Da! Da ist er!", schrie jemand und zeigte auf mich (naja, mehr auf den Schnatz, der mit mir rumhing, aber für mich ist das das gleiche). Sofort begannen alle neben mir verzweifelt zu versuchen wegzukommen. Sie öffneten eine ziemlich erstaunliche Menge Platz um mich und ließen eine runde Fläche frei, mit niemandem drin außer mir in der Mitte.

Ich wich vom Schnatz zurück und er folgte mir. Ich versuchte unter den Schnatz zu gehen, aber er folgte mir weiter.

„Wegen dir sterbe ich noch!", wisperte ich ihm verängstigt zu. Ich versuchte wieder wegzugehen und er folgte mir. Ich sah auf all die Schüler, die panisch versuchten von mir weg zu kommen.

Ich muss hier bleiben. Wenn ich gehe und der Schnatz mir folgt, wird das andere Leute in Gefahr bringen. Ich bin viel zu nett. Ich werde mich für diese Leute zerquetschen lassen. Das ist das dumme Gryffindor in mir.

Ich meine, lass uns die Fakten betrachten; wenn das die Slytherin Tribüne wäre, würden alle versuchen sich hintereinander zu verstecken und die mit dem reinsten Blut nach hinten stecken. Und wenn das die Ravenclaw Tribüne wäre, würden alle diskutieren, wo der beste Platz wäre um nicht verletzt zu werden. Natürlich können wir diese Hufflepuffs nicht vergessen; sie würden loyal anbieten vor ihren Freunden zu stehen, um sie vom verletzt werden zu schützen.

Zu schlecht, dass das nicht die Ravenclaw Tribüne ist; ich denke, sie könnten die einzigen sein, die eine Chance zu kämpfen haben.

Großartig, ein weiterer Countdown: Ich habe noch zehn Sekunden zu leben.

Das sind nicht sehr viele Sekunden; Ich wünschte, ich hätte ein paar mehr.

Neun Sekunden.

Ich habe kein Testament geschrieben! Oh Gott, wer kriegt meine Sachen? Wer würde meine Sachen wollen? Guter Punkt, niemand. Also ist es nicht so schlimm, dass ich kein Testament habe.

Acht Sekunden.

Hat der Stadionsprecher gerade gesagt, dass meine Haare karottenfarben sind, denn wenn dieser kleine, aufgeblasene, ignorante, blinde, wertlose, nutzlose, lehrer-knutschende, unflätige Depp gerade sagte, ich hätte karottenfarbene Haare, werde ich ihn UMBRINGEN! Mich störte es nicht, dass ich im Begriff bin zu sterben. Ich werde vom Tod zurückkommen und ihn ermorden, gut und tot. Er wird keine sechs Fuß unter dem Boden sein, er wird sechsundsechzig sein! Und weißt du, wieso das so ist? Weil es NICHT stimmt! Ehrlich, „Der Schnatz scheint dem Mädchen mit den Karottenhaaren zu folgen." Wie dumm kann man sein? Er wird es verstehen!

Sieben Sekunden.

Oh, wertloses, dummes Stück sh… glänzendes Papier, ich habe James noch nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe! Verflixt, ich wollte das tun. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich es nicht getan habe! Ich meine, ich habe es geschrien und sein Unterbewusstsein weiß, ich liebe ihn, aber er (der bewusste Teil) weiß es nicht! Mein Liebesleben ist ein Misserfolg (auch wenn wir viele sehr nette Küsse getauscht haben vor meinem tragischen jungen Tod, der in 6,5 Sekunden stattfinden wird). Wenn ich ein Testament hätte, hätte ich darin schreiben können, dass ich ihn liebe. Ugh, ich wusste, ich hätte ein Testament schreiben sollen.

Sechs Sekunden.

Ich wünschte James würde in seiner männlichen Stimme sagen, „Zur Hölle mit dem Schnatz.", und stattdessen mich retten. Oh, das war ein ehrlich alberner Gedanke. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gedacht habe. Wo ist mein Gemeinschaftsgeist? Natürlich kann James mich nicht retten, er muss den Schnatz fangen und das Spiel gewinnen! Es gibt keinen verschwommenen Platz hier, klar wie schwarz und weiß (auch wenn technisch diese beide undurchsichtig sind und überhaupt nicht klar). Aber wäre es nicht wunderbar, wenn er sich mehr um mich als den Schnatz und das Spiel zu gewinnen sorgen würde? Natürlich tut er es nicht, da Quidditch sein Leben ist, aber ich würde ihn über mein Leben schätzen… und ich denke, ich werde jetzt vor Beschämung sterben. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gedacht habe. Ich meine, komm schon. Bin ich eine Frau oder ein Ahornbaum? Das Saftige muss jetzt stoppen! Ich weigere mich ganz albern zu sterben.

Fünf Sekunden.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mit diesem undankbaren Schnatz sterben muss. Ich meine, ich habe ihn beraten, ihm durch seine vielen Probleme geholfen und jetzt spielt er den Komplizen in meinen Mord! Wieso, ich sollte diesen undankbaren, verwöhnten, görenhaften kleinen Schnatz zu Abfallmetall schmelzen und ihn zu einer netten Kette machen, die ich nutzen kann, um diesen pickelköpfigen Sprecher zu erwürgen (und mein Haar ist auch nicht kürbisfarben!). Ich brauche einen Urlaub (und eine Aggressionsbewältigungsklinik (auch wenn wir, wenn die Leute meine Haare einfach nicht beleidigen würden, dieses Problem nicht hätten. Es ist rötlichbraun (mit einem etwas mehr rötlichen Farbstich), kommt schon, Leute)).

Vier Sekunden.

Also wird James in ungefähr einer Sekunde den Schnatz fangen, knapp die Tribüne verfehlen, das Spiel gewinnen und sich freundinnenlos finden (nicht dass ich technisch seine Freundin bin, aber Techniken werden überbewertet). Das ist irgendwie enttäuschend. Ich hoffe, er ist in Ordnung, ich meine eine fast Freundin zu verlieren kann schwer sein. Ich hoffe, Mr. ‚Ich bin eine schlechte, schlechtere (extra schlechte) Person' Klotz bricht seinen Hals wenn er in mich rammt. Das würde mein bevorstehendes Schicksal es fast wert machen.

Oh… das ist ES! Das ist der endgültige Strohhalm. Ich werde ganz sicher zurückkommen um dieses dürre Punk Sprecher Gör heimzusuchen und Junge, er wird es bereuen je geboren worden zu sein. Was meint er mit, „Sieht aus, als ob die Gryffindor Fans nur einen Verlust für diesen Sieg hinnehmen werden und es ist kein zu großer Verlust?" Nicht zu großer Verlust! Hallo, Schulsprecherin! Jaah, das bin ich. Ich bin ganz klar halb-wichtig. Niemand liebt mich! Naja, James liebt mich. Also ist das eine Person. Nur eine Person liebt mich! Vielleicht ist es gut dass ich jung sterbe. Auf diese Weise werde ich nicht diese schreckliche Zukunft, die mich mit einem Haufen Katzen lebend involviert und niemandem der bemerkt, wenn ich sterbe, erleben müssen. Die Leute werden es verflixt gut bemerken, wenn ich dieses Mal sterbe. Gerader Rücken, Lily, du musst auf den Fotos für die Nachwelt nett aussehen. Soll ich lächeln oder wäre das zu viel?

Drei Sekunden.

Ich kann James jetzt klar sehen; er sieht nicht so gut aus. Dieses Spiel muss ihn stark strapazieren. Oder, ich schätze, vielleicht könnte es sein, dass er ein kleines bisschen bestürzt ist, dass sein Mädchen (sozusagen) im Begriff ist, zu einer reizenden Pfannkuchen Leiche gemacht zu werden, Nun, ich schätze es ist okay, wenn er mit sich kämpft solange er nichts dummes tut, wie zu versuchen, mich zu retten, statt den Schnatz zu fangen. Oder Himmel verboten zu versuchen, beides gleichzeitig zu machen. Wie es ist, muss er mit Kopf nach unten fliegen um den Schnatz zu schnappen, aber wenn er versucht auch mich zu fassen, würde er seinen Besen loslassen müssen und dann würden wir beide sterben. Und wenn James sterben würde, würde ich mich so schuldig fühlen. Auch wenn ich auch Tod wäre und, deshalb, es schwer wäre, etwas zu fühlen, aber ich bin sicher, ich könnte es irgendwie schaffen. Ich bin exzellent darin mich selbst unglücklich zu machen.

Ich schloss meine Augen und fühlte James neben mich rauschen. Ich bin im Begriff zu sterben.

Ich fühlte einen Ruck an meiner Taille und ich war sofort für ein paar desorientierte Sekunden gewichtslos. Ich öffnete die Augen, um mich über James Tristan Potters Besen sitzend (eher erstreckend) zu finden, und zusehend wie Mr. Klotz unter uns in die Tribüne rammte.

Ich denke, ich habe ein kleines Problem.

„Oh Gott, ich… ich." James zitterte. Seine Hände bebten um meine Taille. „Ich habe verloren…. Ich hab den Schnatz nicht gefangen. Oh Gott. Oh Gott."

„James…", wagte ich, wurde aber davon abgebrochen, dass sein Kopf vorwärts sank um ziemlich traurig auf meine Schulter zu fallen. Ich denke, er könnte gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben.

„Was zur Hölle, Potter!", bellte der Sprecher. „Er hat für Gryffindor das Spiel verloren, um das Mädchen zu retten! Was hat er gedacht? Ist er verrückt? Es ist nur ein verdammtes Mädchen um Himmels Willen! Das ist das erste Mal in seiner Karriere beim Gryffindor Team, dass er den Schnatz nicht gefangen hat und, Leute, ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht. Das hätte nicht zu einer schlimmeren Zeit kommen können und es könnte Gryffindor sogar aus dem Rennen für den Pokal werfen."

Wieso musste er mich retten? Ich wäre lieber tot! Das ist so beschämend.

Sirius zog seinen Besen ein paar Fuß von uns entfernt hoch. „Prongs!" James sah hoch, während ich immer noch regungslos da saß, Däumchen drehte.

Ich war von dem Fehlen von Unterhaltung verwirrt, also blickte ich auf und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie in Marauder Sprache kommunizierten, also ohne Worte. Ich habe es ein wenig über die Jahre studiert und ich denke, es ist eine Art Zeichensprache wo Symbole Ideen repräsentieren und wenn bestimmte Symbole in Verbindung mit anderen Symbolen gebraucht werden repräsentieren sie andere Ideen. Insgesamt eine sehr komplizierte Art zu kommunizieren wenn du mich fragst, aber niemand hat das, denn niemand interessiert was ich sage. Nimm jetzt als Beispiel. Ich habe etwas sehr wichtiges zu sagen, aber würde jemand mir ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken, wenn ich es täte? Nein.

Die Stille (naja, Stille zwischen Sirius and James, das Spielfeld, andererseits ist überhaupt nicht still, es ist voller Katzenmusik von Leuten, die alternativ wütend, angepisst, geschockt, empört, zufrieden und sadistisch teuflisch sind. Diese Kombination bringt offensichtlich nicht viel Stille.) wurde unterbrochen als Sirius rief, „Kumpel, ich weiß, aber sie nicht!"

„Umm… Entschuldigung.", wagte ich. Ich fühle mich gerade so unbehaglich. Ich meine, die Situation ist total unangenehm (besonders für einen Quidditch Fan wie mich), aber nun, da gibt es andere Dinge, drückende Dinge, die das zur unangenehmsten Erfahrung meines Lebens machen.

„Was?", schnappte Black, klar in einer ziemlich schlechten Laune.

„Ich… Ich denke nicht, dass er den Schnatz gefangen hat.", sagte ich mit einer Geste auf Mr. Klotz. James und Sirius wirbelten beide ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.

„Wie könnte er ihn nicht gefangen haben?", fragte James zu niemandem insbesondere (was eine glückliche Sache war, da ich die einzige war, die das beantworten konnte und ich schöpfte immer noch Mut). Sirius pfiff als ein paar der Sechstklässler Mr. Klotz ein wenig rüberrollten um nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, der nicht von diesem Sichtpunkt dort zu sein schien (und von ihrem Sichtpunkt, da er es nicht wahr).

„Nun, ich werde! Ich kann es nicht glauben! Dieser glückliche Sohn einer…" McGonagall hat sich offensichtlich genug erholt um das Mikrophon bei dem Hinweis auf ungeschmackliche Sprache wegzureißen und ich muss sagen, es ist eine Erleichterung, es ging mir auf die nerven und nur zu denken, wenn der faule Sprache Detektor meiner Mutter hier wäre, würden wir alle drinstecken.

„Bryson hat offensichtlich den Schnatz irgendwie verpasst. Nur Gott weiß, es muss schwer gewesen sein, das zu schaffen! Ich meine, der Kerl ist praktisch direkt reingeflogen. Man würde denken dass er ihn zumindest hätte festnageln können. Ich schätze, der Kosmos hat entschieden Potter für seine gute Tat einen kleinen Gefallen zu erweisen."

„Danke ihr Götter!", schrie Sirius und berührte seine Stirn mit etwas, was wie ehrliche Verehrung aussah. James staunte nur wie ein Fisch. Ich denke, er mag sich ein wenig zu sehr an die Idee gewöhnt haben, dass er spektakulär verloren hat.

„James, James, James, HÖRST du ZU!", schrie Sirius.

„Ja, Ja…", antwortete James abgelenkt

„Kumpel, wir sind immer noch im Spiel, also geh Evans irgendwo absetzen und geh zurück rein, wir haben eine Chance!" Sirius grinste wölfisch. „Und Evans, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es verlockend ist, während des Spiels Jamesie-boys Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu ziehen, dämpfe es bis danach und ich verspreche er ist ganz dein." Bei seinem letzten Kommentar zog er seine Augenbraue spektakulär hoch, was viel Stottern von James bewirkte.

„Umm… da gibt es ein kleines Problem.", sagte ich. Beide sahen mich an.

„Bist du verletzt? Du bist verletzt! Oh mein Gott! Wo? Blutet es?" James weiß sicher, wie man eine Idee nimmt und sie aufbaut ohne das kleinste bisschen Nachweis.

„Sei still, James. Welche Art Problem, Evans? Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Davenport hat nur eine schnelle Pause einberufen um zu sehen ob Bryson immer noch bei Bewusstsein und fähig zu fliegen ist."

„Der Schnatz…", begann ich, nur um von Sirius abgeschnitten zu werden.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cupcake, James wird ihn finden. Darin ist er gut."

„Aber…"

„Kein aber, okay? James, bring sie runter und lass sie bei Ally, sie wird sie aus dem Schlamassel raushalten."

„Warte… ihr versteht nicht."

„Du _bist_ verletzt! Ich bringe dich sofort zu Madam Jeffries. Du hättest den Krankenflügel nie verlassen sollen; du holst dir vermutlich auch noch den Tod! Wo habe ich meinen Umhang hingetan, du kannst ihn haben."

„Um Himmels Willen, James, dein Umhang ist in der Umkleide und Evans ist gut zusammengebündelt (was eine Lüge war, aber ich habe entschieden das nicht zu kommentieren). Jetzt was ist es das wir nicht verstehen?" Sirius sah über seine Schulter zu Davenport, der zusah wie Bryson seinen leicht angeschlagenen Besen testete. Ich bin offen gesagt erstaunt dass der Kerl immer noch fliegen kann (es schien aber, als hätte er Probleme zu gehen als er aufstand, also schätze ich, muss ich mich damit zufrieden geben).

„Ich weiß, wo der Schnatz ist." Ja, Junge und wie ich es weiß. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass es der Schnatz ist. Ich meine, wenn es nicht der Schnatz ist, habe ich ein sogar noch größeres Problem als ich ursprünglich dachte.

Wie es ist hasse ich die Regeln von Quidditch. Wieso muss der Sucher den Schnatz fangen? Wieso kann ich ihn nicht einfach fangen und ihn ihm geben? Ich meine, wenn sie diese nutzlosen, dummen Regeln haben werden, sollten sie wirklich _wirklich_ (unendliche Nummer Wirkliches) eine Regel machen, dass der Schnatz nicht (oder einfach in der Regel) in die Shirts von hilflosen jungen Mädchen gehen darf! Hast du eine Idee wie demütigend das ist? Ich habe einen Schnatz… einen SCHNATZ unter meinem Shirt. Er ist nett in meinem BH verkantet und offensichtlich ist der einzige Weg ihn da raus zu bekommen (wegen den verdrehten, verrückten, satanistische _und_ sadistischen Regeln des Quidditch) ist, einen Sucher UNTER mein Shirt fassen zu lassen und ihn rauszuholen! UNTER mein Shirt! Das ist negativ in meiner Skala für erlaubte Berührungen. Das ist eine Million Mal negativ. Das ist unendlich negativ. Aber ich schätze, wenn ich wählen muss, welchen Sucher ich vorziehen würde, würde ich James wählen (und wirklich, es wäre nicht so schlecht. Solange der raffinierte kleine Lümmel nichts versucht!) Ich meine, wen anderes würde ich wählen? Mr. Klotz? Ha ha ha. Das ist so falsch, das ist fast wieder lustig. Nah, es ist einfach nur falsch.

Ich schätze es sagt etwas über Kosmische Ironie aus, dass als James wählte, mich zu retten, statt den Schnatz zu fangen, der Schnatz sich in einem Unfall in meinem Shirt verfing (zumindest schätze ich, dass es ein Unfall war. Wenn es nicht so ist, ist dieser Schnatz ein kranker kleiner Kerl).

„Was!", sagten James und Sirius zusammen. Die beiden verbringen viel zu viel Zeit miteinander.

„Ich weiß wo der Schnatz ist."

„Wir haben dich gehört! Wo ist er?", schrie Sirius, reichte rüber um mich bei den Schultern zu fassen. Ich erstarrte. Wenn ich mich bewege habe ich den schleichenden Verdacht, dass Sirius zu Tode fallen könnte. Dieser Kerl, konnte er nicht auf seinem eigenen Besen bleiben?

„Umm… er ist… naja… er ist direkt hier." Ich bin in so sehr in Schwierigkeiten; ich kann nicht einfach herauskommen und sagen, dass er unter meinem Shirt ist. Ich kann nicht!

„Huh?", sagte James, runzelte die Stirn, total reizend aussehend.

„Er ist… er ist gerade unter dem… ähm… Stoff den ich als… der wirkt als ein… oh um Gottes Willen, er ist unter meinem Shirt!"

Sh… Sherbert Shining Shelves, ich denke, ich habe das laut gesagt. Oh, ja, definitiv. Es ist entweder das oder James' Augen haben gerade aus keinem besonderen Grund entschieden sich außerhalb seines Kopfes zu verlagern. Vielleicht werde ich jetzt einfach vor Beschämung sterben und mir die Schwierigkeiten für später sparen.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16: In Welchem Lily mit einem verrückten Sucher diskutiert Oder In welchem Gryffindor endlich gewinnt**

Sirius fiel der Mund auf und er ließ geschockt meine Schultern los und musste konsequent eine Faultierrolle mitten in der Luft machen um nicht von seinem Besen zu fallen. Was für ein Idiot.

„Er ist WO?", bellte er, sobald er wieder oben war. James hat sich immer noch nicht bewegt. Ich denke er ist geschockt. Es ist sicher eine sehr schockierende Sache. Aber ich denke, ich sollte zumindest geschockter als er sein. Ich meine, ist er unter seinem Shirt? NEIN! Das Leben ist so unfair.

„In meinem Shirt.", wisperte ich kleinlaut.

„In deinem Shirt.", wiederholte Sirius wie ein total fertiges Echo.

„Wie unter deinem Shirt?", fragte er mit viel gestikulieren, das aussah, als ob er auf mein Shirt zeigen wollte, sich aber nicht sicher war, ob das angemessen wäre.

„Ja, wie unter meinem Shirt." Das wird leicht nervig. Wie viel Bestätigung braucht dieser Junge? Falls das so weiter geht, muss ich ihn vielleicht einfach auf die Liste der Leute, die ich umzubringen plane, setzen.

„_Dein_ Shirt?"

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, Sirius, der Schnatz ist unter _meinem_ Shirt! Das Shirt dass ich _gerade_ jetzt trage, in diesem Moment, das mit dem unbestimmt intelligenten Wortspiel von Kommunismus auf der Vorderseite! Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?", schrie ich und wedelte aus purer Frustration mit den Händen in der Luft (Ich meine, ich weiß, Jungs sind unterbelichtet, aber _so_ unterbelichtet? Ich hätte mehr erwartet).

„Sieht aus als wäre da eine Art Diskussion zwischen Potter, Black und dem Mädchen mit den Mandarinenfarbenen Haaren. Wirklich, sie sollte einfach dankbar sein, dass Potter sie gerettet hat, was mehr ist als jeder andere getan hätte und sie mit dem Spiel weitermachen lassen. Es scheint als ob Davenport das Time-out beenden will ob sie nun außerhalb des Spielfeldes ist oder nicht."

MANDERINE! In Ordnung, das ist es. Dieser Kamerad ist ganz klar blind (und hat einen schrecklich guten Wortschatz zur Verfügung). Ich werde herausfinden wer er ist und sein Leben miserabel machen. Ich werde seine Hausaufgaben kurz vor dem Abgabetermin stehlen und all seinen Freundinnen sagen, er betrüge sie und ich werde all seine Freunde dazu bringen ihn zu hassen! Wow, dass ist ziemlich boshaft, ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann. Wieso, oh wieso, bin ich keine Slytherin? Sie können diese Sorte unbedeutender Revanche machen ohne in Schweiß auszubrechen. Ich bin einfach zu nett. Ich könnte es vermutlich schaffen seine Hausaufgaben zu stehlen ohne mich _zu_ schuldig zu fühlen (solange ich es so viel früher täte, dass er genug Zeit hätte sie wieder zu machen und einzureichen). Ugh, ich habe ein ernstes Problem mit Revanche… Ich kann es einfach nicht gut! Ich habe keine Finesse… keine Sinn für Teuflisches… keinen sadistischen Plan zur Weltherrschaft! Ich schätze es könnte aber schlimmer sein.

Ich meine, ich bin ziemlich gut in leeren Drohungen. Und um von diesen zu sprechen, wenn diese… diese schwammige, sprunghafte, leberlippige, braunnasige, hässliche, armselige Entschuldigung für einen Sprecher mein Haar in irgendeinem anderen Weg, der auf die Farbe orange verweist oder es je wieder assoziiert, werde ich ihn an seinen Wimpern an die Decke der Großen Halle schnüren und da herumsitzen, darauf wartend, dass er runterfällt, damit ich über _seine_ Pfannkuchenleiche lachen kann und seine Haarfarbe beleidigen kann (auch wenn seine Haare einen sehr netten Braunton haben (Ich würde töten um so Haare zu haben (nicht, dass ich es ihn je wissen lassen würde, natürlich)))! Und das ist alles wirklich sowieso neben dem Punkt, da meine Haare nicht orange sind! Noch das sie es je sein werden (außer an jedem Tag der mit ‚g' endet, aber dieses sollten wirklich nicht zählen!).

Hmm … denkst du James ist hirntot? Er sieht ziemlich leblos aus. Es könnte eine Möglichkeit sein.

Ich winkte mit der Hand lässig vor seinen Augen. Er hat geblinzelt! Also lebt er. Jetzt ist die Frage: Ist er teilnahmlos geworden, weil er bestürzt ist, dass er unter mein Shirt greifen muss oder weil er glücklich darüber ist? Meine Güte... das ist ein schwerer Fall. Als eine Aufmerksamkeitssuchende Frau will ich, dass er glücklich ist, dass er unter mein Shirt greifen muss, aber als eine sensible, mit Pfefferspray bewaffnete junge Lady, ist alles was ich zu sagen habe, dass er besser wie verrückt entsetzt ist!

„… also technisch haben wir das Spiel in der Tasche.", sagte Sirius, und wickelte seine ziemlich lange und umständliche Strategiebeschreibung und Vorteile ab, so dass ich ihn einfach ausblockte weil es ziemlich zwecklos für mich schien. Ist es nicht offensichtlich? Versteht niemand anderes das? James muss nur unter mein Shirt fassen und diesen kleinen problematischen (und möglicherweise perversen) Schnatz rausfischen und wir gewinnen. Yay. Whoop-de-doo. Lass uns eine Party feiern und das ganze drum und dran.

„TWWEEEEEEE"

„Und das ist die Pfeife, Leute! Das Spiel geht weiter. Bryson fliegt ein wenig schief, aber zumindest hat er kein klobiges, mangohaariges Vögelchen auf seinem Besen sitzen. Das wird in Potters Flugstil sicher eine Krause bringen. Oh, um Himmels Willen! Setz sie zumindest auf Blacks Besen, dann wird sie vielleicht von nem Klatscher getroffen!"

Die Pfeife hatte James sofort aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen und er sah sich ein wenig um als ob er verwirrt wäre, wo er war. Er schien zu entscheiden, dass er auf einem Besen war, nachdem er ein paar Sekunden runter gesehen hatte, aber dann sah er hoch, erblickte mich, quietschte ziemlich mädchenhaft und versuchte von mir weg zu kommen, auf Sirius' Besen. Unglücklicherweise flog Sirius aus dem Weg, so dass James ziemlich bedenklich auf dem Ende des Besens balancierte mit nirgendwo zu gehen außer zurück zu mir und er schien mich vermeiden zu wollen koste es was es wolle. Tja, jetzt weiß ich, dass er ganz sicher erschreckt ist, was, wie ich schätze eine gute Sache ist (auch wenn meine innere Frau jetzt heulend und zusammengeknuddelt in der Ecke sitzt).

Aber es war bezaubernd ihm zuzusehen. Genauer gesagt war es fast so süß, dass ich verpasste wie dieser... dieser... nun ja, lass uns einfach sagen, es gibt keine Worte, die meine Mutter akzeptieren würde um ihn zu beschreiben... Sprecher sagte dass meine Haare... oh, wie war das noch mal? Richtig, MANGOfarben! Hat er überhaupt schon mal eine Mango gesehen? Offensichtlich nicht, denn meine Haare gleichen einer Mango auf keine Weise oder Form. Warte … Ich habe das Problem herausgefunden, er ist farbenblind! Das ist es ganz klar; er kann einfach nicht sehen, welche Farbe meine Haare _wirklich_ haben. Armer Kerl. Ich hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm. Ich weiß, ich wollte nicht farbenblind sein.

In Ordnung, ich habe gerade ganz klar keine Zeit mich darauf zu fixieren, aber sobald dieses ganze Drama vorbei ist, schwöre ich, werde ich mir ein paar abgefahren tolle Wege ihn umzubringen ohne das jemand mich verdächtigt einfallen lassen. Also das ist ganz nett und entschieden. Jetzt muss ich herausfinden wieso James seine Finger in den Ohren hat und murmelt, „Es gibt keinen Ort wie Zuhause, es gibt keinen Ort wie Zuhause." Gott, wie ich mich selbst bemitleide.

„James?", riskierte ich. Keine Antwort, aber das könnte wegen dem Fakt sein, dass er mich nicht hören kann. Oder er könnte mich ignorieren.

Ich sah Sirius an, der verzweifelt schien, zurück zum Spiel zu kommen über dem wir schwebten. Abwesend blickte er in meine Richtung als ich seinen Namen rief. Ich zeigte auf James. Er sah James an. Dann ließ er eine ziemlich langatmige Wortreihe raus, die ich hier um den Willen schwacher Ohren nicht wiederholen sollte. Unten habe ich die Übersetzung von dem was er sagt in anständige Leute Sprache aufgezeichnet:

Was tut er?

Denkt er, er würde träumen?

Was für ein Idiot, das ist kein Traum.

Wo habe ich meinen Zauberstab hingetan?

Ah, hier ist er.

Aquamenti!

James hörte _endlich_ auf zu murmeln als Sirius ihn mit einem Hochleistungswasserstrahl durchnässte.

„Wofür im verdammten Teufels Namen war das?", schrie James und wischte sich das Wasser aus seinen Augen.

„Etwas scheint über dem Spiel unterzugehen. Black hat gerade Potter mit Wasser durchnässt und das Mädchen mit den Süßkartoffelfarbigen Haaren scheint in der Mitte gefangen zu sein."

Siehst du, er ist blind. Ich bin nicht in der Mitte. Ich bin leicht seitlich (und Sirius hat mich nur ein bisschen nass gemacht, auch wenn man denken würde, dass er versuchen würde, seine Ideen ein wenig zu erörtern bevor er sie umsetzte).

„Weil du ein (aus einem guten Grund zensiert) warst, deshalb! Das ist ein Spiel, Potter; konzentrier dich darauf! Du kannst nicht herumsitzen und vortäuschen zu träumen!"

Sirius hat einen Punkt.

„Ich hab nicht vorgetäuscht zu träumen. Ich habe fruchtlos gewünscht dass ich es tun würde. Und, ja, das ist ein Unterschied, Black!"

Ich schätze dabei gibt es einen kleinen Unterschied, aber nicht darin was es bei einer Person auslöst. Also wirklich ist es alles nur eine dumme semantische Streitfrage, die viel zu trivial ist um sich damit jetzt zu befassen. Ich meine, siehst du mich, mich mit trivialen Dingen beschäftigen? Nein. Ich kommentiere nicht mal diese sprunghafte, farbenblinde, unglücklich geschnittene, als ein Säugling wiederholt auf seinen Kopf fallen gelassen wordene, armselige Entschuldigung für einen Sprecher und seine Kommentare über die Farbe meiner Haare, oder? Siehst du, sie sollten meinem exzellenten Beispiel folgen.

„Nun, du träumst nicht, also überwinde es!"

„Ich habe es bereits überwunden. Bring Lily runter auf die Tribüne, ja? Ich werde den Schnatz suchen gehen, macht dich das nicht glücklich?"

Vielleicht hat er Amnesie. Ich, jedoch, habe sie nicht und es gibt keinen Weg in dem großen weiten Universum, dass ich diesen Jungen mich irgendwo absetzen lassen werde (oder seinen Freund mich irgendwo absetzen lassen werde) ohne dass er dieses Ding aus meinem Shirt holt! Es kommt raus, ob er es mag oder nicht! Amnesie oder nicht! Und Gott, ich habe gerade realisiert, wie ehrlich falsch das klang. Ich wette, diese Regierungsagenten haben einen guten Lacher über das, aber zu meiner Verteidigung: es ist nicht so wie es klingt (sozusagen). Und nichts davon ist überhaupt meine Schuld. Es ist alles des Schnatzes Schuld. Wenn er nicht in meinem Shirt stecken würde, müsste ich ihn nicht aus meinem Shirt kriegen und das würde mir so viele Schwierigkeiten ersparen.

„James, wir können Lily nicht zurück auf die Tribüne bringen bis du den Schnatz hast.", sagte Sirius in einer leisen Art ‚Ich denke, du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank und will nicht dass du mich umbringst' Stimme.

„Wieso nicht?", sagte James, ernsthaft verwirrt aussehend. Merlin, dieser Junge ist so süß wenn er verwirrt ist.

„Weil … ähm … naja … der Schnatz …. Sieh mal … er ist … und … nun ja … Wieso sagst du es ihm nicht, Lily?"

Oh, das ist nobel, mir diesen Job zuschieben. Sirius Black, du solltest es eines Tages durch die Nase kriegen für deine kunstvolle Trick. Ich weiß es und du weißt es und alle wissen es, also sollte es deswegen so sein. Humpf. Ich hoffe deine Strafe ist in der Form von einem Kipplaster voller Bananen, die auf dir ausgekippt werden. Hehe… das wäre lustig. Stell ihn dir mit Bananen bedeckt vor. Und wir könnten Fotos machen. Oh, die Erpressungsmöglichkeiten. Und gelb ist so was von nicht seine Farbe. Charmante Idee, ich muss mir das für ein späteres Treffen merken.

„Der Schnatz ist unter meinem Shirt, James!" Wirklich, ich sehe nicht, wie jemand das vergessen könnte. Es scheint ziemlich einprägsam (oder vielleicht ist es einfach nur einprägsam für mich, auch wenn Sirius es nicht vergessen hat, oder?).

Die ganze Farbe verschwand direkt aus James' Gesicht und er begann wieder zu murmeln während er seinen Arm kniff. „Das ist alles ein Traum, das ist alles ein Traum."

Fette Chance, Sweetheart (Das habe ich bereits versucht und es hat nicht geklappt).

„Es ist kein Traum, Herrgott noch mal!", schrie ich, offensichtlich ziemlich frustriert (und wer wäre das nicht).

„Es muss ein Traum sein!", schrie James, fasste meine Schultern und sah mich an wie ein von den Scheinwerfern erfasster Hirsch, „Keinesfalls, ich meine, niemals im ganzen Universum, würde dieser Schnatz unter das Shirt des Mädchens, das ich lie… mag fliegen, damit nur ich ihn herausholen kann. Verstehst du mich? Keinesfalls, es ist unmöglich. Es ist Unmöglicherweise unmöglich. **ICH TRÄUME!**"

„Wenn du das noch lauter sagst, wird dieses nervige Sprecher Gör dich vielleicht hören und es für die ganze Welt zu hören verkünden.", sagte Sirius ironisch. Ich hasse seine Ironie. Ich habe einen halb gestörten verrückten Mann an meinen Schultern hängen und er ist ironisch. Ja, ich werde ihn umbringen müssen.

„Wenn du mich so sehr magst, wieso ist es dann so ein Problem unter mein Shirt zu fassen?" Gute Frage, wenn ich es so selbst sage, auch wenn ich es ein wenig feinfühliger hätte ausdrücken können, wenn ich darüber nachgedacht hätte.

„Ich fasse nicht unter dein Shirt!", schrie James und lies meine Schultern los (war ja auch Zeit, er drückte ziemlich hart).

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Sirius, ehrlich perplex aussehend. Er mag nervig sein, aber zumindest ist er in meinem Boot. Es macht keinen Sinn. Ich meine, ist das nicht die Fantasie jeden Kerls? Hier bin ich, das Mädchen, dass er angeblich mag und ich _brauche_ ihn damit er unter mein Shirt greift! Ich weiß nicht viel über Männer, aber das scheint etwas zu sein, was sie wollen würden und vor dem sie nicht totale Angst haben sollten. Es ist nicht als ob ich ihn umbringen werde oder so. Ich verstehe, dass es nicht seine Schuld ist und dass er gerade mein Leben gerettet hat. Nun, wenn er etwas versucht werde ich ihn umbringen, aber sonst nicht.

James machte eine panische Geste auf Sirius, die ganz klar sagte, „Komm sofort her, ich habe total Leben und Tod wichtige Dinge mit dir in einer geheimen Art zu diskutieren."

Sirius verdrehte die Augen und flog zu James' Ende des Besens rüber und sie begannen zu wispern. Ich versuchte zu lauschen, konnte aber nichts hören. Die Geräusche vom Stadion übertönten die leisen Worte komplett.

Also was soll ich tun, während sie ohne mich eine geheime Unterhaltung führen? Ich fühle mich sehr ausgeschlossen. Ich sollte etwas aufregendes tun, damit ich mich nicht ausgeschlossen fühle. Ich könnte auf die Nasen dieser Leute gucken. Wow, sieh dir die Nase dieses Kindes an. Nun, das ist süß, ich habe noch nie eine mit so einer Art Kurve gesehen. Okay, das ist langweilig. Ähm… Ich weiß, ich werde zurück zu der Liste gehen, wie man diesen nervigen Sprecher Jungen umbringen kann.

Top 10 Wege diesen verrückten Sprecher Jungen umzubringen ohne das jemand vermutet, dass ich diejenige war, die es getan hat

1. Jemanden anderen anheuern, es zu tun (aber wo ist die persönliche Befriedigung, bei einem Job, der auf diese Weise erledigt wird?)

2. Sein Getränk vergiften (sehr klassisch, aber wo brüht man das Gift und wo findet man die Zutaten; ziemlich schwer herauszufinden).

3. Frostschutz in sein Getränk tun (Oh, na das ist clever, niemand würde es je wissen, aber ich müsste warten bis ich nach Hause komme, um welches im Laden zu kaufen).

4. Besenunfall (oder so würde es aussehen).

5. Sein Herz mit einem rostigen Löffel rauskratzen (der Rost aus pur bösartigen Gründen (könnte zu einfach sein mich aufzuspüren)).

6. Ihn zu Tode erschrecken (heh heh heh, nun das könnte Spaß machen)

7. Unfallartiges Ertrinken (Kann er denn schwimmen?)

8. Godric Gryffindors Schwert aus Dumbledores Büro stehlen und es in geeigneter Weise so arrangieren, dass er stolpert und darauf fällt (Dumbledore etwas zu stehlen könnte schwierig sein)

9. Ihn eine gefürchtete Krankheit fangen lassen (wie die Pest) und konsequent daran sterben lassen (faszinierend, aber die gefürchtete Krankheit könnte in diesen Tagen heilbar sein).

10. Der Dementorenkuss (ein Wort: süß)

Nun, das war lustig und aufregend. Ich wette, James und Sirius sind traurig, dass sie das verpasst haben. Sie scheinen nicht bemerkt zu haben, was sie verpassen und wispern immer noch aufmerksam ohne mich. Dumme Jungen.

Ich sah runter auf das Spiel. Ich denke Gryffindor verliert furchtbar (jede Sorte verlieren ist einfach furchtbar, schließlich ist das Slytherin!). James beeilt sich besser einfach und holt diesen Schnatz bevor ich total meschugge werde, mein Temperament verliere und etwas dämliches tun gehe, wie anzubieten, Mr. Klotz ihn rausholen lassen, nur um James eifersüchtig genug zu machen, dass er kommen wird und den Job selbst erledigen.

Ich sah zu wie jemand von einem Klatscher fast vom Besen geschlagen wurde. Die Gryffindor Fans scheinen ziemlich aufgebracht über James und Sirius zu sein (nicht dass ich sie beschuldige, ich wäre auch aufgebracht, außer dass ich irgendwie zu aufgebracht bin um genau jetzt richtig aufgebracht zu sein).

„James, das ist lächerlich!" Ich erstarrte. Oh mein Gott, an genau diesem Punkt kann ich hören was James und Sirius wispern. Merlin, das ist fantastisch! Ich bewegte meinen Kopf ein bisschen nach links, nichts, zurück in die Mitte, „deine Argumentation ist fehlerhaft" ein bisschen nach rechts, nichts, zurück in die Mitte, „es ist nicht als sollte das schwer sein." Habe ich erwähnt, dass das fantastisch ist? Ich frage mich was James sagen wird.

„Sirius, das ist die Frau, die ich liebe", (ER LIEBT MICH! ICH LIEBE BESTÄTIGUNGEN!), „und ich werde sie nicht in der Öffentlichkeit begrapschen bevor ich es privat getan habe! Hölle, sogar dann werde ich es nicht…"

„Das macht keinen Sinn!", unterbrach Sirius.

„Oh, also sollte ich einfach die Leute mir dabei zu sehen lassen, wie ich _mein_ Mädchen abtaste. Ich denke nicht. Sie ist entweder mein und nur meine oder nichts." Wow, er ist ein besitz ergreifender Kerl. Nicht dass es mich stört solange die gleiche Regel auch für ihn gilt.

„Um Merlins Willen, James, du musst nur den Schnatz kriegen! Wenn du es nicht tust, verlieren wir!"

„Nun, wir können eigentlich nicht verlieren bis jemand ihn fängt."

„Oh, also wirst du Bryson unter das Shirt _deines_ Mädchens greifen lassen?"

Genau mein Punkt, Sirius hat wirklich mehr Verstand als die meisten Leute ihm anrechnen.

Ich schrie als ein Klatscher an meinem Kopf_ whooshte_. James warf sich praktisch auf mich und zog mich von da weg wo der Klatscher gewesen war (also wirklich hat es niemandem viel Gutes getan, auch wenn, es könnte ihn dazu gebracht haben sich zu fühlen als ob er etwas konstruktives machte, was gut für ihn wäre, schätze ich). Sirius raste nach dem Klatscher und schlug ihn in die Richtung des Slytherin Jägers mit dem Quaffel; die Gryffindors brüllten als der Klatscher fast dem Jäger den Kopf abschlug. Sirius ist wirklich gut bei dem was er macht. Er zielt fehlerlos. Er könnte uns wirklich alle töten. Den Göttern sei Dank, dass er kein Auftragsmörder ist.

„James", wisperte ich leise in sein Ohr von wo er mich in seine Arme gedrückt hatte, „Bitte, hol einfach den Schnatz raus."

Er zog sich von mir weg, als würde mich zu berühren ihn verbrennen. Ich fühle mich jetzt irgendwie beleidigt. Ich meine, ich würde ihn nicht einmal mich „abtasten" lassen auch wenn wir auszugehen beginnen würden. Nope, er kann einfach seine Hände bei sich behalten. Wenn ich nicht gut genug bin, ist das total in Ordnung für mich.

„James, nimm einfach den Schnatz aus meinem Shirt, das ist keine große Sache."

Er schüttelte panisch den Kopf. In Ordnung, der Junge hat Probleme, es ist offiziell.

Sirius flog rüber und sah uns an. Ich verlegte meinen einschüchternden, bösen Blick von James auf ihn. „Um Gottes Willen, James, tu einfach was die Lady sagt, damit wir das beenden können!"

James schüttelte weiter wild den Kopf. Vielleicht ist sein Kopf auf Wiederholung gestellt und er meint in Wirklichkeit ja. Hilfreich zog ich meinen Shirtkragen ein wenig weg. James sprang fast von seinem Ende des Besens. Sirius musste um ihn herumfliegen und ihn zurückschieben.

„James, hol einfach den Schnatz raus!", schrie ich. Ich verstehe es nicht. Ich kapier es einfach nicht. Wieso holt er nicht einfach dieses dreckige Stück Metall aus meinem BH! Realisiert er nicht wie unangenehm mir das ist? Ich habe seine Possen lange genug ausgehalten.

„Sieht aus als würde das Drama in den Wolken weitergehen, Leute. Wer weiß, wann Potter und Black wieder weiterspielen. Glücklicherweise für sie scheint Bryson bei der Schnatzsuche kein Glück zu haben, aber wie lange wird das so bleiben?"

„James, sieh mal, die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dir_ jemals_ und ich meine _**jemals**_", (nun, mit der beachtenswerten Ausnahme von wenn, ich meine falls, (falls) wir heiraten und dann, nun… vielleicht noch nicht einmal dann), „wieder **GESAGT**, wie **BEFOHLEN**, wird, deine Hand unter mein Shirt zu stecken ist klein zu nichts." (bitte beachte den gleichen Disclaimer über die „Lass uns unser Leben zusammen verbringen Sache" gilt auch hier), „genauer gesagt ist sie nichts, null" (siehe Disclaimer), „also hör auf so ein Gentleman zu sein und mach es!"

James scheint das nicht besonders gut aufzunehmen. Denkst du er könnte versteinert worden sein oder so? Ist die Idee so schrecklich für ihn? Aber darüber was ich vorher gehört habe… vielleicht wollte er nicht vor Sirius zugeben dass er mich nicht attraktiv findet. Auch wenn das nicht viel Sinn macht, denn wenn da jemand wäre, vor dem er es zugeben würde, dann ist das Sirius. Und es ist nicht so als hätte er ein Problem damit mich besinnungslos zu küssen (und sicher ist das ein kleines bisschen anders, aber es ist nicht als ob er etwas _tun_ wird (denn wenn er es überhaupt versucht, werde ich Rattengift seine Kehle hinabzwingen und statt dem des Sprechers _sein_ Herz mit einem rostigen Löffel rauskratzen)).

Muss Sirius weiterhin so lächeln? Ich meine, wird niemand anders von diesem verrückten Augebrauen Gewackel, das er James schickt, belästigt? Nicht zu erwähnen, dass ich nicht denke, dass sie James gut tun. Ich sage nur, ich will damit um jedermanns Verstand Willen fertig werden!

James streckte zögerlich seine Hand zu mir. Er ist so dumm. Er ist nicht annähern nah genug um den Schnatz zu erreichen. Ich rutschte sehr langsam ein wenig näher zu ihm, so dass ich ihn nicht dazu bringen würde zu versuchen wieder vom Besen zu springen.

Er hüpfte buchstäblich als seine Hand mein Schlüsselbein traf. Ich lächelte ihn nett an. Der arme Junge scheint nicht fähig zu sein genug Luft zu bekommen. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn an ein Beatmungsgerät anschließen. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen am Kragen meines Shirts entlang. Vielleicht realisiert er nicht, dass der Schnatz unter meinem Shirt ist. Sollte ich es ihm sagen oder würde das eine Panikattacke auslösen? Ich denke, ich werde es lassen, wir machen schließlich Fortschritte. Bevor man es weiß, werde ich diesen Schnatz aus meinem Shirt haben, warte es nur ab.

„Lily", wisperte er und lehnte sich mir näher. Verflixt ja, ich denke wir machen Fortschritte. Ich meine, sieh mal, er hat sich auf mich zu bewegt statt fort!

„Ja", wisperte ich zurück.

„Ich… Ich will nur, dass du weißt, was ich gesagt habe… gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum… ich…." Seine Finger schlüpften sanft unter meinen Kragen.

Ich kann mich absolut nicht bewegen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt unterbreche, werde ich mich dumm fühlen. Ich will diesen Schnatz JETZT raus haben! Und nachdem dieser ganze Schlamassel erledigt ist, hoffe ich, sagt er, „Ich liebe dich" und dann kann ich „Ich liebe dich" sagen und dann kann er mir einen netten magnetischen Kuss geben. Ich mag magnetische Küsse.

„Also hast du entschieden dein Schlammblut zu begrapschen statt nach dem Schnatz zu suchen, ist es so, Potter?"

Notiz an mich: Das nächste Mal wenn jemand sich anschleicht und gemeine Dinge sagt, spring nicht in Überraschung bevor du getestet hast ob du etwas hast wo du landen kannst.

Notiz an mich (Nummer 2): Ich verdanke Sirius mein Leben (wieder), muss es ihm irgendwann zurückzahlen.

Bryson verdient es getreten zu werden. Aber ich habe so tolle Neuigkeiten. Der Schnatz ist nicht länger in meinem Shirt. Ich bin versehentlich gegen James' Besen gerempelt als ich mich über rollte und dieser alte Schnatz Kerl ist auftaucht. Es war brillant. Ich fühle mich so viel besser.

Nun, das ist tatsächlich ziemlich angenehm, ich sitze in der Sicherheit von Sirius' Besen und sehe zu wie James und Bryson dem Schnatz nachjagen. Ist James nicht süß? Er ist einfach so küssbar. Ich will einen Kuss.

„Potter, Potter, **Potter, **POTTER, **POTTER**!" Ich schrie mit den Schreien die aus der Gryffindor Tribüne kamen, die scheinbar all ihre Gedanken von ihrem vorherigen Ärger im Nervenkitzel der Jagd vergessen hatten.

„Es ist ein Kopf-an-Kopf Rennen, aber Potter hat definitiv einen knappen Vorsprung, es sieht fast so aus, als könnte Bryson nicht einmal den Schnatz sehen, aber folgt Potter einfach. Sie umrunden die Slytherin Torpfosten und steuern zurück zur Mitte des Feldes und… Merlin, sie haben gerade eine verflixte aufwärts kurve gemacht und es scheint nicht als ob sie runter kommen. Ich kann sie jetzt kaum noch sehen."

Ich fühlte eine Ranke Panik und gedankenlos fasste ich Sirius' Arm.

„Äh… mach dir keine Sorgen. Er macht das immer.", sagte Sirius unbeholfen, während er versuchte mir beruhigend den Arm zu tätscheln.

„Sie kommen runter. Wer ist vorne? Ich kann nicht einmal die Robenfarbe erkennen. Warte … es ist Potter und, ja, JA, er hat den Schnatz!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17: In welchem Lily einen netten Redeschwall hat oder In welchem Lily fast von einer Gruppe Fan Mädchen zerquetscht wird**

„Gryffindor GEWINNT! Am Ende ein sehr enges Spiel, aber Gryffindor hat den Sieg geschnappt. Mit 270-170 für Gryffindor eine anständige Differenz wenn man den Spielerverlust bedenkt und das rätselhafte Verhalten ihrer beiden Starspieler."

„Wir haben GEWONNEN!", schrie ich und drückte Sirius in einer Umarmung um den Hals.

„HÖLLE JA!", schrie Sirius zurück, und gab mir einen überschwänglichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hände und andere Dinge bei dir lassen, Mister!", rügte ich, wie ein Idiot grinsend (Aber ich kann nicht anders; wir haben GEWONNEN!). Sirius zwinkerte mir zu und fuhr dann fort eine verrückte Art Rolle zu machen, während welcher ich meine Hände total überall an ihm hatte (nicht so, holt eure Köpfe aus der Sache, Leute, ich hielt mich an seinen Schultern/seiner Taille fest um nicht runterzufallen und diesen Pfannkuchentod zu sterben, dem ich heute schon so oft nah war).

James flog an uns vorbei, hielt den Schnatz hoch über seinem Kopf und machte eine Runde über der Menge, die wild wurde und begann aus der Tribüne auf das Feld zu strömen. James flog zur Mitte des Feldes und wurde in der Luft von den verbleibenden zwei Jägern getroffen, die fortfuhren auf ihn zu springen als hätten sie eine Art Todeswunsch, der involvierte von Höhen zu fallen. Dann schlossen sich ihnen der andere Treiber und der Hüter an, die auch in die Todeswunsch Partei hüpften.

Warte … wieso bewegen wir uns auf sie zu?

Oh nein! Oh NEIN! Ich mache keine Spielerhaufen. Aber ganz besonders von allen mache ich keine Haufen in verdammten 20 Fuß über dem Boden. NEIN, NEIN, NEIN. Das ist endgültig. Wenn ich nur steuern würde, lenken oder was auch immer man tun muss um den Besen dazu zu bringen zu tun was man will (es gibt einen Grund, dass ich kein Quidditch spiele und ich wäre im Flugunterricht durchgefallen wenn er benotet worden wäre).

„Sirius.", sagte ich leise. „Könnten wir nicht…"

Seufz, ich werde sterben, aber ich mir ist es an dem Punkt gleichgültig geworden. Ich denke nicht einmal mehr, dass ich auf einem Besen sitze.

Wer hat entschieden, dass mitten in der Luft Leute zu stapeln eine gute Idee wäre? Denn ich werde ihn umbringen. Das ist die _schrecklichste_ Idee… jemals! Ich werde meinen Griff an Sirius' Haaren verlieren und wessen Arm ich auch festhalte und werde in meinen Tod fallen. Ich werde aber zurückkommen und Sirius heimsuchen.

Wer würde das je wiederholt machen wollen? Ich denke, diese Leute (Quidditchspieler) könnten ein paar ernste mentale Probleme haben, die sie dazu bringen kreative Wege in Besenunfällen zu sterben zu suchen. Ich denke auch meine Trommelfelle sind von all dem Krach des Publikums geplatzt. Ich schwöre, auf dem Boden klingt das nicht so laut.

„Das Gryffindor Team hält ihre übliche Teamfeier hoch in der Luft ab und Black hat sogar das Mädchen mit den aprikotfarbenen Haaren mit sich genommen. Ich kenne nicht viele Leute, die nicht dafür töten würden, jetzt an ihrer Stelle zu sein und eine von Potters berüchtigten ‚Spielende' Reden zu hören!"

Ok, ich denke, er könnte versucht haben mir ein Kompliment zu machen… vielleicht auf eine seltsame, nicht sehr gut hinstellte Weise. Dennoch… Aprikose? Ich denke nicht. Aprikose… Sehe ich für noch jemand anderen wie eine laufende Obstschale aus? Ich frage mich manchmal, ob ich allein auf dieser Welt bin.

„Es war ein raues Spiel, Leute, aber wir haben es herausgezogen. Ich schulde euch etwas, dass ihr bei mir geblieben seid und ich **schwöre**, ich werde euch nicht mehr so enttäuschen. In Ordnung, geht feiern, aber seid in 15 Minuten in der Umkleide. Gut gemacht ihr alle!"

Er ist so leidenschaftlich. Ich wünschte, er würde mit mir so reden. _Seufz_. Ich wünschte, ich könnte so wundervoll wie Quidditch sein (in seiner Meinung (meiner Meinung nach bin ich 20 Millionen Mal besser)).

Alle in unserem kleinen Haufen stießen ein ohrenbetäubendes Gebrüll hervor, das ganz sicher zerbrach, was noch von meinen Trommelfellen übrig geblieben war, und begannen auseinander zu gehen.

Shi... schimmernde Schmetterlingsflügel! Ich habe gerade einen meiner Haltegriffe verloren. Ich muss mich damit abfinden Sirius' Haare noch fester zu fassen.

„Lily, du kannst meine Haare jetzt loslassen.", sagte Sirius zögerlich.

Ich spähte meine Augen auf und sah, dass wir sicher auf seinem Besen saßen. Wir sind nicht tot! Und ich bin nicht taub! Treffer! Das ist schließlich doch nicht so schlecht geworden. Ich habe nur eine tödliche Angst vor Schnätzen und ich weiß tatsächlich, dass ich kein Pfannkuchen werden will und mein zukünftiger Freund (wenn ich ihn festnageln kann und ein „Lass uns nach Hogsmeade gehen" aus ihm rauskriegen kann (oder ich könnte ihn selber fragen. Ich bin schließlich eine starke Frau (und wenn wir heiraten kann er _seinen_ Nachnamen ändern (James Evans … Affenärsche … das klingt schrecklich) In Ordnung, also werde ich meinen Nachnamen ändern, aber ich werde immer noch pro feministisch sein (Lily Potter … alter, das klingt so gut)))) hat mich mit seinem besten Freund zurückgelassen, was nie eine gute Sache sein kann. Mr. 'Oh so nobel' hätte mir zumindest einen Ritt auf seinem Besen zum Boden geben können, damit ich ihn hätte sehen können, bevor er von anhimmelnden Fans umringt war (von welchen es viele gibt).

Ich fühle mich verletzt. Vielleicht will ich doch nicht mit ihm ausgehen. Vielleicht sollte ich gehen und mich in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und weinen und eine Menge Schokolade essen. Verflixt, er vermasselt bereits mein Selbstwertgefühl und wir gehen noch nicht einmal miteinander aus! Nur Gott weiß, wie wir es schaffen werden, wenn wir verheiratet sind. Wir werden ein total fertiges kleinen Paar sein. Und unsere Kinder… _schauer_ … diese armen Lieben. Vielleicht wäre einen im Haus lebenden Psychiater zu finden keine so schlechte Idee. Vielleicht könnte ich Psychiaterin werden... das könnte klappen.

Oh, vergiss es, wir werden einfach einander verrückt machen und damit glückseelig glücklich sein. Natürlich ist das das kleine Problem, dass wir nicht tatsächlich verheiratet sind... oder verlobt … oder ausgehen, mit dem wir fertig werden müssen.

Sirius entdeckte Ally und wir (da ich keine große Wahl hatte, nicht mit ihm zu gehen) steuerten sie an. Sobald wir nah dem Boden waren, hüpfte Sirius mitten in der Luft vom Besen und ließ mich herumzappelnd (natürlich graziös herumzappelnd) und flach auf meinem Gesicht liegend bevor ich es schaffte auf meine Füße zu kommen nach welchem ich mit einem Erstklässler um Sirius' Besen kämpfen musste (kommt schon, Leute, das ist nicht Baseball, man kann die Bälle nicht behalten (auch wenn du sie fängst) und das gleiche gilt für Besen).

Ich schaffte es endlich zurück um Sirius Ally herumwirbeln zu sehen und sie ziemlich eifrig küssend. Oh, prima, jetzt bin ich deprimiert. Wie kommt es, dass ich keinen Freund habe, der mich nach Quidditchspielen von den Füßen reißt. Ich piekste Black mit seinem Besen und er drehte sich um, ziemlich genervt aussehend, dass er von seinen Erklärungen, wie viel Ally ihm bedeutete und wie besorgt er gewesen war, dass der Klatscher sie treffen würde, unterbrochen wurde. Es war widerlich bezaubernd. Entschuldige mich, während ich all das Essen das ich in letzter Zeit gegessen habe auskotzen gehe (was eigentlich nichts ist, aber ich hätte sicher Lust auf einen Schokofrosch oder etwas Schokoladenkuchen oder ein Chocolate Chip Cookie oder etwas Schokoeiskrem oder... Ich hätte einfach gerne etwas Schokolade, ok? Ist das zuviel verlangt? Alles was ich heute hatte war dieser widerliche Trank, der komplett nutzlos war, da James nirgendwo zu sehen ist und ich stattdessen versuchen muss, dem Jungen, der meiner besten Freundin gerade seine unsterbliche Hingabe erklärt seinen Besen zurückzugeben. Wieso!).

Sirius nahm seinen Besen und drehte sich zurück zu Ally. Er ließ mich mit buchstäblich nichts zu tun, da ich jetzt nicht mal mehr seinen Besen halten kann, damit ich mich fühlen kann als wäre ich nützlich (auch wenn ich es nicht bin).

Oh, Ärger, ich könnte an diesem Punkt genauso gut einfach zurück zum Krankenflügel gehen und darüber Trübsal blasen. Ich könnte Madam Jeffries davon erzählen und dann können wir dumme Männer bedauern und verlorene Lieben bequatschen, es wird aufregend sein. Oh Götter der betrunkenen fruchtigen Äpfel! Ich habe Jeffries gesagt, dass ich niemanden mich sehen lassen würde und _alle_ haben mich gesehen! Sh... Schnaps Ginger Ale!

Ich bin ein Versager! Ich habe es nicht geschafft etwas zu bewältigen! Und es ist nicht einmal meine Schuld. Es ist alles dieser… dieser… Bindungsphobische, Gelee schniefende, Apfelküchlein essende, magnetisch küssende, knutschende, schrecklich gut aussehende, sucherische James Potter! Ich hasse ihn. Wo ist er? Ich werde diesen sprunghaften kleinen Sucher finden. Er denkt, er ist so gut. Nun, das ist okay für mich und wenn ich nicht gut genug bin, das ist okay, aber er wird eine verflixt gebrochene… naja, geprellte… Nase haben wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin. Oh, vergiss das, ich werde ihn einfach verfluchen.

Ich drückte mich durch die Fans bis ich einen Haufen, der aus schreienden FanMädchen zu bestehen schien, bemerkte und wusste, dass ich James gefunden hatte (wer sonst hätte schließlich einen Haufen schreiender Fan Mädchen, außer ihm?). Meine angeborenen weiblichen Kräfte benutzend, schlängelte ich, kämpfte, tänzelte, hüpfte, duckte und schubste meinen Weg durch die Menge zu James, der gerade in die Umkleide hechten wollte.

Er sieht ein wenig… verfolgt aus. Ich würde ihn ja bemitleiden, aber er verdient es ganz klar, da er keine gute Person ist (wenn er eine gute Person wäre, würde er mich um ein Rendezvous bitten und mich besinnungslos küssen… und das hat er ganz klar nicht gemacht). Also stoppte ich und grinste, mich ziemlich zufrieden damit fühlend, mich zurückzusetzen und James zuzusehen, wie er von den kleinen Fans belästigt wird. Hehe, das bringt mich dazu mich bereits besser zu fühlen. Wer wusste, dass es mir so viel Spaß macht anderer Leute Unbehagen anzusehen?

„Das ist Hände … Hände! Behaltet die Hände bei euch! … Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen … oh, nun, danke schön … yeah, gleichfalls… sorry, Ich date keine Erstklässler … ahhh, Privatsphäre, persönliche Blase…"

Gott, das ist besser als ein Sport. Ich würde gutes Geld dafür zahlen das zu sehen (aber glücklicherweise muss ich das nicht, da ich überhaupt kein Geld bei mir habe (oder zur Zeit, da ich festlegen muss, dass ich pleite bin, damit ich nicht in Versuchung geführt werden kann Geld auszugeben)).

„Nein, wirklich, ich bin nicht interessiert … bitte, halt das bei dir… nein, nein, nein du bist ein reizendes Mädchen, es ist nur, dass ich bereits ein Mädchen habe… nein, wir gehen nicht aus… Ich plane sie zu fragen… nun, für den Anfang ist sie näher an meinem Alter… ja, großartig…"

Von wem in aller Welt spricht er? Bin ich es? Oh mein Gott! Ich wette, ich bin es! Er plant, mich um ein Date zu bitten! Ahhh … er mag mich (naja, ich wusste das irgendwie schon, aber ich bin erstaunlich unsicher und brauche alle Arten Bestätigungen)!

Warte… was ist wenn das nicht ich bin. Oh liebe, ich kann mich nicht aufgeregt werden lassen und Dinge erwarten. Hmm … lass uns sehen… Ich weiß! Ich werde einfach hinter ihm weggehen und ihn mich sehen lassen und wenn er mich von den Füßen reißt in einer romantischen Art bin ich es und falls nicht… werde ich seine armselige Nase brechen. Ich tippte an einem Mädchen mit langen schwingenden Zöpfen vorbei und endete damit von einer kleinen Witch (mit einem großen B) geschubst zu werden und vor James' Füßen auf den Boden zu fallen.

Oh Gott, kannst du dir vorstellen wie das aussieht? Ich bin ihm gerade zu Füßen gefallen! Mein Leben ist eine Witzfigur! Verflixt seid ihr Götter des Glücks! Wieso scheint ihr mich nur zu bevorzugen wenn ich davor stehe einen grauenhaften Tod zu sterben (nicht dass ich das nicht schätze, aber könntet ihr nicht auch an anderen Zeiten hier rumhängen?)! Vielleicht werde ich einfach hier liegen blieben und nie aufstehen und die Welt wird einfach ohne mich weitergehen und ich werde nicht mit einer dieser demütigenden Dinge, die generell in meinem Leben zu existieren scheinen befassen… _alle_ zu dieser Zeit.

„Lily! Bist du in Ordnung?" Ich war überrascht von einem paar sehr großer angenehmer Hände physikalisch auf meine Füße hochgezogen zu werden, die offensichtlich zu dem einzigen Kerl, den ich kenne, mit großen tröstlichen Händen (Tipp, tipp, James) gehörten. Ich sah ihn eine Sekunden überrascht an bevor Emerson die Tür zur Umkleide aufbekam, nachdem er physikalisch all die anderen Fans, die sich dagegen drückten, wegschubsen musste. Die meisten Teammitglieder sausten rein (Sirius war nicht unter ihnen, offensichtlich ist er immer noch woanders beschäftigt), aber James zögerte. Er hielt immer noch meinen Arm fest und machte eine Art vor und zurück Blick zwischen der Umkleide und mir. Ich seufzte und schloss die Augen. Ich schätze, ich werde einfach zurück in den Krankenflügel gehen und schmollen und fruchtlos hoffen, dass er auftauchen wird und wir heiraten werden (auch wenn offensichtlich nicht in genau dieser Chronologie von Ereignissen, da werden ein paar Dinge zwischen sein).

_Whoosh_!

Was zum Teufel? Wieso ist es so leise?

„Ich dachte, Lebensgefährten wären in der Umkleide nicht erlaubt, Kapitän."

Ich öffnete meine Augen um zu sehen, dass ich in der Umkleide war (irgendwie offensichtlich von was Emerson gerade sagte). _Die _Umkleide. Was tue ich hier drin? Ich sollte nicht hier drin sein. Bin ich James unterbewusst gefolgt? Oh sh… Schäferstäbe! Ich werde das nie ungeschehen machen. Er wird so was von wissen, dass ich zum Tode auf ihn stehe (was eine gute Sache sein könnte, wenn er sich in den nächsten drei Sekunden mir zuwendet und sagt, „Lily, mein Liebling, heirate mich!"). Eins, zwei, drei … ach man. Ich habe eigentlich ziemlich gehofft, dass das klappen würde.

„Naja, ich bin der Kapitän und ich hätte sie nicht einfach da draußen in diesem Gewirre lassen können, oder?"

Warte … was? Er hat gerade gesagt, dass er mich rein gebracht hat. Alter, das erklärt es! Ich bin nicht irre! Ich lebe nicht in der magischen Welt von „Mary had a little Lamb", wo Mary ein Kerl namens James ist und das Lamm ein Mädchen namens Lily und sie ihm überall hin folgt. Danke an die guten, gnädigen, barmherzigen, Mary hassenden (nicht dass Marys schlecht sind, nur diejenigen in der magischen Welt, in der ich nicht lebe!), schönen und charmanten **Göttern**!

Merlins Socken, ich war so mit dem Fakt beschäftigt, dass ich nicht verrückt bin, dass ich fast komplett den Fakt verpasst habe, dass _James_ _mich_ in die Umkleide gebracht hat mit _ihm_. Das muss eine gute Sache sein. Er wollte mich nicht zurücklassen! Ist das nicht romantisch? Er kümmert sich darum was mit mir passiert!

„Warte, ihr beide geht aus, oder?"

„Yeah, das erklärt wieso du uns fast das Spiel verlieren lassen hast."

„Wow, nächstes Mal werden wir sie in eine Stahlbox oder so etwas stecken."

„Das hat mir fast ne Herzattacke gegeben, lass es mich dir sagen!"

Oh nein, wir gehen nicht aus! Das ist so peinlich! Zumindest fragen sich nicht nach der ganzen Schnatz Sache. Ich kann nicht sagen wie auf ewig dankbar ich bin, dass… jemand, wer weiß wer… es geschafft hat das ganze Fiasko von der Aufmerksamkeit des Sprechers fernzuhalten. Ich denke, ich werde es sogar riskieren, dafür dankbar zu sein. Warte, wo ist Black? Oh Kekskrümel, ich kann noch nicht dankbar sein, bis er hier ist und er es keinesfalls was auch immer dass er es diesem... diesem... koboldgesichtigen, großmündigen, schrecklich redehaften Sprecher sagen wird, damit er mich für den Rest meines Lebens (welches ziemlich kurz sein wird, wenn ich vor Beschämung sterbe) blamieren kann.

„Das tut mir Leid, aber..."

„Nein, nein, es ist verständlich."

„Total."

„Yeah, man kann so ein hübsches Mädchen nicht zerquetscht werden lassen.", sagte Emerson und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich winkte mit einem Finger zurück. Diese Leute sind seltsam. Ich mag es Quidditchspieler von einer Distanz zu beobachten, aber diese enge Nähe ist nicht so gut.

„Mensch, Potter, du hast immer Glück mit den Mädchen. Ich will auch so eine Freundin.", sagte der Treiber, Brinkley, ehrfürchtig.

Ich fühle mich sehr begehrenswert um sicher zu sein, aber ich bin leicht besorgt, dass der Treiber mich, wenn ich klar stelle, dass ich nicht Potters Freundin bin, anspringen wird oder so etwas.

_Was_ tut Potter da? Er hat gerade seinen Arm um meine Taille geschlungen und mich an seine Seite gezogen. Erstens, ist er verschwitzt, aber zweitens ist wichtiger, denn dieses Verhalten passt mehrfach auf Ausgeh-Benehmen.

„Jaah, habe ich, nicht wahr?" James lächelte mich an, während ich ihn anstarrte wie ein Hirsch im Rampenlicht.

Hab ich etwas verpasst? Was, wenn ich Amnesie habe oder einen kurzzeitigen Gedächtnisverlust und wir gehen bereits aus und ich habe das alles vergessen. Heilige Kellerasseln, das wäre so seltsam (in einer total süßen Art)! Er lehnt sich vor, wie sich vorlehnen; habe ich angemerkt, dass er sich vorbeugt? Wenn ich es vergessen nicht vergessen habe (was unwahrscheinlich ist, lass mich dir sagen) ist das genau wie es aussieht bevor er mich küsst.

Oh meine großartigen galoppierenden Götter, ER WIRD MICH KÜSSEN! Er liebt mich! Er will mit mir ausgehen und viele klebrige kleine Kinder mit mir! Treffer! Ich lehnte mich auch vor, schloss meine Augen, und fühlte seine Lippen meine Wange treffen.

Meine **Wange**. Was bin ich, seine Schwester? Das ist ein Kuss für deine Großtante Bertha, nicht deine verdammte zukünftige Frau (oder zukünftige Freundin oder was auch immer ich für ihn sein sollte). Ich werde ihm so was von die Nase brechen!

„Küssen in der Umkleide; ich bin empört!"

Ah, wie charmant, Sirius ist angekommen.

„Ich habe besseres von dir erwartet, Kapitän, mein Kapitän. Du hättest _mir _sagen sollen, dass es ‚bring deine Freundin zur Umkleidenunterhaltung' Tag ist! Ich hätte Ally mitgebracht!"

„Sorry, Kumpel, aber ich hab sie nur mit rein genommen um sie vor der Menge zu retten.", sagte James, mit einem Schulternzucken, das ausdrückte, 'was kann man machen?'

„_Riiiichtig._", sagte Sirius und zwinkerte mir ziemlich unzüchtig zu.

Ich schoss Sirius einen bösen Blick zu. Ich habe so einen schlechten Tag und ich beginne zu denken, ihn umzubringen würde ihn sehr viel besser machen. Das einzige Problem ist natürlich, dass er mir heute zweimal das leben gerettet hat, also schulde ich ihm irgendwie was. In Ordnung, also werde ich ihn dieses Mal nicht umbringen und einer dieser Schulden wird zurückgezahlt sein. Fantastisch! Wenn er sein übliches Level an Nervigkeit beibehält, dann werde ich in den nächsten fünf Minuten von meiner Schuld befreit sein und fähig ihn vor dem Abendessen umzubringen.

„Ok, da alle hier sind, lasst uns einen Kreis machen und hier draus einen schnelle Unterhaltung, damit wir zu unserer Siegesfeier gehen können."

Ich sah zu, wie alle um James einen Kreis bildeten. Ich versuchte aus dem Kreis zurückzuweichen, aber James hielt seinen festen Griff um meine Taille. Ich piekste ihn in die Seite und er zuckte zusammen und lachte rauchig.

„Mach das nicht, Liebling, ich versuche würdevoll zu sein.", sagte er und brachte damit alle zum lachen.

Liebling? Liebling … wie ich bin seine Liebe. Ich frage mich, wie oft ich Liebe in einer Minute denken kann. Kumpel… 63, das ist ziemlich gut. Ich sah mich im Kreis auf alle um. Sie scheinen nicht zu denken, dass es seltsam ist, dass ich hier bin. Wieso ist das so? Vielleicht bringt James eine Menge Mädchen mit rein. Oder vielleicht redet er viel über mich, so dass sie froh sind, dass ich hier bin um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Ok, streich das. Das ist total lächerlich.

„Also Training ist Dienstag, punkt 6:00 Uhr. Jetzt geht Spaß haben, aber kein Feuerwhiskey! Hörst du zu, Brinkley? Grins nicht; Ich bin Seriös. Nein, nein, nicht du, Sirius. Ich bin sehr schwer dagegen das Butterbier zu mit stärkerem Alkohol zu versetzen, verstehst du? Ich will nicht meinen besten Treiber auf die Bank schicken, nebenbei Sirius, Herrgottnochmal, dass du Erstklässler betrunken machst, okay? Gut, ich werde euch dann nachher da sehen."

Alle brachen aus dem Kreis aus und gingen zu den Schließfächern und nahmen ihren Kram, bereit rauszugehen. Emerson und Sirius gingen zu den Duschen, aber alle anderen gingen einfach. James stand einfach nur am selben Ort und sah ihnen beim gehen zu und hielt mich immer noch fest an seiner Seite. Sobald die Umkleide ganz leer war, ließ er los und ich trat aus Reflex weg. Ich meine, das war ein bisschen 'Invasion des personellen Bereichs von einem wirklich heißen Mann.' Nicht dass ich etwas einzuwenden hatte, aber dennoch mein persönlicher Bereich fühlte sich ein wenig… unbehaglich (und bestürzt über die Küssen Sache, er mag es nicht abgewiesen zu werden!).

„Hör zu, Lily", begann er, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

„Nein, du hörst zu, James. Ich bin es krank und müde, dass du ganz verwirrend und so bist. Erst bist du wie, „Oh, lass mich dich immer küssen, jederzeit, überall.", dann bist du wie, „Oh, ich werde dich ignorieren.", dann machst du weiter mit, „Oh, lass mich dich retten statt den Schnatz zu fangen, damit du vortäuschen kannst meine wahre Liebe zu sein.", tritt, dann entscheidest du, „Ich werde nicht meine Hand unter dein Shirt stecken." und dann lässt du dein Quidditch Team denken, wir gehen aus. Von dem was ich sehe, bist du nichts als ein … ein … ein idiotisches Arschgesicht zu mir gewesen. Du hast meine ganzen Gefühle komplett geschnipst, gefloppt, gezappelt und umgeworfen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du von mir willst! Alles was ich weiß, ist, dass ich dich will, nun, du im Sinn, dass ich will, dass du mein Freund wirst und der Vater unserer 8 Kinder, nicht wie mein persönlicher Liebessklave, aber dazu würde ich vermutlich auch nicht nein sagen. Ich denke nicht, das ist zuviel gefragt, die Liebessklave Sache ausgelassen, natürlich! Ich meine, eine direkte Antwort auf eine Weise oder die andere wäre nett. Nur weil ein Mädchen hilflos in dich verliebt ist und all deine irritierende Wundervollheit gibt dir kein Recht mich zu ignorieren…"

Ähm… Ich denke, ich könnte geschwafelt haben. Endlich fing meine Sprechbremse ab (ziemlich wie eine Handbremse), aber es ist so ziemlich zu spät. Ich habe aus mir einen Idioten gemacht. Wieso, oh wieso, muss ich so sehr erröten (und so viel reden)? Rot ist so was von nicht meine Farbe. Das passt einfach nicht zu meinen Haaren. Wieso kann das erröten und meine Haare nicht den gleichen Rot-Ton haben? Das würde so viel mehr Sinn machen. Ich kann nicht die einzige sein, die das sieht!

„Du … du willst ac … acht Kinder mit mir haben?"

Oh sh… schalen! Ich muss wirklich, wirklich dieses Schwafel-Problem in den Griff kriegen, denn ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen… JEMALS!

Ok, große Wahl hier. Wahrheit oder nicht Wahrheit (aka Lüge).

Szenario A: „Ja, James, Ich will mindestens acht, vorzugsweise aber 10 oder 12 Kinder mit dir." James wird ohnmächtig und/oder rennt weg.

Szenario B: „Ich habe das nie gesagt. Ich sagte, ich will Schlangenkinder als Haustiere." James nickt verwirrt, aber verschwindet nicht in höchst Geschwindigkeit.

Oh, das ist nutzlos; ich bin da Hals über Kopf drin. Ich könnte genauso gut meine Karten auf den Tisch legen.

„J… Ja." Zumindest habe ich die Sache über 12 Kinder ausgelassen.

„Mit mir?"

„Nein, mit dem schwarzen Mann.", murmelte ich.

„Oh, Lily, Ich … Ich … nun, ich liebe dich auch. Und ich würde es ebenfalls ziemlich mögen 8 Kinder mit dir zu haben und vielleicht könnten wir etwas für die Liebessklave Sache arrangieren, aber du müsstest auch mein Liebessklave sein." Mein Kopf schoss schockiert hoch. Hat er gerade gesagt, was ich denke, dass er es gesagt hat? Ich denke, er hat gerade gesagt, was ich denke, dass er gesagt hat. OH MEIN GOTT! Wir werden 8 Mini-Potter und Mini-Evans' haben! Und ich werde einen Liebessklaven haben! Wow… ein Liebessklave. Alter, Ally wird so eifersüchtig sein!

„Ich weiß, ich habe ein paar dumme Dinge getan, aber ich dachte … Ich dachte, du magst mich nicht und ich weiß, dass ist keine besonders gute Entschuldigung, aber ich war eigentlich in einer ziemlich spektakulären Trübsal blasen Stimmung und ich habe da nicht rausbrechen wollen aus Angst, dass die nächste Fuhre noch schlimmer sein würde…"

Ich reichte hoch, fasste den Kragen seiner Quidditch Robe and zog ihn für einen Kuss zu mir runter. Ich schmolz in ihn, als er seine Hände hochbrachte um mich näher an ihn zu ziehen. Ich denke, ich bin verliebt. Oh, fein, ich gebe es zu, ich bin so verliebt, da ist kein denken drin enthalten. Ich werde es sogar auslassen, ihm die Nase zu brechen, aber nur weil er so ein netter Küsser ist. Dieser Kuss ist ein wenig anders als unsere anderen. Ich frage mich, ob das ist, da ich weiß, dass er mich liebt oder weil ich weiß, ich liebe ihn. Da ist noch etwas mehr… zartes, langfristiges, für immer, und immer und immer an diesem Kuss. Ich mag es!

Verflixt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass seine Liebe zu küssen so viel besser ist, hätte ich nicht nur früher angefangen zu küssen, sondern ich hätte auch früher angefangen mich zu verlieben!


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18: In welchem Lily verliebt ist oder in welchem ein bisschen der Verrücktheit beginnt Sinn zu machen **

Ich gehe offiziell (wie legitim (wie, nicht nur in meinem Kopf (wie, ich bin nicht VERRÜCKT!))) mit dem einen, dem einzigen James Tristan Potter (und dem Mann meiner Träume (naja, einer ist alle. Ich meine, ich hatte nicht lange zu träumen, mit all dieser spät nächtigen Entdeckung von Gefühlen und so, aber ich bin sicher, es werden noch sehr viel mehr kommen)) aus, seit neun Uhr gestern, was sich zusammenzählt zu einem totalen von 19 Stunden, 12 Minuten und 34 Sekunden.

35 Sekunden.

36 Sekunden.

37 Sekunden.

Ok, okay, du hast den Punkt verstanden. Ich muss wirklich damit aufhören auszuschweifen. Es kann nicht für mich gut sein, besonders um sieben am Morgen an einem Sonntag. Ein _Sonntag_! Oh, die Blasphemie an so einem Tag nicht auszuschlafen. Ich kann einfach nicht, denn schlafen benötigt einen bestimmten mentalen Status, in dem ich nicht bin (noch von dem ich erwartet sein kann da drin zu sein) denn... ich gehe mit James Potter aus! Ausgehen! Ich will einfach herumhüpfen gehen und allgemein eine verflixte Störung aus mir selbst machen!

Und dann drängt sich die Realität dazwischen... man sollte die Realität und ihre ganze dumme Wirklichkeit sprengen.

Wieso bin ich im Krankenflügel gefangen? _Seufz._ Ich schätze es ist leicht meine Schuld (okay, komplett, aber ich werde das nicht zugeben, Dinge zuzugeben passt nicht in mein Bild, ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu beschützen).

Also nachdem James und ich unsere Umkleiden „ich liebe dich" Sitzung abgehalten hatten (habe ich in den letzten 10 Minuten erwähnt, wie toll das war? Nein? Nun, das sollte ich besser, nur obendrein und so. Es war TOLL!) und auf dem Weg zur Siegesfeier waren, trafen wir, wen auch sonst, meine _Lieblings_ Lehrergang (alias Dumbledore, Vittles, McGonagall und Madam Jeffries).

Madam Jeffries zwinkerte mir zu und zuckte mit den Schultern, also war es irgendwie offensichtlich, dass sie den anderen gesagt hatte, ich wäre „entkommen" oder so etwas. Ich schätze, ich habe das verdient, da ich versprochen hatte, mich nicht sehen zu lassen und... das habe ich irgendwie (dummer Schnatz!).

Also standen sie alle da, mit verschränkten Armen und wütend blickend. Ich schoss Vittles einen sehr bösen Blick zu, da er im Moment meiner Meinung nach keine sehr nette Person ist, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es bemerkte. Die Leute sollten es wirklich merken, wenn man sie böswillig anstarrt; ist das nicht nur höflich?

Aber ich schätze das ist nicht der Punkt dieser kleinen Geschichte. Also waren sie alle eindrucksvoll und „Du kommst hier nicht durch"-haft. Logischerweise stoppten James und ich daraufhin (sein Arm war um meine Taille, für den Fall, dass du dich fragst, was du vermutlich nicht tatest, aber ich kann nicht anders, als jedem alles ansatzweise süßes, was James getan hat seit er mein Freund ist und nicht deiner und du solltest deswegen traurig sein, da er toll und ganz mein ist, zu erzählen. Schließlich gehen wir seit 19 Stunden, 20 Minuten und 52 Sekunden aus. 53 Sekunden. 54 … oh, mist, ich tue es schon wieder. Ich muss wirklich, wirklich damit aufhören. Dieses Mal meine ich das ernst. Keine Besessenheit mehr (nun, keine wirklich seltsame Besessenheit mehr)).

Also stoppten wir und Dumbledore sah mich einfach nur mit einem Blick an, der so viel bedeutete wie „Ich _weiß,_ dass du nicht einfach aus dem Krankenflügel geschlichen bist", aber unglücklicherweise wurde der Effekt davon ruiniert, dass ich es war.

„James, Miss Evans.", sagte er mit einem höflichen Nicken an uns beide.

Ich rückte näher an James ran; schließlich ist er ganz groß und stark und mag fähig sein mich zu retten, wenn jemand versucht mich umzubringen. Ich könnte, natürlich, mich selbst retten, aber es ist wirklich schrecklich schwer an sich selbst näher ran zu rücken(wie unmöglich) um Schutz zu erhalten und wenn ich es versuchen würde, hätte ich vermutlich verrückt ausgesehen und da das der Grund ist, wieso ich böse angesehen werde würde ich lieber nicht einen krassen Beweis geben. Also war ich im Grunde genommen _gezwungen_ die nächstbeste Alternative zu verfolgen (alias James und lass mich sagen, es war nicht _so_ ein großes Opfer).

„Miss Evans-", sagte McGonagall, „Sollten sie nicht im Krankenflügel sein?"

„Wahrscheinlich, Ma'am.", stimmte ich liebenswürdig zu. Ich fühlte mich zu glücklich/verzückt, dass James Potter mein Freund war, um mich wirklich darum zu kümmern, dass ich davor stand in kleinen Schwierigkeiten zu stecken.

„Es ist gefährlich für sie aus dem Krankenflügel zu schleichen, während sie besessen sind, Miss Evans, sie hätten sich selbst oder anderen Verletzungen zufügen können.", sagte Vittles, ganz vittlesish (was so viel heißt wie, dumm und widerwärtig).

„Ich bin nicht besessen, Professor!" Wird das auch für jemand anderen alt? „Wirklich, diese ganze Sache ist ein riesiger Fall falsch verstandener Kommunikation, zwischen mir selbst und der ganzen Welt, das ist überhaupt nicht meine Schuld. Genauer gesagt, wenn ich jemanden zu beschuldigen hätte, wäre es ganz klar James' Schuld. Ich meine, wenn er mich nicht dazu gebracht hätte mich in ihn zu verlieben, hätte ich offensichtlich nicht gedacht, ich würde verrückt werden und ich wäre nie zu Madam Jeffries gegangen! Ehrlich, wer würde nicht denken, er wäre verrückt, wenn er einen Morgen aufwachen würde und denken „Mensch, Genie, heute bin ich in Potter verliebt? Sie hätten auch medizinische Aufmerksamkeit gesucht."

„Also ist es alles deine Schuld.", sagte ich und piekste James in den Oberkörper. Er sah ein wenig verblüfft aus gelinde gesagt. „Aber ich beschuldige dich überhaupt nicht. Genauer gesagt tendiere ich eher dazu dir zu danken, auch wenn ich wirklich gedacht habe, dass ich verrückt würde. Aber dann hat es mich endlich getroffen; ich war bloß verliebt, was, schätze ich, auch eine Form der Verrücktheit ist, aber offen gesagt, wenn ich verrückt sein muss, ist es die Sorte Verrücktheit, die ich sein möchte."

„Warte, du bist hingegangen und hast Madam Jeffries erzählt du wärst besessen, weil du mich liebst?"

Ich denke, meine Logik verwirrt den armen Jamesie; er ist so reizend, wenn er verwirrt ist.

„Ich habe ihr nicht _gesagt_, ich wäre besessen!" Ich beäugte Madam Jeffries, die es gerade auf meine Schlecht Liste geschafft hatte, weil sie Unwahrheiten über mich verbreitet hat.

„Verzeihung bitte?", sagte Professor McGonagall und fragte damit ganz klar nach Erläuterungen.

„Ich sagte nicht, ich wäre besessen, ich sagte ihr, dass da Stimmen in meinem Kopf wären, die mir sagten James zu küssen und die mir sagten wie wundervoll er war und wie entzückend seine Gesichtszüge und die Tiefen seiner blendenden haselnussbraunen Augen und... Entschuldigung, sorry, ich wurde mitgerissen... jedenfalls, ich habe es zu der Zeit nicht verstanden. Ich war insgesamt einfach ziemlich dumm."

Ich lächelte James an, der zurücklächelte, aber immer noch ziemlich verwirrt aussah. Was kann ich sagen, ich bin einfach eine verwirrende Person.

„Es war ziemlich verwirrend, nicht wahr?", stupste ich.

„Ja.", lächelte er und fasste einer meiner Hände, „War es. Ich hatte keine Idee was los war."

„Wie ein Besenunfall.", sagte ich ein wenig grinsend als er seine Stirn auf meine legte.

„Ähm!" Dumme Lehrer, immer unterbrechen sie gute Dinge, sie müssen als Kinder geschlagen worden sein.

„Wie auch immer die Umstände sind, Miss Evans, ihr Platz ist immer noch im Krankenflügel, also muss ich sie bitten Madam Jeffries und mich sofort dorthin zu begleiten.", sagte Professor Dumbledore.

James rückte näher zu mir, so dass wir praktisch aneinander klebten. Ich habe keine Einwände, außer da ist wirklich Kleber im Spiel. Nichts gegen den Mann meiner Träume und ähnliches, aber obwohl ich ihn zu Tode liebe, werde ich nicht den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen permanent an seine Seite geklebt zu sein. Liebe ist ganz gut schön und gut, aber Mäßigung ist nötig damit man nicht irre wird. Sieh mich an, ganz gelassen und ich hatte erst einen festen Freund seit 19 Stunden, 31 Minuten und 10 Sekunden.

11 Sekunden.

12 Sekunden.

13 … ach man!

Nun, es könnte schlimmer sein. Zumindest zähle ich nicht die Nanosekunden. Ich meine, ich könnte sie zählen, aber dann wenn ich sie gesagt hätte, wäre ich falsch, also ist es vermutlich das Beste wenn ich bei den Sekunden bleibe. Obwohl, wenn ich wirklich schnell reden würde... schlecht, Lily, schlecht, du wirst nicht die Nanosekunden zählen in denen du mit James ausgegangen bist. Ich muss das beobachten. Es ist einfach zu verführerisch.

Zurück zur Tragödie meiner Geschichte.

Also sagte Dumbledore, der sich als verantwortlich dafür, mein Leben zu ruinieren, erklärt hat, „Leider wirst du in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren müssen, James. Miss Evans wird es auch ohne dich gut gehen."

Und er lag falsch! Mir geht es nicht gut! Wir haben so viel von unserem „Wir sind gerade zusammen gekommen." selbstzufriedenem Glück verpasst, das es praktisch ein Verbrechen ist. Da ich nicht eine war, die ein nein als Antwort nimmt, klammerte ich mich an James' Arm und versuchte mein bestes, bemitleidenswert auszusehen. Man würde denken, dass das helfen würde, aber nein.

Also ging ich zum Krankenflügel um in einer miserablen Art ganz alleine Trübsal zu blasen, während James verschwand um im Gemeinschaftsraum mit allen anderen feiern zu gehen! Das Leben ist ganz klar unfair.

Aber James hatte offensichtlich sowieso keine so gute Zeit bei der Party, denn er kam in den Krankenflügel geschlichen um mich zu sehen! Es war so süß von ihm. Zu der Zeit hat es mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, natürlich, aber jetzt, zurückblickend, bin ich viel ruhiger über die Sache. Dieses nervöse Zucken ist einfach ein Produkt deiner Einbildung; nein wirklich, ist es.

Ich meine, komm schon, wer schleicht sich hinter jemandem an jemanden heran um ihn zu 'überraschen' und beginnt damit seine Hände über seine Augen zu legen? Jaah, das ist was ich dachte, nur Psychomörder! Ist ein simples „Hey" oder „Hallo" oder „Schöne Lily, liebe meines Lebens" zu viel gefragt? _Seufz_, mein Leben hat so viele Strapazen.

Ich habe ein wenig gebraucht um mich von meiner nah Mörder Erfahrung zu erholen, was James (der Idiot (aber ein sehr netter und attraktiver, also vergebe ich ihm)) scheinbar ziemlich amüsant fand. Ich war nicht gerade so amüsiert wie er; ich kann mir um alles in der Welt nicht vorstellen wieso (für den Fall, dass du dich es gefragt hast, das war Sarkasmus).

Jedenfalls hat er mir ein Stück Kuchen von der Siegesfeier mitgebracht. Ich bin leicht besorgt, dass mir Essen zu bringen eine sich wiederholende Aktion ist.

Ich kann nicht sagen ob:

a. Er denkt ich bin zu dünn.

b. Er versucht mich aus einem böswilligen Grund wie Kannibalismus zu mästen.

c. Er denkt essen ist das beste Medium zur Kommunikation.

d. Es gibt keinen Grund und ich überanalysiere bloß.

Wenn es ‚c' ist, bin ich so schlecht dran. Am Ende des Monats werde ich ein Fetttonne sein und ich werde nicht auf ‚b' eingehen, da das einfach falsch ist und euch, Leute in der Welt, kann versichert sein, der Tag an dem ich zu dünn bin ist der Tag wenn Remus Lupin auf den Tisch in der Großen Halle hüpft und beginnt zu strippen (während ein paar Leute das genießen würden, kann ich nicht anders als zu fühlen dass es nie passieren wird (gemeint wie, es ist unmöglich). Ich wette, er würde das nicht einmal tun, wäre er unter dem Imperius-Fluch. Er würde einfach wegen der Unangebrachtheit von dem allen Ohnmächtig werden bevor er überhaupt die Chance zu beginnen bekommen würde) also ist ‚a' weg und ich überanalysiere nie (wirklich!), also ist es nicht ‚d'. Mist, ich habe alles eliminiert. Ich hasse Fragen mit mehreren Antworten.

Also aß ich den Kuchen trotz meiner Verdächtigungen seines Motives (wer würde überhaupt Kuchen ablehnen? Kuchen, lecker). Dann haben wir geredet und ein kleines bisschen geküsst. Ich meine, im Krankenflügel kann man einfach nicht _zu_ viel küssen. Außerdem haben wir das schon mal gemacht und man will solche Dinge nicht zur Gewohnheit machen.

Wir haben die Luft aber ziemlich gut befreit. Wir haben uns sogar ein wenig berührt auf den felsigen Beginn unserer… ähm… Beziehung (alias besinnungslos küssen).

Leider müssen alle guten Dinge zum Ende kommen und geendet haben sie. Madam Jeffreis kam herein und James musste entfliehen bevor sie ihn sah. Also habe ich ihn seit 9 Stunden, 40 Minuten, und ich bin nicht ganz sicher wie vielen Sekunden nicht mehr gesehen (Blasphemie, ich weiß, aber ich war so damit beschäftigt den Verlust seiner Präsenz zu verschmerzen, dass ich nicht daran dachte die Sekunden zu bestimmen).

Höre ich Geräusche? Ist das Getrippel von Größe 8 Stilettos (alias Madam Jeffries)? Das ist es tatsächlich! Wie aufregend, mein erster Besucher an diesem schönen und wundervollen Tag. Ich könnte eine zu viel von diesen imaginären Glücklichkeitspillen genommen haben. _Glücklicher Seufzer. _

„Guten Morgen, Madam Jeffries!", sagte ich, in einer entzückend munteren Art.

„Sie scheinen hellwach, Miss Evans."

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen."

„Denken sie an jemanden bestimmten?", neckte Jeffries zwinkernd und schüttete mir irgendeinen ekelhaften Zaubertrank ein. Ich hasse diesen fiesen Trank! Wieso muss er so reichlich sein?

„Ich? _Nie."_, erwiderte ich.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich an die Professoren verpfeifen musste.", sagte sie, während ich meine obligatorischen Grimassen, darüber den Trank zu trinken, machte (glücklicherweise weiß sie nicht, dass meine Geschmacksknospen von den vorherigen Portionen abgebrannt worden sind und ich es nicht einmal mehr schmecken kann (jetzt geht's einfach um die Sache. Ekelhafter Trank, _schauer_)), „aber es war eher offensichtlich, dass du… „entkommen" warst, mit dir in der Mitte des Spiels und das alles."

„Yeah, ich weiß. Ich wollte nicht gesehen werden, das war ein wenig ein Unfall. Aber dennoch, im Ende ist alles gut geworden, oder? Ich hab meinen Mann gekriegt." MEIN MANN! So viele gute Dinge zu sagen, so wenig Zeit sie zu sagen (weißt du, nur eine ganze Lebenszeit).

„Hast du tatsächlich.", stimmte Madam Jeffries zu, während sie meinen Puls nahm.

„Nun, das wars, Lily. Du bist frei zu gehen."

„_Was_? Ich kann gehen? Wie von hier verschwinden?" Das kam unerwartet. Ist er der erste April; nimmt sie mich auf die Schippe? Ich werde da nicht drauf reinfallen; werde ich nicht!

„Ja.", sagte Jeffries lächelnd, „Und lass mich, mich auch für das Missverständnis, dass du besessen wärst, entschuldigen. Du hast aber wirklich so geklungen als wärst du es, darling."

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen deswegen.", sagte ich, hüpfte praktisch aus dem Bett und ging zur Tür (Aber ich falle nicht dadurch. Ich… spiele bloß mit). Wenn ich mich beeile kann ich duschen, mich umziehen und dann mit James frühstücken gehen!

Ich eilte durch die Flure zum Gryffindorturm. Ich kämpfte meinen Weg durch den überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum (scheinbar war die Siegesparty immer noch in vollem Schwung) und die Treppe in meinen Schlafsaal hoch. Ally war drinnen und sah auf als ich reinkam.

„Hey, Mädchen, wer hat dich aus deiner Gefangenschaft entlassen? Oder bist du _wieder _geflohen?"

„Ich wurde entlassen.", verkündete ich mit einer ausschweifenden Geste, „Ich bin so frei wie ein Goldfisch im Ozean."

Ally lachte, „Ich hasse es dir das zu beichten, Lily, aber das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Es ist der Gedanke, der am Ende zählt.", sagte ich ihr. „Also, Ally, ich schätze nicht, du hast mit…"

„James geredet hast.", unterbrach sie mich. Bin ich so durchschaubar? Oh, vermutlich.

„Ja, ich habe mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist schließlich der beste Freund meines Freundes. Eigentlich", sagte sie nachdenklich, „habe ich nicht wirklich viel gesprochen. Ich habe ihm mehr dabei zugehört deine vielen Vorzüge aufzulisten. Ich hatte offen gesagt keine Ahnung dass du so viele hast."

„Hey!", sagte ich entrüstet.

Ally lächelte und wir beide lachten.

„Wir werden einen nur Mädchen Tag planen müssen und diese beiden Idioten für eine Weile rauskicken. Es fühlt sich als ob wir nie mehr Zeit für einander haben.", sagte Ally und sah mich ernst an.

„Nun, du hast es mit Sirius gestartet, Puppengesicht, also zeig keine Finger auf mich. Ich war total frei Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, aber du warst zu beschäftigt mit geheimen ‚Französisch Stunden'. Zumindest halte ich es nicht als Geheimnis.", sagte ich mit einem bösen Blick. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hat! Ugh, ich sollte später beleidigt sein.

„Du könntest es nicht als Geheimnis wahren, auch wenn du es wolltest; James wäre so offensichtlich damit, dass alle es sofort wissen würden."

Ich verdrehte die Augen. James ist ziemlich offensichtlich, aber ich auch. Wir sind verliebt, also verklag uns. Wir haben das Gottgegebene Recht so offensichtlich und weichlich zu sein wie wir wollen. Jemand sollte das zu den Rechten der Männer (und Frauen (wir zählen auch, ihr armseligen chauvistischen Schweine!)) hinzufügen.

„Also wirst du mit mir und den Jungs frühstücken? Ich habe sie tatsächlich zu einer anständigen Stunde ins Bett gekriegt, also sollten sie augenblicklich den Rufen ihrer Bäuche in die Große Halle runter folgen.", sagte Ally.

„Yeah!" Ok, das kam ein wenig zu eifrig raus. Seufz, wieso müssen mich alle auslachen?

Also nahm ich die Rekord mäßig schnellste Dusche (ungefähr 1,5 Minuten, übertriff das!) und wechselte in ein Paar reizender Jeans und ein T-Shirt.

Ally und ich gingen die Treppe runter und in einer wundervoll tollen Fügung (Ich liebe das Universum!) trafen wir unsere Lieblings (und einzigen) Freunde am Treppenabsatz.

„James!", sagte ich aufgeregt und schmiss mich praktisch um seinen Hals. Überschwänglich zu sein ist eine gute Sache, oder so werde ich es weiter mir selbst sagen.

„Morgen, Cupcake, wer hat dich aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen?"

Wieso fragen mich das alle? Und „Cupcake"? Ich weiß, es ist im Moment etwas mit dieser Essenssache los!

„Ich wurde entlassen.", sagte ich und bombardierte ihn mit meinem „Ich liebe dich, aber du warst nicht sehr nett." bösen Blick. Ich habe es mir gerade ausgedacht, bevorstehendes Patent, also Hände weg.

Junge, sieht er heute Morgen gut aus._ Seufz_, zu viel Wundervollheit zu früh am Morgen. Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Brust und kuschelte mich an ihn. Ist es schlecht davon besessen zu sein ihm beim atmen zuzuhören? Ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus, das ist wirklich nett, ein, aus, ein, aus, ein, aus… Ich bin so froh, dass niemand meine Gedanken lesen kann. Außer euch Regierungsperverslingen! Ich habe euch nicht vergessen, denkt nicht, dass ich das hätte, und wenn ich euch finde, werdet ihr… werdet ihr das Spionieren übermäßig bereuen!

„Lily, darling, bist du okay? Bereit fürs Frühstück?", fragte James und schob mich ein wenig von sich weg damit er in meine Augen sehen konnte.

„Oh… heh… yeah." Verflixt, ich hab vergessen, dass wir in der Öffentlichkeit sind. Ich muss das auf die dumme Liste der Dinge, an denen ich arbeiten muss, um normaler und funktioneller in dieser Beziehung und als eine Person insgesamt zu sein, setzen. Zumindest bin ich nicht irre… oder mehr so das normal.

Die große Halle war fast leer. James und ich setzten uns nebeneinander und Sirius und Ally setzten sich von uns gegenüber. Hey, ich habe gerade etwas realisiert: Wir können auf Doppeldates gehen! Abgefahren Toll!

James macht essen schwer. Er tut nichts außer zu essen, aber er ist einfach so attraktiv (sogar während des Schluckens) dass ich eine schwere Zeit habe mich aufs essen zu konzentrieren. Leckere maskuline Gesichtszüge, spitzbübische Haare… Mann, er hat mich beim starren erwischt… schon wieder.

„Nicht hungrig?", fragte er und betrachtete meinen immer noch vollen Teller.

„Oh, nein, bin ich.", sagte ich und sah verlegen auf meinen Teller. Muss aufhören zu starren. Ich werde vortäuschen, er wäre nicht da. Ich sehe ihn nicht an. Ich sehe ihn nicht an. War das sein Schatten? Ich sehe ihn an… oh gut.

Er lächelte mich an und spießte eins der Obststücke auf meinem Teller mit seiner Gabel auf.

Isst er mein Essen?

„Mund auf.", sagte James und winkte mit der Gabel vor meinem Gesicht rum.

Er will mich FÜTTERN! Sogar noch bizarrer.

Ich öffnete zögerlich meinen Mund und aß das angebotene Stück Ananas.

James lächelte mich albern an und wandte sich wieder seinem eigenen Essen zu. Ich wundere mich manchmal über den Jungen.

„Ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich gefunden habe.", sagte er aus dem Blauen heraus und überraschte mich mit meinem Mund halb voll mit französischem Toast.

Ich schluckte und sah ihn an.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich den Mut hatte dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe, denn wirklich, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wären wir überhaupt nicht zusammen.", konterte ich. Es ist so wahr. Ich rocke irgendwie abgefahren.

„Keinesfalls, wenn ich dich nicht hätte herausfinden lassen, dass ich dich liebe, wären wir nicht zusammen gekommen."

„Das hast du aber nicht extra gemacht! Und ich wäre nie in der Position gewesen das zu belauschen wenn ich nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen wäre." Da hab ich ihn.

„Tja, du wärst nicht im Krankenflügel gewesen, wenn du mich nicht gerettet hättest, wofür ich die Punkte fordern kann, weil ich derjenige in Gefahr war."

„Das ist verzerrte Argumentation, aber es ist egal, denn wenn ich nicht neben dir gesessen hätte, hätte ich nie diesen Fluch für dich nehmen müssen."

„Aber ich hätte dich nie diesen Platz haben lassen wenn es nicht für all diese Küsse gewesen wäre, die ich dir gegen habe."

„Dafür kannst du nicht die ganzen Lorbeeren einheimsen, Mister. Ich hatte ein ganzes Bisschen Anteil an diesen."

„Nicht zuerst." Was nicht meine Schuld ist. Ich war immer noch in der Verleugnung Phase.

„Nun, das hast du auch nicht zuerst!"

„Also in Wahrheit kann das alles auf diese schwachen Tische im Verwandlungsraum zurückgeführt werden.", sagte James.

„Eigentlich denke ich es geht zurück zu den _Whooshes_, die ich an dem Morgen beim Frühstück gespürt habe. Ich wäre nie so ungeschickt gewesen ohne das." Ich habe hier einen verflixt tollen Punkt.

„Also im Grunde schuldet ihr beiden mir Unmengen Dank und Lob!", mischte sich Sirius ein.

„Huh?", sagten James und ich zusammen. Seine Argumentation macht keinen Sinn. Vermutlich weil da keine involviert war.

„Nun, wenn ich nicht diesem Spruch auf dich und Lily gelegt hätte, wärt ihr beiden nie zusammen gekommen.", sagte Sirius, als wäre es die einfachste Sache auf der Welt zu verstehen, dann ging er zurück daran seine Eier zu essen als hätte er nichts Lebensveränderndes gesagt (weißt du, wie „Ich bin nicht dein Vater" oder „Darth Vader ist dein Vater" oder „Du bist tatsächlich ein Mitglied der Brady Bunch").

„Spruch?", schrieen James, Ally und ich zur selben Zeit.

„Wie bitte?", sagte ich, die Verwirrung vervollständigend.

„Eigentlich war es eine inspirierte Idee, wirklich.", sagte Sirius und bemerke den Fakt, dass alle anderen komatös mit Verwirrung waren, überhaupt nicht, „Ich dachte an euch beide und eure Probleme, als es einfach aus dem Blauen heraus zu mir kam. Was wenn ihr eure Probleme beheben _müsstet_? Aber dann konnte ich nicht die beste Art herausfinden euch beide zu zwingen sie zu lösen. Also saß ich da, spielte mit diesen… ähm", (Sirius errötete jetzt) „… Stofftieren, die Ally, Liebste, mir gegeben hat und dachte, „‚Was wenn sie sich die ganze Zeit küssen würden?' Also habe ich euch mit einem Spruch belegt, der so ziemlich Magneten in eure Lippen tat. Dann, wenn ihr beiden euch zu nah kamt, wham, Kuss. Im Grunde", sagte er und legte wie ein verrückter Psychiater seine Finger aneinander, „Habe ich euch beide in Lebensgroße Kiss-Kiss Bären verwandelt."

Ich starrte einfach Sirius an, mit offenem Mund. Hat er gerade gesagt, was ich denke, das er gesagt hat?_ Besitzt_ er ein Paar Kiss-Kiss Bären? Nun, das hätte ich nie erraten, er scheint wie so ein männlicher Mann. Ich liebe Kiss-Kiss Bären; sie sind so reizend. Ich habe sogar auch ein Paar Kiss-Kiss Elche, Kiss-Kiss Schneemänner und Kiss-Kiss Sparschweine. Sie haben Magneten in ihren Nasen/Mündern, also küssen sie sich und sie haben Klettverschluss an den Händen, damit sie sich auch an den Händen halten! So süß!

Warte… hat er gerade gesagt, er hat James und mich zu Kiss-Kiss Bären gemacht?

„ICH WUSSTE ES!"

Alle drehten sich zu mir um und ich errötete. Aber dennoch… ich wusste es!

„Ich wusste, da waren Magneten in unseren Lippen. Das war meine Theorie. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass es Magneten waren oder das unserer Köpfe aneinander gebunden waren!"

„Warte.", sagte ich, ein schrecklicher Gedanke traf mich, „Du meinst, der einzige Grund, dass wir uns küssen sind die Magneten?" Oh, lieber Gott. Was ist wenn wir uns nicht wirklich lieben? Ich liebe ihn, ich weiß es. Ich kapier das einfach nicht.

„Sei nicht lächerlich.", sagte Sirius mit einem ziemlich amüsierten Grinsen. „Der Spruch ist schon lange bevor eurem kleinen Stunt mit dem Wahrsagentisch vergangen. Ich dachte, dass machte es ziemlich klar, dass ihr beide füreinander bestimmt wart. Wahre Liebe, alles nur wegen mir. Bin ich wundervoll oder was?"

„Und eingebildet.", sagte Ally und piekste ihn.

Das bringt sicher einen ganz neuen Schwung in mein Leben. Für Beginner bin ich nicht einmal halb verrückt. Sozusagen.

Ich sah zu James und er lächelte und er zuckte in einer „Was kann ich tun, er ist nur mein irrer bester Freund" Art.

Ich lächelte auch und lehnte mich für einen Kuss vor. Ich weiß nicht was Sirius mit dem Spruch nachlassen meinte. Das scheint mir ziemlich magnetisch. Schließlich, wer dann den Kräften der Physik trotzen? Ich liebe Physik!

„Hey, werde ich für meine Dienste Trauzeuge bei der Hochzeit? Ich werde die tollste Trauzeugen Rede der Welt halten, ich schwöre! Und ich sichere mir den Posten als Paten. Ich werde Pate, richtig? Nur von dem ersten Mini-Potter, danach kann Remus auch einen haben, aber ich will den ersten!"

Nun… mit 8 sollten wir genug haben um die Runde zu machen.

**Ende**


End file.
